Revendo Conceitos
by Maris Johnson
Summary: Finalmente a Guerra acabou e um "novo tempo" se estabelece no mundo bruxo. Transformações e revelações fazem algumas pessoas mudarem seus conceitos . Uma estória de amor, traição e, sobretudo, mudanças de conceitos e preconceitos.
1. Fim da Inocência

Fim da Inocência

**Fim da Inocência**

"_Todas essas caras  
Saudade de algum pedaço da mente  
No fim da inocência  
Todas as caras de nossa inocência se acabaram"  
Endo- Clean Sheets_

Finalmente a Grande Guerra chegara ao fim... Assim como toda uma era de Inocência! É... A Guerra faz isso com as pessoas, arranca toda a inocência que possa existir nelas. Isso porque em uma guerra ou mata-se ou morre...

No início, os _Crucios_ e os _Avadas Kedravas_ eram combatidos com _Estupefaça_, _Expelliarmus_ e _Protego_.

Apenas no início...

Com o decorrer da Guerra, _Crucios_ foram combatidos com _Crucios_ e os _Avadas Kedravas_ com _Avadas Kedravas_. Ninguém mais era inocente! Ou você matava ou morria... Até mesmo o nosso grande herói, Harry Potter, matou! É certo que foi com um Expelliarmus, mas matou... E o **pior** (ou melhor)... Ele gostou... Harry Potter gostou de matar Lorde Voldemort!!

A Guerra chegou ao fim, uma era de inocência chegou ao fim... Deixando para trás muita destruição, sofrimento, dor... Dor... Imensa dor...

* * *

Sentada em um canto estava uma Sra. Weasley inconsolável... A Única coisa que sentia era dor... Tudo o que mais temia em sua vida aconteceu: um ente querido morreu na tão nojenta guerra!! E ela chorava! Chorava por seu querido filho, chorava por Tonks e Lupin e pelo menino Colin Creevey. "Meu Merlin!! Tão novo, da idade de minha Gina!!" – pensava.

* * *

Tantas mortes. O atual Ministro (o legítimo, é claro!) também morreu, aliás, foi um dos primeiros, logo assim que Voldemort tomou o poder. Com o fim da guerra, o Conselho da Magia Britânico se reuniu e decidiu que, temporariamente, Kingsley Shacklebolt assumiria o Ministério. Precisavam de alguém para pôr ordem em todo o caos que se estabeleceu com o fim da Guerra.

Uma das primeiras ações de Kim foi determinar a criação de uma espécie de santuário/memorial de Guerra. Reservou uma área que pegava uma parte da Floresta Proibida e um pouco da área mais afastada dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Lá, foram construídas sepulturas em tributo aos **"Heróis da Guerra"**. Para Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, Kim determinou que fossem enterrados em cemitérios trouxas. Esta decisão foi recebida com muito ódio pelas famílias de puro sangue que tinham parentesco com algum Comensal da Morte. Entretanto, esta resolução de Kim foi um aviso! Um aviso de que **não toleraria** mais nenhum **preconceito** durante seu mandato.

Apenas após o término das cerimônias fúnebres (que duraram dois dias), a família Weasley regressou à Toca. Arthur e Percy Weasley receberam liberação para permanecerem em casa durante três semanas. Enquanto isso, Aurores e os bruxos mais poderosos da Grã-Bretanha foram requisitados para que ajudassem na reconstrução de Hogwarts.

* * *

Molly estava sentada no quintal. Embora a tristeza batesse forte em seu peito, não conseguia deixar de sorrir ao ver toda sua família reunida. Percy voltou para casa, Fleur e Gui resolveram passar um tempo na Toca e Carlinhos pediu licença de seu trabalho na Romênia. Além disso, ainda estavam por lá Hermione, Harry, Andrômeda e Ted Lupin. Para comportar tanta gente, duas barracas, como as usadas no torneio de Quadribol, estavam montadas no quintal.

Sentado à grande mesa que havia sido posta para o almoço (era muita gente pra almoçar...), Sr. Weasley comentava com Gui e Carlinhos, as notícias do Profeta Diário:

- Grande Homem este Kim... Escrevam o que eu digo, ele será o melhor Ministro da Magia dos últimos tempos!

- É verdade – respondeu Percy, de longe, ao ouvir o que o pai dissera sobre o ministro.

- Ele já está prendendo vários Comensais da Morte, mesmo os que não estavam duelando na batalha final na hora que Você-Sabe-Quem foi derrotado. Como os Malfoy, por exemplo.

- Sério? – Perguntou Harry ao Sr. Weasley, indo se juntar ao grupo que o rodeava, e ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – E ah... Sr. Weasley? Acho que agora podemos chamá-lo de Voldemort? O que acha? Ou pelo menos de Tom. Tom Riddle.

As várias pessoas que estavam em volta da mesa, acenaram com a cabeça concordando com Harry.

- Tá bom, tá bom!! Mesmo os que não estavam duelando na hora que Riddle foi derrotado. Os Malfoy vão ficar em uma espécie de prisão domiciliar, por conta do filho. E olhem aqui – todos se viraram para o jornal – Kim disse ainda que haverá julgamento para **todos** os casos de vandalismo, tortura, morte, independente do lado do acusado. Os julgamentos começam em uma semana. As intimações devem chegar esta semana ainda mesmo aos acusado.

Mal Arthur acabou de falar e diversas corujas entraram na propriedade carregando diversos papéis. Praticamente todos os membros da família – com exceção de Andrômeda e Teddy – receberam intimações para comparecerem como testemunhas nos julgamentos que aconteceriam na próxima semana. Entretanto, alguns – e dentre eles Harry, Rony e Hermione – receberam intimações para também comparecerem como **réus**.

- Hahahahahahahahaha!! Que ridículo! Veja isto Harry! Seremos julgados pelo roubo em Gringotes! Hahahahahahahahaha  
- É verdade – respondeu Harry, bem sério, ao ver sua intimação. Ele não conseguia entender porque seu amigo estava tão animado com a possibilidade de ser julgado.

- Ah, qual é Harry? Por que tá assim tão sério? Você acha mesmo que seremos condenados? NÓS SALVAMOS O MUNDO Harry... Eu só quero ver a cara daquele duende safado.

- Ah Meu Merlin, AI MEU MERLIN!! AI MEU MERLIN!!

- QUE FOI MIONE? – Gina gritou – O que houve?

-Ah Mione! Deixa de drama vai!! – disse Rony – Tudo isso por causa de um julgamentozinho... Eu já disse! Não seremos condenados.

- Não é isso Rony! Eu não estou preocupada com isso – falou Hermione com a voz carregada de choro.

- O que é então Mi? – Harry perguntou.

Com as mãos trêmulas e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Hermione entregou o pergaminho nas mãos de Harry.

_Prezada Sra. Granger__  
__Chegou ao nosso conhecimento que V.Sª. executou o Feitiço Obliviate há aproximadamente 12 meses atrás em área habitada por trouxas e em dois deles. __  
__Gostaríamos de ressaltar a gravidade de seu ato, uma vez que o Feitiço Obliviate de alteração de Memória é apenas executado por profissionais especializados do Ministério da Magia.__  
__Além disso, o ato de V.Sª. acarreta em infração à Seção 13 do Estatuto de Sigilo em Magia da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos. V.Sª. deverá comparecer a uma audiência no Ministério da Magia às dez horas do dia 29 de julho.__  
__Fazemos votos que esteja bem,__  
__Atenciosamente,__  
__Mafalda Hopkirk__  
__Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia__  
__Ministério da Magia_

-ESQUECI DE DESOBLIVIAR MEUS PAIS!! Como pude? Ai Meu Merlin, como pude esquecer. Já se passou praticamente um mês desde o fim da Guerra.

Hermione caiu no choro. A Sra. Weasley correu e a abraçou.

- Calma minha filha! Nós vamos resolver isso! Arthur querido vá até a casa dos pais dela e desoblivie-os, por favor.

- N-não v-vai dar – disse Hermione chorando – Eu alterei a m-memória d-deles, e eles estão na Austrália.

- Calma querida, venha comigo. Vamos tomar um chá. Arthur providencie uma chave de portal, vá até lá.

- N-NÃO – Gritou Hermione – Eu quero ir, não sei onde eles estão! Eu quero procurá-los!

Molly olhou para Arthur e disse:  
-Querido, vá com ela então.

O Sr. Weasley já estava pronto para aparatar até o Ministério da Magia (para solicitar a tal chave) quando uma coruja pousou em seu ombro com um pergaminho.

- É o Kim, quer falar comigo. Vou ver o que ele quer e aproveito para solicitar a chave de portal.

* * *

Hermione foi até o quarto para arrumar suas coisas para viagem. Ouviu a porta abrir lentamente, e quando virou se deparou com Rony à sua frente, vermelho como seus cabelos.

- Hum... Errr... Mione?

- Diga Ron – respondeu Mione tranquilamente. Já conhecia aquele ruivo por demais e, mesmo triste, não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo tão tímido.

- Errr... Hum, eu queria saber se eu podia ir com você – Rony conseguiu sorrir – Mas só se você quiser, é claro! – completou rapidamente.

- Ah Rony!! – Hermione correu e deu um grande abraço em Rony – É claro que quero! Dê-me suas coisas para eu guardar em minha bolsinha.

* * *

Enquanto isso na sala, Arthur chamava Molly pela lareira.  
- Molly querida! Molly? Tem alguém por aqui?

Molly que estava na cozinha com Andrômeda, correu até a sala, onde pode ver a cabeça de Arthur na lareira:  
- Arthur querido! Que bom! Já providenciou a chave do portal? Porque seria muito perigoso para ela apartar até a Austrália. É muito longe! Você vai daí mesmo? Você quer que eu separe algumas mudas de roupa para você? Ou prefere conjurar algumas?

- Molly querida, não poderei ir, nem hoje, nem amanhã com a Mione para Austrália. Kim vai começar a reestruturar o Ministério e vai precisar de minha ajuda – Arthur parou de falar e ficou procurando alguém pela casa – E ah, você também Percy! Mas já providenciei uma chave de portal para hoje. Já que ela disse que precisa procurar os pais primeiro, ela pode ir com Harry e o Rony. Eu vou depois para desobliviar os pais. Busquei informações no Ministério da Magia australiano, mas eles são trouxas, eu havia me esquecido. Preciso ir querida. Percy venha até o Ministério, por favor. Estou na sala do Ministro! Querida, a chave do portal sai às 17:00 horas – ele olhou para o relógio de parede da cozinha – ou seja, faltam apenas duas horas. Mais tarde nos vemos.

Só apareciam as cinzas na lareira quando Harry, Rony, Gina e Mione apareceram na sala.

- Ouvi a voz do papai. Era ele? Cadê? Ele já conseguiu a chave do portal? – Perguntou Gina.

-Sim querida, era seu pai. Ele está no Ministério. Kim precisa dele lá. – Molly não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso de orgulho que brotou em seu rosto. – Ele não vai poder ir hoje querida! – disse se virando para Hermione. – Mas calma, não fique triste, ele já conseguiu a chave do portal. Vai sair daqui a duas horas. Arthur pediu que Rony – Rony abriu um sorriso – e Harry vão com você – o sorriso de Rony se fechou – e depois de amanhã ele se encontra com vocês por lá e desoblivia seus pais. Tudo bem para vocês?  
Rony fez que sim com a cabeça, e na hora que Harry iria confirmar quase levou um tombo. Ele não percebeu, mas Rony havia o azarado.

- Hum, Harry... Você não me disse que **iria** na casa dos Black amanhã? Para ver como as coisas estão por lá?

- Errrr, disse? – Perguntou Harry confuso. Gina se segurava para não dar uma gargalhada. Já havia entendido as intenções de seu irmão... Resolveu então ajudá-lo.

- É Harry, você nos disse. Não **se lembra**? – ela olhou dentro de seus olhos na esperança que lesse sua mente, mas esquecera da lentidão de Harry para perceber certas coisas. – Você disse que precisava ver se algum Comensal havia entrado na casa, precisava pegar suas coisas que ficaram por lá. Eu até fiquei de ir **com você**!!

Rony, que até então, estava sorrindo pela esperteza de sua irmã, ficou logo sério, pois percebeu que, assim como ele gostaria de ficar a sós com Mione, Gina queria ficar a sós com Harry.

A Sra. Weasley olhava confusa para seus filhos.

- **Né**, Rony? – Perguntou Gina segurando o riso.

- É! – respondeu Rony meio emburrado.

Mione, que já havia entendido há muito tempo as intenções de Rony e Gina, permaneceu quieta. Não queria "queimar" o filme de sua amiga. Além disso, sabia o quanto ela queria ficar a sós com Harry para "discutirem a relação".

- Então meus queridos? O que resolveram? – Molly tirou os quatro da "batalha de olhos" que travavam (Gina e Mione liam uma à mente da outra, Rony "tentava" ler a mente de Gina, mas sua irmã era uma boa oclumente). – Rony, você então vai com a Mione?

- Vou sim mãe – respondeu Rony, dando uma fuzilada com os olhos em Harry e Gina. – Minhas coisas já estão prontas, eu já havia me oferecido para ir com a Mione.

- Então vamos todos para o Ministério? Lá nos despedimos com cala! Ah, também precisamos ver um local para vocês ficarem até encontrar seus pais, Mione.

- Ah Sra. Weasley, eu estou levando uma daquelas barracas que nós três utilizamos durante a caça às horcruxes. A gente dorme essa noite na barraca. Acho que não tem problema.

Molly olhou para a cara do Rony e da Mione sem saber o que falar. Pela Mione não falaria nada. Sabia que a menina estava muito abalada, mas que era bastante madura.  
- Então vamos para o Ministério? – Perguntou Molly.

Gina, Hermione, Molly, Gui, Fleur, Jorge, Rony e Harry encaminharam-se para a lareira para irem até o Ministério. Arthur fez uma ligação direta, de sua lareira para a lareira de lá. Rony ficou por último, e quando Harry iria entrar, ele o segurou pelo braço.

- Vem cá Harry. Espero que você continue lembrando que a Gina é minha irmã.

- Alguma vez eu esqueci? – perguntou Harry irônico – Quem começou com essa história de eu visitar a casa dos Black foi você. Eu não entendi nada! Não tô te entendendo...

- Ah desculpa cara, sabe como é né? Gina é minha única irmã, e é caçula... – disse ficando vermelho.

-Rony, vamos logo cara. Você vai acabar perdendo a chave do portal e a sua oportunidade de ficar a sós com a Mione! Que eu **sei** que essa é a **sua** intenção. Mas não esqueça: a Mione é **minha** irmã. E é única.

Rony assentiu com a cabeça e entrou na lareira.

Do outro lado, a Sra. Weasley já estava preocupada. Não entendia porque seu filho e Harry demoravam tanto pra aparecer. Finalmente os dois chegaram. Com toda confusão normal da família Weasley antes de qualquer viagem, agora faltavam apenas 20 minutos para a saída da chave do portal.

A Sra. Weasley dava várias recomendações para Mione e Rony, como: se cuidarem, não falarem com estranhos (??), entrarem em contato assim que chegassem lá e se acomodassem, e também, quando encontrassem os pais de Mione.

- Mãe, você tá tratando o Rony e a Mione como se eles tivessem 5 anos de idade! Eles sabem como proceder, né maninho? – perguntou Gina sorrindo cinicamente.

Rony, que ainda, não havia engolido a esperteza de Gina mais cedo, apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim.

Arthur, que estava conversando com o Ministro em sua sala, desceu para se despedir:  
- Hermione, então estamos combinados? Depois de amanhã eu apareço lá. Será que vocês conseguem encontrar seus pais em um dia?

-Espero que sim Sr. Weasley – respondeu Hermione  
- Genteeeeeee já tá piscando. – Gritou Jorge e todos olharam em sua direção. Ele apontou a bota velha que estava em cima da mesa – A chave do portal tá piscando.

A Sra. Weasley deu um de seus abraços "quebra ossos" em Mione e Rony. Assim que largaram do abraço, os dois correram e seguraram cada um em uma extremidade da bota. Ela começou a brilhar intensamente e zummmm, os dois sumiram.

* * *

- Ué Harry...Você não iria com eles? – perguntou Arthur.  
- Ah querido, eu gostaria mesmo de conversar isso com você. – respondeu Molly no lugar de Harry.

Harry sentiu um grande frio na boca do estômago e quase ficou tão vermelho quanto o cabelo da Gina, pois achou que a Sra. Weasley iria fazer um interrogatório sobre o que acontecera mais cedo.

- Harry quer ir amanhã à residência dos Black, você acha seguro ele ir sozinho? Você não acha melhor ir um Auror com ele? Pode ser perigoso. Só Merlin sabe o que pode estar lá dentro depois do Feitiço Fidelius quebrado.

Harry deu um grande suspiro de alívio que não passou desapercebido por Gina, que lhe deu um sorriso na mesma hora.  
- Hum, eu concordo com você Molly. Que horas você pretende ir Harry? Posso pedir para ir um Auror com você para verificar a casa.

- Errr, ainda não sei... Acho que depois do almoço!

- Então está bem! Pedirei ao Kim que envie um Auror lá por volta de meio dia. Tá bom pra você?

- Ahh sim, Sr. Weasley! Muitíssimo bom, nem precisava se preocupar. – Respondeu Harry.

- Queridos vamos voltar? – perguntou Molly docemente – A Andrômeda está só. É feio deixar as visitas assim. Arthur você ainda demora muito?

- Não querida. – respondeu Sr. Weasley – Daqui a mais ou menos duas horas eu estarei em casa.

Todos seguiram então à lareira para voltar para casa via rede de flu.

* * *

Assim que Hermione e Rony chegaram a Austrália, havia um funcionário do Ministério os esperando.

- Sejam bem vindos ao Ministério da Magia Australiano! – disse um rapazinho que lembrava muito Percy. – Vocês são Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley?

- Sim – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Kingsley Shacklebolt nos avisou pessoalmente da vinda de vocês. É um grande prazer conhecê-los. Soube que são grandes heróis lá na Grã-Bretanha! E o grande Harry Potter? Não veio? Por quê?

- Hum desculpa. Qual é mesmo o seu nome? – perguntou Hermione.

- Garnet, Hemerald Garnet à sua disposição.

- Hum Garnet, nós estamos um pouco cansados. Mesmo sendo através de chave de portal a viagem foi um pouco cansativa. Você se importa de conversarmos amanhã?

- Não! Claro que não! – respondeu o rapaz animado.

-Que bom! – continuou Mione – Você sabe onde podemos encontrar por aqui algum acampamento bruxo? E de preferência próximo à Townsville.

- Porque de preferência próximo à esse lugar aí que você falou?- sussurou Rony.  
- Ahh, é a única pista que eu tenho de onde meus pais estão. Respondeu Mione.

- Vou recomendá-los para Magnetic Island – Garnet cortou a conversa dos dois – O local lá é bem bacana!! Quando forem aparatar pensem Caravan park, Magnet Island.

Hermione e Rony agradeceram e partiram ao destino sugerido pelo funcionário do Ministério.

* * *

- Você me deixou em uma grande enrascada Ginevra Molly Weasley – disse Harry. Os dois estavam sentados na varanda assistindo o pôr-do-sol. Gina soltou uma gargalhada, jogou os cabelos para trás e lhe respondeu:  
- Enrascada? Ainda não!

- Não? Ainda? Como assim? O Rony está furioso comigo. Veio reclamar por você ir lá à Casa dos Black comigo amanhã.

- Ah Harry, e você liga para o que aquele hipócrita faz ou diz? – disse Gina sorrindo. – Se ele pode ficar sozinho com a Mione, porque não podemos? – Disse olhando dentro dos olhos de Harry. A ruiva percebeu que o deixou constrangido, mas estava disposta a se acertar de vez com ele. – A não ser que você não queira. É isso?

- Não Gina, claro que não! Eu gosto muito de você, sabia? – Harry respondeu e abraçou a ruiva.

Gina não disse nada, seu coração batia muito depressa para conseguir falar alguma coisa.

* * *

- Por Merlin! Que lugar lindo é esse?- Perguntou Hermione  
- É o nosso acampamento bruxo! – respondeu o funcionário do parque bruxo de Caravan Park. – Vocês podem ficar com o lote 14. Aquele ali – apontou o funcionário – São 15 sicles por dia!

Eles pagaram e se dirigiram ao lote reservado. Com um toque de varinha montaram a barraca. Perceberam que ela logo ficou transparente, aos poucos foram percebendo que o camping estava cheio, mas um feitiço fazia as barracas ficarem invisíveis até para os outros bruxos, sendo protegidas pelos limites do lotes. Dessa forma, todos poderiam apreciar a vista para o mar.

Rony e Hermione sentaram para contemplar o pôr-do-sol de frente para o mar.

- Mione? – Chamou Rony.

- Hum?

- Você tá mais calma?

- Sim. Obrigada Rony!

- Legal – respondeu o Ruivo.

- Mione?

- Pode falar Rony!

- Bonito esse lugar hein?

- É verdade, muito bonito! Estou muito admirada. Esse pôr-do-sol me passa uma paz... Mas diga!

- O quê?

- Oras Rony, você faz de tudo para virmos sozinhos pra cá. Está há alguns minutos com um papo meio sem sentido e completamente vermelho dos cabelos aos pés. Eu acho que você está querendo falar alguma coisa, não?

Rony ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos. Hermione ficou preocupada, sabia que às vezes era muito dura com Rony. Entretanto, quando ela menos esperava, Rony a agarrou e começou a beijá-la. No início um beijo doce e envolvente que fez Hermione amolecer em seus braços. Aos poucos os beijos e as carícias foram se intensificando e quando os dois perceberam já estavam no quarto (n/a: lembrem que essas barracas bruxas têm até aposentos de empregada. :D). Lá, os beijos e carícias ficaram mais quentes. E, pela primeira vez, se amaram.

- Mi? – Rony chamou enquanto alisava as costas de Hermione.

- Hum? – Hermione abriu os olhos e um sorriso.

- Não é nada demais! Só queria te dizer que vamos encontrar seus pais, e tudo vai voltar a ser como antes.

Hermione sentou na cama, abraçou Rony e lhe respondeu:  
- Não Rony, nada mais vai ser como antes!... Mas quer saber? Tô feliz assim!!

* * *

**N/A:** A primeira parte ficou bem dramática né? Foi o que eu senti ao ler o cap.36 de RdM...  
E ahh, se vocês quiserem imaginar o local onde a Mione e Rony ficaram, acessem esses sites:

bp2./wygEBFgAM-M/Ru9F6ma3FlI/AAAAAAAAArQ/sSXMXz8Mp2w/s1600-h/MagneticIsland.jpg

/gallery-view/Beautiful-Rocky-Bay.jpg

/bicycling/touring/images/aust/MagneticIslandB2.jpg

**N/B:** _Ahhh, uma vez eu li um comentário de uma beta que dizia "A grande vantagem de ser beta de uma fic, é que sempre vamos ter a vantagem de saber o que acontecerá antes dos leitores!", e eu preciso concordar.__Enquanto vcs morriam de curiosidade, aqui estava eu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha com esse primeiro capítulo, que devo dizer, está perfeito! __Brincadeiras a parte, Maris, vc arrasou hein! Tive trabalho nenhum pra betar aqui -'__Ameiii e tenho certeza que vcs gostaram tbm neah?! -'__Comentem e façam a nossa autora feliz, pq assim como vcs, eu tbm tô louca pros próximos capítulos!!__Bjinhos_


	2. Reverto Obliviate

REVERTO OBLIVIATE

**REVERTO OBLIVIATE**

Hermione acordou com um sorriso radiante no rosto. O acontecimento da noite anterior e a paisagem encantadora do local onde estavam, deram a ela uma energia renovada.

Sentia-se diferente, sabia que tudo dali em diante seria assim: sua relação com Rony, sua relação com o mundo, e muito provável sua relação com seus pais... Seus pais... Ao pensar neles um frio imenso se apossou de sua barriga e, mesmo sem querer, Hermione soltou um longo suspiro, que não passou despercebido por Rony que também já estava acordado.

- Ainda suspirando? – perguntou Rony.

- Bobo! – Hermione deu um soco no ombro do ruivo e aconchegou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz... - Tava pensando nos meus pais.

- Ah Mi, não fique assim, nós vamos encontrá-los!! – disse o ruivo tentando animá-la – Hum, sabe o que eu lembrei? – ele beijou a testa da morena, e em seguida, ela se virou e o encarou curiosa.

- O quê?

- Que eu ainda não sei uma coisa...

- Ai Rony, assim você me mata de curiosidade! – disse Hermione impaciente – Fala de uma vez! – Ela encarou o ruivo e imaginou que fosse alguma coisa muito séria, uma vez que Rony estava tão vermelho quanto um pimentão. Ele por sua vez, respirou fundo e disse tudo de uma vez:

- Vocêquernamorarcomigo?

-Quê? – Hermione se assustou e levantou o rosto. – Eu não entendi nada Rony, você pode repetir?

- Hum, eu queria, errr... Saber se... Bom... Ahhhh se você... Ahh sabe... Se você quer namorar comigo?  
- Oras Rony, eu pensei que estivéssemos namorando! Mas já que perguntou, é claro que eu quero! – Hermione pulou em cima do garoto e o cobriu de beijos. Ela adorava quando Rony se mostrava sensível, visto que o garoto possuía "uma amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá". (**N/B:** _mesmo não tendo toda essa sensibilidade o Ron continua sendo muito fofo -' hauahauahua_)

Rony aproveitou que a namorada já lhe enchia de beijinhos e a puxou para um beijo mais envolvente e provocante. Estava muito feliz de estar ali com ela. O beijo de Hermione era como ele sempre sonhara...

* * *

Já eram quase 11horas da manhã quando Rony e Hermione aparataram no centro de Townsville.

- Aonde vamos agora Mi? Você sabe onde seus pais estão?

- Não, a única coisa que eu guardei na mente foi o nome da cidade. Vamos até algum estabelecimento que tenha uma lista telefônica... – Respondeu Hermione pensativa.

- Uma lista o quê? – Perguntou Rony exasperado – O que é isso?

- É uma lista com os telefones e endereço das pessoas da cidade. Meus pais devem ter aberto um consultório dentário aqui também.

- Letefone, hum... Sei! Não é aquele troço que eu tentei usar com o Harry no terceiro ano? – perguntou Rony coçando a cabeça.

- Sim... E é telefone Rony, telefone! – ela corrigiu o ruivo – Hum, ali deve ter uma. Vamos até lá – disse Hermione apontando para uma loja de correios do outro lado da rua. (**N/A:** _Como será o nome dos Correios na Austrália??_).

Chegando à loja, Mione se dirigiu ao balcão onde havia uma placa enorme escrita: _Informações_. Sentada, atrás do balcão, uma adolescente loira atendia às pessoas.  
- Errr, por favor, eu gostaria de procurar um endereço ou telefone. Vocês têm alguma lista telefônica por aqui?

- Residencial ou comercial senhorita? – perguntou a atendente.  
- Podem ser as duas. – respondeu Hermione ansiosa. Ela torcia as mãos enquanto aguardava a atendente pegar as listas.

- Aqui está! Daquele outro lado há papel e caneta, caso você queira tirar cópias, daquele lado ali há uma máquina de tirar fotocópias (**N/A:**_ em bom português: Xérox_).

Hermione agradeceu e foi junto com o Rony se sentar nos banquinhos reservados para consultas. Ela logo abriu o catálogo e começou a procurar pelo nome de seus pais, e para sua surpresa, achou bem rápido o sobrenome Wilkins...

- Aqui Rony... Wilkins! O novo sobrenome dos meus pais! – a jovem apontou para lista telefônica.

- Pelas calças de Merlin!! Mione tem uns 200 Wilkins aí! E uns 50 W. Wilkins, que seria o nome do seu pai! Não tinha um nome melhor para escolher para eles? – perguntou Rony divertido.

- Ah Rony – ela suspirou – Eu achava que se pusesse um nome muito diferente dos daqui, eles poderiam ser facilmente descobertos! Por isso escolhi um nome comum na cidade...

- Ótimo!! – Ironizou Rony – Agora **nem** nós vamos conseguir encontrá-los! Por Merlin, Mione por que você sempre opta pelo mais difícil?

- Ahhh Rony! Vamos procurar na lista comercial. Procure dentistas M ou W Wilkins! – respondeu Mione.

- Ah, agora sim ta bem melhor né? – disse Rony com ironia – Deve ter uns 20 M. Wilkins e uns 10 W. Wilkins. O que vamos fazer?

- Procurar um a um! Venha, vamos até ali. – disse Hermione já de pé.

- Porque estamos nesta fila? – perguntou Rony curioso.

- Vou tirar fotocópias dessas páginas com endereços e telefones. São muitos para a gente copiar! – respondeu Hermione como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

- Mas **pra quê** você quer tirar **fotos** agora? – o ruivo perguntou confuso.

- Que fotos? Ahhh Rony – disse Hermione desanimada – é fotocópia! F-O-T-OC-Ó-P-I-A! Fotocópia! - _"Será que foi uma boa idéia trazer o Rony em __**um local trouxa?**__"_ pensou Mione – Tá vendo aquela máquina ali? – A menina apontou para a máquina xérox – Ela faz cópia das coisas que a gente coloca nela. Veja...

- Ahh Mione, fala sério! Faz um feitiço e copia essas informações em um pergaminho. – disse Rony em um sussurro – Eu duvido que você não tenha dentro dessa bolsinha aí um pergaminho e uma pena de repetição rápida!

- Tá louco Ronald?! – Sibilou Hermione – Fazer magia em uma loja trouxa? Já não basta eu ser processada pelo Ministério da Magia Britânico não? Você quer que eu seja também pelo Australiano?

Percebendo que não teria mais argumentos para discutir com a menina, Rony decidiu permanecer quieto enquanto ela tirava "foto da tal lista letefônica".

* * *

_Na Grã-Bretanha... _

- Boa tarde Sr. Potter! Deixe-me lhe informar como será o procedimento para a verificação na casa – dizia o Ken Townk, chefe da seção de Aurores a Harry enquanto se dirigiam do Largo Grimauld à casa de nº. 12.

A casa ainda conservava todos os feitiços que haviam sido feito contra Snape, que foi rapidamente desfeito.

– Os senhores querem permanecer na sala enquanto fazemos uma varredura na casa em busca de Comensais e Magia das Trevas? – perguntou Townk já na sala de estar da Casa dos Black, após a explicação do procedimento a ser utilizado.

- Não! Eu quero participar dessa busca! – disse Harry rapidamente.

- Eu também quero – respondeu Gina – Não perderia isso por nada!

Townk apenas os olhou com um sorriso e ordenou que a busca fosse iniciada.

A busca durou cerca de duas horas. No fim só haviam encontrado alguns bichos-papões:  
- Sr. Potter alguém tentou entrar aqui, mas não teve êxito. A casa está segura!

Harry agradeceu aos Aurores pelo trabalho e os encaminhou até a porta. Quando voltou, encontrou Gina sentada no braço do sofá na sala de estar com um grande sorriso no rosto!

- Enfim sós, pensei que não iriam embora nunca!! – Harry apenas riu – Então, Sr. Harry James Potter, o senhor não tem nada para me falar não? – Gina cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para Harry que olhava abobalhado para a menina. – Hum, será que o gato comeu sua língua? – Continuou a ruiva – Vem cá, me deixa ver.

Harry foi andando lentamente em direção a menina. Sorria abertamente, como amava aquela ruiva, e agora poderiam ficar finalmente juntos. Quando chegou perto de Gina, a menina o agarrou e começou a beijá-lo intensamente. No começo o rapaz estranhou, nunca vira Gina tão afoita – embora soubesse que ela sempre fora impetuosa – e com tanta urgência em um beijo, mas foi logo se acostumando e suas mãos logo estavam brincando pelas costas de Gina. Pararam para respirar...

- O que você está querendo de mim Ginevra Molly Weasley? – perguntou Harry ofegante com a testa encostada na testa da garota.

- Tudo – respondeu Gina sorrindo.

- Gina, Gina, você tá brincando com fogo... – disse Harry desesperado – Você está certa disso? Tem certeza que você quer tudo de mim?

- Harry, quando você saiu para procurar as horcruxes, eu prometi para mim que quando voltasse eu **nunca** mais deixaria você sair da minha vida, a não ser que você queira, é claro! Quando você fingiu estar morto na batalha final, eu pensei que ia morrer junto... Na verdade eu praticamente tentei me matar ao enfrentar a Lestrange daquela forma. Por Merlin Harry! Eu te amo e tudo o que eu mais quero nesse mundo é ficar com você! Sim, eu tenho certeza de que quero tudo de você.

As lágrimas desciam abundantemente pelo rosto de Gina, lembrar da batalha e de todo desespero que sentira (seja pela fingida morte de Harry ou pela real morte de seu querido irmão) trouxera muita dor à pequena ruiva. Harry a abraçou forte e começou a acariciar os seus cabelos:

- Me perdoa Gina, eu não duvido do seu amor... Eu também te amo demais! O meu único alento naquela maldita caça às horcruxes era saber que você estava aqui me esperando... Esperando para ser minha! Minha namorada, minha noiva, minha mulher... Me desculpa? – Harry beijava o rosto de Gina enquanto falava, suspirou aliviado ao vê-la dar um sorriso discreto. Era tão difícil ver Gina fraquejar!  
- Então? – perguntou Harry com um sorriso maroto – Podemos começar de onde paramos?

Gina apenas sorriu e pulou em cima de Harry, o jogando em cima do sofá e caindo por cima dele.

Estavam felizes, sabiam que aquela seria a primeira de muitas vezes que se amariam...

* * *

_Na Austrália..._

- Só faltam 05 W.Wilkins Rony!! – disse uma Hermione sorridente.

- Até que enfim!! Tô cansado de aparatar, depois de 20 M.Wilkins e 5 W.Wilkins! Você tem certeza de que eles continuam sendo dentistas Mione?

- Claro Rony! Como eles sobreviveriam? Eu não alterei a memória profissional deles – respondeu Hermione chocada – Mas eu to achando muito estranho mesmo, minha mãe sempre fez questão de ter o consultório dela, nem que seja ao lado do consultório do meu pai... – respondeu a menina completamente desanimada e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Desculpe Mi... – Ron deu um beijo na cabeça da menina – É que tô muito cansado, não seria melhor voltarmos ao acampamento e amanhã bem cedo voltarmos? Podemos passar pelo Ministério e tentar entrar em contato com o meu pai para vir depois de amanhã. O que acha?

- Vamos só nesse aqui! E aí a gente deixa os próximos para amanhã... – respondeu Hermione triste.

Concentraram-se no nome que estava escrito no papel e aparataram...

Apareceram em um bairro simples, mas com casa lindíssimas. Uma sensação de bem estar invadiu a garota...

- Nossa, até parece o bairro onde eu cresci... Que delícia – disse sorrindo.

- Hum, que número é mesmo?

- 33. Veja é aquela casa ali – disse Hermione para uma casa ladeada por uma cerca branca com um jardim muito florido, havia uma placa próximo ao jardim onde dizia: **Consultório Dentário Wendell Wilkins. **

- Ai Rony, veja – dizia Hermione enquanto apertava o braço de Rony – Será que é o meu Pai? Ai Merlin!! Eu não acredito.

- Vamos entrar – disse Rony se dirigindo ao consultório puxando Hermione pelas mãos.

- NÃO – Gritou a menina – Nnão po-posso entrar as-sim. Ele po-poderia se assustar!!

- Ah Mione! Qual é? Esqueceu? Ele está obliviado... Não se lembrará de você mesmo...

Hermione começou a chorar. Rony não sabia muito que fazer, se perguntava porque sua namorada estava chorando se, provavelmente, havia encontrado o pai. _"Será que é de felicidade?"_ se perguntou o ruivo.

- Mione, vamos lá. Assim a gente vê logo se é seu pai e entramos em contato com o meu, e aí ele já vem amanhã...

Hermione suspirou fundo, pegou Rony pela mão e entrou. Uma recepcionista muito simpática os recebeu logo informando:

- Olá queridos! Quero lhes informar que hoje o Sr. Wilkins só está atendendo emergência. Infelizmente terão que marcar uma consulta para outro dia!

- Ah, mas é emergência mesmo – disse Hermione, enquanto fazia um feitiço não verbal e mexia a varinha atrás de si. Na mesma hora pode-se ouvir um grito agudo de dor: era Rony.

- Meu namorado está morrendo de dor de dente. É cárie sabe? Ele come muito doce! É ansioso, coitado – Hermione fazia uma cara de pena enquanto a recepcionista pegava seus dados para que Rony pudesse ser atendido.

- Isso não se faz Mione!! – Sussurrava Rony atrás de Mione enquanto a recepcionista os conduzia até o consultório – Doeu de verdade!

- Se não doesse não seria um motivo para emergência – sussurrou a menina de volta e, com a voz normal perguntou – O Sr. Wilkins atende sozinho?

- Sim querida, até sua esposa poder voltar a trabalhar.  
- Mas o que aconteceu com ela? – Perguntou Hermione desesperada.

Sua resposta acabou não sendo obtida, pois nesse momento o dentista os atendeu. Hermione achou que o seu coração iria para de bater tamanha era a sua felicidade. Em sua frente estava seu pai, seu lindo pai e ele lhe sorria. Segurou a vontade que teve de correr e abraçá-lo.

-Você é minha cliente? – Perguntou o Sr. Wilkins/Granger, ao ver a resposta negativa da menina disse – Engraçado, tenho a sensação de que a conheço de algum lugar...

Hermione sorriu, como há muito tempo não sorrira. Começou a olhar pela sala: vários porta-retratos enfeitavam a mesa do dentista. A menina pôde reconhecer sua mãe em vários deles. Ela na praia, ela meio gordinha, ela com um bebê no colo... bebê no colo?

Hermione não pode agüentar mais, todo o estresse que havia passado, a guerra, as mortes, o processo do Ministério da Magia, a busca pelos pais e agora um bebê... A morena no choro e saiu correndo do consultório. Chorava tanto que não conseguia nem ver por onde andava, tropeçou em alguma coisa e quase iria ao chão se dois braços fortes não a segurassem.

- Ron, obrigada!

- Mi, o que aconteceu? Porque saiu daquele jeito de lá de dentro? Seu pai ficou confuso. – disse o rapaz a abraçando forte.

-Ah Rony, vamos sair daqui. Eu te explico.

-Tá bem se segura em mim.

Aparataram então no Ministério.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Hermione confusa.

- Vamos nos comunicar pela rede flu com o meu pai, ele vem amanhã.

- Ahh ta. 'Cê não acha melhor a gente falar com ele depois?

- Como assim Mione? Era seu pai! Você não viu? – perguntou Rony exasperado – O que houve? Me conta.

-Você não viu as fotos em cima da mesa? Eu tenho um irmãozinho. Meus pais me substituíram – Hermione voltou a chorar muito forte. Rony não sabia o que dizer e fazer, apenas ficou abraçado com a menina durante algum tempo.

- Mi, não fique assim. Seus pais não te substituíram. Eles nem lembram que você existe – disse Rony como se explicasse para uma criancinha porque ela estava sendo castigada. (**n/a:** Ele pode ser lindo, mas tem uma profundeza sentimental que cabe em uma colher de café, na verdade... aff) – Vamos logo falar com meu pai. Vem! – Disse arrastando a menina pelos corredores atrás de uma lareira.

Após falarem com Sr.Weasley, o casal voltou para o acampamento. Perto havia um restaurante, jantaram e de lá voltaram para sua barraca. Hermione ainda permanecia muito triste e calada. Em seu rosto havia marcas de lágrimas. Voltando para barraca, foi logo se deitar...

- Anda Rony, acorda! Marcamos com seu pai às 09:00 horas. – disse uma Hermione com olheiras profundas.

- Só mais cinco minutinhos Mione!!Por favor!!

Hermione bufou e foi para a cozinha preparar o café. Já estava comendo quando Rony apareceu pela cozinha.

- Caraca nem me esperou. Mi, você ta pésssima! Como vai se encontrar com seus pais assim? Desfaz essa cara, por favor!! – E beijou a morena.

Hermione tentou inicialmente se desvencilhar, mas o beijo estava bom e afinal ela estava mesmo precisando. Quando Rony a soltou, já estava um pouco mais animada.

- Vamos faça um feitiço e tire essas olheiras. Você tem que está linda quando seus pais recuperarem a memória!

Hermione apenas sorriu e correu para o banheiro, quando voltou sua aparência era realmente outra. Terminaram de tomar café se arrumaram e foram até o Ministério. Chegaram no momento em que o Sr. Weasley chegava com um obliviador do Ministério. Kim havia feito questão que um obliviador acompanhasse Sr. Weasley para garantir que o feitiço de desobliviar os pais da Hermione desse o mais certo possível. Passado os cumprimentos iniciais, todos aparataram em uma rua próxima ao consultório. Lá traçaram a estratégia de desobliviação. Entraram no consultório apenas Hermione e o desobliviador.

- Hum, olá, eu tive aqui ontem, mas precisei sair com pressa. Acho que esqueci minha bolsa dentro do consultório. O Sr. Wilkins já chegou? – disse Hermione.

- Ele está sim. Vou lá dentro perguntar se ele achou sua bolsa. E o senhor? – perguntou se dirigindo ao homem que acompanhava Hermione.

- Tá comigo, é o meu tio.

Aguardaram alguns segundos até que a recepcionista voltasse:  
- Ele não encontrou sua bolsinha, mas gostaria que a senhorita entrasse! Disse que ficou muito preocupado com a senhorita ontem.

Hermione sorriu para o homem que a acompanhava, este lhe fez apenas um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça e entraram na sala do dentista.  
- Minha querida! Fiquei preocupado com você ontem. Como se chama mesmo? – Perguntou animadamente o Sr Wilkins/Granger.

- Granger – Hermione lhe estendeu a mão – Hermione Granger, senhor.

- Hum, Hermione Granger, este nome não me é estranho. Como está? O que houve? E o senhor é? – Disse voltando-se para o obliviador que acompanhava Hermione.

- Ahh, e Ted Granger, meu tio. – disse Hermione rapidamente.

Sr. Wilkins/Granger estendeu a mão para o obliviador que a apertou e olhou fixamente em seus olhos. A partir da legimência ele pôde constatar o que havia sido ou não alterado na mente do Sr. Wilkins/Granger que se virou para Hermione e voltou a conversar. O obliviador começou então a realizar uma série de feitiços não verbais e um verbal: **Reverto Obliviate !! **. O Sr. Wilkins/Granger conversava animadamente com Hermione até que...

- Mione? Filha? O que estamos fazendo neste lugar? – o Sr. Granger pôs as mãos na cabeça em sinal de dor. – O que houve? Porque estamos aqui?

- Pai? Paizinho? Me reconheceu? Ai Pai tô tão feliz – disse Hermione pulando no colo do pai.

O Sr. Granger abraçou a filha e ficou durante algum tempo olhando para o nada como se refletisse sobre diversas coisas.

- Porque eu vim morar na Austrália? – Perguntou pensativo – estou aqui há um ano! Meu Deus! Onde você esteve esse tempo todo filha? Quem é esse senhor?

- Ah pai! Promete que não vai ficar chateado comigo? – Perguntou uma Hermione assustada. Seu pai balançou a cabeça afirmamente o que deu nova coragem à menina. – É que com a guerra no mundo bruxo, para vocês não correrem perigo, eu alterei a sua memória e da mamãe para não lembrarem que tinham uma filha... Para que vocês ficassem aqui em segurança enquanto a guerra maluca não acabasse... Agora que acabou eu vim buscar vocês. – finalizou Hermione com um sorriso triste no rosto.

Nesse momento Sr. Weasley e Rony entraram na sala do dentista (**n/a:** Ta quase virando a casa da mãe Joana)

- Ahh filha, eu acho que você não é uma boa bruxa como eu pensei! – disse um Sr. Granger animado.

- Como? – Perguntou uma Hermione chocada.

- Eu tinha flashes de lembranças com você! De vez em quando você vinha em minha mente. Eu achava que era loucura, dejá-vu, qualquer coisa do tipo. Que bom que você está bem!! Meu Deus! Jane ficará louca quando a vir. Ela tinha as mesmas sensações que eu!

- Err, desculpa interromper! – disse o obliviador – Mas só queria dizer que essas sensações não são resultado de um feitiço mal feito, e sim porque vocês amam sua filha demasiadamente. Isso os fez não esquecê-la completamente.

Sr. Granger deu um grande abraço na filha cheio de orgulho. Hermione retribuiu o abraço e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, já tinha até esquecido das fotos.

- Papai?

- Sim?

- E a mamãe, onde está? – Perguntou uma Hermione sorridente.

- Está em casa, cuidando da Hiorrana! Vamos! É aqui perto! Ela ficará feliz em vê-la!

-Hio-Hiorrana? Quem é ela? – Perguntou Hermione, já temendo a resposta.

-Hiorrana? É sua irmã! Vamos, venha conhecê-la.

Ninguém percebeu, mas Hermione deixou rolar uma lágrima pelo rosto... E não era de felicidade!

* * *

**N/A:** e aí galera!! O que acharam do capítulo?  
Eu sei que aquela parada de "Estavam felizes, sabiam que aquela seria a primeira de muitas vezes que se amariam" do Harry e da Gina está meio piegas. Mas o amor é piegas rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr  
Eu vou sempre tentar postar às sextas feiras. Se eu conseguir postar antes, beleza. Eu queria muito, mas muito mesmo que dissessem o que estão achando da fic. É um incentivo a mais sabiam?

E eu sei que coloquei que o shipper é Draco/Hermione e ele não apareceu até agora... Não se preocupem, ele aparece no próximo cap.

bjokas


	3. O segredo de Mione

O SEGREDO DE MIONE

**O SEGREDO DE MIONE **

**Relembrando: **

_Sr. Granger deu um grande abraço na filha cheio de orgulho. Hermione retribuiu o abraço e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, já tinha até esquecido das fotos.__- Papai?__- Sim?__- E a mamãe, onde está? – Perguntou uma Hermione sorridente.__- Está em casa, cuidando da Hiorrana! Vamos! É aqui perto! Ela ficará feliz em vê-la!__-Hio-Hiorrana? Quem é ela? – Perguntou Hermione, já temendo a resposta.__-Hiorrana? É sua irmã! Vamos, venha conhecê-la.__Ninguém percebeu, mas Hermione deixou rolar uma lágrima pelo rosto... E não era de felicidade! _

* * *

Sra. Wilkins/Granger estava na sala amamentando sua pequena bebê. Abriu um grande sorriso quando ouviu o portão se abrir.  
-Oi querido! Chegou cedo! Não teve pacientes hoje? perguntou sra. Granger/Wilkins olhando curiosa para o obliviador que estava ao lado de seu marido.  
-Sim querida, Ah este é um amigo que trouxe para almoçar com a gente – disse tirando o bebê do colo da sra. Wilkins/Granger – O nome dele é Ted Granger.  
-Prazer Sra. Wilkins. Ao pegar na mão da sra. Wilkins/Granger, o obliviador estabeleceu o contato visual necessário para começar o processo de _desobliviação_ que teve seu fim com a exclamação: **REVERTO OBLIVIATE**

Nesse momento Rony, Hermione e Arthur Weasley entraram na sala. Os olhos da sra. Granger se encheram de lágrimas e ela correu para abraçar sua filha.  
-O que aconteceu? O que estamos fazendo aqui? perguntou a sra. Granger um pouco assustada. Por algum motivo, o feitiço não havia saído da mesma forma no casal, e a sra. Granger parecia ter uma sensação maior de tudo o que acontecera.  
-Bem, agora que já está tudo arranjado, vou voltar para o Ministério – disse o desobliviador – Arthur, você vem comigo?  
-Não, ficarei só mais um pouco para conversar com os Granger e já volto ao Ministério.

Após uma rápida explicação aos pais de Hermione sobre o que foi a guerra entre os bruxos, e o porquê da obliviação, o Sr. Weasley concluiu:  
-Então, quando vocês quiserem podem voltar para casa. Uma equipe de Aurores já esteve lá em busca de bruxos ou qualquer artes das trevas e a casa de vocês está completamente limpa.

-Não!! Nós não vamos voltar – disse Jane Granger firmemente.

Todos olharam assustados para a Sra. Granger que prosseguiu:  
-Nós estruturamos uma vida aqui. Uma vida estável. Temos um bebê, a gente não pode sair daqui de uma hora para outra! concluiu a Sra. Granger.  
-Hum, querida, venha aqui, por favor!!Err se nos dão licença – disse o Sr. Granger arrastando a mulher para dentro da casa. - Hermione querida, pegue Hiorrana, por favor. E sem mas Jane – disse o Sr. Granger ao perceber que sua esposa ira contestar alguma coisa.

* * *

Um grande mal estar tomou conta da sala onde permaneceram Hermione, Sr. Weasley e Rony. Ao entrar no quarto do casal, Jane Granger começou a chorar. Ficou alguns segundos chorando enquanto seu marido a consolava. Enquanto isso na sala, Rony brincava com sua "_cunhadinha_":

-Que lindinha sua irmã hein Mione? Mas ela não parece com você não – disse Rony, mas ao ver a cara de paisagem que sua namorada fizera, completou rapidamente – mas você também é linda!  
-Umm, que cheiro é esse? Perguntou o Sr. Weasley.  
-Acho que sua irmã lhe deu um presentinho Mione – respondeu Rony rindo.  
-É –disse Hermione sem graça – vou levá-la para minha mãe. Calma aí!

Jane Granger abriu a porta para sair do quarto após a conversa nada agradável com seu marido e se deparou com Hermione parada à sua frente estática e com lágrimas nos olhos. Hermione entregou Hiorrana à sua mãe e saiu correndo do quarto.  
-Ela deve ter ouvido Jane. Viu o que você fez? Está satisfeita agora? Já não basta por tudo que ela passou? disse Sr. Granger irritado.  
-Eu na-não sa-sabia que ela esta-ta-tava ouvindo nossa conversa – respondeu Sra. Granger assustada.  
-Pois ela estava! Respondeu o Sr. Granger irritadíssimo- Me dê licença. Hermione! Filha ... - gritou o Sr. Granger enquanto corria para a sala – Venha aqui por favor!!

* * *

Enquanto isso Hermione corria até Rony chorando. O Sr. Weasley que estava admirando os artefatos trouxas da casa do Granger ("_como são inteligentes esses trouxas _, pensava) não percebeu a movimentação do casal.  
-Rony – chorava Hermione – Preciso sair daqui. Agora!  
-Ahn? Sair daqui? Mi, o que houve? Perguntou um Rony preocupado.  
-Eu já te conto, segure em meu braço.

John Granger chegou na sala ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione e Rony aparatavam.  
-Arthur? Você viu a Hermione? Perguntou Sr. Granger preocupado.  
-Ela e o Rony devem ter aparatado. Estavam aqui agorinha mesmo. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Perguntou Arthur ao ver a cara de preocupado do Sr. Granger.  
-Eu estava discutindo com minha esposa. Acho que Hermione ouviu coisa demais!

Hermione aparatou com Rony no local onde estavam acampados. Sentados em frente à sua barraca, a menina contou ao Rony tudo o que ouvira sua mãe dizer. Rony ouviu em silêncio, consolando-a. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até Rony falar:  
-Mione, acho melhor voltar. Seus pais devem estar preocupados. E meu pai também.  
-Não sei se meus pais ainda querem me ver Rony- respondeu Mione triste.  
-Mas Mione... Você não está sendo dura demais com eles? Afinal de contas seu pai recebeu o fato de ser desobliviado tão bem. Volte, pelo menos pelo seu pai. A gente vai lá, você se despede deles e a gente vai para Toca. O que acha? Afinal de contas, daqui a alguns dias já começa o julgamento.

Hermione ouvia Ron calada, sabia que o ruivo estava certo, mas tinha medo do que encontraria pela frente.  
-Vamos Mione – prosseguiu o ruivo – vamos fechar a conta aqui no acampamento, pegar as nossas coisas e voltar para a casa dos seus pais.

* * *

Já era noite quando Ron e Mione voltaram para a residência dos Granger.  
-Mione! Chamou Sr. Granger ao ver a filhar entrar – Que bom que você está bem! Estávamos tão preocupados.  
-Por Merlin meninos! Reclamou Sr. Weasley – Já estava indo ao Ministério da Magia para pedir ajuda para encontrar vocês.  
-Eu não estava sentindo bem, precisava arejar um pouco – respondeu timidamente Hermione – Hum...errr – Levantou um pouco o rosto que até então estava voltado para o chão –Eu vou para a Toca com o Sr. Weasley! Daqui alguns dias vão começar os julgamentos da Guerra e eu serei julgada por ter alterados as suas memórias. O que eu peço desculpas.

Hermione já estava saindo da casa quando ouviu a voz de sua mãe:  
-Hermione fique. Por favor! Como você mesma disse, o julgamento será apenas em alguns dias. Fique aqui enquanto isso!  
-É fique enquanto isso – repetiu seu pai com um sorriso – O Rony pode ficar também! Você gostaria de ficar Rony?

Ron olhou para Hermione com uma cara de "devo aceitar?". Ao perceber um início de sorriso no rosto da menina respondeu:  
-Claro que sim! Se ela quiser – respondeu com um sorriso.  
-Então tá decidido! Disse Arthur Weasley animado – Quando eu voltar agora eu solicito uma chave de portal para vocês. Eu acho que vocês devem voltar em três dias. Assim já amanhecem em Londres. Um abraço a todos e agora preciso ir. Molly já deve estar preocupada.

* * *

Os restos dos dias transcorreram com tranqüilidade. Os Granger tentavam a todo custo mimar Hermione para que ela esquecesse do ocorrido quando se reencontraram. Até sua mãe parecia mais simpática. Levaram Rony e Mione para conhecerem os principais pontos turísticos da Austrália. E quando Hermione estava deixando de se sentir uma intrusa em sua própria família chegou a hora de voltar à Londres.

Os Granger prepararam um grande jantar de despedida para os dois. No meio do jantar, o Sr. Granger pigarreou e anunciou:  
-Queria dizer a todos os presentes, que eu e minha linda esposa –olhou apaixonado para a esposa – decidimos voltar para Londres.

Hermione permaneceu estática, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Já tinha aceitado o fato de ir morar na Austrália.  
-É claro que não podemos voltar esta semana, ou talvez ainda este mês – continuou o Sr. Granger – temos muitas coisas para acertar. Mas voltaremos e isso é o que importa!!

Hermione levantou de seu lugar na mesa e deu um abraço apertado em seu pai. Do outro lado da mesa sua mãe lhe sorria, correu até ela e lhe deu também um grande abraço e uma beijoca em sua irmã que estava no carrinho ao lado.

Naquela noite Hermione foi dormir alegre e aliviada como há muito tempo não dormia.  
No dia seguinte, ela e Rony almoçaram com seus pais e logo após seguiram para o Ministério da Magia Australiano. De lá partiram para Toca.

Molly aguardava ansiosa a chegada dos dois. Reservou a eles o seu melhor abraço, daqueles que não dava há muito tempo. Harry e Gina perceberam que Mione estava diferente, estava mais triste (Sr Weasley não havia contado para os dois o que acontecera na Austrália), mas resolveram não falar nada na hora da janta. Logo após a janta, Molly praticamente obrigou todos na casa a se deitarem afirmando que precisavam estar dispostos para a maratona de julgamento dos dias seguintes.

Já no quarto, Mione pôde contar à Gina tudo o que lhe acontecera na Austrália (principalmente o que havia ouvido de sua mãe). Gina abraçou-lhe e lhe deu um beijo na testa dizendo que logo tudo iria se consertar. Adormeceram logo, Mione estava cansada da viagem e Gina não querendo incomodá-la dormiu logo também.

**N/A **: Genteeeeeeeeee,sei que esperavam muiiiiiiito mais desse capítulo. E eu tinha prometido que seria o capítulo do Julgamento dos Malfoy. Mas o capítulo ia ficar muito grande. Então resolvi dividi-lo em dois.

Eu sei que nesse capítulo foi muito bla, blá, blá e pouco diálogo. Mas foi difícil, ou melhor, tá sendo difícil...Tô com crise de criatividade. Sento na frente do PC e não consigo escrever. Agradeço os comentários feitos e respondo no próximo cap.

Bjokas a todos!!


	4. O Julgamento

**O JULGAMENTO **

Todos acordaram cedo n'A Toca (com algumas exceções, tipo Rony). Após o café da manhã se dirigiram à lareira com destino ao Ministério da Magia. A chegada de Ron, Mione e Harry causou um grande _frisson_ no Ministério da Magia. Fotógrafos tiravam diversas fotos do trio e jornalistas de todo mundo bruxo tentavam alcançá-los para alguma entrevista. Com ajuda dos Aurores, eles foram encaminhados para o tribunal.

Na parte da manhã ficaram os _"Julgamentos Brandos" _, ou seja, o julgamento que todos sabiam que não teriam muitas complicações, mas segundo o Ministro, havia a necessidade de serem feitos. Dentre os julgamentos brandos estava o Roubo de Gringotes. Na verdade, o Ministro parecia mais interessado em mostrar a sociedade bruxa os meios que Harry Potter utilizou para chegar até Voldemort e derrotá-lo, do que em julgar o caso.

Para agilizar o depoimento, o Ministro da Magia escolheu três membros do Conselho Bruxo para interrogar Harry, Ron e Mione. Cada um deles foi levado a uma sala reservada para que os interrogatórios começassem.

* * *

Um dos conselheiros entrou na sala com Hermione e após vê-la se acomodar, começou com as perguntas:

- A Srta. acompanhou o Sr. Potter desde o início nessa jornada?

- Sim! – ela respondeu séria.

- E quando vocês decidiram assaltar o Banco Gringotes?

* * *

Na sala ao lado, outro conselheiro interrogava Rony:

- Você esteve durante todo esse tempo com o Sr. Potter?

- Não, houve uma época em que eu estava confuso e me afastei... – ele suspirou um pouco triste ao lembrar-se dessa época.

-Que época foi esta Sr. Weasley?

* * *

Na última sala se encontrava Harry com o último conselheiro:

- Então, seus amigos lhe ajudaram o tempo inteiro, Sr. Potter?

- Hermione esteve comigo desde o início, e Ron, por motivos pessoais, se afastou durante um tempo... – Harry respondia de forma firme – Mas os dois me ajudaram em praticamente tudo. Cada um ao seu modo... Acredito que sem eles não conseguiria fazer metade do que fiz nesse espaço de tempo.

- E o que os senhores fizeram todo este tempo em que estiveram sumidos?

* * *

Na primeira sala:

- Então, a Srta. está me dizendo que foi depois de ficarem presos na Mansão Malfoy, que vocês decidiram roubar o banco?

- Sim – respondeu Hermione.

- E como vocês chegaram até a Mansão dos Malfoys?

* * *

- Sr. Weasley, o senhor está me dizendo que **abandonou **seus amigos enquanto eles procuravam horcruxes?

- Sim – respondeu Rony de cabeça baixa – Na verdade, eu não abandonei... Eu estava muito confuso porque a gente não tinha planos concretos na busca das horcruxes. Mas me redimi! Percebi que havia sido infantil e eles me perdoaram. Acabei voltando em boa hora, pois ajudei a Harry a destruir a Horcruxe Medalhão.

- E você estava com o Sr. Potter quando invadiram Gringotes?

* * *

- Só para registrar Sr. Potter, o senhor está me dizendo que esteve em Godric's Hollows e lá encontrou a Sra. Batilda Bagshot morta por Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado?

- Por Voldemort! Senhor, acredito que o nome dele possa ser pronunciado agora.

- Hum Sim... E como vocês foram parar na casa do Sr. Lovegood?

* * *

- Então o jovem Malfoy não os reconheceu? Ou não quis reconhecê-los, Srta. Granger?

- Bem... Ele parecia tão assustado quanto nós três.

- E como vocês conseguiram sair de lá?

* * *

- Então depois do Roubo ao Gringotes vocês foram para Hogwarts, Sr. Weasley?

- Sim, fomos procurar à última horcruxe, sem contar com Nagini.

- Nagini?

- Sim, Nagini era cobra de Voldemort (** N/A: **Creio que isso soou um pouco estranho né? Caçar a cobra do tio Voldie...) (**N/B:** AEEE, todos à caça da cobra do tio Voldieee... hauahauhauahau, desculpa, mas não resisti a piada sem graça).

- E onde vocês encontraram a última horcrux?

* * *

- Quer dizer, Sr. Potter, que após vocês pronunciarem o nome de... han-han... O nome de Voldemort, foram presos por Greyback e levados a Mansão Malfoy?

- Sim, lá nos encontramos a Luna, o Sr. Olivaras, Dino Thomas e Grampo, o Duende de Gringotes. Eles estavam presos e sendo torturados.

- E como saíram de lá?

* * *

- Então, após saírem da Mansão Malfoy, e passarem um tempo na casa do Sr. Guilherme Weasley, vocês rumaram para Hogwarts atrás das Horcruxes?

- Sim

- E Como encontraram, Srta Granger?

* * *

- Então foi assim que o jovem Sr. Crabbe faleceu? E estou certo em afirmar, que o jovem Sr. Malfoy não queria matar o Sr. Potter, e que assim como vocês, estava apenas atrás da horcrux?

- Não foi isso o que eu disse, apenas disse que ele parecia saber que procurávamos um diadema e não ficava repetindo igual a um palerma o que era um dia d, como Goyle ficava. Além disso, como eu posso saber o que se passa pela cabeça do doninha? Na mesma noite ele tava pedindo para um Comensal não atacá-lo, pois estava no mesmo lado que ele.

- E depois vocês foram para a Casa dos Gritos, Sr. Weasley?

* * *

- Ok... Chalé das Conchas, depois Hogsmead... Abeforth Dumbledore os ajudou então, de lá foram para Hogwarts e encontraram a Horcrux que faltava?

- Sim – respondeu Harry, já cansado daquele interrogatório.

- E depois?

* * *

- E depois vocês foram para a Casa dos Gritos? Os três?

- Sim – respondeu Hermione desanimada. Aquele interrogatório já estava lhe dando dores de cabeça.

- E o que se passou por lá?

* * *

- Creio que as memórias de Severo Snape estão com o Sr. Potter, não é Sr. Weasley?

- Sim, estão.

- O Sr. está dispensado Sr. Weasley, acredito que os acontecimentos após a ida do Sr. Potter ao encontro de... de... Voldemort, seja de conhecimento público... Só mais uma questão. Longbottom matou a cobra de Voldemort por se tratar de uma horcruxe?

- Sim, Harry me contou que havia falado com ele momentos antes de ir ao encontro de Voldemort.

- Está dispensado.

* * *

- Então Sr. Potter, quer dizer que o senhor viu Voldemort matar Snape? E o senhor está com as memórias dele por aí?

- Sim, estão comigo. Tome – Harry passou um vidrinho com uma substância prateada para as mãos do Conselheiro – Essas são as memórias de Severo Snape que o absolvem.

- E o que aconteceu na Floresta Proibida?

* * *

- Para finalizar Srta Granger.. A senhorita e o Sr. Weasley sabiam que o Sr. Potter estavam encaminhado para a Floresta sozinho?

- Não. Estávamos velando os mortos quando ele subiu para verificar as lembranças de Snape e quando saiu não percebemos.

- Está dispensada senhorita.

* * *

Hermione saiu da sala massageando as têmporas, o interrogatório havia sido extremamente angustiante. Do lado de fora encontrou Ron e ficaram esperando o interrogatório de Harry terminar.

- Então Sr. Potter, o senhor está me dizendo que Narcisa Malfoy o ajudou? Foi isso o que o senhor disse? – o conselheiro estava abismado – E por qual motivo?

- Sim, ela me ajudou! Acredito que tenha sido porque estava preocupada com o filho, sei lá. – disse Harry dando de ombros.

- Então o senhor se fingiu de morto até o momento em que recomeçou a luta?

- Sim.  
- Pode ir Sr. Potter, está dispensado.

* * *

Após esse momento (um tanto grande), o Ministro assumiu o interrogatório mostrando à plenária alguns fatos recolhidos diretamente da memória do trio (que foi retirado enquanto eram interrogados por membros do Conselho bruxo) e os passou em uma espécie de telão (**n/a: **Olha eu dando uma de tia Jô e deixando a imaginação fluir...) feito do mesmo material das penseiras, para que todos pudessem vislumbrar os fatos descritos. Fatos como os que aconteceram na mansão do Malfoys (que motivou o roubo), na Sala Precisa (a descoberta de outra horcruxe) e de quando Harry foi tido como morto, foram vistos por toda plenária. Com a entrega das memórias de Severo Snape ao Ministério, o professor assassinado foi inocentado de todas as acusações que haviam sido feitas contra ele.

* * *

Depois de uma manhã inteira de interrogatório, finalmente no início da tarde, a sentença final foi proferida: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter foram absolvidos do roubo a Gringotes. Após o julgamento, o trio (faminto, já eram mais de 12:30!!) (** N/A: **Tah, eu sei...informação inútil...Tô ficando engraçadinha que nem minha beta...) (**N/B:** Mais que injusto! Porque só a beta é engraçadinha? Jô Soares também é e ninguém lembra de falar dele u.ú) resolveu almoçar no Beco Diagonal, e foram seguidos por vários colegas de Hogwarts que acompanhavam o julgamento:

- Então Mione, eu acho que você precisa desculpar sua mãe. Eu acho que ela falou aquilo só por que estava muito nervosa – Gina conversava com Hermione no balcão do Caldeirão Furado enquanto tomavam um suco de abóbora. Rony, Harry e os demais colegas estavam sentados em uma longa mesa posta pra eles.

- Ah não sei Gina... Às vezes eu acho que ela não gosta mais de mim – respondeu Hermione triste.

- Ah Mione, pára de bobeira, sua mãe não tem motivo para ... – Gina parou de falar e ficou olhando séria na direção onde Harry estava sentado. Hermione se virou para tentar ver o que chamou a atenção da ruiva – Hum...Olha quem tá ali... – continuou a ruiva, ao perceber o olhar de curiosidade que Mione lhe dera, disse simplesmente – A vaca.

- Que vaca menina? – perguntou Mione assustada, mas ao olhar na direção em que a ruiva lhe apontara com a cabeça, disse rindo – Ai Gina, não acredito nisso!! Pára com isso, você tá com uma implicância com ela!

-Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu? De implicância com ela? Ela dá em cima do **meu **namorado e eu que estou com implicância? – respondeu Gina irritada.

- Você está se referindo como "dar em cima" o fato de que ela quis ajudar o Harry indo até o salão da Corvinal com ele? – respondeu Hermione segurando uma gargalhada.

- E você acha que aquilo foi o quê Mione? – respondeu Gina irritadíssima – Veja a forma que ela olha pro Harry, e se eu fosse você tomava cuidado, porque ela tá olhando da mesma maneira para o Rony!

-Ai Gi! Nada a ver!! Deixa de ser ciumenta vai! – respondeu Mione sorrindo.

- Ciumenta nada, eu vou lá – e saiu deixando Mione rindo no balcão.

Chegando a mesa onde estavam todos, Gina viu Cho Chang sentada entre Harry e Rony. Chang que falava animada com os dois nem percebeu a chegada de Gina.

- Obrigada por guardar meu lugar Chang – disse Gina com o sorriso mais cínico que conseguiu pôr no rosto – Mas agora você pode me dá licença para eu sentar pra almoçar ao lado do **meu **namorado?

Chang lhe sorriu meio sem graça, a garota sabia que ali era o lugar da ruiva, uma vez que Harry havia lhe avisado assim que sentou. Mas ao ver Gina e Hermione conversarem tão animadamente acreditou que não teria problemas permanecer sentada ao lado de Harry.

- Obrigada querida, você é muito gentil – disse Gina cinicamente – E ah Chang, esse lugar aí é da Mione, que logicamente irá sentar ao lado do namorado, ou seja, do Rony!

Chang permaneceu em pé durante alguns segundos até alguém do outro lado da mesa chamá-la. Um burburinho tomou conta do local comentando a atitude de Gina, mas foi logo abafado assim que a comida chegou.

Após o almoço voltaram para o tribunal. O julgamento seguinte foi o de Hermione, por ter obliviado os pais sem a permissão do Ministério. Depois de vários blá blá blás, o julgamento foi finalizado e Mione absolvida.

Após o primeiro dia de julgamento, os Weasleys voltaram para casa. Rony e Harry queriam ir para o Caldeirão Furado comemorar com os amigos a vitória da Hermione, mas a Sra Weasley não permitiu, dizendo que os julgamentos ficariam mais pesados dali por diante e que precisavam estar descansado para a maratona que viria.

* * *

No dia seguinte fizeram o mesmo ritual do dia anterior. O tribunal parecia mais cheio. Os julgamentos do dia seriam os de homicídio realizados por bruxos aliados. Praticamente todos os condenados foram absolvidos, pois o júri entendeu que eles agiram em legítima defesa. Harry Potter também foi ouvido (mas não julgado) em relação à morte do Lorde Voldemort. Fatos foram recolhidos de sua memória, e muitos episódios deixaram à platéia que acompanhava o julgamento em polvorosa, como a inesperada ajuda de Narcisa Malfoy a Harry Potter.

No terceiro dia de julgamento, Comensais da Morte começaram a ser julgados. O Ministro da Magia optara por iniciar o julgamento pelos os que ele sabia que seria condenação no ato. No fim do terceiro dia, vários de Comensais (Aleto e Amico Carrow, Dolohov, Roockwood, Avery, Fenrir "Lobo" Greyback, Mulciber, Nott, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolfo Lestrange, Selwyn, Travers) foram condenados à prisão perpétua em Azkaban.

* * *

Finalmente no quarto dia iniciou o julgamento que muitos bruxos aguardavam: o Julgamento dos Malfoys. Por serem de uma família muito influente no mundo bruxo, eles sempre se davam bem nos julgamentos. Mas dessa vez, Shacklebolt iria garantir que houvesse justiça.

O primeiro a ser julgado foi Draco Malfoy. O rosto de Draco demonstrava uma expressão de horror tal qual ele demonstrara ao ver a professora de "Estudos dos Trouxas" amordaçada em sua casa.

Ele precisou contar sobre sua participação na entrada de Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts. No início, Draco parecia assustado, mas depois foi recobrando sua postura e sua voz foi saindo mais fria, pois ele se lembrara do que seu pai freqüentemente lhe falava: _"Só os fracos demonstram suas emoções"_. Ele repetia isso para si mesmo a cada momento como uma forma de defesa. Informou ao júri que havia sido obrigado por Voldemort a tomar aquela atitude. E que no fim das contas, não havia sido ele a matar Dumbledore.

Após esse momento, Draco começou a ser interrogado pelas torturas que haviam acontecido na mansão e sua participação na Grande Guerra que aconteceu em Hogwarts.

- Sr. Malfoy, porque o senhor **não quis** reconhecer os senhores Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e a senhorita Hermione Granger quando foram levados por Greyback até a sua residência.

Malfoy levou um susto com aquela pergunta, não sabia o que responder. Não queria demonstrar que sentira, acima de tudo, medo naquela noite. Mas ao mesmo tempo, queria se safar de Azkaban.

- Eu não os reconheci. – respondeu simplesmente com sua voz arrastada e continuou – Eu não queria me responsabilizar com a morte de mais pessoas inocentes, caso não fossem eles.

- Hum, entendo... – respondeu o conselheiro – Vou chamar uma testemunha para falar o que aconteceu na Mansão. – Malfoy revirou os olhos. Não acreditava que teria que encontrar com o _"Santo Potter" _ali no tribunal. Embora soubesse que provavelmente ele estaria vendo, não queria encontrá-lo ali... Frente à frente. Ainda estava divagando quando ouviu a voz do Conselheiro:  
- Entre Srta. Luna Lovegood.

Luna entrou com seu olhar sonhador de sempre admirando tudo e a todos como se estivesse em um grande parque de diversões.

- Sente Srta. Lovegood. A Srta esteve presa na Mansão Malfoy certo?

- Sim – respondeu Luna.

- E a senhora viu o Sr. Draco Lucius Malfoy enquanto esteve presa e sendo torturada dentro da Mansão.

- Sim, vi diversas vezes!! Ele sempre levava chocolate pra mim e para o Sr. Olivaras. – Neste momento a plenária começou a murmura se questionando o motivo de Draco Malfoy ter sido bom para a pequena Lovegood. Draco apenas revirava os olhos e contemplava a plenária com uma cara que beirava ao desdém. – E ah, Ele levava para o Dino também. Como todos sabem, chocolate é um ótimo antídoto para artes das trevas.

- Sr Malfoy, porque teve esta ação com os que estavam presos em sua casa?

- Como eu disse Conselheiro. Não me agrada pessoas inocentes serem mortas ou torturadas.

- Entendo, aguarde um instante que o júri vai decidir.

Dentre o júri estava à professora McGonagall que lembrou a todos da preocupação que Dumbledore tinha (e tem) por Draco Malfoy. Ela argumentava que ainda havia uma possibilidade de "resgatá-lo" e que não seria o levando para Azkaban que essa possibilidade se concretizaria.

Ao fim de meia hora de discussões, o Conselho, o Júri e o Ministro voltaram ao tribunal. Já haviam escolhido a sentença, entretanto a guardaram para ser proferida após o julgamento dos três Malfoy.

* * *

A segunda a ser interrogada foi Narcisa Malfoy. Ela exibia um ar extremamente pedante ao entrar no tribunal. O Conselheiro responsável pelo julgamento já irritado com a postura da família Malfoy já foi a questionando:

- Sra. Malfoy pode permanecer nesta pose parecendo que tem nojo de todos aqui, mas já sabemos que a senhora mentiu para Voldemort! E queremos saber o motivo!

Ninguém havia percebido, mas por uma fração de segundos um misto de espanto e horror passou pelo rosto de Narcisa Malfoy. Se ajeitando na cadeira e respondendo de sua forma mais fria e arrastada disse:

- Vocês, "Grandes Heróis" acreditam que sabem tudo sobre guerras não é verdade? Vocês categorizam os outros em apenas pessoas boas ou pessoas ruins. Pois eu vou contar uma novidade para vocês!! Na guerra há muitos atos corajosos por parte de alguns considerados vilões, e muitos atos covardes por aqueles que são considerados heróis.

- Sra. Malfoy, não aceitarei que a senhora fale desse jeito nesse tribunal.

- Por Merlin, não estou falando nada demais! Além disso, acredito que vivemos em uma sociedade bruxa democrática onde todos têm o direito de dizer o que querem, por mais impopular que seja. Mas voltando ao que havia me perguntado. Eu ajudei o Potter sim. Eu estava cansada de uma guerra que, por ideologia, já estou fora há muitos anos. Eu e meu filho, nada tínhamos a ver com o Lorde. Eu não o convidei para ir à minha casa. Ele se apossou dela, como se apossou da minha vida e a de meu filho. E eu não achava justo o fato de estarmos envolvidos desta forma, uma vez que eu não era sua serva.

- Então a senhora está me dizendo que não é uma Comensal da Morte? Que não tem a marca?

-Estou lhe dizendo Sr. Conselheiro, que **ideologicamente** eu nada tenho com o Lorde das Trevas! Não mais... Há muito tempo... Desde que por causa dele a minha vida se tornou um inferno.

- E quando a sua vida se tornou um inferno, Sra. Malfoy?

- Acredito, Sr. Conselheiro, que este é um aspecto da minha vida particular que não diz respeito a este tribunal.

Da mesma forma como haviam feito com Draco, os conselheiros e o júri fizeram com Narcisa Malfoy. Voltaram à sala com o veredicto, mas só iam falar na presença dos três.

* * *

O julgamento de Lucius Malfoy ficou para o dia seguinte. Foi o julgamento mais rápido e fácil da família Malfoy, uma vez que havia provas concisas do envolvimento de Lucius com o Lorde das Trevas, além dele ser fugitivo de Azkaban.

No fim daquele dia, o Conselho reuniu o Júri e o Ministro proferiu as sentenças:  
Lucius Malfoy foi condenado e Narcisa e Draco Malfoy foram absolvidos.

Narcisa foi absolvida pela razão. Seus dizeres em relação à covardia e a o heroísmo e seu extremo amor ao seu filho a absolveram. Já Draco foi absolvido pela esperança de recuperação. Muitos no júri ficaram sensibilizados com a lembrança de Snape e acreditavam que Draco Malfoy tinham uma nova chance. Mas de qualquer forma, Kim preferiu se precaver:  
- Sra Malfoy e Sr. Draco Malfoy, mesmo os dois sendo absolvidos, o Ministério irá monitorá-los durante algum tempo. Vocês não poderão sair do país sem a permissão do Ministério e terão algumas obrigações como forma de desculpas à comunidade bruxa. Aguarde que entraremos em contato em breve.

* * *

**N/A: **Ó eu aqui outra vez...

Galerinha, o próximo capítulo é O Retorno à Hogwarts. E só para vcs terem um gostinho...

_"- Malfoy, você não recebeu a carta informando que é monitor-chefe de Sonserina? __  
__- Recebi. Por quê?__  
__- Porque então você __**não **__está lá, na __**primeira **__reunião da monitoria?__  
__- E quem você acha que é para eu te dar algum tipo de explicação sobre a minha vida, Granger?__  
__-Sou a B b chefedos monitores, e ande logo, antes que eu desconte 100 pontos de Sonserina.__  
__- Você não pode fazer isso sua __**insuportavelzinha **__sabe tudo, ainda não começamos o ano letivo.__  
__-É verdade, mas posso te colocar em detenção..." _

Então? O que acharam?

**N/B:** Olhaaaaa a Beta aqui se metendo de novo no capítulo!! Nooooooooooossa, eu respondo o que achei desse e do próximo: PERFEITOOOO!!

Não sei qto a vcs, mas a Narcisa "sou escrota, rica, popular, loira e linda" Malfoy arrasou falando aquelas coisas pro Ministro. Calou a boca de todo mundo!!

E o Malfoy no próximo capítulo... beta suspira Tão lindo, sexy, hot... Ai gente, desculpa aí, mas preciso fazer inveja... Eu sempre vou saber o que acontece no caps antes de vcs, então posso suspirar a vontade HAUHAUAHAUAHAUAH

COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEM, PQ A MARIS MERECE OK?!

Bjinhos


	5. O retorno à Hogwarts

O RETORNO À HOGWARTS

**O RETORNO À HOGWARTS **

Lentamente a sociedade bruxa voltava ao normal, principalmente após os julgamentos onde, todos os comensais que estavam presos foram condenados. As vielas bruxas que foram destruídas durante o período de terror estavam praticamente reconstruídas. A sociedade bruxa estava exultante, pois Hogwarts, ícone da sociedade bruxa inglesa, estava reconstruída e pronta para ser reinaugurada.

Logo após a semana de julgamentos, Hermione voltou à Austrália para ajudar seus pais a organizar o retorno para Grã-Bretanha. Rony protestou um pouco, não queria que a morena se afastasse dele. Alegava não querer ficar "segurando vela" de seu melhor amigo e de sua irmã. Entretanto, também não queria ir com Hermione uma vez que, o trio maravilha (como eram conhecidos Harry, Rony e Mione) estava sendo convidado para todas as festas do circuito bruxo e Rony não queria perdê-las de jeito algum.

* * *

Era sábado, quando todos os alunos de Hogwarts receberam suas cartas.

Hermione, que estava já estava a cinco dias na Austrália, ficou eufórica ao ver uma coruja entrar pela janela da sala e largar em cima da mesinha de centro a carta com o brasão de Hogwarts. A morena gritou de felicidade ao ler que a carta informava não só que poderia concluir seus estudos em Hogwarts, como trazia um distintivo, informando que a partir daquele instante, ela era a nova Monitora-Chefe da escola. Foi correndo mostrar aos pais a carta e contar a novidade sobre seu novo cargo. Com tamanha euforia, só percebeu mais tarde, que o envelope trazia não apenas a lista de material e o comunicado de que era monitora. Trazia também um pequeno bilhete da nova diretora, Minerva McGonagall, avisando que esperava a morena dentro de uma semana, para que tivessem uma conversa séria.

* * *

Harry, Rony, Gina, Neville e Luna (estes dois últimos haviam ido visitar os amigos), também ficaram muito contentes ao ver as corujas chegarem com suas respectivas cartas; Harry e Rony, em especial, pois receberam além de suas cartas comunicando que deveriam regressar à Hogwarts, Harry recebeu se distintivo de capitão de Grifinória - _"Veja Ron!! Isso significa que teremos campeonato de quadribol este ano, Wow!!"_ - e Rony recebeu um distintivo de Monitor.

* * *

- Veja filho, chegou uma coruja para você! – disse Narcisa examinando o lacre das cartas que acabara de receber – Tome, é de Hogwarts! – ela entregou o envelope para Draco e em seguida, foi abrir a carta endereçada a ela.

- Humpf, eu não vou! Tome – respondeu Draco entregando a carta à sua mãe para que ela mesma lesse.

- Mas porque não Draco? É uma ótima oportunidade para rever seus amigos!

- Eu nunca tive amigos, mãe! – Draco tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto - Eu tive seguidores fiéis, amantes, pessoas que temiam minha presença e meu nome, mas amigos? JAMAIS! Logo não tenho motivos para voltar _àquela _escola.

- Você não tem escolha Draco! – Narcisa revirou os olhos e mostrou a carta que recebera – O Conselho do Ministério da Magia **exige** sua volta à Hogwarts. Logo, você voltará _àquela escola_, querendo ou não... Estou saindo! – Narcisa completou – Quer que eu passe no Beco Diagonal para comprar seu material deste ano, ou prefere ir até lá? Quem sabe você não encontra uma de suas... - Narcisa encarou Draco e sorriu da maneira mais irônica possível – amantes?

Draco arregalou os olhos, nunca havia visto sua mãe tão sarcástica, mas também nunca a vira tão livre, pois a loira estava sempre subjugada à sombra do marido. Não pôde deixar de sorrir da provocação que ela fez.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Vou visitar Andrômeda e seu neto. Minha irmã deve estar arrasada com a morte da filha e do genro – respondeu Narcisa de forma natural.

- O QUE DISSE QUE VAI FAZER? O QUE PENSA QUE VAI FAZER NA CASA DAQUELA TRAIDORA DE SANGUE, MÃE? ENLOUQUECEU? – Gritou Draco apontando o dedo para sua mãe – É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ AGE? ESPERA MEU PAI IR PRESO PARA SE JUNTAR AOS TRAIDORES DE SANGUE? – Draco estava exasperado.

- Draco, escute bem o que vou lhe dizer – começou Narcisa, havia um sutil toque de ameaça em sua voz – pois só vou falar uma vez. Você é meu filho e eu te amo mais do que a minha própria vida. E você sabe muito bem disso. Mas eu nunca mais – Narcisa se aproximou de Draco e lhe encarou - Nunca mais permitirei que você fale dessa forma comigo. Você entendeu?

Draco olhou para sua mãe assustado. Nunca havia falado desta forma com ele, e percebeu que havia passado dos limites. Narcisa ao perceber o olhar assustado continuou menos rude:

- Eu não lhe devo um pingo de explicação e tenho total ciência disso. Mas mesmo assim vou lhe falar: eu nunca deixei de visitar minha irmã. – A voz de Narcisa ainda continuava fria – É óbvio que o seu pai e a Bella não sabiam. Mas eu nunca fui contra a minha irmã, pois ela fez o que eu sempre desejei e não pude: ela seguiu o caminho de seu coração. Casou com o homem que amava. E que a fez muito feliz! – Finalizou Narcisa com um suspiro.

Draco não sabia o que falar. Aquela revelação havia mexido com sua cabeça. Sempre achara que a mãe, tal como sua tia e seu pai, odiavam a irmã que fugiu da tradição da família e envergonhou os Black. Além disso, se perguntava o que sua mãe queria dizer com _"o que eu sempre desejei e não pude: ela seguiu o caminho de seu coração. Casou com o homem que amava. E que a fez muito feliz!"_. Draco sabia que o casamento de sua mãe fora arranjado e que seus pais não eram referência de um _casal apaixonado_, mas daí ela falar que sempre desejou seguir o caminho do coração, mas não pode, significava que ela havia tido um amor interrompido? Quem seria esse amor? Porque ela não pode ficar com ele? Será que seu pai o conhecera?

Enquanto milhões de perguntas passavam pela mente de Draco, ele não percebeu que sua mãe se aproximava. Narcisa, por sua vez, sabia que o cérebro de seu filho estava trabalhando furiosamente processando as informações que ela havia lhe passado. Encostou o braço no ombro de seu filho e lhe disse delicadamente:

- Não se atormente com o que não há necessidade de se atormentar! Em seu tempo certo, suas dúvidas serão esclarecidas... Por enquanto apenas me responda se prefere que eu compre seu material ou você mesmo quer ir?

Draco levou um susto com a voz de sua mãe, havia esquecido completamente que ela estava com ele naquele cômodo. Todas as informações que o loiro recebera em poucos minutos o fizeram ir para "outro plano".

- Eu mesmo vou – respondeu Draco, seu olhar lembrava Luna Lovegood – Vou enviar uma coruja para Zabini e verificar se ele quer ir comigo. Mas não irei hoje!... De qualquer forma muito obrigado.

- Que bom que tenha escolhido essa opção! Acho que precisava sair mesmo. Você já estava muito tempo dentro dessa mansão! – disse Narcisa indo em direção à porta – Não irei demorar nos vemos mais tarde.

* * *

Passado uma semana, Hermione despediu-se de seus pais, desta vez os aguardaria n'A Toca, uma vez que voltariam de avião e ela precisava ir à Hogwarts e ajudar Gina na festa de Harry que iriam fazer no próximo fim de semana. (Seu aniversário já havia passado uns 10 dias, mas com toda confusão de julgamento, e a volta da Mione à Austrália decidiram adiar um pouco).

Hermione aparatou em Hogsmeade meia hora antes do horário marcado por McGonagall. A morena queria caminhar com calma pelas ruas de Hogsmead, contemplar o caminho que fazia todos os anos e que graças a Merlin, repetiria novamente esse ano. O sorriso no rosto não deixava esconder a felicidade que a morena tinha de voltar a estudar. Felicidade maior foi ao ver Hogwarts completamente reconstruída. Na hora marcada estava na sala da diretora. Minerva recebeu Hermione com um grande sorriso:

- Oh minha querida, pode se sentar! E como estão seus pais? Soube que voltarão para Grã Bretanha.

- Sim professora, eles voltarão! - Respondeu Hermione sorridente.

- Vejo que está muito feliz! Que bom! A senhorita aceita uma xícara de chá?

Frente à resposta positiva de Hermione, Minerva conjurou uma bandeja com um bule de chá, duas xícaras e biscoitos e começou a servir a jovem.

- Creio que a senhorita deva estar se perguntado o motivo pelo qual eu a chamei na escola fora do ano letivo sim? - Perguntou McGonagall olhando diretamente para Mione.

- Confesso que desde que recebi sua carta tenho me perguntado isso, professora McGonagall - respondeu Hermione enquanto apertava suas próprias mãos.

- Então não vou me alongar. Como a senhorita bem sabe, nós tivemos uma baixa de professores no último ano. Graças a Merlin eu consegui quase todos os professores, mas não consegui ninguém para ensinar Transfiguração. Ou seja, exercerei a função de diretora e professora. – McGonagall deu um suspiro e continuou – Como a senhorita deve ter percebido, este ano será uma da monitoras chefes de Hogwarts. Para ser sincera, por enquanto será a única. Ainda não tenho em mente nenhum outro aluno que possa exercer essa função junto com a senhorita. Então por hora, estará sozinha com suas obrigações. E daí vem o pedido para que comparecesse aqui. Eu criei um novo cargo e gostaria que a senhorita aceitasse: Chefe dos Monitores.

McGonagall deu uma parada e olhou profundamente para Hermione. A menina à sua frente era, sem dúvidas, uma das melhores alunas que Hogwarts já viu. Sabia, por sua observação e por suas conversas recentes com o quadro de Dumbledore, que ela era sensata e adequada para as atribuições cargo que ela tinha em mente.

- O que acha, senhorita Granger?

- Mas o que seria o cargo de "Chefe dos Monitores", Professora McGonagall? E porque eu?

- Com toda essa loucura da guerra, e com o combate sendo em Hogwarts, percebemos que a divisão das casas se tornou muito clara na hora do embate. E talvez isso reflita no cotidiano da escola quando voltarmos à ativa. E é tudo o que não queremos e não precisamos. Portanto eu preciso de ajuda para fazer com que os alunos se lembrem **sempre** de quais são as regras de convivência escolar.

- Mas Professora McGonagall... – interrompeu Mione – Esta é uma das tarefas dadas aos...

- Monitores – respondeu McGonagall – Eu sei, senhorita Granger, eu sei. No entanto, como eu ia dizendo, todos vocês, em maior ou menor grau, vivenciaram a divisão clara das casas no momento do combate. E é natural que muitos de vocês carreguem alguns sentimentos que não são interessantes para o convívio em Hogwarts. A razão de tê-la convidado é que a senhorita é a minha aluna mais sensata e brilhante.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, estava muito lisonjeada com o convite da diretora, não podia recusar.

- Eu aceito, e o que deverei fazer? - Perguntou Hermione animada.

- Como chefe dos monitores, deverá fazer com que todos os alunos e **principalmente** os monitores se mantenham na linha. Não será tolerado nenhum tipo de preconceito nesta escola, e quando eu digo nenhum, é nenhum mesmo. Nem mesmo aos que optaram por lutar pelo lado das trevas na Guerra! Uma vez que eles voltaram à escola significa que foram absolvidos de suas acusações!

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio enquanto McGonagall continuou:

- Como chefe dos monitores será meu braço direito, portanto, se encontrar algum aluno se portando como não deveria se portar, principalmente no que tange ao que eu acabei de falar com a senhorita, é seu dever dar-lhe uma advertência, detenção, tirar pontos da casa ou reportar a um professor, dependendo da gravidade da situação.

Hermione estava atônita. Era muito poder para um aluno. Mas se McGonagall acreditava nela, iria aceitar este desafio.

- Agora entende por que convidei à senhorita (**N/A: **Mione, a fodástica hehehehe)(**N/B:** Hermione, a poderosa "Chefona") para este cargo? –Perguntou McGonagall com um sorriso – Agora que já aceitou, vamos discutir a situação de alguns alunos em particular.

* * *

Draco acordou meio mal humorado. Hoje era o dia que havia combinado de ir ao Beco Diagonal com Blás Zabini. Mas não sentia nenhum pouco de vontade de sair de sua cama. Na verdade, o loiro estava temeroso em qual seria a reação das pessoas ao vê-lo, não que ele se importasse com elas, mas era duro admitir que sua família fora humilhada com toda aquela exposição no julgamento.

Com esses pensamentos na cabeça, dirigiu-se à sala de jantar, onde sua mãe o esperava para tomar café da manhã.

- Olá meu querido! Dormiu bem? - Disse Narcisa com um sorriso - O que houve? Porque está com essa cara? - Perguntou a loira preocupada. Sem pensar duas vezes, entrou na mente de seu filho para entender o que estava se passando. (**N/B:** preciso dizer que tenho medo de pensar perto da Narcisa, vai que ela lê minha mente quando estou justamente pensando no filho dela! Serei azarada e chamada de pervertida O.O).

- Draco querido, você não deve ficar pensando nessas coisas – Draco acordou dos seus devaneios com um susto. (**N/B:** com uma mãe "Diná" do meu lado, até eu me assustaria!) – Você é um Black, é um Malfoy. Os Blacks e os Malfoys nunca são humilhados. E como um herdeiro desta família, você jamais abaixará a cabeça para os outros. O que aconteceu já faz parte do passado.

Draco ouvia sua mãe calado. Ele sabia de tudo o que ela estava lhe falando, sempre agira assim. Mas se sentia diferente com tudo que havia passado nos últimos meses.

- Eu também me sinto assim querido! Não pense que eu me sinto diferente de você! Mas agora somos apenas nós dois. E não podemos nos mostrar fracos neste momento. Portanto, hoje naquele Beco, você será o Draco Malfoy de sempre. Olhando sempre para frente, de cima, como um nobre, que é o que você é: meu pequeno rei.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu para mãe, com seu sorriso mais sarcástico e sedutor, aquele que ele sabia que derretia as meninas de Hogwarts. Sentou-se bem mais animado para tomar seu café. Passaram toda manhã conversando sobre diversas coisas, até que finalmente chegou à hora marcada para ele encontrar-se com Zabini, no beco diagonal.

Aparataram diretamente no Beco Diagonal, que estava apinhado de estudantes excitados frente à expectativa de voltarem à Hogwarts. Malfoy resolveu seguir o conselho de sua mãe, se portaria como um rei pouco se importando com o comentário dos outros...

Duas alunas do sétimo ano da Corvinal cochichavam enquanto Draco e Blaise passavam.

- Nossa, _aquele _não é o Malfoy? Ele está tão... Tão incrivelmente sexy!! - Suspirou a menina.

- Gente, desde quando o Malfoy é tão gostoso assim? (**N/B:** Desde quando ele é descrito pela Maris, dããã, foi uma nerd que perguntou isso, só pode!) - Respondeu a outra.

Malfoy percebeu que estava sendo observado, mas decidiu que ainda não era a hora de se aborrecer, afinal de contas, o que duas "Corvinais" podiam falar que o aborrecesse tanto?

Terminaram as compras logo depois e sem maiores aborrecimentos. Draco agradeceu a Merlin por não ter encontrado o _"Santo Potter"_ e seus fiéis seguidores: a insuportável sabe tudo e o pobretão Weasley.

* * *

Mione voltou à Toca exultante. Minerva a aconselhou não contar algumas questões particulares de alguns alunos, mas que o restante poderia falar aos seus amigos. Todos ficaram super animados com a expectativa da Mione se tornar a aluna "toda poderosa", principalmente Rony.

- Quer dizer que você terá um quarto só seu? Só para você? - Perguntou Rony enquanto acariciava os cabelos da Morena. Gina e Harry riram, pois Mione ficou da cor do cabelo de Rony.

- Roniquinho, definitivamente ser discreto não é mesmo sua praia! - Gina provocou o irmão e gargalhou ao ver a expressão revoltada que ele fez.

- Então quer dizer que você é a toda poderosa de Hogwarts agora Mione? – Harry disse tentando quebrar o clima. – É bom pensarmos duas vezes antes de aborrecer a Mione.

Passaram o resto da tarde conversando e organizando a Toca para a festa de aniversário de 18 anos do Harry que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

* * *

Já estava anoitecendo e os primeiros convidados começavam a chegar n'A Toca. As meninas (Gina e Hermione) já haviam se arrumado e recepcionavam os primeiros convidados.

- Você ta linda Gina! – Disse Hermione em um sorriso – A noite hoje promete hein?

Gina riu. Não sabia se era do comentário de Mione ou do tom avermelhado que rosto da morena adquiriu. Mione era tímida e ficava vermelha ao fazer, e principalmente ouvir, alguns comentários mais maldosos. A ruiva fez uma nota mental de mais tarde falar algumas coisas "mais picantes" da noite para a morena. _"Ela precisa vencer essa timidez!"_, pensava Gina sorrindo. Parou ao ver o recente objeto de seu ódio!

- Grrrr, eu não acredito que ela veio. Quem será que a convidou? - Dizia Gina entre os dentes. - Eu não a convidei e o Harry também não.

- Mas o que você está dizen.. - Mione perguntou enquanto procurava para ver quem era _ela_, embora já imaginasse. – Ahh Gina, não acredito que você **ainda** está com essa neura. Deixa de implicância com a Cho vai.

- Se você soubesse o que ela anda aprontando você não diria isso. – Disse Gina, mas para si do que para Hermione.

Hermione que não ouviu o comentário de Gina, foi até a entrada dAToca para recepcionar Cho Chang dizendo que podia se sentir à vontade, informando onde estavam as bebidas e comidas, da forma mais simpática possível.

Em pouco tempo o quintal dA Toca era um aglomerado de pessoas, a maior parte colegas de Hogwarts do 7º e 8º (série criada excepcionalmente este ano para diferenciar os que estavam no sétimo que fora considerado inválido pelo Ministério dos que estavam no sexto.) de diversas casas (**N/A:** Menos Sonserina é claro)(**N/B:** Preconceito com as cobras, eu hein ò.ó). Os convidados dançavam ao som das Esquisitonas. A festa foi regada à cerveja amanteigada e à whisky de fogo.

Todos haviam se divertido bastante. A festa foi mais animada do que todos esperavam. A única a se estressar um pouco foi Hermione, pois Rony vez ou outra sumia sem avisar, mas fora isso, tudo correu bem. Já se podia ver o nascer do sol quando os últimos convidados haviam deixado A Toca. Aquela festa, embora tenha demorado a sair, havia sido ótima, e Harry estava muito satisfeito por seus amigos preparem algo muito especial.

* * *

_2 Semanas depois _

Hermione, Harry, Ron e Gina aparataram próximo à estação de King Cross. Na plataforma 9 ½, encontraram seus amigos. Um pequeno _frisson_ foi formado à chegada deles. Afinal de contas, o trio que havia vencido Voldemort voltaria à escola e era um status ser amigo de um deles. Mas não era só isso. O ano que passaram fora da escola fez muito bem ao trio: O ruivo havia crescido bastante nesse ano que ficou longe da escola. Seus cabelos estavam maiores e mais ruivos do que nunca. Seu corpo estava mais definido: o quadribol que jogou no seu 5º e 6º ano, mais a aventura vivida no ano anterior, haviam contribuindo para sua forma física invejável. (**N/A:** Hummm...autora suspira, se bem que na primeira tentativa de descrevê-lo quase o tornei um emo)(**N/B:** Isso é verdade! Quase que o Ron ganha um franjão no meio do olho e vai se sentar na beirinha da calçada, tentar se afogar num copinho de coca-cola e cortar os pulsos com uma faquinha de plástico).

Harry também havia crescido, mas não tanto quanto Rony, seus cabelos ainda continuavam espetados e a caça às horcruxes definitivamente havia feito muito bem para o moreno. Ele estava mais forte, mais gostoso, mais tududuuuu, mais glam, (**N/A:** não, não é o Clodovil que tá retratando o Harry e sim a beta, ela não conseguiu permanecer imparcial na ajuda da descrição do Harry!!)(**N/B:** Por que tudo é culpa da Beta? Tô achando que é perseguição! ò.ó hauahauhau... Poxa, eu tentei, mas o Harry é gostoso mesmo!)

Hermione também estava muito bonita. Seus cabelos estavam maiores e mais ondulados. E a morena exibia um leve tom bronzeado na pele, resultado de sua passagem pela Austrália. Despertava olhares de cobiça por onde passava o que deixava Ron ao mesmo tempo ciumento e orgulhoso.

Ao mesmo tempo chegava à estação Draco Malfoy e Blás Zabini. Ninguém pareceu notar a chegada dos dois, uma vez que todas as atenções estavam voltadas ao trio.

- É impressionante como essas pessoas são patéticas. Veja Zabini! Só faltam pedir a benção ao Santo Potter. – Dizia Draco com um tom de desdém em sua voz. – Vamos procurar um vagão antes que eu fique enjoado e vomite aqui mesmo.

Draco embarcou no trem acompanhado por Zabini. Embora não reparasse, vários olhares curiosos e cobiçosos o acompanhavam enquanto entrava. Sim cobiçosos, pois se Harry e Rony estavam lindos de morrer, Draco estava muito mais (**N/A:** Táaaaa, eu sei que não fui nem um pouquinho imparcial, mas dá um desconto né? É o Malfoy autora dá vários suspiros. E nisso eu e minha beta concordamos. Vejam a definição de Draco segundo Mily: lindo, loiro, gostoso, perfeito, escroto, gostoso, cafajeste, gostoso, arrogante, irônico, gostoso, gostoso e gostoso)(**N/B:** E não estou certa? O Draco é muuuuuuuuuito gostoso! Narcisa que não leia minha mente jamaaais, se não tô ferrada!).

Draco, assim como os demais, havia crescido bastante desde o último ano. Seus cabelos continuavam incrivelmente lisos e loiros, mas agora ele já não se preocupava em mantê-los no lugar, e isso o deixava com um ar ainda mais sedutor. Estava forte, com uma aparência de dar inveja a qualquer jogador de quadribol. Se estivéssemos na época dos Deuses, Zeus seria capaz de matá-lo, (**N/A:** Mas tenho certeza que Merlin lhe disse: Desce e arrasa!!)(**N/B:** depois eu que não consigo me manter imparcial!, tsc, tsc...) só por temer tamanha concorrência. Draco Malfoy estava mais lindo que nunca, e isso causou certo reboliço no núcleo feminino da escola! (N/B: e se porventura havia algum gay, esse se derreteu com nossa Barbie Girl saltitante -')

Assim que entrou, arranjou uma cabine vazia para ele e Zabini. Sabia que deveria ir para o vagão dos monitores onde teriam a primeira reunião do ano letivo. Mas pouco importava agora, ao contrário do ano em que fora nomeado monitor pela primeira vez. Ergueu as pernas e deitou-se no banco com as mãos sob a cabeça.

* * *

Hermione não cansava de apertar as mãos enquanto andava de um lado pro outro do vagão reservado aos monitores. Era sua grande estréia como Chefe dos monitores e estava muito ansiosa por isso. Deu uma nova olhada na lista dos monitores deste ano, havia mudado muito pouco do grupo que havia sido nomeado monitor no quinto ano: uma pequena troca na Corvinal, uma vez que a família de Ana Abbott havia se mudado da Grã Bretanha. Cho Chang assumiu seu lugar. Seus lábios crisparam ao parar em certo nome: Draco Malfoy. _"Prevejo que terei problemas"_ pensou a Morena. Mas não teria jeito, precisava aturá-lo. Havia prometido à McGonagall.

Aguardou pacientemente por mais quinze minutos do horário determinado para a reunião. **Até** a Pansy estava ali, quem era ele para não ir? Pensava a morena.

- Parkinson, você viu o Malfoy?

Pansy começou a olhar dentro de suas vestes e sorriu cínica:

- Não está em nenhum dos meus bolsos, Granger! Quer ver você mesma? – disse mostrando os bolsos de sua roupa.

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos e saiu no corredor em busca de Malfoy. _Aquela doninha saltitante já começou a me dá problemas e o ano nem começou... Ahhh eu o mato_, pensava a morena enquanto olhava de cabine em cabine à procura do loiro. O encontrou deitado em uma das cabines.

- Malfoy – Hermione entrou de supetão na cabine – Você não recebeu a carta informando que é monitor da Sonserina?

- Recebi. Por quê? - Draco nem olhou para a morena, apenas continuou deitado.

- Porque então você **não** está lá, na **primeira** reunião da monitoria? - Mione disse entre os dentes. Já imaginava que não seria fácil lidar com Draco Malfoy, mas não suspeitava que seria assim... tão cedo.

- E quem você acha que é para eu te dar algum tipo de explicação sobre a minha vida, Granger? - Disse Draco ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Sou a **chefe** dos monitores, e ande logo, antes que eu desconte 100 pontos de Sonserina.

- Você não pode fazer isso sua **insuportavelzinha** sabe tudo, ainda não começamos o ano letivo. – respondeu Draco finalmente sentando e olhando para a morena.

- É, tem razão, mas posso te colocar em detenção e disso não duvide, pois embora o ano letivo ainda não tenha começado, já estamos a serviço de Hogwarts. Te espero no vagão dos monitores.

Hermione saiu da cabine de Malfoy bufando e pisando duro. Estava irritadíssima. Poucos conseguiam tirar a morena do sério. E Malfoy, sem dúvida, era um desses.

Malfoy chegou ,no vagão reservado aos monitores, logo atrás da morena. Sorria sarcástico ao notar que havia conseguido tirar Hermione do sério. A reunião que começou logo após, serviu para apresentar Hermione como Chefe dos Monitores e algumas novas regras, além da definição da ronda que seria sempre feita por um casal diferente.

Hermione dispensou todos e junto com Rony foram para o vagão onde Harry, Gina, Neville e Luna os aguardavam. Estavam todos muito excitados. Um novo ano em Hogwarts os aguardava, e como todo ano, repleto de novidades.

* * *

**N/A**: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, finalmente acabei... Ufa!! Esse capítulo deu um pouco de trabalho, mas graças à minha hiper, mega, super beta eu consegui terminá-lo. Então espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... É o maior capítulo até agora. E desculpas as brincadeiras da autora com a beta... é que a interação é muito grande sabe?

Gente, por enquanto é só. Bjos a todos...

**N/B:** AEEEEEEEE, olha eu aqui pra deixar uma notinha a vocês!  
Maris, não me agradeça pela ajuda! Faço isso porque te adorooooo, e sim nos divertimos muito na produção dos capítulos!

Agora leitores, gostaria de informá-los que não bebi ao betar o capítulo. Os comentários loucos são frutos da minha personalidade maluca, portanto, se alguém sabe como posso dar um jeito nessa minha mania de debochar e fazer palhaçada de tudo, por favor, me informe.

COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM hein, Maris precisa da opinião de todos!!

Bjinhos.


	6. Novos tempos, velhas manias

**NOVOS TEMPOS, VELHAS MANIAS **

O restante da viagem transcorreu de forma normal. Após algumas horas, o Expresso de Hogwarts finalmente chegou à Hogsmead, onde as carruagens puxadas por testrálios os aguardavam. Diferentemente das outras vezes, a maior parte dos alunos pode vê-los.

Na tão esperada Hogsmead um meio gigante gritava para os alunos:  
-Alunos do primeiro ano! Aqui! Alunos do primeiro ano! Por aqui!

Destoando totalmente da altura das crianças apareceu Hagrid, o guarda- caças e Professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas de Hogwarts.

- Ei Harry, Rony, Mione!! Tudo bem com vocês?

- Hagrid! – gritaram os três juntos

Enfim, tudo voltara ao normal...

O salão principal de Hogwarts estava incrivelmente iluminado, no teto, um céu repleto de estrelas brilhantes recepcionava a todos e pareciam querer participar da grande festa de reinauguração.

A Prof.ª Sprout apareceu junto com um grupo de alunos assustados do primeiro ano com um banquinho e o velho chapéu conhecido. Era o momento da seleção. Hermione sorriu saudosa ao ver a cara dos alunos do primeiro ano. Lembrou de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, das dúvidas de como seria essa seleção. Após o término da seleção, um grande burburinho tomou conta do salão. Professora McGonagall levantou de sua cadeira e ergueu os braços, pronta para o discurso de abertura. Uma sensação de nostalgia tomou conta do "nosso trio maravilha". Eles lembraram, saudosos, que no último ano deles em Hogwarts fora Dumbledore que fizera o discurso de abertura.

- Caros alunos! Boa noite a todos. Sejam todos bem vindos a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Mais um ano letivo tem início. E estamos muito contentes de vê-los aqui. Como é de costume, o zelador Filch já deixou pendurado em cada mural de suas salas comunais a lista de objetos proibidos, e dentre eles, é claro, se encontram os produtos da Gemialidades Weasley. Mas, como sei que isso já foi compreendido por vocês, vamos a um assunto realmente sério. Como todos sabem, nossa escola se recupera de uma grande guerra na qual serviu de palco! E gostaríamos de convidar a vocês alunos a construírem uma nova Hogwarts conosco, uma Hogwarts sem preconceitos, sem brigas, e em perfeita harmonia, cuja única competição seja entre as casas e no campo de quadribol. E pra isso, eu conto com o apoio, não só do corpo docente, mas também do discente, e espero que todos estejam de acordo a entrarem nesse projeto comigo, afinal de contas, novos tempos, nova Hogwarts!

Uma onda de aplausos tomou o salão principal, os professores seguidos pelos alunos levantaram e aplaudiram o discurso de McGonagall. Logo o jantar foi servido. O salão transpirava felicidade. Todos estavam exultantes. Até Malfoy que esteve relutante em voltar à Hogwarts, exibia um enorme sorriso em sua mesa. Sorriso este que não passou despercebido por algumas colegas suas.

- Nossa!! Olha ele ali de novo – dizia uma Corvinal do 7º ano – Ele está mais lindo do que aquele dia no Beco Diagonal

- Mérlin! Que sorriso! (** n/a: **Eu também acho autora suspira). Juro que eu só queria saber desde quando o Malfoy se tornou esse deus grego? (**N/B:** Quantas vezes eu terei que repetir que o Malfoy só ficou gostoso assim, pq a Maris tá escrevendo dessa forma? Bando de analfabetas, essas alunas ò.ó) Será que foi a guerra? Ou o quadribol? – perguntou uma segunda Corvinal.

Na mesa de Sonserina, Pansy observava os risinhos e os cochichos que as meninas da Corvinal faziam à mesa de Sonserina. Logo percebeu que as meninas se referiam à Draco Malfoy. _"__** Meu **__Draco Malfoy" _, pensou Pansy com um sorriso.

* * *

Draco e Pansy estavam levando os alunos do primeiro ano para o salão comunal de Sonserina. Draco ia um pouco à frente. Parou quando ouviu a voz esganiçada de Parkinson.

- Draquinhooooooooooooo. Me espera! - Disse Parkinson correndo. A morena estava com os alunos na parte de trás da fila que haviam feito.

Draco parou e ficou de costas esperando Parkinson chegar. Bufou irritado quando a menina o agarrou pelas costas.

- O que você quer Pansy? – perguntou sem se virar.

- Ahh!! Draquinho, eu estava com saudades!

- E você só me viu agora né Parkinson? – perguntou Draco debochado – Nós não estávamos na mesma mesa de Sonserina, não estivemos naquela reunião patética no Expresso de Hogwarts, e nem fizemos uma viagem de horas de King Cross para cá, não é? – disse Draco arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas. E continuou a andar. Já estava à frente do salão comunal de Sonserina quando ouviu novamente a voz de Pansy:

- Ai Draquinho! Por que está me tratando assim? Eu te vi sim... Apenas não quis te amolar! – Disse Pansy o agarrando pela cintura. (** n/a: **Que mulher mais pegajosa... Aff)

- Sei... - Disse Draco soltando os braços de Pansy e indo sentar em uma das poltronas. - Parkinson, eu sempre soube que você não era um exemplo de inteligência, mas definitivamente esse papel de burra inocente não cai bem em você. Me diz, o que quer afinal?  
- Nada demais!! Só achei que você talvez estivesse sentindo falta de mim, assim como estou sentindo a sua! – disse Parkinson sentando no colo do Draco.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Hermione e Rony levavam os alunos da Grifinória para seu salão comunal. Depois de apresentarem os dormitórios para os alunos do primeiro ano, voltaram para o salão para encontrar Harry e Gina que estavam perto da lareira.

- Então Mi, onde é seu quarto? – perguntou Gina que estava abraçada a Harry.

- Ahh, então, tá vendo aquela porta ali? Mione apontou para uma porta até então inexistente no salão de Grifinória – É uma **passagem **para o meu quarto.

- Ué Mione, você não disse que o seu quarto era separado da Grifinória? – disse Rony contrariado soltando a cintura da morena. – Como é que tem uma porta aqui para o seu quarto? Eu pensei que ficaria em um lugar mais reservado!

Hermione revirou os olhos. Gina sorriu e cochichou no ouvido de Harry:  
- Aposta quanto que ele vai levar um esculacho? Harry, ajude meu irmão a ficar mais esperto, por favor.

Harry apenas sorriu, deu um beijo na orelha de Gina e ficou aguardando a resposta de Hermione.

- Ás vezes eu fico em dúvida se você é realmente um bruxo sabia? – começou Hermione com a voz baixa – Ou então é surdo! – Hermione já parecia extremamente irritada – Ou simplesmente se faz passar por idiota! – Gina e Harry se seguravam para não dar gargalhadas. – Eu disse Ronald, que **há uma passagem **para o meu quarto, eu não disse que **ali **era meu quarto! – Disse Hermione apontando para a passagem. – Que eu saiba estamos em um castelo bruxo, onde há fantasmas, escadas que mudam de lugar e passagens mágicas.

Rony já estava da cor de seus cabelos, não sabia onde se esconder. Mas Hermione prosseguiu dessa vez com a voz mais calma:  
- Além do mais, eu quero saber por que você se importa tanto com o meu quarto?

A morena disse a última frase e cruzou os braços aguardando a resposta de Rony.

- Errr, hum... Eu só fiquei em dúvida Mionezinha, Não precisava ser tão rude – disse Rony tomando cuidado com suas palavras – Err... Eu achei que você podia me apresentar o seu quarto. O que acha?

- Não Rony! – Disse Hermione seca – Eu **não **vou lhe apresentar o meu quarto! - A morena girou nos calcanhares e saiu pisando forte.

- Você é um bobalhão mesmo – disse Gina entre irritada e divertida – Harry, por favor, ensine a esse cabeça dura se transformar em um ser delicado! Ei Mione! Me espera – Gritou a ruiva ao ver que Hermione já estava praticamente na porta da passagem mágica.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou Rony atônito ao ver as duas garotas entrando na passagem.

* * *

- Gina, seu irmão é um trasgo quando quer! - disse Hermione irritada enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto.

- Não se iluda cunhadinha. Meu irmão **é** um trasgo. Quando quer e quando não quer! - respondeu a ruiva e as duas caíram na risada.

Ao chegarem ao quarto da Monitoria Chefe, as duas pararam boquiabertas. A porta que saia do salão comunal de Grifinória dava acesso a uma ante-sala onde havia um sofá. Da ante-sala, havia uma porta que dava diretamente no quarto da Hermione. O quarto era todo decorado nos tons de dourado e vermelho. Havia no centro do quarto uma cama King Size dourada com edredons e almofadas vermelhas. No chão ao lado da cama havia um pequeno tapete com o símbolo de Grifinória. A cada lado da cama, que era de dossel, havia dois abajures.

Havia no quarto mais duas portas: uma que as meninas não conseguiram abrir de jeito nenhum e uma outra que revelava um banheiro luxuoso todo em mármore com uma enorme banheira.

- Nossa Mi! Que delícia de quarto! – disse Gina com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Será que Capitão de time de quadribol não pode ter igual? - Hermione deu uma gargalhada.

- Sim... – continuou Gina – Porque eu sinto que você e o Rony não vão curtir esse espaço como deveria! – a ruiva disse se jogando na cama.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley! – disse Hermione corada da cabeça aos pés – Você anda bem...

-Livre, leve e solta? - disse Gina em uma gargalhada.

-Eu ia dizer assanhadinha – Respondeu Hermione lhe jogando uma almofada.

Passaram o resto da noite conversando sobre diversos assuntos, e como já estava tarde e estavam cansadas, Gina acabou dormindo no quarto da Hermione.

* * *

Após o café da manhã McGonagall chamou todos os monitores para uma conversa:  
- Bom dia a todos! Espero que tenham dormido bem!

- Eu soube que tiveram a primeira reunião ontem – prosseguiu McGonagall – Então não é mais novidade que a senhorita Granger da Grifinória é, além de monitora-chefe, a chefe dos monitores. Isso quer dizer que vocês devem reportar a ela qualquer dúvida, sugestão ou _qualquer_ problema referente à monitoria.

- Humpf, a Sabe-tudo vai ficar ainda mais insuportável! – disse Malfoy baixinho, mais para si do que para os outros.

- Desculpe Senhor Malfoy, mas eu não ouvi o que o senhor disse. Poderia repeti-lo? - Perguntou McGonagall séria.

-Nada não professora. Foi apenas um pensamento que saiu alto demais! - respondeu o loiro em um misto de contrariedade e sarcasmo.

- Que seja! – respondeu McGonagall seca – Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

- Qual a razão da criação deste cargo? Só vai haver um monitor chefe este ano? - Perguntou Chang. (** n/a: **Vaca Invejosa)

- A tarefa de orientar os monitores em seus deveres é uma tarefa do diretor da escola. Entretanto, estou acumulando três funções: professora de transfiguração, diretora da casa Grifinória e diretora de Hogwarts. Nomeei a senhorita Granger como meu braço direito nos assuntos da monitoria. E antes que me perguntem, foi o colegiado de Hogwarts, ou seja, todos os professores que decidiram que a senhorita Granger fosse a escolhida. E não é apenas porque ela é de minha casa! – finalizou a professora McGonagall olhando séria para os presentes.

- E ainda respondendo a sua pergunta senhorita Chang – continuou Minerva – Não haverá apenas um monitor-chefe. Em três meses eu nomearei um novo monitor-chefe!

- E como será essa escolha? – Perguntou Pansy levantando a mão – Será necessariamente um homem? Já que existe **uma** monitora chefe?

- Não senhorita Parkinson. Irei escolher alguém que seja _capaz_ de me auxiliar e auxiliar a senhorita Granger junto aos monitores. E a senhorita Granger me ajudará escolher a pessoa para o cargo. É obvio que teremos alguns critérios tais como notas, responsabilidades, etc. Alguém tem mais alguma pergunta? – Ao perceber o silêncio de seus monitores, McGonagall prosseguiu – Agora venham comigo, pois quero que conheçam um lugar.

* * *

Entraram em uma sala ao lado da torre leste. Era um grande salão com bandeiras decorativas das quatro casas de Hogwarts. Havia alguns sofás e puffs espalhados pela sala que dava um clima jovial. Do lado esquerdo havia uma pequena biblioteca. Um grande quadro com um mosaico com o símbolo das quatro casas separava esta sala de uma pequena sala de reuniões. Havia ainda mais dois quadros: um com o símbolo da Grifinória e outro com uma paisagem na grande sala.

Minerva os convidou a sentarem-se à mesa de reunião. Após todos terem se acomodado, Minerva começou a falar:  
- Bem, este espaço que viram é o salão Comunal de vocês monitores. Além de vocês, apenas o capitães dos times de quadribol poderão fazer uso deste local. Como viram, há uma pequena biblioteca para o seu uso. Ao pegar o livro aqui, é como se pegassem na biblioteca lá embaixo e vice-versa. Um livro ao ser retirado da biblioteca lá embaixo, ele sai daqui. Eu espero que aqui seja um espaço de convivência entre vocês. Ao invés de irem para a Biblioteca, venham para cá. Ao invés de irem para as suas salas comunais nos tempos livres de aula, venham para cá. E isso não é um pedido. Espero ver vocês trabalhando integrados. Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

- Aqueles outros quadros – perguntou a aluna da Lufa-Lufa – são passagens para outras salas para o nosso uso?

- Não! Um é o quarto da senhorita Granger e outro é do futuro monitor ou monitora chefe! Têm mais alguma pergunta? – respondeu professora McGonagall. – Ahh quase eu ia me esquecendo, os alunos do 7º e 8º ano não tem aula hoje. Após o almoço se reúnam com os diretores de suas casas para definir suas matérias para os NIEMs.

Diante do silêncio dos seus alunos, McGonagall saiu da sala. Um grande silêncio tomou conta do local, que foi quebrado por Hermione.  
- Vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui e vamos repassar os horários de monitoria?

- Já está querendo mostrar serviço Granger? - perguntou Draco debochado

Hermione ficou vermelha, mas achou melhor não cair na provocação do Draco. Olhou nos olhos do loiro respondendo de da mesma forma debochada que o loiro:  
- E se eu estiver? Você terá que seguir minhas ordens de qualquer forma, não é mesmo?

- Não por muito tempo Granger! - Malfoy falou apenas para si.

- Alguém tem mais alguma consideração a fazer em relação ao meu trabalho? – Perguntou Hermione. – Não? – disse Hermione olhando para todos – Ahh que bom! – Então, – continuou Mione – segundo o sorteio realizado ontem, as duplas que farão a monitoria hoje à noite serão: eu e o McMilan, Malfoy e Patil, na terça Ronald e Parkinson, Goldstein e Chang. Na quarta eu e Malfoy – Draco fez uma cara de nojo nesse momento, e Hermione fingiu não perceber – e McMilan com Patil. Quinta: Ronald e Chang, Goldestein e Parkinson. Finalmente na sexta-feira eu e Goldestein, Malfoy e Chang. Sábado ficaremos com os pares de nossas casas.

- Vocês acham que deveríamos continuar essa ordem ou toda semana sortear um grupo diferente? – perguntou Hermione.

-Sim, Granger! – respondeu Pansy com cara de tédio. – Deixe essa ordem mesmo. Por Mérlin!

- Tem mais alguma pergunta sem sentido Granger? – Perguntou Draco debochado – Ou podemos nos deliciar com o nosso _maravilhoso_ espaço de convivência?

Após um momento de silêncio, Hermione encerrou a reunião e saiu da sala deixando os outros monitores para trás. Lentamente os monitores foram saindo permanecendo apenas Draco e Pansy.

- Adorei o que você fez a sangue ruim, Draquinho – Pansy falou baixinho ao ouvido do Draco – Merece até um beijinho, e ahh, adorei ontem!

A morena se curvou para beijar Draco, mas o loiro foi mais rápido e levantou da cadeira.

- Pansy, não pense que é alguma coisa minha por conta do que aconteceu ontem! – falou Draco com um meio sorriso no rosto. – Agora me dê licença. Vou ler um livro!

Draco foi para a sala comunal dos monitores onde já se encontravam todos os outros. Foi até a biblioteca, pegou um livro de poções avançadas e se jogou em um dos sofás puxando um puff para ficar sob seus pés.

Embora concentrado no livro de poções, o loiro percebeu que era observado por três pessoas, uma delas o encarava com tamanha fúria, que ele a podia sentir perto de si. As outras duas o encaravam com desejo no olhar. Embora soubesse que uma delas era Pansy, ficou admirado ao perceber o olhar de seca pimenteira (** n/a: **Não consegui palavra melhor para definir olhar da menina) de Patil sobre si. Ao som da campainha que informava o horário do almoço, a sala logo esvaziou. Rony foi o primeiro a sair. Draco agradeceu a Merlin que já era a hora do almoço. Finalmente ficaria junto aos seus. Já estava saindo quando percebeu que estava sozinho na sala com Hermione. Draco riu de lado. Nunca perderia a oportunidade de perturbar a castanha. Ao sair da sala disse baixinho para a castanha:  
- Tá com fome Granger? – perguntou Draco, sarcástico.

Hermione o olhou com cara de assustada, não havia entendido a pergunta de Draco.

- Não entendi sua pergunta Malfoy! – disse Hermione olhando para os lados e percebendo que estava a sós com o loiro.

- Eu lhe perguntei Granger, – Malfoy falava com sua voz fria e arrastada – se estava com fome. Está com fome, Granger?

- Ahhh Malfoy, não me enche!! Vai perturbar outro! Dá licença – Hermione disse já levantando para sair da sala dos monitores.

Vendo que a castanha sairia da sala sem responder sua pergunta, Malfoy se adiantou e parou na porta, na frente da castanha:  
- Você não me respondeu! Eu só quero lhe dizer Granger – Draco praticamente cuspia as palavras – que eu não tenho medo dessa cara que você fez para mim a manhã toda. Afinal, cara feia para mim é fome!! (** n/a: **Fui eeeuu quem ensinou esse ditado pro Draco, ele aprendeu direitinho )

O loiro despejou todas as palavras em Hermione e saiu rindo da sala satisfeito de ter podido perturbar Hermione.

* * *

- Grrrr, Eu o odeio!! - Dizia Hermione irritada se sentando à mesa para almoçar!!

- Que foi Mi?? Que ódio é esse, garota?! Eu sei que o meu irmão é um idiota, mas acho que você já está exagerando! - falou Gina com cuidado.

- Não é o Ronald, Gina – disse Hermione irritada – É o Malfoy. – Mione fez com a cabeça para a mesa de Sonserina – Ele é insuportável! Não acredito que vou ter que ficar dividindo a sala de monitoria com aquele ser asqueroso. E ainda tenho que cuidar dele!! Mérlin me odeia!!

- Como assim? – Perguntou Gina – Você tem que _cuidar_ do Malfoy? (** n/a: **Se não quiser, deixa que eu cuido!! Aff)

- Ahhh eu te conto depois! Não quero que ninguém escute! – Disse Hermione encerrando a conversa

* * *

Na mesa de Sonserina Draco Malfoy olha desconfiado para a mesa de Corvinal onde Patil e mais duas outras garotas olhavam em direção a Draco e soltavam risinhos.

- O que tanto você olha para a mesa da Corvinal, Draco? – perguntou Blaise Zabini com um sorriso no rosto

- Nada... – respondeu Draco meio aéreo – mas me incomoda essa Patil me olhando toda hora, esses risinhos debochados em minha direção. Povinho desprezível.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH – Draco se assustou com a gargalhada repentina de seu amigo, o olhou vermelho de raiva. Afinal de contas o fato de ter passado por um julgamento não era motivo para risadas.  
- Porque está rindo Zabini? – Draco perguntou entre os dentes – Não vejo graça alguma nisso!

- Draco meu velho, – Disse Blaise enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos – você está perdendo a forma né?! – Draco olhou em sua direção sem entender o que o amigo queria dizer – Elas não estão rindo **de** você cara! Elas estão rindo **para** você. Não acredito nisso! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Draco olhou para o amigo completamente espantado. Não havia parado para pensar desta forma. Agora pensando melhor...

- Me responda uma coisa, Draco. – Blaise estava sério agora – Com quantas garotas você já saiu, desde que chegamos aqui em Hogwarts?

Ao ver a cara de sem graça de Draco, Blaise exclamou:  
- Ah cara não. Não acredito! Só a Pansy? – Ao ver a cara de espanto de Draco continuou – Até porque, aquela ali, se você não chegasse nela, ela chegaria em você!! Amigão, estou te estranhando!! Definitivamente, você não é mais o velho Draco Malfoy! Então sem apostas esse ano? – perguntou Zabini estendendo a mão.

Rapidamente Draco percebeu tudo o que estava se passando desde que voltau à escola. As meninas o olhando eram meninas que ele já havia saído outras vezes. Elas só não eram tão expansivas quanto Pansy, mas já davam a entender que repetiriam este ano o que fora feito nos anos anteriores.

- Claro que sem apostas! Você nunca foi páreo. Não seria diferente este ano! – Draco disse e deu seu sorriso mais cafajeste para a mesa de Corvinal, metade das meninas suspirou – Está vendo, Blás?

* * *

Após o almoço, os alunos do 7º e 8º ano se reuniram com os diretores de suas casas para a definição de disciplinas que estudariam no ano letivo. A maioria dos alunos permaneceu com as disciplinas que havia escolhidos em seu 6º ano.

Após as definições das disciplinas os monitores voltaram para o seu salão comunal, com exceção do Draco que foi chamado pelo professor Slughorn onde foi informado que seria o novo capitão de quadribol de Sonserina.

* * *

A primeira aula que o 7º e 8º ano teve na manhã de terça foi de Poções Avançadas com o Professor Slughorn. Como sempre Hermione ganhou vários pontos para Grifinória, a grande surpresa da aula, foi sem dúvida, Draco que ganhou 60 pontos na Sonserina. Respondeu tantas perguntas quanto Hermione e ganhou as graças do professor Slughorn.

- Será que ele encontrou o livro do Príncipe Mestiço? – perguntou Ron ao saírem de dois tempos de aula de Poções Avançadas, enquanto se dirigiam ao salão principal para o almoço.

- Impossível... Queimou naquele incêndio! – respondeu Harry pensativo. – Mas como será que ele conseguiu acertar tanta coisa na aula do Slughorn?

- Se ainda fosse na aula do Seboso, eu até entenderia... – completou Rony desanimado.

- Vocês ainda não perceberam? – perguntou Hermione indignada – Ele ta fazendo essas coisas porque quer ser monitor-chefe.

- Gente!! Por que tanto espanto só porque o Malfoy respondeu meia dúzia de perguntas? – perguntou Gina confusa – Ah Mione, você tá com raiva só porque ele respondeu mais pergunta do que você né?  
- Você não entende nada Gina! É a primeira vez que tem aula com a gente. O Malfoy é um **burro** quase comparado ao Goyle e Crabble! – Rony deu um sorriso para a namorada esperando o seu apoio. Que não veio!

- Burro é...! Esquece! Ele nunca foi burro Ron!! Só que ele levava tudo na sacanagem! Ele sempre preferiu ficar perturbando a gente a estudar. O que eu queria entender é porque ele agora está dando um de rapaz estudioso. Eu acho que ele quer o cargo.

- Mione, acho que não tem nada para ficar se preocupando, vamos almoçar! – chamou Gina.

- É, vamos almoçar, eu **estou morrendo de fome**! (**n/a: **Como se isso fosse alguma novidade!). Além disso, você tá parecendo o Harry no sexto ano. - disse Rony sentando-se à mesa de refeições.

* * *

O restante das aulas durante a semana correu normal.

Noite de quarta feira. Hermione e Draco na ronda.

- Você não se importa de passar fome, Granger? – disse Malfoy com sua voz arrastada de sempre.

- Malfoy!! Por favor!! Não comece – suspirou Hermione cansada.

- Porque você nunca responde minhas perguntas, Granger? (**N/B:** Draco, meu bem, não seja loiro! Ok, impossível vc não ser loiro, já que seu cabelo é praticamente um comercial da tinta Wellaton... Enfim, ela não responde suas perguntas, pq tem medo de dizer que sente vontade de te agarrar, dããã!)

- Porque você é um idiota que só faz perguntas imbecis! – disse Hermione indo à frente do Malfoy. (**N/B:** Aham, se ele é idiota, eu sou a Hebe Camargo, e vc é uma gracinha!!)

- Eu só lhe perguntei se você não tem medo de passar fome. Uma pergunta simples. Mas eu já sei a resposta! – disse Malfoy com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Hermione apenas o olhou de relance. – É claro que você não se importa, senão não estaria namorando o pobretão hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahaha – Malfoy chorava de tanto rir. Hermione por sua vez olhava o rapaz com ódio no rosto.

- Grrrr. Você não vai conseguir me tirar do sério Malfoy. Nós teremos que ficar rondando esse castelo por duas horas. Você não podia me fazer o favor de calar essa boca? – Perguntou Hermione irritada.

- E por que eu faria isso que você me pede? – Draco olhava Mione de forma desafiadora.

- Isso é fácil! Porque eu posso atrapalhar os seus planos de ser monitor chefe. – Respondeu Hermione dando de ombros. A morena percebeu que sua "chantagem" dera efeito, pois o loiro logo ficou quieto.

* * *

Draco estava com uma menina da Corvinal em um dos corredores escuros de Hogwarts. Não tinha a mínima idéia do nome da menina. Mas isso era o que menos importava naquele instante. Ele sabia que ela era gostosa, e era apenas isso que lhe importava naquele momento. Estava em um maior amasso, pronto para ir a uma das salas de aula escura quando ouviu um barulho em uma sala em frente._"Malditos monitores incompetentes"_ - pensou Draco furioso - _"Tem aluno fora da cama! Quem será o maldito que tinha que ficar com a ronda nesse lado hoje?" _  
- Quem está aí? – perguntou Draco empunhando sua varinha. – Eu vou entrar na sala. Saia agora!

- Mas que me... Malfoy? – perguntou Rony assustado – O que está fazendo fora de seu quarto a essa hora? Você não sabe que esse horário é para apenas os monitores que estão na ronda? - perguntou Rony com raiva.

- Quem está com você na sala, Weasley? – perguntou Draco com desdém.

- O que? - Perguntou Rony ficando da cor de seus cabelos - Não tem ninguém aqui!

- Prefiro ver com os meus olhos. Lumus Máxima.

- Era a Granger quem tava aqui? – perguntou Draco enquanto corria os olhos pela sala.

- Tá satisfeito Malfoy? – perguntou Rony com raiva. – Agora vá para a sua casa antes que eu informe a Mione que você estava fora de sua sala em um horário que não era o seu, fazendo lá sabe-se o quê com uma aluna da Corvinal, que eu aliás deveria tirar uns pontos.

- Vá em frente pobretão! Diga, e eu mostro a minha memória à Granger. A não ser que ela estivesse aqui com você. Mas não – disse Draco pensativo – a Sabe tudo é muito certinha. – Mas vá em frente. Quero ver se ela tira as mesmas conclusões que eu. Se ela vai acreditar que você estava naquela sala sozinho. Aliás, cadê a pessoa que faria ronda com você?

- Estou aqui – disse Chang, vindo na direção contrária da sala onde estavam conversando - O que está fazendo fora de sua sala comunal Malfoy? E você Lindsay? Vá agora para a sala comunal, a gente conversa quando chegar lá.

Rapidamente a jovem loira saiu da presença dos três que ficaram se encarando com ódio no olhar. Após alguns segundos, Malfoy, com um sorriso debochado no rosto, foi em direção às masmorras. Estava imaginando como podia trabalhar algumas informações a seu favor.

* * *

**N/B:** aeee, mais um capítulo escrito, mais um capítulo betado, e a Beta que vos fala ou digita, sei lá, está quase caindo em cima do teclado, pois levantou mto cedo só pra betar esse cap.  
Não vou me prolongar aqui, só vou pedir que COMENTEM! Pq esse cap ficou ótimo e a Maris merece diversos coments ok?!  
Xoxo,  
Mily.

**N/A: **E aí galera!! Demorei, mas estou aqui!! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Demorei muito para começar a digitá-lo. Tinha muita coisa em papel e muita coisa na cabeça. Estamos em Hogwarts, finalmente! E parece que as coisas não mudaram muito por aqui não. Vou copiar da Vivika Malfoy ( Leiam Dilemas!! È ótimo!!) uma idéia que ela teve lá na fic dela (obrigada Vivika por deixar eu copiar). Quem gostou do cap. Diga: MARIS, EU TE AMO!!kkkkkkkkkkk. Ahh vai gente!! Nem custa. Mas agora é sério. Preciso muito saber o que estão achando da fic. Vocês sabem que a opinião de vocês é muito importante para o rumo da fic (Bem, eu posso deixar o Ron ficar com a Mione e viverem felizes para sempre). Bem é isso. Bjokas a todos.

Ahhh já quase ia me esquecendo, a fic agora tem um blog. Com imagens, músicas. Passem por lá, deem uma olhadinha, ficarei imensamente feliz!! bjus

revendoconceitos-fic./ (nunca aparece o tal do http. deixa tentar de novo: revendoconceitos-fic.


	7. Novos tempos, velhas manias II

NOVOS TEMPOS, VELHAS MANIAS II

**NOVOS TEMPOS, VELHAS MANIAS II **

- Então você acha que o pobretão está traindo a sangue ruim? – perguntou Blás descontraído enquanto ele e Draco seguiam para o campo de quadribol – Que idiota!!

- Idiota por que, Blás? – Draco parou e olhou para Blaise, desconfiado.

- Oras, a sangue ruim é jeitosinha, Draco. Vai me dizer que você nunca parou para reparar? Aqueles seios, as pernas torneadas, a bundinha empinada... – Blás falava enquanto parecia se deliciar com cada palavra dita – E além do mais se ele a estiver traindo com quem você acha... Por Mérlin, ela não vale um sicle furado.

Draco olhava para Blás boquiaberto. Havia feito cara de nojo ao ver seu amigo enumerar as qualidades de Hermione.

- Não sabia que prestava tanta atenção assim na sabe tudo, Blás! – Draco respondeu enojado.

- Nunca prestei muita atenção nela, mas esse ano ela está diferente! 'Tá... – Blás parou para pensar em que palavra usaria para classificar a Castanha. – Gostosa!! Todos os caras já repararam. Me admira você não ter prestado atenção nisso!!

- Sei... – disse Draco com um ar malicioso – Todos os caras né? Só me faltava essa! – Draco revirou os olhos e disse divertido – Você se apaixonar pela sabe tudo!! – Completou com cara de nojo.

- Vá se ferrar, Malfoy! – disse Blás fingindo irritação – Além do mais, eu não me apaixono e você sabe bem disso!!

Os dois amigos gargalharam chamando a atenção das garotas que estavam próximas ao Campo de Quadribol, arrancando suspiros da maior parte delas. Os dois eram uma dupla imbatível. Se Draco estava muito bonito, Blás não fica atrás do loiro. Blaise Zabini era negro, alto, olhos meio puxados, com músculos e peitorais altamente definidos (**N/A:** Eu o imagino parecido com aquele modelo Tyson Beckford... lindo de morrer -) (**N/B:** Estão vendo né?! Depois ela reclama que eu tenho tara pelos personagens da fic ¬¬)

- Ai meu Merlin! – Draco parou ao olhar para o campo de quadribol. – Todos os idiotas de Sonserina vieram para a seleção? Eu não sabia que ser capitão era tão difícil assim!! Aliás, nem sei por que me convidaram para ser capitão – Draco revirou os olhos – Da última vez foi tão fácil! Meu pai comprou as vassouras e pronto!

Draco olhou para os candidatos com uma cara de nojo e para Blás com uma cara de súplica:  
- Tire esses idiotas do campo Blás. Faça uma pré-seleção, os entregue aos dementadores, faça o que quiser, mas tire-os de perto de mim!

- Mas eu ainda não faço parte do time, Draco! Vou participar da seleção agora, esqueceu? – Blaise respondeu gargalhando.

- Acabo de te nomear o batedor principal. Pronto! Retire todos os idiotas. Volto em meia hora. – E acrescentou ao ver o olhar duro de Blás sobre si – Por favor! (**N/B:** eu havia prometido a mim que não ficaria enchendo a fic de n/b, mas dessa vez foi preciso! O Draco falou POR FAVOR pela primeira vez na vida!!)

Draco voltou 45 minutos depois com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Levou duas horas para escolher o novo time de Sonserina, mas estava bem satisfeito com suas escolhas. Após o almoço, como sempre fazia, foi para o salão comunal dos monitores "passar seu tempo".

Draco lia um livro de poções avançadas, quando Harry chegou junto com Hermione no salão comunal. Deu um sorriso de lado e falou com sua voz fria e arrastada:  
- Ora, ora veja senão é o "testa rachada"? – Draco sorriu de maneira sarcástica – O que faz aqui na sala dos monitores?

- O que faço, ou deixo de fazer aqui não é da sua conta Malfoy! - Harry falou ameaçadoramente – Já começou a botar as manguinhas de fora novamente? Você não estava assim há duas semanas quando chegou triste porque o papai foi condenado à Azkaban.

- É Potter, antes um pai preso do que um pai morto. – Draco sorriu irônico – Realmente meu pai está preso, mas se eu quiser vê-lo é só eu ir à Azkaban... E você? – Malfoy olhava Harry com ódio nos olhos – Me diga, você vai ao cemitério quando quer ver o seu papai, Potter? – Draco disse com voz arrastada fria e com um olhar aterrorizador. (**N/B:** eu odeio o Draco ¬¬)

Hermione que ouvia o diálogo dos dois de longe se aproximou e segurou Harry ao vê-lo apontar sua varinha para Malfoy.

- Venha Harry, não vale à pena fazer nada com esse aí. Sai daqui agora, Malfoy!

- Sair daqui? Quem estiver incomodado com a minha presença que saia. – disse Malfoy sarcástico – Eu tenho direitos duplos a esse local! – o loiro se deitou no sofá e cruzou as pernas.

- Deixa Mione, vou embora. Volto quando esse ser repugnante não estiver por aqui.

Harry saiu cabisbaixo da sala comunal. Hermione tinha certeza que seu amigo choraria. Foi em direção à Malfoy com o dedo em riste:  
- Você é um idiota Malfoy!! Quem você acha que é para falar dessa forma com os outros? Seu estúpido! – Hermione tremia de raiva. Nunca havia sentido tanto ódio do Draco, como naquele momento.

Draco sorriu de lado, irritar a sabe tudo e seus amigos idiotas era, sem dúvida alguma, seu maior passatempo. Olhou em direção à castanha para lhe responder à altura, mas parou ao se lembrar das palavras de Blaise: _"Oras, a sangue ruim é jeitosinha, Draco. Vai me dizer que você nunca parou para reparar? Aqueles seios, as pernas torneadas, a bundinha empinada..." _. Draco olhou para a castanha para analisá-la, mas o fez de uma forma tão maliciosa que a fez perceber e corar. _"Não é que o Blás tem razão? Ela __**está**__ realmente uma __**delícia**__. Pena que é __**amiga**__ daqueles dois panacas... Eu __**até**__ toleraria o fato de ser uma sangue sujo, mas amiga do santo Potter? É impossível!" _

Hermione que já estava completamente corada com o olhar de Malfoy, olhou em sua direção e disse ameaçadoramente:  
- Seu escroto, nojento!

E saiu da sala, à procura de Harry deixando um Malfoy visivelmente constrangido, muito mais por ter sido descoberto do que por outra coisa, para trás.

Harry estava sentado em frente ao Lago Negro jogando pedrinhas na água. Sem fazer barulho, a castanha sentou ao lado do amigo e passou a mão pelo seu ombro. Percebeu que o amigo chorava.

- Ei, você não vai ficar desta forma por conta daquele idiota do Malfoy vai? – perguntou Mione enquanto encostava a cabeça no ombro do amigo – Aquele ali não presta Harry, não vale à pena!

- Não tô assim por conta do Malfoy, de repente bateu uma saudades dos meus pais... Ele tá certo! Meu pai está morto! – respondeu Harry triste.

-Sim está morto! Mas morreu por você Harry!! Morreu por amor a você! E está perto de você... O pai daquele idiota pode tá vivo, mas não vale nada. É mau, é cruel! – Hermione tentava consolar o amigo – E quem disse que seu pai não está vivo? – ela perguntou enquanto deitava a cabeça de seu amigo em suas pernas.

Harry apenas olhou para a amiga que prosseguiu:  
- Ele está bem vivo... Aqui – e pôs sua mão no coração do Harry. – E aqui. – pôs a outra em sua cabeça. E é isso que importa!

Mione agora bagunçava o cabelo de seu amigo, que já começava a sorrir.  
- Além do mais, Sr. Potter, o senhor tem algo que é muito valioso! É claro que não compensa a falta de seus pais, mas ainda sim, é muito valioso.

Harry a olhou com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Adorava Hermione. A castanha era como uma irmã para o moreno. Continuou a olhando como se pedisse para prosseguir.  
- O senhor tem a mim!! – Hermione deu um beijo na testa do amigo – Sua irmã. Ou senhor acha que eu não sei que fica tirando satisfações do Rony fazendo o papel de irmão mais velho?

Harry soltou uma gargalhada, Hermione sabia como fazê-lo sentir melhor. Sentou no gramado em frente à castanha:  
- O Ron te contou? – perguntou divertido  
- Sim quando fomos para a Austrália, e vocês demoraram n'A Toca. Eu quis saber o que conversaram. E ele me contou, e disse que não era a primeira vez que você se referia a mim como sua irmã. Fiquei tão feliz!! – deu um abraço no amigo.

De longe Gina observava a cena, com um misto de alívio, pois sabia o que tinha acontecido no salão dos monitores, e ciúmes.

- Oi! – Gina disse ao se aproximar dos amigos – Vejo que está bem Harry! Fiquei preocupada, o Ron falou que se aborreceu com o Malfoy e que saiu bem triste.

- Aquele Malfoy é um idiota. Mas o Harry está melhor né? – respondeu Hermione com um sorriso. – Preciso ir, você ficará agora em ótima companhia. – Hermione levantou e deu um beijo na testa do amigo. – Você sabe do Ron? – perguntou sorrindo à Gina.

- Acho que voltou para o salão comunal de vocês! – a ruiva respondeu.

Hermione deu um beijo na cabeça da ruiva que se sentava ao lado do namorado e seguiu em direção à entrada do castelo.

- Que bom que a Mione conseguiu lhe acalmar! – Gina disse dando um beijo em Harry!

- Ahh sim! Ela sempre consegue segurar minha barra. – Harry disse sorrindo para Gina. Preocupou-se quando viu a namorada baixando a cabeça. – Ei, você está triste? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Gina fez que não ainda com a cabeça abaixada. Foi quando uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Harry.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley! – Harry exclamou e ao ver a ruiva erguer os olhos, confusa, prossegui – Não acredito que você está com ciúmes da Mi!

- Eu? Mas... – Gina não pode prosseguir pois Harry lhe agarrou e deu um beijo de lhe tirar o fôlego. A ruiva abriu um sorriso que foi acompanhado por Harry.

- Mi é apenas uma amiga Gina, não esqueça **nunca** disso. É como se ela **fosse** minha irmã.

Gina ficou da cor de seus cabelos. Estava completamente envergonhada por ter pensado na possibilidade de Harry com a Mione, esboçou um sorriso tímido e com a voz fraca balbuciou um pedido de desculpas. O que foi prontamente aceito pelo moreno, que agarrou a ruiva em um beijo. Ficaram a tarde inteira namorando...

Hermione foi em direção ao salão comunal dos monitores. Só depois se dera conta que havia deixado o Ron só com o Malfoy e mais duas pessoas na sala que ela não lembrava bem que era. _"Do jeito que aquele Malfoy é perturbado, é bem provável que tenha provocado o Ron. Eu não deveria ter ficado tanto tempo aqui fora!"_, pensava a castanha.

Hermione chegou afoita no salão comunal, mas não encontrou Rony por lá. Apenas Malfoy que estava dormindo em um dos sofás. _"Mas como esse moleque é abusado"_ - pensou Hermione - _"e lindo"_ - seu cérebro completou sem que ela desse conta. Hermione se aproximava do loiro lentamente, não tinha a intenção de assustá-lo _"Mas dormir aqui já é um pouco demais, apronta com o Harry e depois dorme o sono dos justos!"_, pensou a castanha ao diminuir a distância entre os dois. Já estava a ponto de tocá-lo para acordá-lo quando Ron entrou na sala, vermelho que nem pimentão.

- Está muito tempo aqui Mione? – perguntou Ron afoito.

Hermione levou um susto e soltou um grito que despertou Malfoy. Malfoy olhou curioso para ela. _"Ela está perto demais"_, pensou o loiro.

- Nossa Rony, você me assustou! Onde estava??

- Fui atrás de você, logo assim que saiu. Encontrei com a Gina e fui te procurar pelo Castelo.

- Você não imaginou que eu estaria com o Harry?

- Sim – disse Rony vermelho – Por isso fui procurá-los!

- Mas você não sabe qual é o local para onde Harry vai toda vez que está triste? – perguntou Hermione desconfiada.

Draco, que havia acordado com o grito de Hermione, observava atento à cena. _"Quero ver se sair dessa, pobretão"_, pensou divertido.

- Hein, Rony? – Hermione já estava impaciente, não entedia porque Rony estava mentindo para ela. Na verdade nem sabia se o ruivo mentia, mas não estava gostando da postura de culpa que ele estava assumindo.

- Granger, a nossa reunião será hoje à noite mesmo? Ou amanhã? Eu acho que estou confusa com o nosso calendário de reuniões – perguntou Chang que acabava de entrar na sala. – Não consigo me lembrar o que marcamos. Ah queria aproveitar e pedir a você que desse uma olhada no relatório que eu fiz.

Hermione lançou a Rony um olhar de "a gente conversa depois". Foi até a mesa que Chang havia acabado de sentar, para auxiliar a oriental.

- Salvo pelo gongo, pobretão! Quase que a sabe tudo chega perto... – sussurrou Draco quando passou perto de Rony, ao sair da sala.

Rony apenas olhou bravo para cara de Draco, não podia fazer nada, para não levantar suspeitas.

A tarde passou rápido e logo chegou a hora da reunião dos monitores. A maioria deles estavam aborrecidos, com o excesso de formalidade de Hermione, durante as reuniões. Todos torciam para que acabasse logo, pois haveria uma festa na sala precisa. A primeira do semestre e não queriam perdê-la.

- Então é isso. Vamos continuar com as mesmas duplas. – Mione finalizou a reunião ao ver a cara entediada dos colegas – Alguém tem alguma dúvida?

- Eu tenho! – Draco levantou a mão.

Hermione suspirou e revirou os olhos, não estava com humor paras as gracinhas do Malfoy.

- Me poupe de suas gracinhas, Malfoy. Pelo menos por hoje. Alguém tem mais alguma consideração?

- Eu tenho! – o loiro continuava com a mão levantada. Olhava desafiador para Hermione.

- Tudo bem! – Hermione respirou fundo – Fale!

- A gente não levantou a questão dos problemas da ronda. Tipo, – Draco olhou na direção de Rony e o ruivo ficou da cor de seus cabelos – alunos fora de suas casas comunais após o horário. Ou alunos se agarrando pelas salas.

Hermione não acreditava no que ouvia. Draco Malfoy se preocupando com a monitoria? _"Ou eu ou ele está enlouquecendo"_, pensou Hermione.

- Na verdade Malfoy, eu até gostaria de fazer essa pergunta, mas me parece que a maioria está com muita pressa hoje. Mas já que você puxou o assunto, eu gostaria de saber a opinião dos colegas, pois eu não tive problema algum.

-E u também não. E você Weasley? – Draco perguntou com a voz arrastada – Viu alguma coisa de diferente?

- Não, Malfoy! – Rony baixou os olhos.

_"Bingo!"_ - pensou Malfoy - _"Eu sabia que eu estava certo. Agora a questão é, como uso isso ao meu favor?"_

**N/A:** Olá Gente boa aqui do FanFiction...Cerca de 40 pessoas acompanham essa fic (leram até o cap. 06)...Mas..só tenho 04 comentários...Ei gente...Comentários são bons para a gente saber se tá no caminho certo, para ouvir dicas e até pensar no rumo da fic...Então...estão vendo esse botãozinho aqui baixo escrito submite review? É só apertar ele. Bjokas e até o próximo capítulo.


	8. O Segredo de Malfoy

**O SEGREDO DE DRACO MALFOY**

-E então Draco, descobriu se o Pobretão está traindo a Sangue ruim? Blaise perguntou ao loiro enquanto iam para o campo de quadribol para mais um treino.  
-Você não vai acreditar! Ele caiu!! Não é que o **cenoura ambulante **está traindo a Sabe Tudo? Eu até o parabenizaria se ele não fosse tão idiota.  
-Ahhh não acredito, Draco! É com a Chang? – Blaise gargalhou ao mesmo tempo em que fez uma cara de nojo – Aquela não vale um sicle furado. Ele não sabe que ela é uma "Caça-Dotes"? Que Mané!!  
-Acontece que o pobretão está se sentindo. Como se o fato de se tornar famoso por causa do Santo Potter o fizesse deixar de ser quem é. Aquele ali pode ganhar todo dinheiro do mundo e vai continuar sempre sendo o pobretão idiota. - Draco praticamente cuspia as palavras.  
-Ontem ele apareceu lá na festa. Sozinho. Mas não ficou por muito tempo.  
-Que horas? Eu não vi- Perguntou Draco  
-Na hora que você tava agarrado com aquela Corvinal gostosona- respondeu Blás rindo.  
-Ahh, sei.- Respondeu Draco sorrindo – E ele tava sozinho?  
-Sim! A Sangue ruim não estava junto.  
-Ela nunca viria. Ela é certinha demais para isso. _"Isso infringe às várias normas da escola" _- Disse Draco afinando a voz imitando Hermione. -Ela deve ter sido convidada assim como o Weasley e o Potter, afinal são _os salvadores do mundo bruxo _– Draco disse a última frase com desdém.- O testa rachada não deve ter vindo por causa da Weasley fêmea. – disse Draco com cara de nojo – Mas se o pobretão esteve aqui sozinho, ele deve ter contado alguma mentira para a sabe tudo para vir aqui sem ela. Mais uma coisa a ser usada em meu favor.  
-Já sabe o que vai pedir em troca de seu sigilo? Blás perguntou ainda rindo.  
-Não sei...Dinheiro ele não tem, prestígio – Draco fez cara de pensativo – o tipo de prestígio que ele tem, eu não quero. Talvez ele me ajude a ser o novo monitor chefe. Quem sabe?- Disse Draco piscando um olho para Blás.- Agora vamos treinar, o jogo com Lufa-Lufa é daqui há duas semanas. E quero ganhar!

* * *

Hermione estava sentada em sua cama estudando Runas Antigas, quando ouviu uma batida na porta que dava passagem ao salão comunal de Grifinória.  
_Alorromora _disse Hermione apontando a varinha para a porta. Gina entrou com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.  
-Por que não me contou?- Gina perguntou com um sorriso.  
-Te contar o quê?- Perguntou Hermione com uma cara de desconfiada.  
-Que o Ron dormiu aqui, oras!  
-Mas quem te disse que ele dormiu aqui?- Perguntou Hermione cruzando os braços.  
-O Harry- disse Gina sorrindo – Ele me disse hoje no café da manhã que o Rony não passou a noite no quarto.  
-Ahhh...então é por isso que vocês dois passaram o café da manhã inteiro me olhando como se fossem dois idiotas? - Hermione perguntou séria, Gina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente sorrindo – Estão enganados. Ele **não **dormiu aqui. – Hermione respondeu de forma simples.  
-Como assim?- Gina praticamente gritou – Então onde ele dormiu? A ruiva estava com a boca aberta e os olhos tão arregalados que sua expressão parecia com a de Luna Lovegood.  
-Não sei – Hermione respondeu dando de ombros. Quando a Castanha ia continuar ua resposta se deparou com a cara da ruiva. Gina fazia uma cara tão assustada que a Castanha não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada. - Está bem Gi, desfaz essa cara, ele dormiu aqui.

Gina jogou uma almofada em Hermione e começou a gargalhar junto com a amiga. Gargalharam durante um bom tempo até que a ruiva conseguiu falar.  
-Você é muito engraçadinha. Mas conta, como foi?  
-Como foi **o quê**, Gina?- Hermione perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.  
- Ah, pára de se fingir de desentendida, Mi. Anda, me conta.  
-Gina, você me assusta às vezes, sabia? Não aconteceu nenhuma novidade aqui. Nada que eu não tenha te contado antes. Não há o que contar. -Disse Hermione encerrando o assunto.  
-Claro que há uma novidade: a certinha Hermione Granger fez sexo com seu namorado em **seu quarto de monitora chefe **. Por Merlin, se isso não for uma novidade, não sei mais o que é uma novidade. - disse Gina divertida. – Mas se não quer me contar como foi, não tem problema, eu sei que você tem vergonha de falar certas coisas. – Antes que Hermione pudesse protestar, continuou – Mas me responde uma coisa? Como o Ron te convenceu? Estou orgulhosa do meu maninho.  
-Ginevra, você definitivamente me assusta. – respondeu Hermione pasma. – Eu e Ron fizemos um acordo. Ele dormiria aqui, mas em compensação ele não colocaria os pés _naquela festa _. Ela, sem dúvida, infringe a várias regras da escola.  
-Hum, sei, é claro. E aqui não, é claro. – Gina falou como se pensasse alto

Agora foi a vez da Castanha jogar uma almofada na ruiva. Gina pegou a almofada ainda no ar e tacou de volta para Hermione.  
- Ah Mionezinha, bem que você poderia me dar uma ajudinha- Gina disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
-Ah, lá vem você – respondeu Hermione divertida. – O que você quer?  
-É só um favorzinho. Você poderia me avisar quando o Ron viesse dormir aqui outras vezes. Só Merlin sabe o que eu e Harry precisamos fazer para podermos nos encontrar. Até lançar uma azaração de sono profundo no Ron, o Harry já lançou!  
-Ai Meu Merlin! – falou Hermione horrorizada- Vocês têm enfeitiçado o Ron **apenas **para poderem transar?  
-Calma Mione, foi apenas duas vezes, e ele estava meio desconfiado. Das outras vezes foram azarações mais simples, apenas para confudi-lo. Ahh Mione, o que você queria? Já estamos aqui há 45 dias. Eu e Harry não somos iguais a você e o Ron. – disse Gina.  
-Meu Merlin! É, é um fato! Eu tenho medo de você. Aliás, tenho medo de você e nisso que _você _transformou o Harry. – disse Hermione entre divertida e sarcástica. - Eu não consigo acreditar no que eu ouvi.  
-Tá bom, mas pára de fazer lenga lenga. Vai me ajudar ou não?  
-Quem te disse que o Ron vai dormir aqui novamente?  
- Para quem conseguiu te convencer uma vez, ele convence outras. E aí? Vai me ajudar ou não? Perguntou Gina cruzando os braços.  
-Está bem- respondeu Hermione derrotada – Mas me promete que não vai mais azarar o **meu **namorado? Coitado!  
-Está bem cunhadinha. - Respondeu Gina levantando e dando um beijo na bochecha de Hermione. - Hum... Estou morrendo de fome, vamos almoçar? Tenho treino de quadribol à tarde. O nosso jogo é daqui a três semanas. Você vai nos ver?  
-Eu tenho que ir! O Ron me mata se eu não aparecer por lá para vê-lo voando de um lado para o outro.

* * *

**Duas Semanas depois **

_Bom dia, Hogwarts! Sejam bem vindos ao nosso Campeonato de Quadribol deste ano. Hoje é a grande abertura do torneio, um jogo muito esperado: Sonserina versus Lufa-Lufa. Um grande jogo nesse dia lindo de céu aberto. Um céu azul com nuvens lindas...Ei! aquela nuvem não tem o formato de um bufador de chifre enrugado?_

-Senhorita Lovegood – disse a professora McGonagall em voz baixa – se atenha apenas à partida, por favor.  
-Ohh diretora, desculpe-me, mas é que aquela nuvem é realmente parecida com um bufado de chifre enrugado. Sabe o que isso significa? Teremos um bom dia hoje!  
-Está bem senhorita. Mas a partir de agora apenas comente sobre os jogos. Aí vêm os times.

_Aí vêm os times que disputarão o jogo de hoje. Do lado esquerdo - _pôde ser ouvido várias palmas, gritos e muitas vaias _temos o time de Sonserina. Os jogadores são: Goleiro: Davis; batedores: Zabini e Baddock; artilheiros: Pritcher, Harper e Greengrass e como apanhador: Malfoy. Saudações ao time da Sonserina. Do lado direito _muitas palmas foram ouvidas, pois a maior parte dos estudantes da Corvinal e todos os alunos da Grifinória estavam torcendo pelo time da Lufa-Lufa _temos o time da Lufa-Lufa. Os jogadores são: goleiro: Smith; batedores: Cadwallader, e Whitby artilheiros: Branstone, Hopkins e Cauldwell e como apanhador: Summerby. _

A professora Hooch pegou a caixa onde estavam guardadas as bolas do jogo. Chamou os capitães Draco Malfoy e Zacarias Smith. Disse séria:  
- Espero um jogo limpo rapazes.

Logo após o aperto de mãos dos capitães, a professora apitou dando início ao jogo.

O time de Sonserina foi esperto e logo ficou com a posse da Goles.

_Ahh o Pritcher está com a posse da Goles. Voa rápido esse garoto, mas o time de Lufa-Lufa é muito esperto. Withby lançou um balaço em direção ao artilheiro de Sonserina e... caramba, acho que um zonzóbulo atrapalhou a rota dessa bola. Poderíamos jurar que esse balaço acertaria Pritcher. Mas não importa e a posse da Goles já está com aquela loirinha ali. Qual é mesmo o nome dela? _

-Senhorita Greengrass – sussurrou a diretora McGonagall- Dafne Greengrass, senhorita Lovegood.  
-Ahh obrigada diretora – respondeu Luna em um sussurro.

_então como eu dizia a jogadora e...Gol de Sonserina. Agora a posse está com a jogadora da Lufa-Lufa, Branstone, que passa a bola para Cauldwell. Oh não, aí vem um balaço mandado por Zabini. Desvia menino! Ahhh ele não teve tempo. Infelizmente Cauldwell perdeu a bola que está novamente com a Sonserina. Greengrass pega a goles passa para Harper que faz um looping..Nossa que maneiro esse movimento hein...Engraçado é que esse movimento é muito comum aos zonzóbulos, talvez Harper tenha aprendido com esse animal e...Caramba Gol de Sonserina. O placar está 20 a 0. _

Muito acima dos jogadores estava Draco Malfoy. Ele olhava minuciosamente para cada canto do estádio à procura do pomo de ouro. Parecia um felino à espreita de sua caça.

_Pela Lufa-Lufa a Branstone pega a Goles que passa para Cauldwell. Nossa! Ela voou baixo, ela passa a bola para Hopkins e ...Gol da Lufa-Lufa. A partida está bastante equilibrada. É o primeiro jogo da temporada e ...Gol da Sonserina. Ihhh olhem o pomo apareceu por aqui. Malfoy e Summerby voam em direção do pontinho dourado. Zabini manda um balaço e... Nossa, Summerby levou um balaço que o tirou da disputa do pomo-de-ouro. _

Malfoy voava em direção do pomo. Queria terminar a partida logo sem dar chances o outro time se recuperar. Ouviu quando Luna disse que o outro apanhador estava fora da disputa do pomo. Esticou a mão e...

_Sonserina vence! _Gritou Luna _E pela primeira vez nos jogos, jogaram limpo! Eu falei que o formato na nuvem prenunciava um dia bom _

-Já chega senhorita Lovegood. Devolva-me já esse megafone. - Disse a professora McGonagall em um misto de divertimento e irritação.

* * *

Os jogadores de Sonserina foram diretos para o salão comunal de sua casa. Lá uma grande festa os esperava, com muita cerveja amanteigada e whisky de fogo. Draco era saudado por todos os seus colegas de casa.  
-Draquinhooooooooooooooooooo – Pansy já chegou agarrando o pescoço de Draco e distribuindo beijos em seu rosto. – Eu sabia que você ia ganhar!  
-Pansy. **Por Merlin **, dá para soltar meu pescoço? Você não pode falar sem me agarrar?- Draco falava como se fosse para uma criança de 06 anos. Pansy ficou sem graça e soltou o pescoço do loiro. – Pronto! Assim está bem melhor! Obrigado pelo elogio. Agora dá licença, preciso falar com Zabini.

Draco saiu o mais rápido que pôde de perto de Pansy Parkinson. Achava a garota extremamente pegajosa e ele tinha a sensação que ela tinha piorado nos últimos meses.  
-E aí Draco, como se sente, **Capitão **? Ganhou sua primeira partida hein- Disse Zabini de forma simpática para o amigo que apenas sorriu e saiu da sala agarrado a uma loira.

* * *

A semana que antecedeu o jogo Grifinória x Corvinal passou muitíssimo rápido. Hermione quase não viu os amigos nesse período, pois iam treinar todas as noites. Entretanto se via obrigada a ouvir durantes às refeições os diversos passes que estavam treinando.

O jogo transcorreu normal. Como era de se esperar, Grifinória venceu. Após o jogo Hermione foi até a sala da diretora passar os relatórios de monitoria. Era uma rotina que acontecia quinzenalmente. McGonagall gostava do jeito organizado de sua aluna e como ela demonstrava maturidade em seu "cargo" de Chefe dos Monitores.  
-Muito bom, senhorita Granger, o relatório está ótimo, como sempre. Agora precisamos avaliar quais são os monitores que tem o potencial para se tornarem monitores chefes. Eu já pedi aos professores a avaliação deles em relação à nota, comportamento entre outras coisas, mas eu gostaria de saber da senhorita, quais os alunos que indicaria para essa pré-seleção.

Hermione iria começar indicar os nomes dos "pré-selecionados" quando um barulho na lareira desviou sua atenção e da diretora. Uma fumaça verde apareceu e com ela a auror Héstia Jones.  
-Desculpe vir sem avisar, Minerva. Mas aconteceu um incidente e precisamos falar com um de seus alunos.  
-Sem problemas Héstia, mas o que aconteceu para vir a essa hora aqui? E com quem quer falar?  
-Malfoy. O pai dele foi assassinado em Azkaban. - Respondeu a Auror- E Narcisa que estava o visitando quase foi morta também. Levamos a coitada inconsciente para St. Mungus. Ela não parava de murmurar o nome do filho. Quando retomou a consciência a primeira coisa que pediu foi para vê-lo. Gostaríamos de levá-lo agora para lá.  
-Merlin – McGonagall estava chocada – Mas como deixaram isso acontecer em Azkaban? Como alguém entrou com uma varinha?  
-Não foi com feitiço, Minerva, ele morreu como um trouxa. Parece que foi ordenado por algum Comensal foragido. Lucius estava recebendo ameaças, diziam que sua família era traidora de sangue por causa do depoimento de Narcisa. E hoje em sua visita ambos foram atacados. – Héstia falava tudo rapidamente – Foi tudo muito rápido. Estavam sentados em um banco. O Comensal veio por trás e cortou o pescoço dele. Acredito que Narcisa apenas percebeu quando o corpo de Lucius tombou para frente. Quando virou foi atingida perto do coração. Parece que a lâmina que usaram partiu dentro dela. Os Medibruxos estão tendo bastante trabalho.

Minerva McGonagall ouvia todo relato horrorizada. Encarava a Auror em sua frente com uma expressão aflita, se virou então para Hermione que também ouvia o relato horrorizada.  
-Senhorita Granger faça um favor para mim? Procure Draco Malfoy, diga para vir imediatamente à minha sala. Eu irei com ele a St. Mungus.

Hermione já saía da sala quando a diretora completou:  
-E senhorita Granger, este assunto se encerra aqui.

Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da sala à procura de Draco Malfoy. Sentia pena do garoto, embora sempre o tivesse detestado, não havia ficado feliz ao saber que seu pai havia morrido. Ainda mais dessa forma. Foi até o salão comunal de Grifinória pegar o mapa do maroto com Harry.  
-Ei Mione – chamou Gina assim que a Castanha entrou no salão – venha comemorar com a gente. A reunião com a Diretora já acabou?  
-Já sim – respondeu Hermione pensativa – Mas agora não posso, preciso fazer um favor para a diretora. -Virou-se para o amigo e perguntou – Harry, me empresta o seu mapa? Preciso encontrar um aluno para McGonagall.  
-Quem? Perguntou Harry curioso  
-Não posso falar nada agora, Harry. Só peço que me empreste, por favor.

Harry correu até seu dormitório e após uma rápida olhada em seu malão pegou o **mapa do maroto **. Voltou correndo e entregou à Hermione.  
-Pronto. Aqui está. Mas depois quero saber por que está tão estranha.

Hermione mal pegou o mapa e saiu correndo do salão comunal. Abriu o mapa e conseguiu localizar o pontinho Draco Malfoy, ele estava na torre do lado leste do castelo entrelaçado com Wayne Hopkins, a artilheira da Lufa-Lufa. _"Malfoy com uma mestiça? Ah essa eu quero ver! É por isso que está tão escondido" _pensou Hermione.

Hermione abriu a porta que dava acesso à torre de supetão, assustando o casal que estava aos beijos.  
-Mas que droga é essa? Droga Granger, o que faz aqui?- Perguntou Draco com raiva.  
-A diretora McGonagall quer vê-lo, **agora **.  
-Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – perguntou Draco desconfiado  
-Não interessa Malfoy. Ande logo. – Hermione estava saindo da torre – e Hopkins, **dessa vez **passa. Mas da próxima vez que eu ver você agarrada às escondidas, **seja lá com quem for **, descontarei 30 pontos de sua casa. E Malfoy, vá rápido. O assunto que a diretora quer tratar com você é urgente.

* * *

Quando Draco chegou à sala da diretora, encontrou-a tomando chá com a Auror. Olhou desconfiado para ambas quando disse:  
-Queria falar comigo, diretora?  
-Sim, meu filho.

Draco logo percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada ali, não apenas pela Granger que estava estranha, procurando-o pelos corredores, ou pelo fato de ter uma Auror na sala da direção, mas principalmente pelo fato de McGonagall ter-lhe chamado de **filho **.  
-Precisa de alguma coisa de mim? – disse erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.  
-Na verdade, preciso que venha comigo a um lugar.  
-Que lugar? – perguntou desconfiado – Diretora, eu não fiz nada.  
-Calma, senhor Malfoy, não estou o acusando de nada. Queira, por favor, se acalmar. Preciso que venha comigo até o hospital St. Mungus. Sua mãe quer vê-lo.  
-Mas o que minha mãe está fazendo no hospital? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?  
-Senhor Malfoy – começou a Auror – Sua mãe estava visitando seu pai em Azkaban. Seu pai foi assassinado e tentaram matar sua mãe. Ela está no hospital e precisamos levá-lo até lá.

Minerva ficou horrorizada pela forma fria que Héstia Jones comunicou o assassinato de Lucius, percebeu que o loiro abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, como se quisesse perguntar alguma coisa e a coragem lhe fugisse. Minerva notou que os olhos do rapaz brilhavam, talvez excesso de lágrimas contidas, mas sabia que ele não choraria, não ali na frente delas.  
-Venha senhor Malfoy, o levarei até sua mãe.

Hermione foi até o salão comunal para entregar a Harry o mapa do maroto. A comemoração pela vitória de Grifinória já estava no fim.  
-Ei Mione, vai nos dizer agora o que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry. O rapaz ficou à espera da amiga, havia achado seu comportamento muito estranho e a aguardava para entender o que estava acontecendo.  
-Ahh a diretora queria que eu chamasse o Malfoy para ela. Parece que ela precisa conversar com ele. Só que ela queria que eu fosse logo. E aí pedi seu mapa, pois seria um saco ficar o procurando pelos corredores. – finalizou Hermione dando vistas que o assunto se encerrava por ali.  
-É realmente seria um saco ficar procurando aquele loiro aguado por aí. Mas o achou? – perguntou Rony desconfiado.  
-Achei, dei o recado e vim pra cá. Ei, isso é um interrogatório? – perguntou Hermione. - Vou estudar ok? Vejo vocês mais tarde.  
-Mas você não vai jantar? – perguntou Ron  
-Não eu comi biscoitos e tomei chá com a professora McGonagall. Estou realmente sem fome. Vou estudar um pouco e depois volto aqui, tudo bem?

* * *

Draco chegou ao hospital. Enquanto aguardava a liberação para que pudesse entrar no quarto de sua mãe, permaneceu sentado em um banco de cabeça baixa. Minerva estava ao lado de Andrômeda que já estava a algum tempo no hospital. Elas conversavam em voz baixa com o medibruxo responsável por Narcisa. Disfarçadamente Draco pulou mais um banco, levantou um pouco a cabeça e apurou os ouvidos para escutar melhor a conversa.  
-Veja bem diretora McGonagall. Estamos fazendo o máximo para que ela fique viva. Mas ela foi ferida com algum objeto cortante trouxa e parece que esse objeto estava enferrujado. Ela está com infecção, faremos tudo para salvá-la. Só um momento que a enfermeira está me chamando – disse o medibruxo indo em direção a uma menina loirinha vestida de branco que estava na porta do quarto de Narcisa.

Draco baixou a cabeça e a pôs entre suas mãos. Não conseguia acreditar no que lhe estava acontecendo. Seu pai havia morrido assassinado, mas a diretora não quis entrar em detalhes da morte, e agora ouvia que sua mãe havia sido ferida por um instrumento trouxa. _"Mas que merda é essa que está acontecendo?" _pensou Draco triste. O loiro estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando o medibruxo parou à sua frente.  
-Senhor Malfoy? – chamou o medibruxo – Sua mãe deseja ver-lhe, por favor, queira me seguir.

Draco seguiu o medibruxo até a entrada do quarto de sua mãe. Lá a encontrou com olhos fechados e pele ainda mais pálida do que o normal. Na verdade, Narcisa parecia mais morta do que viva. Draco se assustou com estado da mãe. Foi até a cabeceira da cama e começou a alisar os longos cabelos loiros de Narcisa.  
-Ei, assim eu vou querer que passe a noite aqui, alisando meus cabelos – disse Narcisa em um fio de voz.  
-Se quiser eu fico – respondeu Draco, contendo a emoção.  
-Não precisa, só em estar agora comigo já me deixa feliz!

Draco alisou o rosto de sua mãe e percebeu que ela queimava em febre.  
-Você está com muita febre, mãe. Deixa eu chamar o medibruxo. – Draco estava saindo de perto da mãe quando sentiu sua mão em seu braço.  
-Ele já sabe, fica aqui comigo. Eu preciso falar com você. Por isso o chamei aqui.  
-Não deve fazer muito esforço – Disse Draco carinhoso.  
-Você é um anjo, filho. Sempre cuidou tão bem de mim – disse Narcisa enquanto passava a mão no rosto do filho. – Eu estou morrendo filho.  
-Não fale isso mãe. - Draco já não conseguia mais conter as grossas lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto.  
-Shhhhh – Narcisa pôs os dedos nos lábios do filho. – Me deixa falar, eu preciso. Você precisa saber. Não te contei antes, porque fiz um voto perpétuo com Lucius de que nunca te contaria isso. Mas eu prometi ao seu pai que você saberia sobre ele.

Draco estava confuso, pôs as mãos na testa de sua mãe na tentativa de ver se a febre aumentara. _"Acho que está delirando, não fala mais coisa com coisa" _.  
- Mãe, não acha melhor eu chamar o medibruxo?- Perguntou Draco com carinho.  
-Não Draco!- Narcisa foi enfática – Sei que deve estar confuso. Não estou delirando, é que é difícil para mim. Te enganei durante 18 anos. Espero que possa me perdoar.

Draco apenas ouvia atentamente o que a mãe falava, se antes achava que ela estava delirando, agora tinha absoluta certeza. Narcisa continuava a olhar nos olhos de seu filho.  
-Draco querido, não estou delirando. – Narcisa parou, parecia querer tomar coragem para dizer alguma coisa – O que eu quero lhe dizer é que lhe enganei durante esses 18 anos, pois você passou a vida achando que Lucius é seu pai quando não o é.

Draco ficou estarrecido, sem chão. Era muita novidade para o rapaz no momento. Foi até a poltrona e se deixou cair. Abaixou sua cabeça e a pôs entre suas mãos.  
-É mentira! Disse baixinho. – Diz que é mentira.  
-Não filho. Me perdoa. – Narcisa chorava.  
-Agora tudo faz sentido!! – Draco balançava a cabeça - Era por isso que **ele **me tratava como um lixo? - Draco estava furioso - Diga mãe, era por isso?  
-Ele não te tratava como um lixo Draco!  
-MENTIRA! O rapaz gritou – Ele me tratava como um lixo sim. Nunca me tratou como se eu fosse filho dele. Como faz sentido para mim agora. - Draco estava desesperado, andava de um lado para o outro da sala. - Quem é meu pai? Draco perguntou de sopetão, parando abruptamente de andar.  
-Draco, filho. - Narcisa tentava falar  
-Eu te fiz uma pergunta senhora Malfoy! QUEM É MEU PAI? Draco gritava, estava fora de si, havia esquecido onde estava e que a mãe estava mal.

Do lado de fora, Andrômeda conversava com Minerva. Minerva sabia que a relação das duas irmãs nunca fora rompida. Embora não fossem de sua casa, as irmãs eram suas alunas prediletas e diretora acabou sendo uma das "ajudantes" para que as irmãs mantessem o contato. Andrômeda aproveitou para contar à Minerva o que a irmã fazia dentro do quarto, pois sua irmã havia lhe contado mais cedo.

Ambas se assustaram com o grito que veio do quarto de Narcisa.  
-Merlin que idéia de Narcisa contar isso agora, ela está muito fraca. Não pode se emocionar dessa forma.  
-Mas você sabe que Narcisa é uma cabeça dura, Minerva. Também tentei convencê-la de que esse não era o melhor momento.

Ao ouvirem o segundo grito, Minerva falou:  
-Vou intervir. Não vou deixar que ele trate a mãe dessa forma.

Minerva entrou no quarto, Draco andava de um lado para o outro. Teve tempo apenas de ouvir:  
-Pergunte ao elfo. Chame-o, ele o reconhecerá como um herdeiro. – Narcisa disse em um fio de voz antes de desmaiar.

Draco correu ao encontro da mãe, a abraçou enquanto gritava por ajuda. Logo a sala se encheu de medibruxos. O medibruxo responsável conferiu o pulso da mulher e disse para o seu filho.  
-Se acalme, ela apenas desmaiou. As visitas acabaram por hoje.

Minerva pôs a mão carinhosamente de Draco e falou:  
-Vamos para a escola. Amanhã voltamos aqui...

* * *

**n/a: **Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Finalmente capítulo novo. Olá galera do meu coração, desculpa a demora em postar o novo cap. É que eu estava em uma nova empreitada, a fic Destinos Opostos. Já leram? Eu tava com os capítulos na cabeça, aí tive que aproveitar. Aos que me mandaram vibrações positivas, obrigado. A cirurgia foi ótima. Estou de olhos novos. A próxima a ser atualizada é Destinos Opostos, ok? Mas pode deixar que não demoro para atualizar essa aqui não.Ahhh e eu gostaria de dizer que adorei os comentários e queria mais... Não custa nada neah?? Um grande beijo a tods!!


	9. Revelações

**REVELAÇÕES**

Minerva e Draco voltaram para a escola via rede de Flu. Minerva ainda quis conversar com o rapaz, mas ele se despediu alegando cansaço. Na verdade, o loiro precisava ficar um pouco sozinho para processar as diversas informações que tivera em tão poucas horas.

Draco seguiu para o seu quarto, onde pegou uma garrafa de whisky de fogo, se dirigiu até ao salão comunal de sua casa e foi para a parte mais escura. Havia chegado tarde e dava graças a Merlin pelo salão estar vazio. Não queria falar com ninguém, não tinha cabeça para falar com ninguém. E assim ficou durante aproximadamente duas horas. Um filme se passava em sua cabeça... Tentava se lembrar de algum momento em que se sentira amado por Lucius, como se, ao agarrar-se a esta lembrança, sua triste realidade deixaria de existir.

Após analisar detalhadamente sua relação com Lucius, o loiro começou a pensar na possibilidade de sua mãe estar certa. Raiva, dor, frustração, vergonha se misturavam na mente do rapaz que já estava embriagado, visto que havia bebido duas garrafas de whisky de fogo. Não agüentando mais de curiosidade resolveu falar com o elfo que sua mãe havia mencionado antes de desmaiar.

* * *

Hermione acordou no meio da noite. Estava morrendo de fome. Após alguns minutos se deu conta que não havia jantado. Havia ficado tão horrorizada com os detalhes da morte de Lucius que seu estômago embrulhara. Ponderou durantes alguns minutos se era correto ir até a cozinha, mas a fome falou mais alto. Vestiu um robe e saiu de seu quarto.

Chegando próximo à cozinha, parou ao ouvir vozes. Apurou bem o ouvido na tentativa de distinguir quem conversava e o que conversavam. Como não conseguiu ouvir nada mais do que sussurros resolveu chegar mais perto da origem das vozes. Com a varinha em riste estancou quando viu a figura de Malfoy conversando com um pequeno elfo. O pequeno ser parecia lhe explicar alguma coisa. Hermione se aproximou mais, de modo que pudesse ouvir sem ser vista.

Um bolo no estômago se formou quando a Castanha ouviu o que o pequeno elfo contava ao loiro. Ele contava que não era Lucius o pai de Draco e sim, seu amado dono. Hermione olhava para a cena com cuidado, receosa em interromper. O pequeno elfo reverenciava Draco, que o ignorava completamente.

- Mas se isso tudo que você está me contado for verdade, porque você não me procurou antes? - Perguntou Draco ríspido.

- Ahhh, o mestre pediu para o servo não contar nada. A não ser quando o pequeno Malfoy viesse falar com ele sobre esse assunto.

Hermione ouvia em silêncio o relato do pequeno elfo no qual ele contava os feitos do "novo pai" de Draco. A Castanha se assustou um pouco quando o loiro elevou a voz e agarrando os bracinhos do elfo, começou a sacudi-lo com força.

- Eu não sei por que todos vocês resolveram fazer isso comigo – Disse Draco com sua voz mais arrastada do que nunca por conta do efeito do firewhisky. Mas, eu não vou cair nessa! Não vou, me ouviu bem?

- Não meu mestre! – disse o elfo assustado – Tudo o que eu disse é verdade! O senhor é um legítimo...

- Cala boca, pára de mentir! – gritou Draco enquanto chacoalhava o elfo.

A Castanha assistia à cena petrificada. Tinha sérias dúvidas se deveria se intrometer, por mais que estivesse penalizada com a atitude de Draco em relação ao elfo. Entendia que era um momento dele e não tinha idéia de como ele reagiria ao saber que ela escutara tudo o que o elfo lhe contara. Mas ao ver Draco chacoalhar com força o pequeno elfo mais uma vez, resolveu intervir.

- Solte-o Malfoy! – disse Hermione se mostrando pela primeira vez – Maltratá-lo não irá fazer com que as coisas que ele te contou deixem de ser verdade.

- Granger! – Draco olhou na direção da Castanha. Seu olhar misturava surpresa, dor e ódio. – O que faz aqui?

- Solte o elfo Malfoy! – Hermione insistiu, ao ver que o rapaz soltava o pequeno ser, completou – Não tive intenção de ouvi-lo. Vim buscar algo para comer quando escutei suas vozes, pensei que fosse algum aluno.

Draco já ia lhe responder quando ouviram uma voz rouca no final do corredor.

- Quem está aí?

- Venha Malfoy, é o Filch. E ele não vai ficar nenhum um pouco feliz em nos encontrar por aqui, principalmente você e essa garrafa de whisky de fogo.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum com você sua san...

- Complete essa frase e eu não apenas te deixo aqui como também o entrego ao Filch! – disse Hermione aborrecida.

Draco calou e tratou de seguir a menina em passos largos. Como era Monitora Chefe e em algumas vezes usava o mapa do maroto, conhecia alguns atalhos. Quando chegou em frente à casa de Sonserina, apenas resmungou:

- Pronto, já está entregue.

E saiu sem esperar que Draco lhe dissesse alguma coisa. Voltou quando ouviu o rapaz dizer algumas palavras de baixo calão.

- O que aconteceu agora, Malfoy?

- Perdi a merda da mudança de senha! – respondeu Draco mal humorado.

Hermione bufou e voltou até onde Draco estava.

- Como assim perdeu a mudança da senha?

- Perdi oras. E não lhe devo satisfação alguma de minha vida! – respondeu o rapaz zangado.

- Malfoy, eu juro que mais uma gracinha sua, eu deixo você se ferrar! – disse Hermione entre os dentes – Venha, vamos para o salão comunal dos monitores. Você não pode dormir aqui do lado de fora.

Ao chegar ao salão comunal que era reservado aos monitores, Draco se arrastou até o primeiro sofá que viu em sua frente e deitou. Hermione apenas revirou os olhos:

- Venha Malfoy, você não vai dormir aí. Vamos até a sala comum aos monitores chefes.

Draco permaneceu calado e acompanhou Hermione. Seguiram em silêncio até o salão comunal. Chegando lá, a Castanha foi até seu quarto, pegou roupa de cama e colocou em cima do sofá. Já saia sem despedir, quando ouviu a voz baixa e sonolenta de Draco lhe perguntar. Parou de costas ao rapaz.

- Porque fez tudo isso por mim hoje, Granger?

- Porque você querendo ou não, sou responsável por você aqui na escola.

Hermione virou para ver a cara do rapaz diante sua resposta, mas Draco já dormia. Hermione foi até ele e o cobriu.

* * *

Quando chegou ao salão principal na hora do café da manhã, Hermione o encontrou em polvorosa. A maioria dos alunos tinha uma edição do Profeta Diário em suas mãos.

Na capa aparecia o Ministro da Magia falando sobre a morte de Lucius Malfoy e acalmando a população sobre os boatos do surgimento de neocomensais. Hermione sentou entre Harry e Ron que conversavam animadamente sobre as notícias da manhã.

- Já está sabendo Mi? Há menos um comensal no planeta Terra! – Disse Ron enfiando uma torrada na boca – Por pouco não eram dois.

- É, eu já estava sabendo. – respondeu Hermione desanimada – Eu estava com a Minerva quando a Héstia Jones chegou para levar o Malfoy até a mãe dele.

- Ahh então é por isso que você estava o procurando? – Perguntou Harry – Porque não nos contou?

- Era por isso sim. E eu não podia contar. A diretora me pediu segredo.

- Entendo. Queria ver a cara do Malfoy. – continuou Harry – Quero perguntá-lo aonde vai agora quando quiser conversar com o pai.

- Harry! Que horror! – exclamou Hermione horrorizada – Não acredito no que eu ouvi!

- Ah qual é Mione – Começou Rony – O Malfoy fez a mesma coisa com ele. Qual o problema?

- O problema Rony – Hermione disse apontando o dedo ora para a cara de Harry, ora para a cara do Rony – é que o Harry não é o Malfoy. Por isso mesmo, não devia se comportar da mesma maneira do que ele. E me dá licença porque eu perdi a fome. – Hermione pôs o guardanapo na mesa e saiu pisando duro.

- O que aconteceu com ela? - Perguntou Rony assustado.

* * *

Draco acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível, sua cabeça girava e doía, impedindo movimentos simples. Levou algum tempo para registrar tudo o que acontecera e para dar conta de que não estava em seu quarto em Sonserina.

- Merda, não foi um pesadelo. Há essa hora a sangue ruim da Granger já deve ter contado para a escola inteira que Lucius não é meu pai! - Draco resmungou em voz alta enquanto se levantava. Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz da Castanha que estava em uma poltrona próxima com um livro na mão.

- Pode ficar despreocupado, Malfoy. Eu não contei nada para ninguém. Até porque eu acredito que sua vida só diz respeito a você! Como eu lhe disse ontem, eu não tinha a intenção de ouvir sua conversa com o elfo.

A voz de Hermione parecia triste. Ao encarar a Castanha, Draco viu decepção. E pela primeira vez em toda sua vida se arrependeu de ter insultado Hermione.

Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas a castanha foi mais rápida e continuou:

- O seu café da manhã está em cima da mesa. – levantou e apontou para uma mesa próxima aonde Draco havia dormido– Como você não levantou para o café, eu pedi ao Monstro que preparasse isso para você. – Draco abriu a boca para agradecer, entretanto, mais uma vez a Castanha foi mais rápida. – Se não quiser comer não coma. Agora me dê licença que tenho outras coisas para fazer.

Draco ainda tentou falar com a garota, mas ela foi mais rápida e entrou em seu quarto, batendo a porta. O loiro seguiu desanimado até seu quarto. Chegando lá voltou a dormir só acordando para o jantar. Já estava saindo da Sonserina quando encontrou Zabini.

- E aí cara! Fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu. Você sumiu o dia inteiro. Onde esteve?

- Dormindo, não queria falar com ninguém. E ainda não quero. Estou pensando se devo descer para jantar.

- Vamos lá cara!! Qualquer coisa eu azaro o primeiro que vier de graçinha para o seu lado.

Draco foi junto a Blás para o salão principal. Logo se arrependeu uma vez que muitos olhares e comentários do salão recaiam sobre ele, o que incomodava bastante o garoto. Não conseguiu comer e resolveu voltar para o seu quarto.

Draco permaneceu em seu quarto por mais três dias, se alimentava apenas à noite em seu salão comunal, quando Monstro levava sua refeição, até que no quarto dia, Minerva o chamou em sua sala:

- Senhor Malfoy, fiquei sabendo que o senhor não tem ido às aulas, à sala dos monitores e eu não o tenho visto durante as refeições.

Draco apenas a olhou. Pouco lhe importava o que ela sabia ou deixava de saber. Ao perceber que o rapaz não manifestava nenhuma reação. A diretora continuou:

- Gostaria de informá-lo que acaso o senhor não volte às suas atividades normais eu serei obrigada a lhe aplicar uma detenção.

Novamente o loiro apenas olhou para a diretora sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Minerva já estava começando a se irritar com o estado letárgico de seu aluno.

- Senhor Draco Lucius Malfoy, se o senhor continuar nesse estado eu serei obrigada a lhe enviar de volta à sua casa! – Disse Minerva já irritada.

- É tudo o que eu quero, senhora... – Disse Draco em voz baixa – Voltar à minha casa.

- Então o providenciarei, mas devo lhe avisar que como sua mãe ainda está internada, eu o mandarei para a casa de sua tia Andrômeda. – Disse Minerva séria.

- Mas por que, se já sou maior de idade? – perguntou Draco parecendo despertar.

- Porque sua mãe e sua tia fizeram um contrato mágico e sua tia é responsável por você enquanto sua mãe estiver em St. Mungus.

- Mas eu não quero ir para a casa dessa mulher que diz ser minha tia. – Exclamou Draco furioso – Não pode me obrigar ir para lá.

- É claro que posso, só não o farei, pois tenho certeza que voltará às suas atividades normais. E pode começar hoje à noite, pois segundo me consta – disse Minerva olhando em um pergaminho – é seu dia de monitoria.

Draco saiu pisando duro da sala da direção. Odiava Minerva, odiava aqueles professores dedo-duro, odiava aquela escola e tudo o que fazia parte dela. Resignado seguiu até o salão dos monitores para ver com quem faria a monitoria.

* * *

Ron e Hermione se preparavam para a ronda noturna habitual. Como Draco não havia aparecido durante toda a semana, Hermione resolveu chamar seu namorado para irem juntos. Já estavam na porta da sala comunal dos monitores quando Draco chegou. Todos os olhares se recaíram sobre ele. O loiro fingiu não perceber, entretanto quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hermione, sentiu um grande bolo na barriga e desviou o olhar. Por incrível que pareça, Draco ainda se sentia péssimo por ter tratado tão mal Hermione quando ela queria apenas ajudá-lo. Em passos largos foi até o quadro de avisos onde ficava o quadro de horários dos monitores e com pesar observou que era seu dia junto com a mesma.

Quando voltou o seu olhar para a Castanha, encontrou-a de braços cruzados e o olhando séria:

- Então Malfoy, já viu que hoje é seu dia comigo? – disse Hermione séria diante de um olhar curioso de Rony. Até alguns dias atrás a castanha havia praticamente defendido Malfoy e agora o tratava com tamanha rispidez. – Vamos logo, não tenho a noite inteira.

E saiu sem esperar pela resposta de Malfoy. Uma onda de risinhos inundou o salão. A maioria dos monitores, principalmente os homens detestavam Draco Malfoy, e receberam com entusiasmo o fora que a Castanha dera em Malfoy. Draco apressou o passo para poder alcançar Hermione, mas antes viu quando Ron se aproximou de Cho e foram para a biblioteca do Salão Comunal. "Idiota", o loiro pensou antes de sair da sala.

* * *

Hermione já estava bem distante quando Draco saiu da sala. Ao ver a Castanha, gritou:

- Ei Granger, me espere. - disse sério

Ao ver que a Castanha havia ignorado completamente seu chamado, correu até chegar ao seu lado.

- Granger, olhe... - começou o loiro.

- Olhe você Malfoy – Hermione parou abruptamente e disse ríspida enquanto apontava a varinha para o rosto de Draco – Não estou nenhum um pouco a fim de ouvir suas gracinhas e suas ofensas sem sentido. Me ouviu bem? (N/B: falando de forma tão gentil, quem não ouviria? O.o) – e continuou andando ignorando completamente a presença do rapaz.

- Eu não quero te ofender Granger! - disse Malfoy em voz baixa, o que fez Hermione parar onde estava – Pelo contrário.

Hermione olhou em direção do rapaz como se o incentivasse a continuar.

- É... Eu queria pedir desculpas pela ofensa no domingo. – Draco falava em voz baixa, olhando para os sapatos. O próprio loiro não tinha idéia porque estava ali, ao lado de Hermione pedindo desculpas a ela. Hermione ouvia tudo de olhos arregalados – É que você me ajudou tanto e no fim eu ainda te ofendi.

- Tudo bem! – Hermione respondeu mais calma – Acho que já estou acostumada com suas ofensas. – Hermione olhou para o rapaz, esboçou um pequeno sorriso e continuou a andar.

- Ei Granger! – disse Malfoy apressando o passo para ficar ao lado de Hermione – Você me disse na madrugada de domingo antes de eu dormir, que querendo ou não você é responsável por mim aqui na escola. O que quis dizer com isso?

Hermione suspirou, tinha esperança de que o loiro não a tivesse escutado. Estava com raiva quando soltou aquilo. Como explicaria a ele?

- Uma das minhas incumbências aqui na escola é ficar de olho em você para que não apronte.

- Ãnh? – Draco estava confuso – Mas por que isso? O que isso significa?

- Significa Malfoy que muita gente ainda acredita em você. A diretora McGonagall é uma delas. E essa responsabilidade não é andar atrás de você como uma babá, mas sempre reportar o seu comportamento para McGonagall e "auxiliar" quando for necessário.

Draco mudou de confuso para furioso. "Eu não preciso que cuidem de mim" .

- Acho que estou começando a entender... – começou Draco sarcástico – É realmente você não age como uma babá, mas trabalha como espiã! Mais uma coisa para a minha caixa de novidades.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Malfoy. É que ...- Hermione tentou se justificar, o que foi interrompida pelo loiro.

- Ah, por favor, Granger, pára. Não quero mais ouvir. Estou cansado de tudo isso. Tem mais alguma coisa que vocês fazem ou que saibam que eu não sei? – Draco estava furioso, andava de um lado para o outro não dando oportunidade de Hermione se explicar - Então tudo o que eu faço é informado a McGonagall, como se eu fosse um criminoso ou algo assim, e não venha me dizer o contrário, porque não vai colar! – Draco praticamente gritou as últimas palavras.

- Malfoy, você entendeu tudo errado! - Hermione falava com cautela, sabia que o que acabara de contar não deveria ser revelado ao loiro – Deixe-me explicar, por favor?

- Entendi errado? Eu estou entendendo tudo! Agora só falta me dizer que minha mãe e a sua eram amigas de infância, o que não me espantaria porque descobri que ela é amante de traidores de sangue, para ser de sangues ruins e de trouxas não falta nada.

- Olha aqui Malfoy, – Hermione estava começando a ficar furiosa – eu sei o que você está passando. Mas não vou permitir que me ofenda mais uma vez ou ofenda os meus pais.

- Sabe o que eu estou passando?? – Draco parecia um louco – Sabe o que estou passando, Granger?? É óbvio que você não tem a mínima idéia do que eu estou passando! Então largue esse falso puritanismo de entender os males da humanidade e me deixe em paz, porque eu preciso pensar!

- Malfoy, – Hermione tomava cuidado com as palavras, era a primeira vez que falava sobre isso e falava nada mais, nada menos para seu maior oponente em Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy. – eu também descobri há pouco tempo que o meu pai na verdade não é meu pai.

A Castanha abaixou os olhos e foi para a janela da torre onde monitoravam. Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos ao se lembrar da cena que se desenrolou na Austrália

- O que foi que disse Granger? - Malfoy perguntou assustado diante da afirmação da Castanha. Assustou-se ao vê-la limpando as lágrimas. Um desejo enorme de ir até ela e abraçá-la tomou conta de si. Mas ele fingiu não perceber estas emoções.

- Nada não Malfoy. Eu não deveria ter falado algo tão pessoal. Vamos continuar a monitoria. – Hermione continuou andando.

- Não, por favor. - Draco pegou no braço da Castanha. Um leve choque percorreu o corpo dos dois ao toque. Preferiram ignorar. – Você também sabe de algo muito pessoal meu.

- É que ninguém sabe sobre isso, apenas o Ron! – Hermione disse em um fio de voz. Draco por sua vez sentiu um ódio inexplicável à menção do nome do ruivo.

- Por favor, me conte – Draco falou em voz baixa, não entendia porque, mas tinha uma curiosidade absurda de saber o que tanto afligia a Castanha, ao vê-la acenar positivamente, entrou em uma sala de aula e apontou um banco para a Castanha se acomodar.

Hermione se acomodou no primeiro banco que viu, e Draco fechou a porta colocando um feitiço para que não ouvisse o que conversavam lá dentro.

- Você soube que eu obliviei os meus pais? - Hermione perguntou.

- Sim. – disse Draco em um sorriso – Até foi processada por isso.

- É verdade! – disse Hermione em um sorriso tímido – Assim que eu recebi a carta do Ministério, dizendo que fui processada, eu me assustei. Com toda a loucura da guerra, eu havia me esquecido de desobliviá-los. Então eu e Rony fomos para a Austrália para procurá-los.

- Vocês dois, sozinhos? - Perguntou Draco, interrompendo a garota.

- Sim, por quê? – Hermione estranhou a pergunta de Draco. O Loiro logo tratou de respondê-la, ele também não entendia sua súbita curiosidade.

- Nada, só por saber.

- Então, – a Castanha prosseguiu – chegando lá demorou um pouco até encontrá-los. O meu pai – Hermione deu uma pausa – foi o primeiro a ser desobliviado pelos aurores. Foi tudo tão lindo. Na verdade ele havia meio que se lembrado de mim antes mesmo do feitiço de desobliviação. O Auror disse que era a nossa ligação. - Os olhos da Castanha se encheram de lágrimas, via-se que ela fazia um grande esforço para não chorar – depois fomos para desobliviar a minha mãe. E eu descobri que eles tinham tido uma filha. A minha mãe não recebeu tão bem toda a estória e os motivos da desobliviação.

_**Flash Back**_

_Após a desobliviação os olhos da Sra. Granger se encheram de lágrimas e ela correu para abraçar sua filha._

_- O que aconteceu? O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou a mulher um pouco assustada. Por algum motivo, o feitiço não havia saído da mesma forma no casal, e a Sra. Granger parecia ter uma sensação maior de tudo o que acontecera._

_- Bem, agora que já está tudo arranjado, vou voltar para o Ministério! – disse o desobliviador – Arthur, você vem comigo?_

_- Não, ficarei só mais um pouco para conversar com os Granger!_

_Após uma rápida explicação aos pais de Hermione sobre o que foi a guerra entre os bruxos, e o porquê da obliviação, o Sr. Weasley concluiu:_

_- Então, quando vocês quiserem podem voltar para casa! Uma equipe de Aurores já esteve lá em busca de bruxos ou quaisquer artes das trevas. A casa de vocês está completamente limpa!_

_- Não!! Nós não vamos voltar! – disse Jane Granger firmemente._

_Todos olharam assustados para a Sra. Granger que prosseguiu:_

_- Nós estruturamos uma vida aqui... Uma vida estável! Temos um bebê! Não podemos sair daqui de uma hora para outra! – concluiu._

_- Hum... Querida, venha aqui, por favor! Er... Se nos dão licença – disse o Sr. Granger arrastando a mulher para dentro da casa. – Hermione querida, pegue Hiorrana, por favor! – pediu gentilmente a filha mais velha – E sem "mas", Jane! – concluiu ao perceber que sua esposa ia falar alguma coisa._

_Um grande mal estar tomou conta da sala onde permaneceram Hermione, Sr. Weasley e Rony. Ao entrar no quarto do casal, Jane Granger começou a chorar. Ficou alguns segundos chorando enquanto seu marido a consolava._

* * *

_Enquanto isso na sala, Rony brincava com sua "cunhadinha":_

_- Que lindinha sua irmã hein Mione? Mas ela não parece com você não – disse Rony, mas ao ver a cara de paisagem que sua namorada fizera, completou rapidamente – mas você também é linda!_

_- Humm, que cheiro é esse? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley._

_- Acho que sua irmã lhe deu um presentinho Mione – respondeu Rony rindo._

_- É... – disse Hermione sem graça – Vou levá-la para minha mãe. Calma aí!_

_Ao perceber que os pais travavam uma discussão do lado de dentro do quarto, Hermione esperou do lado de fora um momento mais adequado para entrar._

* * *

_Ao entrar no quarto do casal Jane Granger começou a chorar. Ficou alguns segundos chorando enquanto seu marido a consolava._

_- Eu não vou voltar para a Inglaterra. Já falei! – disse Jane Granger nervosa._

_- Mas porque Jane? Não tem sentido isso! Nossa vida está toda lá! - Respondeu John Granger exasperado._

_- Não John, nossa vida estava toda lá, até a nossa filha, nossa filha bruxa decidir apagar a nossa memória._

_- Jane! Pelo amor de Deus, eles não explicaram o motivo? Você não o achou válido? Ponha a mão na consciência mulher!! - respondeu rispidamente o Sr. Granger._

_- Mão na consciência? – gritou Jane Granger – O que eu sei é que eu tenho uma filha bruxa que alterou a minha memória. Você não consegue entender John? Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Essa raça é ruim John._

_- Jane pare antes que fale alguma besteira! – continuou John receoso. – Eles podem ouvir._

_- Que ouçam! Eu sempre tive medo, desde que descobrimos que Hermione era uma bruxa. Porque eu sei que bruxos são ruins! – Jane Granger estava histérica, falava alto e andava pelo quarto. – E Hermione puxou o pai. Aquele ser asqueroso que me estuprou!_

_- Jane, por favor! - disse John Granger ríspido._

_- Agora você pode imaginar o que outras coisas ela pode fazer conosco? Ou com a Hiorrana. Falando nisso... Cadê a Hiorrana, John? Cadê a minha filha?_

_Jane Granger abriu a porta para sair do quarto e se deparou com Hermione parada à sua frente estática e com lágrimas nos olhos. Hermione entregou Hiorrana à sua mãe e saiu correndo do quarto._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Hermione chorava muito no fim do relato. Draco não conseguiu segurar a vontade de abraçar e foi até a menina. Com muito espanto Hermione retribuiu o abraço. Ficaram assim durante alguns segundos até que Draco, meio sem graça soltou o abraço.

- Quem mais sabe dessa estória? – perguntou Draco.

- Eu, meus pais e o Ron. Até para a Gina e o Harry eu contei outra estória! – disse Hermione. – É tão triste saber de tudo isso!

- E você tem guardado tudo isso a todo esse tempo? - Draco perguntou penalizado.

- Sim. Para você ver como são as coisas... – disse Hermione secando as lágrimas e dando um sorriso tímido – As tragédias não acontecem apenas com você!

- Mas isso significa que você é uma mestiça!

- Posso ser, na verdade, os meus pais eram casados quando tudo aconteceu. Eu posso ser filha do John Granger, entende? De qualquer forma qual a diferença Malfoy? – Hermione o olhou triste – Eu continuaria sendo objeto de ódio e discriminação. Eu não ligo de ser uma nascida trouxa, ou sangue ruim, como você costuma me chamar. – Draco abaixou os olhos envergonhados – Tenho orgulho de ser quem eu sou.

Malfoy abaixou os olhos envergonhados. Sentia vergonha por ter humilhado a menina diversas vezes. Sentia vergonha por estar tão desesperado com suas recentes descobertas.

- Imagino o que está pensando. – Disse Hermione – Como eu tenho força para suportar as novidades né? – Ao ver a cara de espanto de Malfoy, acrescentou – Eu não li sua mente, não se preocupe.

- É Granger, tem razão. Mas eu não sei como fazer. É tudo muito novo.

- Malfoy, acho que é uma oportunidade para você mudar. Uma oportunidade pra você Rever Conceitos. Eu conheço a estória de seu pai. Ele também lutou contra Voldemort. E pelo o que elfo disse, ele fez isso por você. Para que você tivesse uma vida legal, sem guerras.

- Eu não sei como mudar Granger. – disse Draco em voz baixa – Não sei como fazer isso!

- Peça ajuda Malfoy. Eu sei que tem diversas pessoas que acreditam na sua mudança.

- Você acredita Granger?

-Como? - Perguntou Hermione espantada.

- Você acredita que eu posso mudar? Que eu posso rever meus conceitos?

- Sim! – respondeu Hermione séria. – Todos nós podemos mudar Malfoy.

- Então me ajude.

Hermione se assustou com o pedido do rapaz. "Como assim ajudar Draco Malfoy?". Diante da demora da resposta da Castanha, Draco prosseguiu:

- Você realmente acredita na minha mudança, Granger? Está vendo como não é tão fácil assim?? – Draco disse triste enquanto desfazia os feitiços e saia da sala.

- Eu te ajudo Malfoy. – A Castanha falou alto para que o loiro pudesse ouvi-la - Mas só se você estiver realmente disposto a mudar. Caramba! – disse Hermione ao olhar para o relógio na parede. – Já passou mais de uma hora do fim da monitoria. Preciso ir. Tchau Malfoy, a gente conversa mais amanhã. No salão comunal. Está bem?

- Tudo bem. Tchau e obrigado Hermione.

Hermione se espantou ao ouvir seu primeiro nome ser falado por Malfoy. Apenas retribuiu o tchau e seguiu para o seu quarto de monitora.

* * *

**N/A :** Finalmente o cap. \o/...Desculpe por quase enlouquecer vocês com a espera...É que a minha vida anda meio corrida...Mas ele chegou e a minha beta voltou \o/ o que me deixa muitíssimo feliz. Agora, a próxima fic a ser atualizada é a Destinos Opostos e depois volto aqui para Revendo Conceitos. Espero que tenham gostado do cap e que me respondam em muitos comentários!! Nossa eu fiquei tão feliz, recebi comentários do cap 08 ao cap. 09...Acho que agora sempre demorarei um mês para postar hehehehehehehe Beijos a tods e até Destinos...


	10. Descobertas

**Descobertas **

_Hermione se assustou com o pedido do rapaz. _"Como assim ajudar Draco Malfoy?"_. Diante da demora da resposta da Castanha, Draco prosseguiu:__  
__- Você realmente acredita na minha mudança, Granger? Está vendo como não é tão fácil assim??? – Draco disse triste enquanto desfazia os feitiços e saia da sala._

_- Eu te ajudo Malfoy. – A Castanha falou alto para que o loiro pudesse ouvi-la - Mas só se você estiver realmente disposto a mudar. Caramba! – disse Hermione ao olhar para o relógio na parede. – Já passou mais de uma hora do fim da monitoria. Preciso ir. Tchau Malfoy, a gente conversa mais amanhã. No salão comunal. Está bem? _

_- Tudo bem. Tchau e obrigado Hermione. _

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione correu para o seu quarto. Nem ouviu quando Draco a chamou pelo primeiro nome. Ao chegar ao seu quarto, deu um suspiro de alívio por não ter sido encontrada por Filch pelo caminho, e torceu silenciosamente para que Draco tivesse tido a mesma sorte. Estava acabando de fechar a porta de seu quarto quando ouviu a voz de Rony:  
- Porque está chegando a essa hora, Hermione? – perguntou Ron sério.

- Nossa, Ron! Que susto. – Hermione pôs as mãos em seu peito – O que está fazendo em meu quarto? – perguntou curiosa.

- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta. – Ron continuou bastante sério – A sua monitoria terminou há mais de uma hora – disse olhando o relógio – Onde estava?

- Ahh eu estava conversando com o Malfoy e acabei perdendo a hora. – Respondeu a menina de forma simples.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Rony – VOCÊ ESTAVA CONVERSANDO COM QUEM?

- Porque você está gritando Ronald? – perguntou Hermione de braços cruzados em uma pose bem característica da senhora Weasley – Eu já falei! Eu estava conversando com o Malfoy. – mais uma vez a Castanha respondeu de forma simples, como se explicasse a Ron algo elementar.

Ron gelou ao ouvir Hermione falar que havia perdido a hora **por estar conversando com o Malfoy**. Seu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente: e se Malfoy tivesse contado à Hermione sobre seu _affair_ com a Chang? Se ele tivesse falado de suas desconfianças?

- Mas o que você estava conversando com ele Mione? – na pressa e na pressão, a voz do ruivo saiu um pouco esganiçada – Vocês, por acaso, têm algum assunto em comum?

- Ron, em primeiro lugar: porque você está tão nervoso hein? – Hermione cruzou os braços mais uma vez à espera da resposta do ruivo – Qual o seu problema?

-Qual o meu problema? – Ron parecia nervoso – Qual o meu problema Mione? O Malfoy não presta! E passou a noite conversando com a **minha** namorada! Esse é o meu problema. O que vocês conversaram?

Hermione sorriu internamente. Então era isso: o ruivo estava apenas enciumado por ela ter ficado quase uma hora depois da monitoria conversando com Malfoy. Resolveu pegar leve com o ruivo para desfazer qualquer mal entendido.

- Ron, – começou Hermione mais calma – nós estávamos conversando sobre aspectos da **vida particular** dele e que ele não gostaria que a escola soubesse. Eu não posso te contar. Você me entende?

- É claro que não Mione. Ele - disse o Ron apontando para a porta como se Draco estivesse lá – é o **Malfoy**. E eu – apontou para si – nunca vou entender que a **minha namorada** tenha algum assunto com o Malfoy e não quer me contar. Ele é mau, é mentiroso, você não percebe?

- Calma Ron. – disse Hermione enquanto pegava as mãos de seu namorado – Eu sei me defender, ok? Obrigada por se preocupar – Hermione deu um beijo no rapaz – Mas o Malfoy tem precisado de ajuda. E você sabe muito bem a minha tarefa.

- Mas Mione... Daqui a pouco ele vai começar a te jogar contra mim e contra o Harry... Você verá – disse Rony abraçando a namorada.

- Deixe de bobeira Ron, além do mais eu não sou influenciável e você sabe muito bem! Vamos parar de falar no Malfoy? Eu acho que não foi por isso que você veio até o meu quarto.

Rony sorriu para a Castanha e a puxou para um beijo.

* * *

Draco andava em passos largos em direção à Sonserina. Ainda tentava digerir todas as informações que tinha recebido. Seu pai não era seu pai. Tinha ouvido falar pouco sobre seu verdadeiro pai e, aliás, achava que ele era uma coisa, quando na verdade era outra. Hermione Granger era mestiça e não **uma sangue**... Draco balançou a cabeça quando essa palavra surgiu em sua mente. Continuou em seus pensamentos. Granger não era uma nascida trouxa. Quanta novidade. Nem se deu conta que estava em frente ao quadro de seu salão comunal, disse a senha e entrou rapidamente.

Mecanicamente sentou em uma poltrona perto da lareira. Olhou para o fogo enquanto continuava a pensar. _"Eu devo estar enlouquecendo. Primeiro eu pedi desculpas à Hermione. Depois eu pedi ajuda. Hermione não, Granger! O que está acontecendo comigo?" _

- E aí cara – a voz de Blás o despertou – Como 'cê 'tá?

- Indo. – Draco voltou a olhar o fogo.

- Mas as coisas estão voltando ao normal não é? – Blás tentava conversar com o rapaz – Foi até a monitoria hoje. Aliás, você demorou bastante. O time estava te esperando, precisamos marcar novos treinos! O jogo contra Grifinória se aproxima e precisamos treinar se quisermos ganhar o jogo.

- É verdade Blás. Vou reservar o campo amanhã, espero que o Potter não tenha pegado já todos os dias.

- Adivinha quem eu vi hoje na torre leste? - Blás estava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Quem? Perguntou pouco interessado.

De todos os sonserinos, aliás, de todos os seus colegas de sua casa, Blaise Zabini era quem mais se aproximava de um amigo. Aliás, ele era a única pessoa que Draco não tratava como inferior, pois Zabini nunca tratou Draco com reverência e talvez esse fosse o motivo de suas alianças. Entretanto, já estava de "saco cheio" de todo bla blá blá do rapaz.

- O pobretão com a Chang.

A novidade fez Draco se endireitar na poltrona e olhar para Blás.

- Que horas? Quando eu saí para a monitoria ele estava no salão comunal dos monitores. Aliás, indo em direção a Chang! – Draco apertou as mãos em sinal de raiva.

- Eram umas oito e meia. Estavam no maior amasso. Mau gosto tem o pobretão. Não acha?

- Ele é um idiota! Trocando a Granger por uma vadia.

- Não que a Granger valha alguma coisa, não é cara? - Blás piscou para Draco.

Draco fechou a cara.

- Eu gostaria que você não falasse assim da Granger, Blás.

- Você o quê? – Blás perguntou assustado.

Draco suspirou. Havia falado sem pensar.

- Nada. Esquece.

Draco levantou para se dirigir ao seu quarto.

- Não, não, não. – disse Blás enquanto se levantava e segurava Draco – Espera aí cara. Eu ouvi bem o que você disse! E você disse que gostaria que eu **não** falasse daquele jeito da Granger. O que é que está acontecendo?

- Nada! – Draco fechou a cara.

- Qual é Draco! – Blás parou de braços cruzados na frente do loiro – De uma hora para outra você começa a defender a **sangue ruim**. Alguma coisa está acontecendo.

Blás ficou olhando a reação de Draco. O rapaz negro apenas havia dito **sangue ruim** na intenção de provocá-lo. Não que ele não ligasse para a questão de sangue, até ligava. Mas desde cedo aprendeu que os galeões eram _mais importantes_ do que o sangue. Sua mãe era famosa pelos diversos casamentos que obtivera e da fortuna que havia acumulado com eles. Sendo os bruxos de sangue puro ou **não**. Draco fechou os olhos diante da ofensa do rapaz. Iria relevar, mas lembrou de tudo que Hermione lhe contara, de tudo o que a Castanha sofrera e ainda estava sofrendo e não se conteve.

- Eu lhe proíbo de ofender a Granger dessa forma Blaise! – Disse Draco entre os dentes.

Blaise olhou assustado para Draco.

- Você está apaixonado pela Granger, Draco?

- Eu o quê? - Draco perguntou indignado – Está ficando maluco?

- Eu? Maluco? - Blás perguntou sarcástico – Quem foi que defendeu a Granger agorinha mesmo?

- Mas isso não significa que eu esteja apaixonado por ela! – rebateu o loiro – Apenas não gostaria que falasse assim dela agora que a conheci melhor. – Mais uma vez Draco só se deu conta quando as palavras já haviam saído de sua boca. Viu seu amigo abrir a boca em espanto. Amaldiçoou-se por isso. Resolveu sair antes que Blás começasse o interrogatório, mas o rapaz foi mais esperto, correu e puxou Draco e o fez sentar na poltrona.

- Desde quando você conhece a Granger **melhor**? - Perguntou Blaise.

- Desde quando você virou uma _garota fofoqueira_? - Perguntou Draco sarcástico.

- Eu estou falando sério Malfoy!

- E também estou falando sério Zabini.

Os dois se olharam sério. Ficaram aproximadamente um minuto assim. Um estudando a reação do outro. Até que começaram a rir. Mais uma novidade para Draco. Acabara de descobrir um amigo. Aprendera que nunca poderia confiar em ninguém. Nem em seus "iguais". Mas a vida estava lhe dando oportunidades. Resolveu se "abrir" com Blás. (**N/B:** Primeiro se abre com a Hermione, depois com o Blás... Jesus Apaga a Luz, essa coisa de "abrir" do Draco tá começando a pegar mal!)

- Vou lhe contar o motivo pelo qual conheço a Granger melhor. - Disse Draco sério. Blás apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Draco contou ao seu amigo toda a sua saga desde que havia ido visitar sua mãe no hospital. Contou de sua conversa com o elfo, contou sobre a ajuda de Hermione, e de sua conversa recente com a Castanha, apenas omitiu sobre o que aconteceu com os pais de Hermione.

- Mas o que tanto abala a Granger, Draco? A ponto de você abraçá-la?

- É, desculpe amigo! (**N/A**: vejam bem... ele chamou o Blaise de amigo oo2) (**N/B**: ele se abriu com o Blás, era natural uma reação legal depois da abertura!). Mas é algo tão particular à Granger que eu não posso te contar, você me entende?

- Claro! - Blás tentava processar tudo o que estava acontecendo. – Caramba, quanta informação! - O rapaz suspirou. – Acho que vou dormir depois dessa. Boa noite.

- Boa noite! Acho que não preciso te pedir para que não conte para ninguém a nossa conversa. – disse Draco sério.

- Claro, claro. – falou o rapaz de cabeça baixa. Blás já estava saindo da sala.

- E Blás? – Draco perguntou, o rapaz virou para olhar na direção do loiro. – Preciso de um favor seu.

- Favor?

- Sim! Quero que me ajude a mostrar para a Granger quem é o pobretão.

Zabini abriu o seu sorriso mais sarcástico.

- Será um prazer meu caro!

* * *

Três semanas se passaram após a conversa de Draco e Hermione durante a monitoria. Nessas semanas o relacionamento de Draco e Hermione se estreitou. Sempre conversavam, para a estranheza dos outros monitores, no salão comunal. E quando se encontravam na biblioteca, aproveitavam para discutir algum assunto das matérias que faziam juntos.

A cada semana aumentava a vontade de Draco efetivar seu plano de desmascarar Ron.

Hermione por sua vez descobria um Draco que ou não existia, ou ficava desconhecido sob a máscara do sarcasmo. Um Malfoy divertido e pronto a ajudá-la. Não que ela precisasse da ajuda do loiro, mas ele sempre estava muito solícito. A Castanha sabia que eram alvos de curiosidade de toda a escola, e que a essa altura já havia comentários sobre "amizade" repentina entre os dois, para desagrado de Ron.

Rony se indignava a cada vez que via Hermione e Draco conversando. Estava próximo ao lago junto a Harry e Gina quando viu a Castanha vindo em sua direção conversando com o loiro. Foi até eles e puxou Hermione pelo braço, porém não antes de dar um olhar de desagrado a Draco. O rapaz cruzou os braços e ficou olhando o ruivo de forma sarcástica.

- Ai Rony, você quase me machucou, enlouqueceu? - A garota disse soltando o braço assim que chegou perto dos amigos.

- Eu acho que foi você quem enlouqueceu Hermione! Andando por aí, conversando com o Malfoy.

Harry e Gina olhavam para o casal.

- É Mi! – começou Harry – Eu também não estou entendendo nada. É o Malfoy! – Mas Harry calou ao ver o olhar de _"não se meta"_ que Gina lhe lançara.

- Gente, o Malfoy tem mudado muito. Vocês nem imaginam o quanto! – Hermione falava enquanto olhava para os amigos – Aliás, ele tem várias razões para mudar. E está mudando. E a gente já conversou sobre isso, lembram-se?

- Mi, na boa. – Harry tomava cuidado ao falar e nem olhava para a Gina – É o Malfoy. E você sabe muito bem que ele não é de confiança. Você não quis nos explicar os tais motivos tão fortes que o fariam mudar assim tão de repente, tememos por você!

Ron olhou para Hermione com uma cara de _"eu não te falei?"_. De longe Draco observava a discussão do quarteto. Sentia ódio deles por tentarem fazer com que Hermione parasse de conversar com ele. Levou um susto ao ouvir uma voz próxima ao seu ouvido.

- Observando a sangue ruim Draquinho?

Draco fechou os olhos na tentativa de se controlar, Pansy era uma das quais mais se espantara de sua aproximação com Hermione. E ela já havia tentado lhe cercar outras vezes.

- Sabe.. - começou a morena – Eu não consigo entender essa sua aproximação com a **sangue ruim**. É algum plano?

- Não é só isso que não consegue entender Pansy. – disse Draco de forma fria – Você não consegue entender nada. E isso não é nenhuma novidade. Sempre foi assim. E sabe por quê? - Draco olhou para a menina de forma ameaçadora. Ela o fitou sem demonstrar que ficara amedrontada – Porque você é incapaz de entender qualquer coisa. Você é burra. Burra e vazia.

Pansy piscou algumas vezes. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Abriu a boca para responder duas vezes, mas palavras lhe faltavam.

- Nem tente. – continuou Draco, dessa vez mais sarcástico – É uma tarefa muito difícil para você me responder à altura.

Com um giro de calcanhares o rapaz saiu dali deixando a morena boquiaberta, entendendo menos ainda a situação.

* * *

À medida que os dias se passavam e se aproximava do jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina, mais Draco se agitava. Queria ganhar Grifinória a qualquer custo. Apenas para se vingar de Harry e de Rony que tentavam afastar Hermione de si.

* * *

Draco ia em direção ao campo de quadribol quando sentiu alguma coisa o agarrar pelos colarinhos. Era Ron. O rapaz ruivo conseguia ser ainda mais alto do que Malfoy. Com raiva, Ron encostou o rapaz na parede e apontou a varinha em seu rosto.

- Escute aqui Malfoy. Eu não caio nessa estória de que está mudado. Quero que se afaste da Hermione imediatamente. – A guerra modificou muito Ron, o deixando mais corajoso e menos tímido.

- Como é que é a estória pobretão? - Draco perguntou sarcástico. Rony aumentou a pressão sobre o loiro.

- Você ouviu bem. Te conheço muito bem Malfoy. Alguma está aprontando.

- E se eu **não **quiser me afastar da Hermione. O que fará? Contará a ela que tem um caso com a Chang?

- Olha aqui sua doninha oxigenada...

- Olha aqui você sua cenoura ambulante. – Draco disse afastando Ron de si - Não é você entre nós dois que tem condição de exigir alguma coisa. A minha vida não lhe diz respeito assim como as pessoas com que me relaciono ou deixo de me relacionar. Não se meta em minha vida. Que eu não me meto na sua. Ouviu bem?

- Que seja! Hermione sempre teve compaixão por seres repugnantes. Daqui a pouco ela se cansa de você mesmo. Ou você acha que ela deixaria os amigos e o namorado dela por você? – Ron estava possesso. Seu olhar soltava faíscas. Sua vontade era de socar o loiro, mas ele tinha um trunfo nas mãos e ele não podia se arriscar tanto assim. Saiu e deixou um loiro transtornado para trás.

Draco seguiu para o campo de quadribol. O sonserino estava possesso. Blás ao ver Draco chegar já gritando com os jogadores se aproximou do amigo.

- Qual foi cara? Está cuspindo fogo. Foi a Pansy? Ela anda inconformada.

- Estou com vontade de matar aquele ruivo idiota. - Disse Draco andando de um lado para o outro - Veio tirar satisfação. Quer que eu me afaste da Granger! Como se eu devesse alguma satisfação a ele.

Blás olhava para a cena atônito. Para o rapaz, era nítido que seu amigo se apaixonara. Só não sabia se o amigo se dera conta desta outra novidade. Resolveu não arriscar. O humor de Draco estava intragável.

* * *

**Duas Semanas depois **

_"Bom dia, Hogwarts! Sejam bem vindos a mais um jogo do nosso grandioso Campeonato de Quadribol deste ano. Hoje a disputa fica por conta de dois grandes times: Sonserina e Grifinória, um jogo muito esperado, por sinal. Os dois times estão invictos. Quem será que ganha esse jogo? Bem de qualquer forma eu estou torcendo para a Grifinória, é claro. Tenho até esse chapéu de Leão"_

- Céus, todo jogo uma inovação – disse a professora McGonagall suspirando e olhando para o céu. – Senhorita Lovegood, a senhorita está narrando o jogo. Não tem que se posicionar.

- Ohh diretora, desculpe-me, mas a senhora também não está torcendo para que a Grifinória ganhe?

- Claro que estou torcendo, mas eu não estou narrando senhorita. A partir de agora apenas comente sobre os jogos. Aí vêm os times.

- Ok

_"Aí vêm os times que disputarão o jogo de hoje. Do lado esquerdo"_ - pôde ser ouvido várias palmas, gritos e muitas vaias – _"temos o time de Sonserina. Os jogadores são: Goleiro: Davis; batedores: Zabini e Baddock; artilheiros: Pritcher, Harper e Greengrass e como apanhador: Malfoy. Saudações ao time da Sonserina. E agora do meu lado direito:" _- muitas palmas foram ouvidas, pois a maior parte dos estudantes da Corvinal, Lufa Lufa estavam torcendo pelo time da Grifinória. _"Temos o time da Grifinória: Os jogadores são: goleiro: Weasley; batedores: Peakes, e Hooper artilheiros: Weasley, Creevey e McDonald e como apanhador: Harrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy Potteeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." _

Minerva lançou um olhar de desagrado à Luna. A menina deveria ser imparcial, o que não estava fazendo. A professora Hooch pegou a caixa onde estavam guardadas as bolas do jogo. Chamou os capitães Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Disse bastante séria que queria um jogo limpo. Sabia da rivalidade entre essas duas casas e tinha receio de que o jogo se tornasse violento.

Logo após o aperto de mãos dos capitães, a professora apitou dando início ao jogo.

Logo a Goles estava nas mãos de Gina, que melhorava a cada jogo.

_"Ahh a Gina está com a posse da Goles. Ela é esplêndida! E como voa rápido essa garota, mas, peraí.. Zabini lançou um balaço em direção à artilheira da Grifinória e... ufa!!! A Gina é muito esperta, foi mais rápida do que o balaço. Ela passa a goles para Creevey que ai... tadinho um balaço quase o derrubou da vassoura. A posse da goles agora está com Harper que voa em direção ao gol, passa a goles para Greengrass que passa a goles para Harper que joga em direção ao gol e o Rony peggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaa essa goles!!!! Hey, hey hey..Weasley é nosso Rei!!" _

- Senhorita Lovegood – sussurrou a diretora McGonagall - eu vou proibi-la de narrar os jogos. Lembra-se do imparcial?

- Desculpa diretora – respondeu Luna em um sussurro.

Mas já era tarde, toda Grifinória cantava a musiquinha...

_"A bola passa para Gina que voa rápido e se desvia do balaço lançado por Zabini. Passa para Creevey que lança novamente para a Gina e... Gol da Grifinória! Agora a posse está com a jogadora da Sonserina, Greengrass, que passa a bola para Harper. Oh, aí vem um balaço mandado por Hooper. Ops ela se desviou e vai lançar em direção ao gol e vem outro balaço mas não é em direção à Greengrass e sim a... nossa!! Rony foi atingido, quase cai da vassoura com esse balaço lançado por Zabini e Gol! Da Sonserina." _

De longe Zabini exibia um sorriso malicioso e desviou seu olhar para Draco que retribuiu o sorriso.

_"A goles passa para Gina que lança para Mc Donald que desvia de outro balaço e lança para Gina e Gol da Grifinória. O placar está 20 a 10. Agora é a vez da goles ficar na posse da Sonserina. Harper faz um looping se desviando de um balaço lançado por Peakes. Ela está se aproximando do gol e lá vem outro balaço na direção do Ron e..." _

Nessa hora Hermione soltou um grito. Não conseguia entender como Harry, Ron e Gina podiam achar aquele esporte tão interessante. Ficou observando o trajeto do balaço até que Ron se desviasse dele por pouco. Deu um suspiro de alívio ao ver que nada havia acontecido com seu namorado. Com a mão esquerda ajeitou seu cabelo que insista em cair em seu rosto. A Castanha não sabia, mas desde que havia gritado, certo loiro a observava do céu. Draco observava Hermione, cada gesto que a Castanha fazia. E quando seu cabelo caiu no rosto novamente controlou o impulso de voar até lá e retirar ele mesmo o cabelo dali. Balançou a cabeça. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava pensando.

Draco apenas despertou quando ouviu gritos no campo. Harry havia localizado o pomo e já estava bem próximo dele. Draco deu um vôo rasante e foi se aproximando lentamente de Harry. Os dois estavam praticamente colados e

_"Harry Potter pega o pomo de ouro!!! E Grifinória vence mais uma vez!"_

Uma boa parte dos alunos correu para o campo para saudar os vencedores. Rony voou rápido até onde Malfoy estava pousando e deu um grande esbarrão no loiro. Falou entre os dentes de forma que apenas o loiro pudesse ouvir:  
- Você nunca vai conseguir se igualar a gente Malfoy. Você é desprezível. Não é à toa que Hermione tem compaixão por você. Aliás, eu vi a forma como olhava para ela durante todo jogo. Se afaste da **minha** namorada. Ouviu bem, Malfoy?

E virou para ir em direção dos outros jogadores. Draco já se preparava para lançar um feitiço em Ron quando ouviu a voz de Hermione.  
- Ron! – a menina gritou e correu para abraçar o namorado – Ai meu Merlin. Você está bem? - Dizia a menina enquanto apalpava o corpo do namorado – Não sei como ainda insistem nesse jogo maluco.

- Ei calma Mi! Venha cá – disse Ron enquanto puxava a namorada para um beijo.

Enquanto beijava Hermione Ron abriu os olhos e encarou Draco sério. Draco ainda ficou alguns segundos os olhando e seguiu sério para o vestiário.

* * *

A festa do campo prosseguiu no salão comunal de Grifinória. Estavam fechando o ano com chave de ouro, pois além de terem ganhado mais um jogo, ganharam da Sonserina, o que era melhor.

* * *

Se o salão comunal da Grifinória estava uma festa, o salão de Sonserina parecia mais um velório. Havia poucos alunos pelo salão. Draco e Blás conversavam próximos à lareira.

- Eu quero desmascarar o pobretão ainda esta semana Blás!

- E o que está pensando?

- Não sei ainda! Eu teria que descobrir quando ele se encontrará novamente com a Chang. Ele está desconfiado. Não vai cair se eu tentar armar um encontro entre os dois.

- Pensei em uma coisa. Não sei se é possível. Quando é sua monitoria com a Pansy?

- Sexta - feira. O que está pensando? – Disse Draco ansioso.

Blás passou a narrar para o seu amigo todo o seu plano. Contaria com Pansy para ajudá-los. Seria em um dia de monitoria que Draco faria com Pansy. Blás a faria faltar e Draco pediria Hermione para monitorar com ele. E já haviam pensado em como marcar o encontro dos dois.

* * *

A semana passou rápida e logo era sexta-feira. No fim do almoço, já quase no momento em que saiam da mesa, Ron recebeu um bilhete que supôs que fosse da Chang. O bilhete o convidava a comemorar a vitória da Grifinória em grande estilo à noite. Rony apenas sorriu e olhou em direção à mesa da Corvinal encontrando uma Cho sorridente.

Ron aproveitou a confusão habitual que se formava no fim do almoço e foi até Chang para marcar o local exato onde se encontrariam. Ron não sabia, mas Draco havia lançado um _confundus_ em Chang que não conseguia perceber que não havia mandado bilhete algum.

* * *

Hermione estava no salão comunal dos monitores chefes com a Gina quando Malfoy chegou.

- Granger? – chamou Draco.

- O que faz aqui Malfoy? – disse Hermione olhando para um relógio próximo – Hoje não é sua monitoria com a Parkinson?

- É justamente isso que vim te dizer Granger. Por algum motivo que eu ainda não consegui entender bem, Pansy resolveu parar de falar comigo. Sumiu e eu não tenho a mínima idéia onde se meteu. O que eu faço? – disse Draco fingindo nervosismo.

- Hum – Hermione pensou durante alguns segundos – Eu faço a monitoria com você. Gina? – Hermione se virou para a amiga – Os meninos devem chegar em breve. Você os avisa? Não devo demorar.

A ruiva apenas assentiu e Hermione seguiu junto a Draco para uma monitoria que não era a sua...

* * *

- Obrigada Granger, você tem sido muito legal comigo. – Disse Draco olhando para o chão enquanto circulavam pelos corredores. – Não precisava vir monitorar comigo.

- Ah que isso Malfoy. Não tenho feito nada demais – Hermione respondeu simpática.

- Você estava com seus amigos. Atrapalhei seus planos?

- Nada. A gente se reúne às vezes sabe? Para tomar cerveja amanteigada e conversar. Estávamos esperando os garotos. Ron como sempre foi arranjar algo para comermos. – Hermione deu uma risada – E Harry providenciar as cervejas que sobraram da comemoração da nossa vitória.

Andaram mais uns cinco minutos até que Hermione estancou.

- Malfoy – a menina sussurrou para o rapaz que estava à sua frente.

Draco prendeu um sorriso e olhou para trás com cara de intrigado.

- O que foi? - Respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

- Não está ouvindo? - Hermione perguntou e corou.

- Ouvindo o quê? - Draco fez como se não houvesse entendido.

-Gemidos. – Hermione sussurrou completamente vermelha – Acho que tem alunos aqui. – disse apontando para a sala - Vamos entrar?

- No três a gente entra com tudo, ok? – Com um aceno afirmativo da Castanha, Draco começou a contar nos dedos. Assim que levantou o terceiro dedo, com um feitiço não verbal abriu a porta. Ele e Hermione entraram correndo e se depararam, para desespero da Castanha, com um casal completamente nu trocando carícias bastante íntimas.

- RONALD – gritou Hermione - O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? - Grossas lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto da Castanha que tremia compulsivamente.

- Mi? – Rony olhou para Hermione completamente vermelho, empurrou a menina a que estava abraçado, levantou suas calças e correu na direção da Hermione.

Hermione, por sua vez, ao ver seu namorado vir em sua direção, correu em direção à porta. Ao passar por Draco disse em voz baixa:  
- Não o deixe vir atrás de mim, por favor.

Ron já estava próximo aos dois quando foi parado por Draco.

- Você não vai atrás da Granger, Weasley!

- O quê? – perguntou Ron indignado – Quem é você para me dizer o que devo ou não devo fazer em relação à minha namorada. Sai da minha frente!

- Sua namorada? – gargalhou Draco – Há essa hora ela deve estar vomitando em algum lugar. Você não percebeu que ela está com **nojo** de você?  
Também pudera – disse Draco com desdém – restos do Potter, Weasley? Eu também estou completamente enojado.

Ron se preparou para dar um soco em Draco, mas o loiro foi mais rápido. Com um feitiço estuporou o ruivo. Olhou com nojo para a cara da Chang que assistia impassível a toda cena.

- Vocês dois se merecem. – Disse Draco com cara de nojo e correu na tentativa de encontrar Hermione.

* * *

**N/a **: Babies do meu coração...Eis aqui mais um capítulo. E espero que tenham gostado. E espero que me digam isso em ... comentários...Muitíssimos... Pronto! Finalmente Hermione descobriu...Teremos muitos desdobramentos disso...O Próximo não deve demorar muito. Mas o 12 sim. Estou participando de um amigo oculto de ficwriters e precisarei mergulhar em uma nova fic. mas não se preocupem de qualquer forma o cap. 11 dessa aqui vem mais rápido do que imaginam... A próxima a ser atualizada é Destinos Opostos. Beijos e até o próximo.


	11. Descobertas II

**DESCOBERTAS II**

_  
- RONALD – gritou Hermione - O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? - Grossas lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto da Castanha que tremia compulsivamente._

- Mi? – Rony olhou para Hermione, completamente vermelho. Empurrou a menina a que estava abraçado, levantou suas calças e correu na direção da Hermione.

Hermione, por sua vez, ao ver seu namorado vir em sua direção, correu em direção à porta. Ao passar por Draco disse em voz baixa:  
- Não o deixe vir atrás de mim, por favor.

Ron já estava próximo aos dois quando foi parado por Draco.

- Você não vai atrás da Granger, Weasley!

- O quê? – perguntou Ron indignado – Quem é você para me dizer o que devo ou não devo fazer em relação à minha namorada? Sai da minha frente!

- Sua namorada? – gargalhou Draco – Há essa hora ela deve estar vomitando em algum lugar. Você não percebeu que ela está com _**nojo**__ de você? Também pudera – disse Draco com desdém – restos do Potter, Weasley? Eu também estou completamente enojado._

Ron se preparou para dar um soco em Draco, mas o loiro foi mais rápido. Com um feitiço estuporou o ruivo. Olhou com nojo para a cara da Chang que assistia impassível a toda cena.

- Vocês dois se merecem. – Disse Draco com cara de nojo e correu na tentativa de encontrar Hermione.

Draco saiu correndo logo após sair da sala onde estavam Rony e Cho. Tinha esperanças de encontrar a Castanha antes que ela alcançasse o salão comunal dos monitores. Queria levá-la para algum lugar onde pudessem ter privacidade e Ron não os incomodasse.

- Ei Granger – chamou Draco – Me espere!

Ao perceber que estava sendo seguida, Hermione aumentou o ritmo de sua corrida. Não ouviu quando o rapaz loiro a chamou. Draco não viu alternativa a não ser correr atrás da menina. Quando chegou perto dela pôs as mãos em seu ombro.

- Me larga! – gritou Hermione – Não quero falar com você. – A menina Castanha tinha tantas lágrimas em seus olhos que não pôde perceber que quem havia segurado seu ombro não havia sido Rony e sim Draco.

-Ei Granger - Draco puxou a menina, Hermione ao perceber que não era Rony, o abraçou. – Sou eu, Malfoy.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rapaz loiro.

- Ahhh Malfoy! – Hermione voltou abraçá-lo, dessa vez com mais força.

Draco retribuiu o abraço, acariciando de leve os longos cabelos castanhos de Hermione. O cabelo da Castanha exalava um cheiro bom e Draco se segurou para não cheirá-los.

- Venha Granger. – Draco puxou Hermione para uma sala vazia – Você precisa se acalmar.

O loiro sentou a menina na cadeira mais próxima e transfigurou um copo com água. Hermione tremia, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, Draco se arrependeu de algo que fizera.  
- Ei – disse Draco baixinho – beba essa água. Você precisa se acalmar.  
- Porque você fez isso? – perguntou Hermione de repente. Draco se espantou.  
- Fiz isso? – perguntou tentando disfarçar seu espanto. Era impossível que a Castanha houvesse descoberto o que ele tinha feito. - Isso o quê?  
- Malfoy – disse Hermione triste enquanto apertava ambas as mãos – Não me trate como essas menininhas burrinhas e bobinhas que conhece! – A Castanha levantou o rosto e olhou nos olhos do rapaz. – Você sabe que eu não sou uma delas, não sabe?

Draco apenas acenou afirmativamente com cabeça.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou entre os dois jovens. Silêncio que era apenas cortado pelos soluços de Hermione.

- Então Malfoy – perguntou Hermione chorando – Vai me dizer ou não?

- Porque você acha que eu tive alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu hoje? – perguntou Draco ainda sem entender porque a Castanha lhe perguntava aquilo.

- Quando eu entrei naquela sala, eu soube exatamente que você me levou até lá. – Hermione levantou o rosto, seus olhos estavam inchados – Mas por que Malfoy?

- Eu não achava justo o que pobretão fazia com você. – respondeu Draco.

- Foi realmente por mim ou para dar um troco no Ronald pela forma como ele tem se comportado com você?

- Ele te traía Granger – Draco respondeu na defensiva – Não achei justo que ele ficasse te enganando.

Hermione aumentou o choro e Draco por um tempo ficou sem saber o que fazer. Após algum tempo a Castanha se controlou.

- Tive medo de que tivesse feito isso apenas para se vingar do Ronald. – Hermione suspirou – Mas eu acredito em sua mudança. Não me causaria dor apenas por um capricho.

- Já está mais calma? – Draco perguntou acariciando o rosto da menina.  
- Mais ou menos... – disse Hermione limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos – Ainda não consigo acreditar no que eu vi.

Gina e Harry estavam praticamente deitados no sofá existente no quarto da Hermione. O moreno estava com a mão por dentro da blusa de Gina a beijando quando Rony entrou abruptamente no quarto.

- Cadê a Hermione? – disse o ruivo sem ao menos perceber o que se passava pelo quarto. Harry e Gina se recompuseram imediatamente.

- Ainda não chegou, Ron! – disse Gina completamente vermelha – Ela saiu com o Malfoy para fazer a monitoria no castelo.

- Aquele filho da puta! – xingou Ron – Eu mato aquele desgraçado.

- Nossa Ron, – perguntou Gina assustada – o que houve?

- Nada – respondeu o ruivo. Ron estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Passou a mão por eles, os desalinhando – Então ela não voltou até agora?

- Não – respondeu Gina – Ron, você está me assustando. Aconteceu algo?

Ron mais uma vez negou. Com um movimento rápido de olhos chamou Harry para um lugar reservado do quarto.

- Ei – brigou Gina – O que vocês estão conversando aí?

- Nada Gina – respondeu Rony bravo puxando Harry para mais longe da menina que bufava. Ron rapidamente começou a passar para o cunhado e amigo tudo o que havia acontecido na sala de aula.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – gritou Harry – Você tá maluco Rony?

- Shhhhhiiiiiiiiiiii fala baixo! – disse o ruivo apontando a irmã com a cabeça.

- Harry Thiago Potter, eu quero saber agora o que está acontecendo. – ordenou Gina – E não adianta olhar desse jeito para ele Ronald. Eu quero saber e agora. – mesmo a situação sendo extremamente tensa, Harry quase riu da forma que a namorada falava. Gina era muito parecida com sua mãe e nos momentos de raiva essa característica se exarcebava. – Qual dos dois vai me contar?

- Já está mais calma? – Draco perguntou acariciando o rosto da menina.

- Mais ou menos... – disse Hermione limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos – Ainda não consigo acreditar no que eu vi.

- Aquele pobretão é mesmo um idiota. Como pôde fazer isso com você? - Draco ainda acariciava o rosto da menina - Mesmo depois de saber de tudo o que você passou com seus pais.

Hermione ainda chorava baixinho quando se sentiu abraçada e um perfume amadeirado invadiu suas narinas. Seu coração começou bater acelerado. Enquanto abraçava, Draco afagava carinhosamente os cachos castanhos de Hermione. Carinhosamente Draco levantou o rosto da Castanha para limpar as lágrimas que corriam abundantemente, mas ao olhar um pouco mais detidamente para a Castanha, uma vontade louca de beijá-la se apoderou do rapaz e lentamente ele foi aproximando o seu rosto do dela. Hermione frente à aproximação apenas fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo momento. O primeiro beijo foi leve, quase um teste para ver se os dois rostos se encaixavam.

O segundo beijo foi avassalador: Draco diminuiu a mínima distância existente entre ele e a garota. Hermione por sua vez agarrou a nuca do rapaz, esquecendo-se quem ambos eram.  
- Malfoy! - Hermione soltou tão de repente do beijo que Draco ainda permaneceu por um tempo de olhos fechados. - Não podemos fazer isso. É errado!  
- Errado foi o que o pobretão te fez, Hermione! – disse Draco segurando nos braços da garota. Ambos se assustaram ao ouvir o primeiro nome da Castanha saindo da boca de Draco.

Ficaram durante um tempo apenas se olhando em um silêncio constrangedor.

- Eu preciso ir. Preciso voltar para o meu quarto.

- Tem certeza? Você vai querer ver a cara daquele idiota? – Draco apontou para a porta. – Tenho certeza que não.

- Eu preciso voltar. - disse Hermione nervosa de cabeça baixa. A castanha estava envergonhada por ter perdido o controle e correspondido ao beijo de Draco. - Gina e Harry devem estar preocupados comigo.

- Então eu vou com você. Eu te levo até o seu quarto. - Disse Draco indo em direção à porta.

- NÃO! - gritou Hermione - Acho melhor você não ir. O Rony deve estar com muita raiva de você. Ele deve estar por lá. Vocês vão acabar brigando. - Hermione se posicionou na frente do Draco.

- Ele que venha. Não vejo a hora de quebrar a cara daquela cenoura ambulante!

- Pára Malfoy! - gritou mais uma vez Hermione - Por que você tem que falar essas coisas? Porque você tem sempre que provocar? Porque você não o deixa em paz?

- E porque você está o defendendo? - perguntou Draco ofendido – Ele te sacaneou! Ou você já esqueceu? – Draco perguntou com raiva. Sentia raiva de si por tudo o que estava sentindo e sentia raiva de Hermione por fazê-lo sentir aquelas sensações e nem ao menos perceber.

- E se eu estiver esquecido? – disse apontado o dedo na cara de Draco – O que você tem haver com isso? – Hermione também sentia raiva pelas sensações novas que não conseguia descrever desde que Draco a beijou. Decidiu que afastaria Draco de si. – Ele é meu namorado! Eu o amo. E vou defendê-lo sempre. – disse Hermione cruzando os braços.

- Como é que é? Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi? – perguntou Draco sarcástico – Então o filho da puta daquele pobretão te trai, com um das maiores vagabundas de Hogwarts e você me diz que o ama. - Draco deu uma risada seca – Não entendo!

- Você não consegue entender porque nunca amou ninguém Malfoy!

- Não diga sobre o que não sabe Granger - Draco respondeu. E sem esperar resposta da garota a puxou para mais um beijo.

Hermione tentou se desvencilhar no início, mas ao sentir a língua quente de Draco sobre a sua língua, se desarmou e se entregou àquele beijo. Não se sabe quanto tempo ficaram ali. Apenas se separaram quando nenhum dos dois conseguiu mais respirar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Hermione baixinho encostando a cabeça no peito de Draco.

- Te provando que você nem sempre é uma sabe tudo! – disse Draco carinhoso enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Hermione.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – perguntou Hermione não querendo ouvir a resposta.

- Eu quero ficar com você Hermione. - Draco levantou a cabeça de Hermione para que ela pudesse olhar em seus olhos – Eu... Eu... estou gostando muito de você.

- Não, Draco – Hermione balançava a cabeça negativamente – Você está confundindo as coisas. Você esqueceu quem somos?

- Não Hermione, mas eu ac...

- Pára Draco. – Hermione pôs a sua mão no peito de Draco. – É muita coisa na minha cabeça. Desculpa, mas eu não posso lidar com isso agora.

E sem dizer mais nada a Castanha saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto de monitora chefe. Draco ainda tentou ir atrás, mas sem muito êxito, se não soubesse que era impossível de fazê-lo na escola, acharia que a Castanha havia aparatado.

- COMO VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO COM A HERMIONE, RONALD? – Gina gritava com Rony quando Hermione entrou no quarto. – Eu vou agora procurar por ela, coitada da minha amiga.

- Não precisa Gina! – disse Hermione calmamente – Já estou aqui. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo.

- Mi, precisamos conversar – começou Rony.- Eu posso te...

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você Ronald – respondeu Hermione bem séria – Pelo menos não hoje. Saia do meu quarto, por favor!

- Mas Mi...

- Eu já disse – Hermione virou de costas, não queria que o ruivo a visse chorando – Não quero falar com você. Na verdade eu não quero olhar pra você. Saia do meu quarto. - Hermione olhou para os lados à procura de Harry, ao cruzarem os olhos, Harry entendeu o que a amiga queria.

- Vem Rony. – disse Harry segurando no braço do amigo – A Mione precisa descansar. Amanhã, se for possível, vocês conversam.

Harry e Rony se dirigiram à saída do quarto que dava para a torre de Grifinória. Antes de sair, Rony ainda olhou para a Hermione, que virou o rosto. Quando teve a certeza de que Rony estava fora de seu quarto, Hermione abraçou Gina e voltou a chorar.

- Ai Gi. Ainda não acredito que o Rony fez isso comigo.

- Eu estou com vontade de matar aquele desgraçado! – disse Gina com raiva – Amanhã mesmo eu vou mandar uma carta para minha mãe dizendo que ele aprontou.

Hermione se permitiu sorrir.

- Obrigada Gi, mas acho que não precisa envolver sua mãe nisso.

- Ai eu estou com tanto ódio do Rony, Mione! Como ele ousou fazer isso com você? – disse Gina enquanto acariciava os cabelos de sua amiga que já estava deitada em seu colo. - E aquela vagabunda da Cho? Ainda acha que meus ciúmes eram infundados? Mas amanhã mesmo ela vai se ver comigo.

- Ei Gina, calma! – disse Hermione sorrindo – Obrigada, por se importar tanto comigo. Obrigada mesmo. Vou tomar um banho – disse a Castanha se levantando – Você vai ficar por aqui?

- Claro. Vai lá. Você precisa relaxar.

Hermione deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga e seguiu para o banheiro. Lá preparou sua banheira, tomaria um banho relaxante e longo e por hora não pensaria em nenhum de seus problemas.

- Caramba! – disse Blás assim que Draco entrou na sala. – Que demora! E aí?  
Draco olhou para Blás, este se assustou porque ao invés de um sorriso vitorioso, Draco exibia um olhar pensativo.

- O que aconteceu cara? – Blás perguntou preocupado, levando seu amigo para um lugar reservado – Que cara é essa Draco?

- Nada

- Como nada? Conseguiu fazer com que a Granger flagrasse o pobretão?

- Sim

- E aí? – Perguntou Blás excitado – Como foi?

- Ela ficou triste... – disse Draco pesaroso – Muito triste.

- E você a consolou, é claro! – respondeu Blás de forma safada.

- Como é que é? – perguntou Draco assustado – O que vocês está querendo dizer com isso Blaise?

- Draco, Draco, não sou nenhuma criança. É evidente que você está **muito** interessado na Granger. Eu diria mais. Mas acredito que ainda não está pronto para ouvir.

- Fala – disse Draco entre os dentes.

Antes de falar, Blás deu uma olhada de lado pra o amigo e uma risada sarcástica:  
- Acho que, de alguma forma, você se apaixonou pela Granger.

Blás esperava qualquer reação de Draco, menos a que ele teve. O rapaz loiro deu um suspiro de resignação e se jogou no sofá, logo enterrando o rosto em suas mãos.

- Péra lá – disse Blás – Não me diga que eu estou certo! – Blaise soltou uma gargalhada – Você se apaixonou! E logo por quem!

- Ahh, por favor, Blás! Vê se não me enche! Não estou com humor para suas brincadeiras e frases sem graça.

- Desculpa cara. Quer contar o que aconteceu?

Draco então passou a narrar tudo o que tinha acontecido inclusive o beijo entre ele e Hermione. Blaise ouviu tudo calado sem se manifestar ou sorrir sarcástico.

- Então ela saiu correndo... – finalizou Draco arrasado

- Não é para menos não é? Imagina... Draco Malfoy se declarando e beijando Hermione Granger. Eu também sairia correndo se estivesse lá. - Blás riu de sua própria piada. Parou ao ver que o amigo continuava sério. – E aí o que vai fazer?

- Sei lá.

- Por que não manda um pergaminho marcando para conversarem?

Draco ficou pensativo durante alguns instantes. Sorriu. Levantou e foi até uma mesa próxima e pegou um pergaminho, a pena e o tinteiro.

Gina estava deitada na cama de Hermione quando ouviu algo bater na janela, logo viu que era uma coruja.

- Que audácia do Ron mandar uma coruja para Mione. – Gina estendeu a mão e pegou o pergaminho. – Não conheço essa coruja. De quem será? Mi – gritou Gina – o idiota do meu irmão te mandou um pergaminho. Posso ler o que esse idiota quer?

- Claro Gi. E dependendo do conteúdo, jogue fora, por favor. Já estou saindo.

Gina riu do comentário de sua amiga e começou a abrir o pergaminho. Logo sua expressão mudou e do riso passou para o total espanto.

_Hermione,  
Em primeiro lugar: aquela cenoura ambulante teve a ousadia de lhe importunar? Em segundo, desculpe-me se eu te assustei com meu jeito ímpeto. É o meu jeito Malfoy de ser. Tudo o que eu disse foi sincero, mas entendo sua posição. Sei o quanto esse momento está sendo difícil e confuso para você, mas eu quero muito falar com você.  
Se precisar de alguém para conversar, conte comigo._

D.M 

**N/B:** OLHA A BETA AQUI MINHA GENTE! (me senti um puxador de escola de samba agora u.ú)

Depois de ameaçar, bater, surrar, azarar, eis que Maris terminou o capítulo! Palmas pra autora *pausa pra palmas* Ok, chega de palmas.

Preciso admitir que estou bege! Me apaixonei pelo Blás ok? Portanto, vc leitora que pensa ter esperança, DESISTA, o bofe é meu! Ui que biba! HAUAHUAHAUAHAU

Ignorem completamente minhas palhaçadas e foquem-se apenas nos comentários ok? Maris e eu vamos adorar saber ver seus recadinhos *-*

E convenhamos que a autora merece. Ela se matou durante a semana escrevendo. Sejam legais e dêem um oi pra ela =P

Vou indo nessa!

XoXo,

Mily.

**N/A:** *Autora corre e se esconde atrás da beta por conta das azarações que possa receber por terminar o cap. nesse ponto *.  
Brincadeiras à parte, quero em primeiro lugar pedir desculpas pelo tempo que fiquei sem postar. Como a maioria de vocês já sabem, eu estava participando de um amigo oculto que me tomou um grande tempo. E depois a criatividade pareceu ter tirado férias, afinal nem ela é de ferro. Ela voltou e consegui terminar o capítulo e pasmem, já estou escrevendo o próximo. Quero agradecer a Mily que toda vez que me puxava no MSN já perguntava pelo capítulo e à Artemis por toda ajuda. Mas de qualquer forma, a próxima a ser atualizada é Destinos Opostos.  
Quero agradecer a Mily que toda vez que me puxava no MSN já perguntava pelo capítulo e à Artemis por toda ajuda. Bem agora resposta aos comments de vcs...


	12. Consequencias

**CONSEQÜÊNCIAS**

-Como você teve coragem, Ron? - Harry segurava Ron pelos colarinhos enquanto o prensava na parede. – Hein? Como teve coragem?

-Pára, Harry – disse Ron desolado – Está me machucando, cara!

-Aposto que isso não está sendo nada em relação ao que você fez com a Mione e com o que eu tenho vontade de fazer com a sua cara. – Harry aumentou a pressão que fazia em Rony.

-Calma, cara.

-Calma o caralho, Ron. Eu te falei sobre a Mione. Eu te falei para cuidar dela, não foi?

-Eu sei, mas...

-Não tem mas, Rony! – Harry soltou Rony e passou a mão na cabeça nervoso. Sua mão saiu da cabeça e foi até a varinha que estava no cós de sua calça – A minha vontade é de te azarar. E eu nem sei por que eu não faço isso. Sai de perto de mim antes que eu faça alguma besteira com você.

-Pô cara, me deixa explicar o que aconteceu.

-Eu não quero te ouvir, Ronald. Pelo menos não hoje...

-Mas...

E, sem dizer mais nada, Harry foi em direção do dormitório deixando Rony falando sozinho.

-O que isso significa, Hermione?- perguntou Gina boquiaberta erguendo o pergaminho na direção da Castanha. Hermione foi até ela e pegou-o – Esse D.M., por acaso , significa Draco Malfoy? -Antes que Hermione pudesse responder Gina leu o pergaminho - Só pode ser, o que seria? Com esse é o meu jeito Malfoy de ser?

Hermione apenas abaixou a cabeça.

-Tem alguma coisa que você está escondendo de mim? -Perguntou Gina desconfiada – Eu não estou entendendo mais nada.

-Ahhh Gina – Hermione sentou em sua cama e pôs a cabeça entre suas mãos – Está tudo tão confuso. Nem sei por onde começar.

-Porque não começa pelo começo? – respondeu Gina um pouco ríspida.

-Está bem – respondeu Hermione conformada – Então sente, o relato vai ser longo.

Hermione contou à Gina tudo o que se passou desde a hora que flagrara Ron, até sua conversa dias atrás com o Malfoy incluindo o que passara com seus pais na Austrália, apenas omitindo a estória da descoberta do pai verdadeiro de Draco. Sentia-se aliviada por ter compartilhado com alguém tudo o que estava em sua cabeça e em seu coração.

-Então é isso – disse Hermione em um suspiro.

Gina foi até ela e a abraçou.

-Nem sei o que dizer Mi. Estou com muita raiva do Rony pelo o que ele te fez, mas não sei o que dizer em relação ao Malfoy.

-Não precisa dizer nada. Eu te entendo. De qualquer forma, já me ajudou bastante me ouvindo.

-E o que vai fazer?

-Sobre o quê? - perguntou a Castanha desanimada.

-Em relação a tudo isso, oras.

-Não sei – respondeu Hermione séria. – Mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza! Eu preciso afastar o Malfoy de mim. Acho que ele está confundindo as coisas...

Uma semana se passou desde que Hermione flagrara Rony e Cho Chang em uma das salas de aula de Hogwarts. Durante toda semana a Castanha mal apareceu nas horas das refeições e só saía de seu quarto acompanhada de Harry e Gina. Havia dito para o melhor amigo que queria evitar um encontro com Ron, mas na verdade o que a Castanha mais temia era a presença de Draco. Pediu autorização à Minerva para que durante essa semana pudesse deixar de ir às reuniões de Monitoria. Embora a diretora não soubesse de o que acontecia à sua aluna mais brilhante, prontamente aceitou o seu pedido acreditando que tanta responsabilidade era o motivo de todo o cansaço da menina. Por este motivo, Minerva decidiu adiar em uma semana a escolha do(a) novo(a) Monitor(a) Chefe: queria alguém para dividir as responsabilidades com Hermione.

No fim da primeira semana, Minerva marcou uma reunião com todos os monitores a fim de lhes anunciar o novo Monitor Chefe. A reunião, para Hermione, foi bastante constrangedora: Draco e Rony trocavam olhares de ódio mútuo. Rony a olhava com cara de cachorro pidão e Draco esperançoso. A Castanha apenas olhava para o chão. Sentiu um imenso alívio quando a diretora começou o seu pronunciamento.

-Percebo que avançaram bastante desde a nossa conversa inicial – começou Minerva – Três meses se passaram e como eu havia dito a vocês, chegou a hora de lhes apresentar o novo Monitor Chefe.

-Mas, professora – começou Pansy com uma voz arrastada que mais parecia Draco falando – não iríamos conhecer o novo monitor na semana do natal?

-Sim, senhorita Parkinson - disse Minerva séria - mas decidi antecipar em uma semana, a senhorita vê algum problema nisso?- Minerva olhou para a menina que se recolheu perante o olhar inquisidor da diretora. – Então, como eu estava falando antes de ser interrompida...

Nesse momento Hermione fechou os olhos, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era: "Draco não, Draco não... Por favor Mérlin".

Hermione ainda divagava quando Minerva anunciou:

-Então, reunida com o corpo docente, decidimos que, por tudo que vem apresentando nos últimos meses, o senhor Draco Malfoy é o mais adequado para assumir o cargo de Monitor Chefe, dividindo-o com a senhorita Granger. Aliás, diga-se de passagem que por toda competência demonstrada nesses três meses, ela continua como meu braço direito.

Do outro lado da mesa Draco sorriu vitorioso para Rony, o sorriso passou despercebido para quase todo mundo, menos para Hermione, Cho Chang, o próprio Rony e... Pansy.

-Então se ninguém tiver mais nenhuma pergunta a fazer, considero encerrada esta reunião.

-Diretora – disse Draco levantando as mãos, Minerva o olhou autorizando a falar – Quando posso me mudar para o meu quarto?

- Na verdade senhor Malfoy, suas coisas já foram transferidas para o seu novo quarto. Espero vocês dois para uma reunião logo mais tarde. Tudo bem para vocês?

-Sim, professora – respondeu Draco em um sorriso tão grande que iluminou até a diretora. Draco não havia percebido, mas alguém que não era o Rony fechou totalmente a cara ante o seu sorriso iluminado.

Após a reunião, Hermione se trancou em seu quarto. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Em poucas horas descobrira que seu namorado- que acreditava que seria o pai de seus filhos- a traíra; seu maior inimigo se declarara apaixonado por ela e o pior, por mais que tentasse fugir dele tinham um espaço comum e teria que praticamente o dividir com ele.

Hermione ainda pensava em tudo isso quando ouviu batidas em sua porta que dava para o Salão Comunal de Grifinória. "Só me faltava essa... O Rony querer conversar comigo justamente agora", pensou Hermione com pesar. Chegou mais próximo da porta e gritou perguntando quem era. Foi com alívio que percebeu que era Gina quem a chamava.

-Oi Mi, como você está?- perguntou Gina com um sorriso que logo fechou ao ver a cara da amiga – Nossa que cara! Estou vendo que não está nada bem, a questão é: essa cara é pelo mesmo motivo que o Ron chegou cuspindo fogo lá no salão comunal?

Hermione apenas olhou para a amiga, Gina prosseguiu.

-Como você sabe, nem eu e nem o Harry estamos dando muita atenção para ele. Eu, por mim – Gina colocou as mãos no peito – o teria azarado e falado com minha mãe – o que eu acho que seria bem pior – mas, nem você nem o Harry permitiram que eu o fizesse. Mas voltando ao meu assunto original – Gina prosseguiu ao ver a amiga esboçar um sorriso – não estamos dando muita atenção a ele, mas ele chegou com uma cara tão estranha após a reunião de monitores que eu perguntei o que ele tinha e ele me respondeu bufando que...

-Draco Malfoy é o novo monitor chefe! – respondeu Hermione em um suspiro – É, é verdade!

-E agora?

-Bem...estou pensando em uma possibilidade do Draco não me importunar mais...- disse Hermione pensativa.

-Qual?

-Vou voltar a namorar o Rony, na verdade a gente praticamente não terminou nada porque ainda nem nos falamos após todo aquele incidente. É isso que eu vou fazer, vou retomar o namoro e dessa forma mostrar ao Malfoy que ele não tem nenhuma possibilidade comigo – disse Hermione de forma decidida.

-Mas Mi- começou Gina com cuidado – você já perdoou o Ronald por tudo que ele te fez? - Perguntou Gina duvidosa. – Eu acho que você está arrumando mais confusões do que soluções para você. Não que eu não ache que você e o Rony devam se acertar, para te ser muito sincera, eu adoraria que isso acontecesse. Mas o que o Ronald fez foi muito sério e você deveria pensar bem antes de retomar qualquer coisa com ele.

-Eu te amo minha amiga – Hermione abraçou Gina – mas acho que situações limites merecem soluções drásticas. Eu não deixei de gostar do Ron. Assim: acredito que algo se quebrou, está meio estranho... Mas acho que não acabou o amor. Na verdade, eu só vou acelerar o que aconteceria de forma mais lenta. Você não acha? – Hermione perguntou com esperança que Gina concordasse consigo.

-Não sei, Mi. Sinceramente não sei.

-Belezinha esse seu quarto hein Draco? – perguntou Blás enquanto fazia uma "inspeção" no quarto de Draco. - O mais bacana é a ligação com o salão comunal de Sonserina.

-É... A idéia é que não percamos a ligação com a nossa casa original. –respondeu Draco não muito animado.

-Você está muito desanimado para alguém que acabou de ser nomeado monitor-chefe. Já conseguiu conversar com a Granger? – perguntou Blás olhando o banheiro.

-Nada. O idiota do Potter bancou o segurança pessoal a semana inteira – respondeu Draco deitando em sua cama e olhando para o teto. – Mas agora ela não tem muita escapatória... Temos alguns aposentos em comum. A não ser que mesmo para ir às reuniões de monitoria ela dê a volta pelo salão comunal da Grifinória.

-Sei. – disse Blás enquanto olhava os "aposentos comuns" entre Draco e Hermione. – Mas tem aquela reunião hoje mais tarde não é?

-Sim. De hoje ela não passa. Ela vai conversar comigo, querendo ou não...

-Então Senhor Malfoy, já está acostumado com os seus novos aposentos de monitor? – perguntou a diretora simpática.

-Sim, diretora. Fico lisonjeado por ter sido escolhido o novo Monitor Chefe. Espero fazer um bom trabalho.

-Que bom, Senhor Malfoy. Vejo que o senhor está bem melhor depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Tem falado com sua mãe? – perguntou Minerva séria.

Draco baixou os olhos. Não tinha falado com a mãe desde sua última briga. Apenas tinham trocado dois pergaminhos.

-Não acredito que o senhor ainda esteja com raiva sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Sua mãe – Minerva parou de falar ao ver Hermione entrando.

- Pode continuar falando, diretora – disse Draco – Hermione já sabe sobre a estória do meu pai.

Minerva olhou espantada para os dois alunos.

-Que bom que vocês estão em sintonia. Acho que o senhor foi a melhor escolha para a monitoria.

Durante meia hora Minerva falou sobre a necessidade de seus dois melhores alunos trabalhassem alinhados.

-E finalmente senhor Malfoy, espero que o senhor possa ajudar a senhorita Granger, pois percebo que, mesmo sem querer, a sobrecarreguei. Foi por isso que decidi antecipar a nomeação do monitor chefe. Muito em função dela não ter se sentido bem nesta última semana.

Hermione e Draco trocaram um olhar entre si que não foi percebido por Minerva. A diretora ainda ficou conversando durantes uns quinze minutos com os alunos até que se despediu.

Assim que Minerva se levantou, Hermione fez o mesmo. Já ia saindo da sala quando Draco pegou em seu braço. Hermione olhou para ver se a diretora ainda estava na sala. Parou estática ao perceber que Minerva já saíra.

-Espere – disse Draco – Eu acho que precisamos conversar, Hermione.

-Desculpa, Draco. Mas não temos nada para conversar.

-Como não temos? – perguntou Draco espantado – Temos muito para conversar e você sabe muito bem disso.

-Eu não posso ficar muito tempo conversando com você- disse Hermione olhando para o chão. Draco soltara seu braço e estava à sua frente. – Rony já deve estar lá no quarto me esperando.

-Como é que é?- Draco perguntou olhando curioso para Hermione. – Aquela cenoura ambulante está lá no seu quarto?- perguntou apontando na direção do quarto da menina.

-Sim. Já deve estar lá.

-E o que ele está fazendo lá?

-Ai Draco, não vamos falar sobre isso!

-Eu não acredito nisso, Hermione! Você voltou para aquele, aquele...

-Voltei sim. A gente já se acertou – mentiu Hermione – Mas eu acho que você não tem nada a ver com isso, Draco. Desculpe-me. – completou a Castanha

-Eu não consigo entender, Hermione. Você é inteligente, bonita, gostosa. - Draco parou ao ver Hermione abrir a boca como se estivesse em choque – Sim, Hermione! Gostosa sim! Todos os caras da escola estão falando isso desde que iniciamos o ano letivo. O que te faz ficar com um idiota que nem o cabeça de fósforo, que além de ser babaca, também te trai?

-Para, Draco.- disse Hermione choramingando.

-Não, não paro. Amor próprio não faz mal a ninguém. Esse cara é um babaca, Hermione. Ele te fez chorar, te fez sofrer! Por Mérlin!- Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso - Vocês fizeram um voto perpétuo? É isso?

-Não, Draco! Eu apenas amo muito o Rony.

-Você o quê? – Gritou Draco – Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! Não de você, a quem julguei ser tão inteligente. Ahh, não acredito. – Draco bateu com sua mão na sua própria testa – Você não faria isso! – disse apontando o dedo para Hermione. - Você não pode ser tão covarde!

-Como é que é?- perguntou Hermione assustada com a astúcia do loiro.

-Você vai voltar para o pobretão para não ficar comigo! E o nosso beijo? O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

-Veja bem, Draco – disse Hermione vermelha de raiva - Eu não vou ficar discutindo minha vida pessoal com você. - Hermione foi em direção ao quarto sem dar tempo e oportunidade de Draco lhe falar nada.

Hermione chegou ao seu quarto totalmente "descontrolada": as mãos suavam frio e estavam levemente trêmulas. "Quem ele pensa que é para se meter na minha vida desse jeito" – rosnou Hermione jogando uma almofada longe ao mesmo tempo em que o Ron batia em sua porta e abria.

-Desculpa – disse o ruivo tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos- é que a Gina me disse que você queria falar comigo. Mas posso voltar depois, sem problemas – disse o rapaz assustado ao olhar a cara de raiva da Castanha.

-Não – gritou Hermione com raiva – Pode ficando aqui. Isso tudo está acontecendo por sua causa. Então fique quieto aí.

O ruivo não entendeu nada. Segundo sua irmã, Hermione queria conversar em clima de paz. Mas ao invés de encontrar a namorada calma, encontrou-a em clima de guerra.

-Tu-tudo bem – gaguejou Rony – vo-você que-queria conversar comigo?

-Queria não – continuou Hermione alterada. Embora a Castanha estivesse ali naquela sala conversando com o ruivo, sua mente estava na outra sala, pensando no loiro. Estava possessa com Draco. Não por ele lhe questionar, mas por saber que as palavras do loiro eram completamente pertinentes à sua situação. – Eu ainda quero! E pára de gaguejar! – respondeu Hermione irritada.

-Está bem - disse Rony sem graça.

-Muito bem – respondeu Hermione seca – Eu quero lhe dizer que eu estou muito, mas muito mesmo decepcionada com você Ronald, nunca imaginei que você pudesse fazer algo desse tipo comigo. Eu acho que se você queria curtir sua vida de adolescente famoso poderia ter me avisado e não me ter feito de boba como você fez!

Rony começou a ensaiar um pedido de desculpa tímido quando Hermione o cortou.

-Eu ainda não acabei de falar com você. – disse Hermione se aproximando perigosamente do ruivo. Este se encolheu. – Você foi vil, torpe, muito, mas muito baixo. Não esperava isso de você. Eu não sei por que eu não te azaro. Você e a ... enfim, você e a Chang.

-Desculpa Hermione, eu queria te explicar e...

-Você ainda não entendeu, Ronald? Você é burro ou o quê? O que você fez não tem explicações. Então não tente me dar uma esfarrapada...

Rony apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, indicando à Castanha que não daria mais nenhuma "explicação". Hermione prosseguiu.

-Que bom que você entendeu. Então: mesmo você tendo agido como um estúpido comigo, eu resolvi te dar uma segunda – Hermione parou ao ver Rony esboçar um sorriso – mas somente uma segunda chance. – prosseguiu a Castanha- Entendeu bem?

-Sim, Mione. – disse Rony se aproximando de Hermione para lhe abraçar.

-Eu disse que te dei uma segunda chance, não que já estamos bem. Então, por favor, não se aproxime de mim.

Rony se assustou com a postura da menina. Hermione nunca fora tão fria com ele.

-E pode ir. Preciso ficar sozinha.

Hermione soltou um suspiro e deitou em sua cama. Sabia que estava precipitando tudo, mas por ora, apenas queria afastar Draco de si.

A escola estava em polvorosa. Era a última semana antes do Natal. E, embora todos estivessem muito felizes de terem voltado para uma Hogwarts reconstruída, a saudade da família estava falando mais alto: todos queriam aproveitar o natal para retornar para suas residências.

Mesmo sendo a última semana antes das férias de natal, os monitores mantiveram sua agenda de monitoria, apenas Hermione escapou (o que a Castanha adorou, pois ela transferiu sua monitoria, que seria junto com o Draco, para ser realizada pela Cho Chang), pois precisava terminar os relatórios para entregar para a diretora.

Draco recebeu com ódio a notícia que sua monitoria havia sido remanejada. Estava aflito. Faltavam apenas três dias para o término da primeira parte do ano letivo e ainda não havia conseguido conversar com Hermione.

Mal esperou Cho Chang chegar para começar sua monitoria, andou o mais afastado possível da menina, mas às vezes parava para lhe olhar com desdém e asco. Chang já incomodada com o loiro resolveu provocá-lo.

-O que tanto me olha Malfoy?- disse Chang com nojo - Já está me incomodando sabia? O que você quer comigo?

-O que eu quero com você Chang? Você está brincando comigo, não é?- respondeu Draco com desdém - Imagina se algum dia passaria na minha cabeça de eu ter alguma coisa com alguém feito você...

-É... Quem desdenha quer comprar viu?- Chang olhou para Malfoy e soltou uma gargalhada - Não sei como permitem um Comensal feito você aqui na escola.

-E eu não sei como admitem uma vadia como você aqui. Na verdade eu sei sim- Malfoy diz, fingindo estar pensando - Garotas como você, servem para a alegria geral da rapaziada.. – Draco parou ao ver a cara de indignada de Chang. - Mas você está se rebaixando demais Chang. Só pega péla saco como o Diggory, o idiota do Potter e o babacão do Weasley, o último, aliás, com namorada...

Chang estava chocada, mas não daria o braço a torcer ao Draco.

-E isso te importa muito não é, Malfoy?- Chang olhou nos olhos de Draco - Digo, você se importa muito com a namorada do Rony, não é mesmo? Por que, hein? Está tendo um caso com ela?

Draco ficou tão irado ao ouvir Chang falar daquele jeito da Hermione, que levou uma das mãos ao pescoço da menina apertando de leve, a encarou furioso e disse:

-Nunca. ... Você me ouviu Chang? – Draco soltou a pressão depois que viu horror nos olhos da menina - Nunca mais. E saia de perto de mim, pois vadia por vadia eu prefiro a Parkinson, ela é muito mais gostosa e tem muito mais classe do que você.

Draco nem esperou que a menina lhe respondesse e saiu pisando duro.

Na véspera do retorno dos alunos às suas casas, Draco finalmente conseguiu encontrar com Hermione no salão comunal dos monitores chefes quando esta vinha de sua última reunião com os monitores. O menino correu e parou na frente do quarto da Castanha:

-Até quando você pretende me ignorar Hermione?

-Eu não estou lhe ignorando, Draco- respondeu Hermione irritada. – Só acho que não temos nada para conversar!

-Como não temos? – perguntou Draco exasperado.

-Então está bem Draco. Você quer conversar, não é?

-Claro que quero – respondeu Draco mais calmo.

-Então você pode me responder algumas perguntas? – perguntou a Castanha bastante séria.

-Claro. É só perguntar – disse Draco se posicionando na frente da Castanha e lhe olhando nos olhos.

-Há quanto tempo você sabia que o Ron me traia Draco?

-Já algum tempo, Granger. - Draco respondeu tentando entender onde Hermione queria chegar com o teor de sua pergunta.

-E por que você não me contou?- Hermione cruzou os braços

-Você acreditaria em mim? – perguntou Draco sorrindo sarcástico - Iria correndo para aquele ruivo babaca e ainda ficaria com raiva de mim, por achar que eu estaria querendo sacaneá-lo. Dessa forma não teve como você ficar com nenhuma dúvida.

-Você é ridículo Malfoy. – gritou Hermione - Você continua o mesmo menininho egoísta que sempre foi. As coisas têm quer ser resolvidas do seu jeito, não é? Na hora em que você quer e quando você decide que é a hora certa. – disse Hermione colocando o dedo na cara de Draco - Você não tem respeito por ninguém, Malfoy. Por ninguém.

-Você está sendo injusta comigo, Hermione – disse Draco em voz baixa – Eu só quis te ajudar!

-Pára de me chamar de Hermione! Nós não somos amigos! Você não tem amigos! É Granger para você!- disse Hermione colocando o dedo na cara de Draco.

-Me desculpe – Draco falou com uma humildade que fez Hermione se estremecer - Eu pensei que pudéssemos ser amigos, aliás, você disse que me ajudaria para que eu pudesse ser uma pessoa diferente, para que eu pudesse rever meus conceitos, lembra?

-Amigos não armam para outros, Malfoy – Gritou Hermione – E claro que eu me lembro! Eu fui uma burra! – disse Hermione de cabeça baixa - Foi um grande erro eu ter aceitado o seu pedido de ajuda. Você confundiu tudo!

-É uma pena Granger, eu só quis lhe ajudar e pensei que pudesse ser ajudado!- Disse Draco a olhando com pesar.

-Olha Malfoy, eu dispenso sua ajuda e acho que não posso fazer nada por você.

O olhar de decepção que Draco lhe dera lhe cortara o coração. O loiro a olhou e foi para o seu quarto. Não se humilharia mais.

Hermione correu até seu quarto, deitou em sua cama e se deixou chorar. Estava passando por um momento difícil. A Castanha não queria aceitar este sentimento, mas estava se apaixonando por Draco Malfoy, mas achava que eles tinham um improvável destino juntos, por isso achou melhor afastá-lo de si, mas admitia que havia sido muito rude com o loiro.

Finalmente o grande dia chegara, os alunos estavam radiantes com o retorno para as suas casas. Menos Hermione. A Castanha estava arrependida de tudo o que falara com o loiro. Assim que terminou a divisão de monitoria na cabine de monitores, Hermione pediu que o loiro aguardasse.

-Draco, acho que precisamos conversar – disse Hermione na cabine dos monitores.

-Acho que tudo o que você tinha para me dizer, Granger – disse Draco pesaroso – você me disse ontem. É melhor você ir, antes que seu namoradinho venha atrás de você. – Draco parou e olhou para a Castanha – ou de qualquer outra vagabunda que ele encontre pelo caminho. Aí você precisará arranjar outra desculpa para ficar com ele.

Draco nem viu a hora em que Hermione lhe bateu, só sentiu o rosto arder. Com raiva pôs a sua mão no rosto e olhou para a Castanha.

-Ai Draco, me desculpa – Hermione correu até o loiro – Ai o que foi que eu fiz? Me desculpa.

-Deixe-me Granger! Seu recado já está dado. E sem dizer mais nada saiu em direção à cabine da Sonserina


	13. Revendo Conceitos

**REVENDO CONCEITOS**

Finalmente o grande dia chegara, os alunos estavam radiantes com o retorno para as suas casas. Menos Hermione. A Castanha estava arrependida de tudo o que falara com o loiro. Assim que terminou a divisão de monitoria na cabine de monitores, Hermione pediu que o loiro aguardasse.

- Draco, acho que precisamos conversar – disse Hermione na cabine dos monitores.

- Acho que tudo o que você tinha para me dizer, Granger – disse Draco pesaroso – você me disse ontem. É melhor você ir, antes que seu namoradinho venha atrás de você. – Draco parou e olhou para a Castanha – ou de qualquer outra vagabunda que ele encontre pelo caminho. Aí você precisará arranjar outra desculpa para ficar com ele.

Draco nem viu a hora em que Hermione lhe bateu, só sentiu o rosto arder. Com raiva pôs a sua mão no rosto e olhou para a Castanha.

- Ai Draco, me desculpa – Hermione correu até o loiro – Ai o que foi que eu fiz? Me desculpa.

- Deixe-me Granger! Seu recado já está dado. E sem dizer mais nada saiu em direção à cabine da Sonserina.

Hermione entrou na cabine onde estavam seus amigos e namorado. Sentia-se cansada. Foi preciso, em pouquíssimo tempo, tomar uma série de decisões que nem ela sabia se eram corretas. Percebeu que Gina tentava estabelecer contato visual, mas sua mente estava cheia demais para permitir que alguém a lesse.

A Castanha fechou os olhos e encostou sua cabeça no vidro da janela do trem. Apenas os abriu quando sentiu uma cabeça encostar em sua coxa: era Ron que deitava em seu colo como se nada houvesse mudado entre eles. Olhou mais uma vez para Gina que permanecia olhando para ela. Mais uma vez desviou o olhar. Preferiu observar a paisagem que passava rápido, assim como as batidas de seu coração.

Ron notou que Hermione voltara muito estranha da cabine dos monitores. Não havia ficado nem um pouco confortável em deixá-la lá. Parecia improvável, mas desconfiava que Malfoy estava interessado em sua namorada. Entretanto, Hermione insistira que precisava conversar a sós com o loiro filho da puta; "que precisava alinhar algumas coisas" da monitoria. Tinha a sensação de que a castanha mal notara sua presença ao entrar na cabine. Por isso resolveu deitar em seu colo, mas ao invés de tentar chamar a sua atenção, logo adormeceu. No sonho, estava com Hermione em seu quarto de monitora no maior amasso, até que a porta se abriu abruptamente, assustando os dois...

_- O que diabos você faz aqui, nos meus sonhos? – Rony perguntou furioso._

_- Bem, parece que finalmente você está sonhando com algo que preste. – disse Draco com um sorriso de desprezo._

_- O que quer aqui? – Rony perguntou seco e se aproximou de Draco, lhe desferindo um soco que o atravessou sem ferir._

_- Eu? Hum... nada. – Draco falou sorrindo. – O que eu iria querer com um pobretão como você? Mas de qualquer forma, eu estou aqui para te mostrar seus erros. Por que todo erro tem suas consequências. - ele falou sorrindo de forma arrogante. – E agora, pobretão, vamos ver seus erros!_

_- E você vai me mostrar meus erros? Logo você? – perguntou Rony sorrindo. – Dispenso, Malfoy! Como eu acordo?_

_- Admita, pobretão, você se sente inferior a mim até em seus sonhos, não é mesmo? – perguntou Draco sorrindo de forma mordaz. – Agora, eu realmente preferia estar em outro lugar, mas parece que você precisa aprender algo._

_- E o que você, logo você, um reles aprendiz de comensal vai me ensinar? – perguntou Rony._

_- Não vou perder meu tempo falando. Prefiro te mostrar! – Draco falou e, de repente, o cenário mudou subitamente ao redor deles._

_- Onde estamos? – Rony perguntou assustado com o local._

_- Estamos no Inferno, é claro. – falou Draco, sem expressão, ao ver um local iluminado por chamas e aparentemente povoado por "fantasmas" que gemiam e gritavam sem parar._

_- Onde? – perguntou Rony ao ouvir os gemidos e gritos de dor._

_- Ah, por favor. Sei que você e sua família são pobres, mas não conhecer a Divina Comédia de Dante (n/a: se vocês não sabem, A Divina Comédia é um clássico bruxo u.u) (n/b: eu não conheço, logo sou uma Weasley? Deixarei essa dúvida no ar u.u) é um caso de burrice! – Draco disse exasperado._

_- Divina Comédia? – perguntou Rony, sentindo seu coração apertar dentro do peito, como se estivesse em uma aula do Snape e não soubesse a resposta correta._

_- Tsc, tsc,tsc. – Draco balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. – Já vi que vou ter que explicar tudo para você, pobretão. Vou ter que "iluminar" suas idéias. (n/b: se você usar o desuliminador que o Rony ganhou do Dumbledore, terá um resultado rápido e prático. Fica aí uma dica esperta, menino)._

_- E como você conhece esse local? – perguntou Rony apavorado ao ver "fantasmas" sendo chicoteados._

_- Eu li a Divina Comédia de Dante quando tinha 7 anos, pobretão ignorante. Agora, cale a boca e aprenda. – Draco disse seco. – A Divina Comédia é um poema épico e teológico da literatura (bruxa) italiana e da mundial, escrita por Dante Alighieri, e que é dividida em três partes: Inferno, Purgatório e Paraíso. O poema chama-se "Comédia" não por ser engraçado, mas porque termina bem (no Paraíso). Era esse o sentido original da palavra Comédia, em contraste com a Tragédia, que terminava, em princípio, mal para os personagens._

_- E? – perguntou Rony sem acompanhar a idéia de Draco._

_- A Divina Comédia propõe que a Terra está no meio de uma sucessão de círculos concêntricos que formam a Esfera armilar e o meridiano, onde é Jerusalém hoje, seria o lugar atingido por Lúcifer ao cair das esferas mais superiores e que fez da terra santa o Portal do Inferno. Portanto o Inferno, responderia pela depressão do Mar Morto onde todas as águas convergem, e o Paraíso e o Purgatório seriam os segmentos dos círculos concêntricos que juntos respondem pela mecânica celeste, e os cenários comentados por Dante num poema que envolve todos os personagens bíblicos do antigo ao novo testamento são costumeiramente encontrados nas entranhas do inferno, sendo que os personagens principais da Divina Comédia são o próprio autor, Dante Alighieri, que realiza uma jornada espiritual pelos três reinos do além-túmulo, e seu guia e mentor nessa empreitada é Virgílio o próprio autor da Eneida. (n/b: onde o Draco estava quando eu precisei de ajuda nas aulas de literatura na escola? Acho que ele seria muito útil. Não sei, só acho.)_

_- É onde estamos agora? – perguntou Rony olhando para os lados e vendo mais e mais "fantasmas" sendo torturados._

_- É! – Draco respondeu. – Preste atenção, pobretão! Estou tentando te ensinar algo. Dante e Virgílio chegam ao vestíbulo do Inferno (que tem nove círculos). O único que nos interessa, no momento é o Nono Círculo._

_- Por quê? – perguntou Rony vendo o local mudar novamente._

_- Por que é o lugar dos traidores. – respondeu Draco com um sorriso. – O seu lugar!_

_- Do que diabos está falando? – perguntou Rony vendo alguns "fantasmas" serem perfurados por uma espada_.

_- Os fomentadores de discórdia e os traidores têm seu lugar no nono círculo, onde são golpeados pela espada de um demônio invisível, passando a eternidade sendo lacerados e cortados. – Draco disse com diversão. – Esse é o seu lugar. É pra cá que você vem!_

_- Você não pode saber disso! – falou Rony sério._

_- Ah... prefere outro castigo? – perguntou Draco e o lugar mudou mais uma vez._

_Estavam no quarto de Monitora de Hermione. No centro do quarto, em uma poltrona que tantas vezes namoraram, estavam Draco e Hermione bastante próximos._

_Rony olhou para aquilo e quis atacar a Draco, mas descobriu que estava preso com correntes no teto da sala. Não podia avançar. Apenas se mexer um pouco._

_- Hermione! O que está fazendo? – gritou Rony furioso._

_- Você me traiu, Rony. O que esperava que eu fizesse? – perguntou Hermione enquanto Draco beijava seu pescoço._

_- Pára com isso! Você não é assim!._

_- Não sou, Rony? – perguntou Hermione lascivamente, enquanto permitia que Draco aprofundasse seu beijo – Como sabe que não sou assim? Você nunca me deixou te mostrar. Correu para os braços da primeira vadia que te abriu as pernas._

_- Isso não é verdade! Hermione, não faz isso! – gritou Rony ao ver Hermione corresponder aos beijos e carícias de Draco._

_- Hermione! – Rony gritava apavorado. – Não me magoa assim!_

_- Magoar você? Magoar você? – perguntou Hermione aos gritos. – E o que você acha que fez a mim?_

_- Pára com isso! Eu não consigo te ver com outra pessoa, você é minha namorada! – pediu Rony em voz baixa. – Eu sinto muito..._

_- Eu também! – falou Hermione – Sinto muito prazer nisso! Carícias de um homem de verdade, não de um moleque!_

_- Pára com isso! – pede Rony chorando. – Eu sinto muito! Por favor! Pára!_

_- Parar? – pergunta Hermione – Parar por que? Você pensou em parar enquanto me traía com a Chang?_

_- Chega! – gritou Rony. – Eu entendi! Chega!_

_- Entendeu mesmo Pobretão? – perguntou Draco – Espero que sim. Espero que tenha aprendido. Por que a próxima vez que você a magoar, você nunca mais vai sentir nada. Eu mesmo acabo com você e fico com ela! Vou estar de olho em você, pobretão! – falou Draco antes de beijar Hermione de forma lasciva, e fazer Rony finalmente acordar apavorado._

Rony acordou sobressaltado e assustado. Levantou-se de um salto, com a varinha em riste.

- Cadê ele? Cadê aquele filho da mãe? – gritou o ruivo apontando a varinha para os seus amigos. Aproximou-se rápido da Hermione, assustando-a:

- Cadê ele, Hermione?Ele estava aqui agora mesmo!

- Ele quem? – perguntou Hermione assustada.

- Aquele sonserino filho da puta do Draco Malfoy.

- Ele estava aqui agora – Rony baixou os olhos e a voz – te abraçando e beijando – a última palavra saiu em um sussurro.

- Rony, não tem ninguém aqui além de nós. O que houve? – insistiu Hermione

- Aquele sonserino covarde me lançou um feitiço. Maldito! – disse Ron com raiva – Só isso explica.

- Eu não acredito nisso – respondeu Hermione aborrecida – vou lá falar com ele agora.

- Nãããããaoooooo – gritou Rony assustando a todos dentro da cabine. – Não vou deixar que vá sozinha.

- Rony, você está muito nervoso. Deixa que eu resolvo isso. E saiu sem esperar pelo rapaz.

Na verdade, Hermione queria procurar pelo Draco. Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo tapa que dera no loiro em um momento de total afobação. O encontrou deitado no colo de uma sonserina que não sabia o nome, só sabia que era de um ano anterior a eles.

- Malfoy, o que você aprontou para o Ronald? – a voz de Hermione soou como uma ordem. Como não obteve resposta, ela insistiu:

- Anda Malfoy! Não adianta fingir que está dormindo.

Risinhos soaram pela cabine e Hermione percebeu que estava cheia de sonserinos. Foi Blás quem resolveu falar.

- Ele não está fingindo. Está dormindo desde que voltou da reunião de monitores com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

Hermione estreitou os olhos, desconfiada com a informação de Blás, ia contestar aquela informação quando ouviu a voz de Rony próxima a si:

- Cadê aquela doninha? – gritou Rony. Draco pareceu despertar de seu sono.

- Mas que zona é essa na minha cabine? – ele olhou para o Rony – Weasley, aqui não é aquilo que você chama de casa. – os sonserinos que estavam em sua cabine riram.

Rony se aproximou com a varinha apontada para Draco.

- Olha aqui, sua doninha asquerosa e repugnante – as mãos de Rony tremiam de raiva, instintivamente Blás empunhou sua varinha também – eu sei que você me enfeitiçou. Mas se você quer saber, aquilo só vai acontecer nos meus piores pesadelos. Você é asqueroso demais para que ela possa querer alguma coisa com você.

Mesmo sem ouvir seu nome, Hermione teve certeza de que o sonho de Rony a envolvia. E Draco também.

- Eu não sei do que está falando Weasley. – respondeu Draco com uma risada – Anda sonhando comigo, é?

Ao ver o sorriso debochado que Draco dera, Rony teve a certeza que o loiro o enfeitiçara. Isso foi o suficiente para que o ruivo lançasse um feitiço não-verbal.

- Opa, opa, opa, Weasley – disse Blás, se lançando na frente de Draco e lançando um Protego. – Sua mamãe não lhe ensinou que é feio lançar feitiços em cabines alheias? – disse o rapaz negro, rindo debochado.

Nesse momento Harry e Neville (que Hermione não tinha idéia de onde havia surgido) entraram na cabine com suas varinhas empunhadas, o que fez Draco, Blás e mais outros dois sonserinos que estavam na cabine se levantarem e empunharem suas varinhas também.

Hermione foi para o meio do que viria a ser um confronto e gritou:

- PAREM COM ESSA PALHAÇADA AGORA MESMO! – ordenou a Castanha – MALFOY, ZABINI, NOTT E DAVIS – os rapazes a olharam – ABAIXEM ESSA VARINHA A.G.O.R.A MESMO - Hermione falou perigosamente, apontando sua varinha para eles. Draco foi o primeiro a abaixar, tinha certeza de que a Castanha não estava brincando.

- E HARRY, RONALD E NEVILLE – Hermione continuou – VOLTEM A.G.O.R.A PARA A CABINE – ela também apontou a varinha para os amigos. Harry foi o primeiro a sair. Seguido de Neville e por último Ron, que ainda lançou um olhar de fúria para o loiro. Sem falar mais nada, Hermione foi logo atrás dos amigos. Estava no meio do corredor quando ouviu a cabine de Draco explodir em uma gargalhada.

O resto da viagem transcorreu dentro do possível da normalidade. Hermione ainda estava enfurecida com tudo que havia acontecido, mas preferiu não conversar sobre o ocorrido. Suspirou aliviada quando o trem finalmente chegou à estação. Iria, finalmente, reencontrar os pais.

Ela saiu da cabine com Rony em sua cola. Sentiu a mão dele em sua cintura a aproximando de si. A garota tinha certeza de que Draco estava por perto, mas preferiu não procurá-lo. A única coisa que desejava era sair daquela estação e ir logo para casa. Pensava nisso quando escutou a voz de seu pai a chamando e não hesitou em correr para abraçá-lo.

Em outra parte da plataforma, Draco observava a Castanha abraçando o pai, e isso fez com ele sorrisse pela felicidade dela. Levou um susto ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe logo atrás de si:

- Como você está lindo, meu filho!

Draco se virou em direção à sua mãe. Narcisa estava com olhos marejados.

- E quanta saudade eu senti de você.

Draco diminuiu a distância que tinha entre eles e a envolveu nos braços a levantando chão. Narcisa soltou uma gargalhada atraindo a atenção de diversas pessoas que estavam na plataforma, inclusive o trio de amigos e seus familiares.

- Que gracinha, uma confraternização de comens... – Rony falou baixou, mas interrompeu a frase por conta do olhar que Hermione lhe dera.

Hermione sorriu internamente. Ficara feliz pela reconciliação do loiro com sua mãe.

Uma semana depois

Draco estava deitado no sofá de sua grande sala, olhando para o teto e pensando nos acontecimentos de sua vida no último semestre. Sorriu quando sua mãe parou na sua frente, o olhando com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Você está muito bonito, filho. Imagino que deva estar fazendo muito sucesso em Hogwarts! – Draco sorriu galanteador. Narcisa sentou próximo ao filho, fazendo sinal para que deitasse em seu colo. Em seguida passou as mãos pelas madeixas loiras do rapaz.

- Muito bonita aquela menina que você estava olhando lá na estação. – falou Narcisa

- Não sei do que está falando, mãe – respondeu o rapaz de forma séria.

- Ahhhh Draco! É claro que você sabe – respondeu Narcisa divertida – Pelo que eu sei vocês estão bem próximos. São... praticamente amigos!

- Ela não é minha amiga, não sei de onde tirou essa idéia. – respondeu Draco se levantando e indo até a janela.

- Um passarinho me contou – Narcisa disse sorrindo

- Pois esse passarinho está completamente equivocado. Insisto sem dizer que entre Hermione e eu não existe nenhum tipo de amizade.

- Curioso... – disse Narcisa entre irônica e divertida.

- O que é curioso?

- O fato de você chamar alguém que não tem nenhuma relação de amizade pelo primeiro nome. – Draco arregalou os olhos – Mas enfim, que seja do seu jeito.

Malfoy suspirou. Narcisa foi até a janela e abraçou o filho.

- Vejo que o passarinho não está completamente equivocado. Embora ele esteja bastante irritado. – Draco olhou curioso para a mãe que prosseguiu – Pansy me contou – e completou antes que o rapaz começasse a falar – e eu não pedi nada. – falou as últimas palavras pausadamente

- Ela não tem o direito de se intrometer na minha vida – Draco falou perigosamente.

- Parece-me que ela não quer perder o posto de sua namoradinha.

- Ela nunca foi minha namorada – respondeu Draco friamente, voltando a olhar pra paisagem do lado de fora – Nem nunca será. O que foi que ela te disse?

Narcisa sorriu.

- Faz alguns dias que eu recebi uma coruja dela onde dizia que estava bastante preocupada com você. No início me assustei, pensei que você pudesse estar passando por algum tipo de dificuldade ou perigo. Mas logo vi que era coisa de menina apaixonada – Narcisa deu uma risada gostosa e Draco revirou os olhos com raiva. – Dizia que ela não entendia a sua aproximação com a Srta. Granger e que você até ofendera-a e achava que vocês eram – nesse momento Narcisa deu uma gargalhada – amantes.

Draco olhou espantado para a mãe. Não conseguia entender exatamente em que ela estava achando graça.

- É óbvio que no início eu não acreditei, - Narcisa ficou séria – mas depois da cena que vi na estação, a forma como a olhava, agora, sinceramente, consigo acreditar, para o meu total espanto, que está se interessando por uma...

- Sangue Ruim – completou Draco derrotado.

- E iria dizer uma nascida trouxa, filho – Narcisa o olhou com carinho. Estreitou os olhos e perguntou séria – Você está interessado nela?

Draco ficou completamente desarmado. Não adiantava mentir para sua mãe. Até porque se o fizesse, ela era capaz de ler sua mente como fizera tantas vezes.

- Estou confuso – disse voltando para o sofá e pondo o rosto entre as mãos – São muitas novidades para mim.

- Você quer conversar? – Narcisa perguntou simpática.

Draco levantou mais uma vez. Voltou à janela.

- Gostaria de poder mudar, – falou envergonhado – mas é tão difícil. Eu nunca serei nobre e corajoso como Potter ou o idiota do Weasley.

- Filho, o Potter e os Weasley não determinam os parâmetros de coragem e nobreza do mundo bruxo. Você não precisa ser igual a eles. Seja você mesmo! Apenas reveja seus conceitos. Conserte seus defeitos e potencialize o que você tem de positivo.

- Isso é tudo muito bonito na teoria, mãe. Infelizmente – ele encarou a mãe com mágoa no olhar – eu não fui criado com esses ideais.

- E eu peço-lhe perdão por isso, meu filho – disse Narcisa triste – Você não tem idéia de como eu sofria a cada coisa perversa que Lucius lhe ensinava. Muitas vezes tentei intervir, mas... – Narcisa virou o rosto. Draco percebeu que chorava.

- Ele já encostou alguma vez em você, mãe? – disse Draco enquanto fechava o punho com força, foi em direção de sua mãe levantou seu rosto. – Ele já lhe bateu alguma vez?

- Não vamos mais pensar sobre isso, filho! O que importa é que acabou. Mas não se iluda, Draco! O mal não acabou com a morte de Lord Voldemort. Muitos vieram antes dele e muitos virão após. E eu somente anseio que você possa ficar longe de toda essa sujeirada.

Narcisa secou mais uma vez as lágrimas que teimavam rolar de seu rosto. Draco foi até ela e secou carinhosamente o rosto da mãe. Narcisa beijou-lhe a mão.

- Assim queria o seu pai: você longe dessa sujeirada. – Narcisa olhou profundamente para os olhos de Draco – E eu falhei!

- Não mãe, você não falhou. Ainda há muito tempo pela frente – disse o rapaz beijando carinhosamente a testa de sua mãe.

Duas semanas se passaram e logo voltou a hora de voltarem à Hogwarts.

- Cara, já estamos voltando para o nosso último semestre em Hogwarts. Dá para acreditar? – Perguntou Blás a Draco.

Os dois amigos estavam sentados na cabine dos monitores, enquanto Draco aguardava a reunião começar.

- É... – disse Draco pensativo – Esse semestre têm os N.I.E.M.s!

- E a final de Quadribol! – disse Blás sonhador

Draco ia responder, entretanto parou ao ver quem entrava na cabine.

- Olá meninos. Como foram de férias? – Pansy perguntou sorrindo - E você Draquinho? Descansou bastante?

- Blás, você poderia me deixar sozinho com a Pansy? Feche a porta, por favor – disse ao ver o amigo saindo da sala.

- Ahhh Draquinho! – disse Pansy correndo e pulando no pescoço de Draco – Sabia que essas férias fariam bem a você.

Draco fechou os olhos com raiva. Como podia ser tão sonsa? Pansy, por sua vez, interpretou erroneamente o fechar de olhos de Draco. Se aproximou mais ainda do loiro e fechou os olhos.

- Eu sabia que você voltaria... Draco, está me machucando – Pansy abriu os olhos assustada e falava com dificuldade. Draco segurava seu pescoço, fazendo uma leve pressão.

- Ouça bem Pansy, por que eu não vou repetir – Draco falava cada palavra pausadamente, Pansy olhou em seus olhos e se assustou com a frieza do rapaz. – A próxima vez que você ousar falar da minha vida para quem quer que seja, eu te mato!

- Ahhh vejo que Narcisa te colocou no eixo. Sabia que sua mãe tinha bom senso. O que houve? No mínimo ela lhe lançou um crucio por ficar andando com uma sangue ruim, não foi?

Draco soltou o pescoço de Pansy e foi se aproximando perigosamente dela. A morena, por sua vez, foi caminhando para trás, assustada com a expressão do rapaz até que bateu em uma mesa. Draco se aproximou e apertou o seu queixo.

- Você é louca ou o quê? – ele falava baixo e perigoso – não brinq...

- Desculpa se atrapalho – Hermione disse entrando na sala acompanhada de Ron.

- Da próxima vez, bata na porta, Granger. Você quase viu uma cena que te chocaria, né Draquinho? – Pansy disse e se afastou do rapaz lançando um beijo. Draco apenas sorriu. Um sorriso debochado e perigoso.

- Desculpa, mas vocês tinham outras cabines para fazerem isso. A reunião começa em alguns minutos.

Logo a cabine começou a encher com os outros monitores. Hermione pediu que sentassem e começou um discurso breve:

- Caros, essa é a nossa última viagem de trem à Hogwarts. Não vou me alongar, prefiro que aproveitem e se deleitem com ela, com responsabilidade, é claro – completou rapidamente a Castanha. Quase todos riram – Essa reunião é apenas uma formalidade que precisamos cumprir. Deixo para discutir coisas mais sérias quando chegarmos a Hogwarts. Deseja acrescentar alguma coisa, Malfoy? – ela perguntou olhando para Draco.

- Não, Granger! Belíssimas palavras, estamos todos querendo realmente curtir nossa última viagem.

- Ótimo – respondeu Hermione sorrindo – Vocês podem sair. Malfoy, precisamos conversar – disse olhando o loiro sentado a sua frente. Ele apenas acenou afirmativamente.

- Rony? – Hermione olhou para o namorado. – Você pode me deixar sozinha com o Malfoy? É particular! – explicou a Castanha com carinho.

- Não vou te deixar sozinha com esse cara. – Rony respondeu sem olhar para Draco. O rapaz loiro revirou os olhos.

- Ron, precisamos conversar sobre assuntos de monitoria. – Hermione começava a ficar irritada.

- E desde quando "assuntos da monitoria" virou segredo de Estado?

- Ahhh quer saber, Rony? Que seja feito como a sua vontade – ela disse e Draco fechou a cara. Queria poder ficar sozinho com a Castanha. Ron sorriu. – Malfoy, conversamos em Hogwarts! Vamos Rony! – e saiu deixando um loiro satisfeito pela cara que Ron fez.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Harry aos amigos no salão comunal de Grifinória.

- Hmmmm, podemos ficar de papo furado e bebendo cerveja amanteigada no quarto da Mi – respondeu Rony.

- Boa idéia, mas eu queria tomar um banho primeiro. Pode ser? – perguntou Gina abraçando Harry.

- Ótima idéia, Gina. Também vou tomar um. A gente se encontra em meia hora?

- Fechado – falaram os quatro juntos.

Hermione foi para seu quarto e trancou a porta que dava passagem para o salão comunal de Grifinória. Foi direto para a sala de monitoria, ansiava em falar com Draco. O encontrou sentado na cadeira com os pés em cima da mesa. "É impressionante como é abusado" pensou a Castanha divertida.

- Malfoy – Hermione chamou baixo – Te atrapalho? – perguntou quando o loiro virou a cabeça em sua direção.

- Claro que não, Granger – Draco sorriu simpático – Estava lhe aguardando.

- Bemm – Hermione começou tímida – sem muitas delongas. Eu acho que lhe devo desculpas – ela disse de cabeça baixa – pelo o que houve no trem há algumas semanas.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso! – disse Draco calmo – Eu também lhe devo. Não deveria ter falado com você daquela forma. Eu não tenho que me meter em sua vida.

- Ahhh bom – Hermione respondeu sem graça. Tinha a sensação que a conversa seria mais longa . – Que bom então que me desculpa. Não precisa se preocupar também não. Bem, já vou – disse saindo da sala.

-Granger, – Draco chamou – A sua direita ainda é bem forte! - ele completou com uma risada.

Hermione ficou vermelha

- Ahhh, me desculpa – Hermione riu sem graça – doeu?

- Bastante, – Draco riu também – mas já passou.

- Ai que vergonha – Hermione riu de novo – Bem, preciso ir.

- Ok! Granger? – chamou o loiro mais uma vez. Hermione virou o rosto – E seus pais? Como foi? Os vi na Estação!

Hermione sorriu. Para Draco, pareceu que o sorriso iluminou a sala.

- Foi ótimo! Ficamos muito bem, super unidos esse tempo. Eles até aceitaram passar o Natal n'A Toca – Draco fechou a cara. Hermione percebeu e logo mudou de assunto – E sua mãe? Vi vocês na Estação. Ela parecia bem.

Foi a vez de Draco sorrir.

- Ela está ótima. Ficamos muito próximos esses dias. Ela vai me ajudar a mudar – Hermione ficou vermelha – Ela acredita na minha mudança.

- Que bom, Malfoy! Fico feliz por vocês dois. Agora preciso ir.

- Granger? - Draco chamou e completou rápido ao perceber que a Castanha ficara impaciente – Desculpa, é que eu queria te dar uma coisa – e com um aceno de varinha fez um pacote entrar flutuando pela sala. – Tome, é seu!

- O que é isso? – perguntou Hermione, espantada ao olhar a embalagem.

- Seu presente de natal – respondeu Draco de forma simples

- Não posso aceitar. – disse Hermione devolvendo o pacote – Desculpa! – completou ao ver a cara do rapaz.

- Por favor, Granger. Me sentirei completamente desprestigiado. Aceite, por favor! Abra, veja o que tem dentro.

Hermione aceitou o pacote. Não sabia se era correto aceitar o presente do rapaz, mas resolveu abrir devido à insistência. Sufocou um grito ao ver o conteúdo da embalagem e correu para abraçar o rapaz. Em seguida o soltou , sem graça, quando sentiu que ele lhe retribuía o abraço.

- Desculpa – disse Draco sem graça ao soltar a Castanha - Gostou? – ele apontou a embalagem com a cabeça.

- Ahhh claro – respondeu sorrindo – Mas não precisava, esse livro é raríssimo, como o encontrou?

- Em um condado próximo. Em um sebo. Tinha dois, acredita? Comprei um para mim e lembrei de você. Já havíamos conversado sobre ele. Lembra?

- Claro que lembro! – respondeu exultante e em seguida olhou o relógio na parede - Malfoy, realmente preciso ir. A Gina está me esperando

- Claro, Granger!

Hermione saiu da sala sorrindo. Entrou em seu quarto cheirando e beijando o livro. Não notara, mas certo ruivo a observava sentado em sua cama...

N/A:

A autora corre e se esconde atrás da beta.

- A culpa é da beta! – grita escondida

- Ahhh Maris! Não mete essa – Draco entra no quarto. Autora e beta suspiram. – não vai me dizer que a culpa de ter ficado dois anos sem postar é da Mily.

Mily sorri vermelha. A autora fecha a cara.

- Mas também não fiquem com raiva da Maris, gente – Draco fala sedutoramente na direção dos leitores. Beta e autora suspiram mais uma vez – Muita coisa rolou e o que importa é que ela está de volta. E não se preocupem, eu tenho aproveitado que marido dela viajou e tenho vindo aqui "every single fucking night" para garantir que essa fic saia.

- Que estória é essa de você visitar a Maris toda noite, Draco? – pergunta Hermione parecendo estar aborrecida.

- Mi – Draco se aproxima da castanha – Eu quero que ela chegue logo no capítulo do baile de formatura. Aquele, sabe?

Hermione ficou completamente vermelha e todos riram, até que a porta se abriu em um estrondo. Por ela passou um ruivo alto, cabelos esvoaçados, com olhos azuis da cor do mar. O ruivo parecia estar bastante aborrecido. Autora e beta sufocam um suspiro na expectativa de um duelo.

- Por mim, ela parava com essa palhaçada agora mesmo.

- Ron – começou a autora tímida – deixa eu te expl...

POF

E a autora acorda.

Oi gente, desculpa a brincadeira, mas o meu retorno precisava ser triunfal. Esse textinho é para vocês perceberem o nível de surto de criatividade da autora que vos fala.

Preciso dedicar esse capítulo. Muitas pessoas contribuíram para que ele estivesse hoje aqui.

Em primeiro lugar à tia Rowling. O que seria de nós, pobres autores e leitores do fadom HP se ela não tivesse dado o primeiro passo e tivesse criado essa maravilha que é a saga HP.

Depois ao David Yates, pelo filme maravilhoso de HP 7.2. e que fez a minha criatividade voltar à tona.

Artemis Granger também teve um papel fundamental, me chateou durante meses a fio pedindo que eu voltasse. Tá aqui, xuxu!

Tatiana Oliveira, Tati Ceschin, Nathalia Bastos Siqueira: super mães que me incentivaram no momento que decidiram ler RC.

Não menos importante, Mily e Claus. A primeira por ter me aceitado de volta (aceitou voltar a betar) e o segundo por ter me ajudado com esse capítulo na parte do sonho do Ron.

Ahhhh e tem as meninas lindas: Rê Malfoy, Ju Fernandes, Serena Black, Nana Oldman, Luiza pela noitada de sábado.

E a todos vocês, leitores queridos que voltaram a ler a fic.

N/B: OI GEEEEEEEENTE! Que saudade eu estava de vir aqui fazer as n/b. Dessa vez me controlei para não fazer milhares de comentários em todas as partes do capítulo, mas confesso que foi difícil. Vcs já sabem como eu adoro fazer piada, então...

O Draco também é cultura, minha gente. Meu filho (sim, às vezes me sinto a própria Narcisa) aprendeu direitinho. Isso aí, bebê, defende a cor do seu cabelo e mostre que as piadinhas sem graça dos loiros não estão com nada u.u (OI MÃE, TE AMO – minha mãe é loira, gente.)

Brincadeiras a parte, vocês não sabem o quanto tô feliz pela Maris finalmente ter voltado a escrever. Senti falta de ser beta e, principalmente, dessa fic.

Sejam boazinhas/bonzinhos e comentem muito, muito e muito, ok?

Até a próxima, meus amores!

Xoxo,

Mily.


	14. Será?

Hermione saiu da sala sorrindo. Entrou em seu quarto cheirando e beijando o livro. Não notara, mas certo ruivo a observava sentado em sua cama...

- Onde é que você estava, Hermione? – perguntou Ron sério.

Hermione soltou um grito com o susto que levara.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou assustada – Como entrou no meu quarto?

- A porta estava encostada, bati, você não respondeu, eu entrei. – mentiu o ruivo

- Estranho... – disse Hermione olhando para a porta à procura de algum arrombamento – Eu tinha certeza de que havia trancado a porta.

- Não mude de assunto! – Rony falou alto e irritado – Onde você estava?

Hermione despertou de seus devaneios. Olhou séria para Ron e respondeu.

- Na sala comunal dos monitores-chefe, por que? – a Castanha cruzou os braços.

- Com quem? – Ron bufava de ódio – Com o Malfoy?

- Sim, Rony – Hemione revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Fazendo o que?

- Oras, eu estava conversando.

-Você foi correndo para falar com ele não é?

- Você está tentando insinuar algo, Ronald?

- Ahn? – Rony se desconcertou.

- Você está tentando insinuar alguma coisa? – insistiu Hermione.

- Bem, errrr que...

- Veja muito bem, Rony – Hermine se aproximava lentamente com o dedo em riste – Quem você acha que eu sou? – a essa altura, a castanha já gritava – A vagabunda da sua ex- amante?

Rony abriu a boca assustado. Esperava nunca precisar tocar nesse assunto com Hermione.

- A-A-Amante? – gaguejou o ruivo.

- É Rony! – Hermione continuava gritando, vomitando tudo o que não lhe dissera antes – Amante. Ou você acha que eu não sei que aquela não foi a primeira vez que saíram juntos? – perguntou com tristeza.

- O que aquele filh.. – Rony tentara falar, mas Hermione não deixou.

- Não venha culpar os outros pelo seu erro, Ronald. E se você quer saber, ninguém me contou. Apenas liguei os fatos. Eu só espero, Ronald, que aquela tenha sido a última vez.

O ruivo apenas suspirou, não tinha o que responder. Balbuciou um pedido de desculpas, mas Hermione o cortou.

- Olha aqui, Rony – a Castanha pôs ambas mãos nas têmporas – Eu vou para o banheiro tomar um banho. E, sinceramente, não gostaria de encontrá-lo aqui quando eu sair de lá.

Hermione foi em direção ao banheiro deixando Ron completamente constrangido para trás.

- Ué, Ron. Cadê a Mi? Ela não veio com você? - perguntou Gina enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Harry.

- Não veio e acho que não vem mais.

- O que você fez de errado, seu cabeçudo? – perguntou Gina aborrecida.

- Ela ficou chateada de eu ter entrado no quarto dela sem pedir. – Gina e Harry o olharam atônito, sabiam que era impossível Hermione se zangar por isso – E acabamos discutindo por conta do Malfoy.

- Pow cara – disse Harry colocando a mão em seu ombro – esquece aquele pesadelo. Aquilo **nunca** vai acontecer.

Gina olhou pensativa para os dois. Preferia não ficar sabendo do teor do pesadelo, porque dependendo do que se tratava, já havia se transformado em realidade.

- Vou lá falar com a Mione. – disse a ruiva decidida e saiu do local, deixando os rapazes a sós.

Quando Gina chegou no quarto da amiga, percebeu que a garota ainda estava no banho. Decidiu esperá-la no corredor de acesso ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Deixou a porta aberta para que quando a amiga fosse fechá-la, pudesse vê-la.

- Grrrr, o idiota ainda deixou a porta aberta – disse Hermione ao sair do banho em direção à porta – Ei Ginny, o que está fazendo aí sentada no chão? – perguntou espantada

- Ahhh, oi Mi! Estava te esperando – a ruiva levantou limpando a calça – Vi que estava tomando banho e resolvi te esperar por aqui.

- Hum. Qual foi a versão que o Ronald contou para vocês, hein? – perguntou séria – Eu briguei com ele porque ele arrombou minha porta para me espionar. Mas você pode entrar a hora que quiser.

- Arrombou a porta do seu quarto? – perguntou assustada – Você tem certeza disso, Mi?

- Claro, Gina. Eu tenho certeza absoluta que tranquei a porta. Até porque vim na intenção de falar com o Malfoy. E não me olhe desse jeito Gi. Eu só precisava pedir desculpas.

Hermione passou a narrar à amiga a briga que ela e Draco tiveram no trem, o tapa que dera no loiro, a tentativa de pedir desculpas inda no trem na vinda à Hogwarts e como foi o pedido de desculpas.

- E ele aceitou numa boa, Mi?

- Sim! E você não vai acreditar. Ele me pediu desculpas também. Disse que não tinha o direito de se intrometer na minha vida.

- Nossa, Mi! Confesso que estou espantada. Mas por que brigou com o Ron?

- Ahhh Ginny... Como seu irmão me irrita! – respondeu Hermione brava – Além de ter arrombado a porta do meu quarto, ele insinuou que eu estava correndo atrás do Malfoy! Fiquei louca. Disse a ele que estava me confundindo com a vagab... – Hermione parou – me confundindo com a Chang.

- Ahhh Mi, ela é uma vagabunda mesmo. Pode falar. – Gina disse de forma simples – Mas eu já havia falado. Você preferiu ignorar. – Gina deu de ombros

- Acabei vomitando algumas verdades que estavam entaladas, sabe?

- Sabe, Mi. Eu acho que, assim como você teve esse papo com o Malfoy para se acertarem, você deveria fazer o mesmo com o Ron.

- Ai, não quero conversar com o Ron sobre isso, Gina. Eu sinto um ódio tão grande cada vez que penso que seu irmão me traiu debaixo do meu nariz!

- É, mas eu acho muito errado isso. Acho que essa história mal resolvida ainda vai acabar com o namoro de vocês. Você, com toda razão, ainda está bem sensível com tudo o que aconteceu, mas qualquer coisa é motivo de você ou se aborrecer ou se entristecer. Coisas que antes você até acharia graça. Entende? Você se lembra do Natal?

_Flash Back_

_- Então Sr. Weasley – disse Harry levantando-se da mesa, todos olharam para ele – não é segredo nenhum de vocês aqui presentes o quanto amo a Gina. _

_Olhou para a namorada e sorriu, Gina sorriu de volta, embora estivesse da cor de seus cabelos. O olhou tentando descobrir o que faria._

_- Desde o fim da guerra – continuou Harry que ora olhava para Gina ora olhava para o Sr. Weasley – venho amadurecendo uma idéia e acho que o momento chegou._

_Nesse momento retirou uma pequena caixa de seu bolso, Hermione e Gina sufocaram um soluço. Harry se aproximou da ruiva pegou sua mão e olhou para o Sr. Weasley._

_- Sr. Weasley, eu quero pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento. – ele olhou para a Gina, que chorava – Você aceita se casar comigo, Ginevra Molly Weasley?_

_Gina agarrou no pescoço do rapaz e lhe deu um beijo rápido._

_- É claro que aceito, Harry Tiago Potter!_

_- Vocês também poderiam ficar noivos – disse Gina para Hermione e Ron._

_Os quatro amigos estavam sentados do lado de fora da casa._

_- Já imaginaram? A gente casando juntos? Seria bem legal – sorriu Gina._

_Hermione sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, iria falar algo quando Rony começou a falar._

_- Ficou maluca, Gina? – disse rispidamente – Hermione e eu ainda temos muito que viver antes de assumir algo assim tão sério._

_- Claro, Gina! – começou Hermione. O seu tom era de magoado - Seu irmão tem toda razão – disse se levantando – Ou você acha que ele largaria a vida de adolescente famoso para assumir um compromisso assim tão sério? Bem eu vou entrar. Vou dormir. Amanhã meus pais e eu voltamos para Londres trouxa e como vamos sem magia, a viagem vai ser longa. – e saiu andando_

_- Você só não é mais idiota, Rony – falou Gina com raiva – por falta de espaço. Ei Mi, me espera!_

_Fim do Flash back_

- Você não acha que precisam ter uma conversa séria?

- Você tem razão, Gina. Mas aquele ar de eterno culpado do Rony me tira do sério. Me dá vontade de pular no pescoço dele.

- Mi, nunca foi segredo para você que o Rony era um completo idiota – Gina riu – Mas você se apaixonou por ele mesmo assim. Vamos para o salão comunal ? – perguntou e antes que a Castanha protestasse, completou – A gente vai ter pouquíssima possibilidade nesse semestre de ficar assim de bobeira.

- OK, Ginevra! Você me convenceu, vamos!

Quando Hermione e Gina chegaram no salão comunal, Harry e Rony jogavam xadrez bruxo rodeados por vários alunos da Grifinória. Rony levantou ao vê-las entrar.

- Eu te amo, irmãzinha – disse baixinho no ouvido da irmã.

- Vê se não estraga tudo dessa vez – respondeu a ruiva no mesmo tom indo em direção ao noivo.

Rony ergueu um dos braços e pegou nas mãos de Hermione.

- Senta aqui para me ver jogar – disse puxando a menina para perto de si. – Você me dá sorte.

- Você não precisa de sorte nesse jogo, Rony – Hermione revirou os olhos com a cantada barata de seu namorado, mas sorriu e sentou ao seu lado.

Não demorou para que Rony desse o Xeque-Mate em Harry, fazendo seus colegas dispersarem, alguns dizendo "Ahh, eu sabia". Rony aproveitou que a sala estava quase vazia e puxou Hermione para um canto.

- Desculpa. – disse – de cabeça baixa – Eu sou um trasgo, não é? – perguntou envergonhado.

- Sim, você é – respondeu de forma direta.

- É, é que – gaguejou o rapaz - às vezes eu não sei lidar com as coisas, me afobo, meto os pés pelas mãos...

- Tudo bem, Ronald. – disse Hermione séria olhando para o rapaz e esperando que ele a olhasse nos olhos. Não gostava desse papel de culpado - Olhe para mim, Ronald! – ela pediu e o rapaz obedeceu. – Já é um avanço que consiga perceber isso.

Hermione sorriu e Rony lhe devolveu o sorriso. Se aproximou e deu um selinho na namorada.

- Ué, cadê todo mundo? – perguntou Hermione olhando em volta do salão que estava praticamente vazio. – Cadê o Harry e a Gina?

- Sei lá! Depois que Harry e Gina ficaram noivos, ela não está mais sob minha responsabilidade. Se querem sumir, que sumam – disse o ruivo bastante irritado.

- Acho que vou para o meu quarto.

- Ei, Mi, posso dormir com você em seu quarto hoje? – perguntou, ficando completamente vermelho.

- Como é que é? – perguntou Hermione surpresa – Ahhh, Rony...

-Eu só quero ficar um pouco ao seu lado, Mione. Conversar, namorar. Tem tanto tempo que não fazemos isso, desde que – o ruivo se calou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Tá bom, Rony, vamos – respondeu Hermione de forma simples.

- Ótimo! – disse Ron levantando a varinha e convocando seu uniforme.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Hermione surpresa

- Ué, Mione. Toda vez que eu durmo no seu quarto eu não saio por lá? Você até prefere isso do que eu voltar ao Salão Comunal de pijama, não é? Você mesma diz que sair de lá do sey quarto é muito mais discreto.

- É verdade – respondeu Hermione pensando – Vamos!

- Ron, acorda – chamou Hermione sacudindo o ruivo – Já está na hora de levantar, senão vamos perder o café da manhã.

- Ahhh, eu quero dormir mais, Mi! Não temos aula hoje pela manhã.

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso – ralhou Hermione divertida – Levanta, vai tomar um banho!

O rapaz resolveu, finalmente, abrir os olhos. Hermione já estava arrumada penteando seus cabelos ainda molhados.

- OK, você me convenceu. E também estou morrendo de fome. Já volto – deu um selinho na Castanha e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Logo Ron se aprontara e o casal saiu do quarto rindo de alguma piada que o ruivo acabara de contar. Ron ia à frente e viu quando a porta que dava para o corredor comum entre os monitores se abriu. Virou-se para Hermione e deu um longo beijo apaixonado que mesmo sem entender, foi retribuido pela Castanha. Quando terminaram o beijo, viram que Draco os olhava com cara de nojo. Draco estava com muita raiva da Hermione, não conseguia acreditar que mesmo depois de tudo o que seu namorado aprontara, ela conseguia ficar aos beijos com ele e, o pior, dormira com ele.

- Não sabia que podíamos trazer acompanhantes para o quarto, Granger – disse com todo nojo que pode colocar em seu tom de voz. Seu rosto demonstrava o mesmo asco – É muito bom saber sobre as novas regras da escola. – continuou debochado.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy – disse Rony avançando em direção ao loiro – Eu não quero você importunando a MINHA namorada.

- Importunando essa aí? – Draco tinha os nódulos dos dedos inchados de tanto que fechava sua mão. Travava uma batalha interna. Embora uma parte de si gritava, implorando que ofendesse Hermione por estar sendo preterido por um completo idiota, a outra parte lhe pedia para se controlar se quisesse conquistar a Castanha. Resolveu seguir a segunda parte. - Não me dou o trabalho. – respondeu com desdém, olhando com nojo para Hermione da cabeça aos pés. Girou os calcanhares e voltou para o seu quarto.

- Você acha que ele vai contar para a Mcgonagall, Mi? – perguntou o ruivo abraçando a Castanha.

-Não sei – respondeu triste. Não sabia porque, mas a imagem de Draco a olhando com nojo a machucava por dentro.

Hermione tomava café com os seus amigos, mas a imagem de Draco a olhando como se fosse um verme não saía de sua cabeça e, instintivamente, olhava a toda hora para a mesa da Sonserina. Sem êxito algum, pois o rapaz simplesmente não aparecera para tomar o café da manhã. Ainda pensava no que o loiro estava fazendo quando uma coruja pousou perto de si. Retirou o bilhete de sua pata e acariciou a coruja em forma de agradecimento. Deixou cair o garfo de sua mão quando leu quem era o remetente. Os amigos a olharam assustados.

- É da diretora, Rony - disse baixinho – Mcgonagall quer falar comigo após o café.

- Filho da puta – Rony deixou escapar.

**N/A: **

Maris e Mily resolvem tomar um suco depois da exaustiva tarefa de escrever e betar o cap. 14 e saem do quarto. Draco, ao perceber que o cômodo está vazio, entra e senta em frente ao notebook.

- Ahhhhh, esse que deve ser o tal do motecook! Perfeito! Acho qe vou dar uma forcinha a ela! Mérlin, como demora para sair os amassos entre Hermione e eu. Mas, como se usa isso?

Draco passa alguns minutos observando o note da autora, até que por fim, resolve enfetiça-lo. Ele ditaria e a máquina registraria.

- Uhm uhm... Então Draco, aquele loiro lindo, maravilhoso, praticamente um deus grego abraçou a Castanha e...

- Malfoy! – gritaram Mily e Maris juntas.

- Como ousa mexer no meu texto? – pergunta a autora espumando.

- Ahhh Maris... foi só uma forcinha. Você não acha que está demorando demais para Hermione perceber que me ama?

- É... mais... é que... – a autora fica desconcertada.

- Então – diz o loiro sedutoramente – O que é que está faltando?

- Comentários, muitos! Prometo que se recebê-los, já dou um jetinho no proximo capítulo.

- Então meninas – Draco olha sedutoramente para as leitoras – Agora eu deixo com vocês!

**N/B: ***correndo para postar comentários*

VEM GENTE, que se vcs comentarem no próximo capítulo teremos uns amassos dramione.

Oh God, confesso que eu AMO O RONY DE PAIXÃO, mas nessa fic tenho vontade de socá-lo e torturá-lo, para que ele morra lentamente e dolorosamente. Garoto idiota ¬¬

Eu amei o capítulo e acharia digno que vcs comentassem bastante, certo? A Maris merece +_+

Beeeeijos e até a próxima, amores 3


	15. Finalmente

Hermione caminhava nervosa pelos corredores que davam acesso à sala da Diretora. Durante o caminho, ia formulando todo tipo de explicação. Quando chegou à sala de Minerva, estava completamente vermelha. A Diretora levantou os olhos, séria como sempre.

- Onde está o Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou interessada.

- Não sei – disse Hermione tensa - não o vejo desde... – a Castanha parou de falar – mas eu posso explicar, Diretora!

Minerva olhou-a interrogativa, sem conseguir entender sobre o que a sua melhor aluna estava falando. Ia lhe perguntar quando...

- Bom dia, Diretora! – falou Draco com sua costumeira voz arrastada – Gostaria de falar comigo?

O loiro olhou para Hermione com o mesmo olhar de nojo que a olhara horas antes e a Castanha abaixou a cabeça.

- Ahhh, claro – disse Minerva – Com vocês dois. Mas não se preocupem, serei breve.

Os alunos a olharam.

- Eu acredito que cometi um grande erro – continuou Minerva. Hermione prendeu a respiração nesse momento – em nomear apenas alunos do sétimo e/ou oitavo anos como monitores. Esse ano vocês tem N.I.E.M.s! – exclamou a Diretora.

Hermione soltou a respiração. A Diretora estava tão absorta enquanto falava que nem notou. Mas isso não passou despercebido para Draco.

- E eu fiquei muito preocupada em sobrecarregá-los. É preciso pensar em uma estratégia. Por isso, os chamei.

- Ahh Diretora - disse Hermione aliviada - eu conversei sobre isso com os monitores ontem no trem. Aliás, não discutimos sobre isso, mas manifestei a minha preocupação. Tenho algumas idéias que...

- Um momento, Srta. Granger - disse Minerva interrompendo Hermione e levantando a mão - Em sua frase eu só ouvi: eu conversei, eu pensei, eu manifestei. Eu acho que ficou claro para a senhorita que o Sr. Malfoy **também **é monitor-chefe. Mas, pelo o que eu pude ver, a senhorita ainda não assimilou isso.

Hermione ficou vermelha. Ia balbuciar algo, quando Draco se pronunciou.

- Eu posso explicar, Diretora. - Ambas o olharam. Hermione apavorada com o que Draco pudesse falar - A culpa não é somente da Granger - Hermione arregalou os olhos - Uma série de problemas pessoais, meus e dela, impediram que nos reuníssemos. Mas acredito que iremos contornar essa situação, não é Granger? - disse Draco olhando nos olhos da Castanha.

Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça e Minerva continuou a falar

- Então aproveitem a oportunidade e contornem a situação. Eu quero a solução de vocês para essa questão até a hora do jantar.

- Certo, Diretora - disseram os dois juntos.

- Então já podem ir - disse os olhando séria.

Os dois alunos saíram calados da sala da Diretora. Assim que percebeu que Minerva não podia mais ouvi-los, Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

- Obrigada - disse olhando para Draco.

- Não precisa me agradecer por nada – disse, olhando nos olhos da garota. Estavam descendo pela gárgula da sala da Diretora - Eu não menti. Realmente deixamos que os nossos problemas pessoais prejudicassem o nosso trabalho de monitores-chefe.

- Não era sobre isso que eu me referia. E sim de não ter contado à McGonagall sobre o Rony ter dormido no meu quarto.

Draco deu um sorriso debochado e balançou a cabeça negativamente. A gárgula havia parado. Antes de voltar a caminhar olhou profundamente para a Castanha. Hermione corou com aquele olhar tão profundo.

- Eu mudei, Granger... Aliás, estou mudando. E não é uma tarefa fácil. - disse Draco cansado - É uma pena que você não consiga enxergar isso. – e dizendo essas palavras, voltou a caminhar pelos corredores que davam acesso ao salão comunal dos monitores. Hermione também voltou a caminhar, ia dizer alguma coisa quando Draco voltou a falar no mesmo tom cansado. Cansado e triste.

- É uma pena que para você seja muito mais fácil acreditar no imbecil que te sacaneou do que em mim. Mas não se preocupe, pois como eu lhe disse anteriormente, eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida.

E apertou o passo sendo seguido por uma Hermione completamente constrangida. Mal chegou ao salão comunal dos monitores foi recebido por um murro que não soube de onde partiu. Colocou a mão no nariz e viu que sangrava.

- Eu te falei para não importunar a Hermione, não falei? - disse Rony aparecendo. O ruivo sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço não verbal.

- Enlouqueceu, seu pobretão idiota? - Draco lançou um _Protego_ e lhe jogou outro feitiço. Hermione assistia à cena completamente chocada e sem reação. Ficou assim por algum tempo.

- CHEGAAAAAAAAAA! - gritou lançando uma barreira de proteção entre os dois - Vocês enlouqueceram? O que deu na cabeça de vocês para duelaram como se estivessem na Batalha Final em plena sala dos monitores?

- É que eu acho que a batalha ainda não terminou - disse Rony com a varinha empunhada e ofegante - Há, ainda, muitos comensais espalhados por aí. Aqui na escola, por exemplo... estou olhando para um projeto de comensal.

Hermione viu que Draco se preparava para lançar mais um feitiço e que Rony se preparou para rebater.

- Chega - disse perigosamente olhando para os dois - Malfoy, por Merlin, você é um Monitor Chefe, olhe como está agindo. Comporte-se como tal! E Ron, você sabe muito bem o cargo que o Malfoy ocupa e que poderia lhe aplicar uma detenção pelo seu infeliz comentário. Acho que a Diretora foi bem clara quando disse que não permitiria nenhum tipo de preconceito dentro da escola. E o fato de ser meu namorado não o isenta de cumprir as regras.

Draco sorriu internamente, qualquer coisa que falasse não teria o mesmo efeito do que a bronca da Castanha.

- Você está defendendo esse filho da puta? - disse Ron em um misto de irritado e ofendido - Ele te delatou!

- Não, Rony! - rebateu Hermione. Draco observava a briga do casal - A Diretora me chamou, ou melhor, nos chamou - disse apontando para si própria e para Draco - por conta dos N.I.. Você deveria ter perguntado, antes de agir como um irracional. - as palavras saíram antes que Hermione se desse conta que não estavam apenas os dois na sala.

Draco arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e olhou para Ron com um sorriso irônico e discreto no rosto. Ron percebeu.

- Desculpa por ter agido como um irracional - disse completamente vermelho saindo da sala - Só quis te defender.

Hermione ainda fez o movimento de que ia segui-lo quando a voz arrastada do loiro chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Vamos nos reunir para traçar a estratégia ou vai correr atrás do seu namoradinho, Granger?

A Castanha ainda ficou durante alguns segundos olhando para a porta por onde Ron havia saído, e quando se virou para Draco, tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Olha Granger, eu não quis lhe ofender, mas... - o rapaz foi interrompido por Hermione, que levantou a mão. A Castanha havia tomado uma decisão e seu coração doía por isso. Precisava ficar sozinha.

- Você não me ofendeu, Malfoy. Mas eu não estou legal. Preciso ficar sozinha. Você se importa de nos reunirmos após o almoço?

- Claro - respondeu solícito - Voltamos a conversar após o almoço.

Hermione fez um gesto com a cabeça e correu para o seu quarto. Sentia um bolo se formar em sua garganta. Em sua cabeça, esperava que esse dia nunca precisasse acontecer. Mas havia chegado e precisa tomar coragem para que não desistisse na hora certa. Deitada em sua cama, pensando nessas coisas, adormeceu.

Rony passou o restante da manhã no seu quarto deitado. Estava chateado e com raiva e não queria ficar dando satisfação de sua vida para sua irmã e seu amigo. Na hora do almoço, sentou de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, pois se Malfoy apenas o olhasse, seria capaz de estuporá-lo ali mesmo. Nem viu quando o loiro entrou no grande salão para almoçar.

Draco entrou no salão à procura de Hermione e estranhou quando não a viu na mesa do almoço. Viu, indignado, quando a Grifinória entrou e foi se sentar em frente ao pobretão idiota. Viu quando este se levantou assim que a menina sentou. E viu, com mais raiva ainda, quando esta suspirou e foi atrás do rapaz.

Hermione acordou assustada, já era hora do almoço. Havia deitado para pensar em sua vida, mas adormecera. Levantou resoluta de sua decisão. Dirigiu-se ao salão principal, tinha certeza que encontraria o namorado por lá, almoçando. Viu que havia mudado sua posição habitual, estava sentado de costas para a mesa da Sonserina. Sinal claro que não queria olhar para a cara do Malfoy. Inspirou todo ar que pode, como se com isso toda a coragem Grifinória a invadisse naquele momento. Sentou em frente a Rony, mas sua reação não foi a que ela planejara. O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar magoado e levantou da mesa. Sabia que ele estava bem triste com ela. Soltou todo ar que prendera e sentiu sua coragem se esvair junto. Decidiu seguir o rapaz. Precisavam conversar, com ou sem coragem.

Hermione encontrou o namorado sentado em frente ao lago. Sentou em silêncio ao seu lado e permaneceu olhando para a paisagem assim como ele estava. Não sabia, mas Draco os observava desde que havia saído do salão.

- Precisamos conversar, Ronald! - disse Hermione quebrando o silêncio. A Castanha olhou para o ruivo que continuava de cabeça baixa.

- Se é sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo, prefiro não conversar. Você não precisava falar comigo daquele jeito na frente daquele filho da puta. - disse jogando uma pedrinha no lago.

- Não é apenas sobre isso. É sobre tudo. E olhe para mim enquanto conversamos, por favor - completou.

Ron sentou de frente para a Hermione que também virou para ficar de frente para seu namorado. Ficou observando por um tempo seus olhos azuis e tentando lembrar o que fizera ela se apaixonar tanto por ele.

- Tenho me sentida sufocada, Ron - disse Hermione finalmente, mas ainda olhando nos olhos do ruivo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Ron assustado

- Estou querendo dizer que não dá mais, Ron - Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Rony secou uma que se atreveu a descer. - Eu juro que preferia que esse dia nunca acontecesse. Mas a verdade é que não dá mais para sustentar o nosso namoro.

- Você está terminando comigo por que bati no Malfoy? - perguntou Ron ofendido

- Não Ron. Claro que não! - Hermione se apressou em dizer - Eu que não aguento mais sustentar a nossa relação. Tem sido bastante pesado para mim.

Draco observava a cena atônito, não podia ouvir o que conversavam, apenas observar seu gestos. Não conseguia entender o que Hermione ainda via naquela cenoura ambulante. Suspirou alto.

- Acho que se você tivesse esse poder, lançaria um _avada kedavra_ no ruivo com os olhos, só pela forma como o olha - disse Blás sentando-se ao lado de Draco. - É sério que está apaixonado por ela, não é? - perguntou preocupado.

Draco apenas abaixou a cabeça por um tempo. Depois voltou a olhar para a cena que tanto o incomodava.

- Cara, o problema é que você está muito disponível.

Draco olhou para o amigo com estranheza. O rapaz negro continuou.

- Eu acho que você deveria sair com outras garotas, fazer a Granger te olhar com outros olhos, entende? Você precisa fazê-la te desejar, cara!

- Você acha que isso funcionaria? - perguntou Draco olhando para o amigo.

Blás soltou uma gargalhada. Draco fechou a cara.

- Sempre funciona. Você perdeu o controle total da coisa. Sempre funciona, meu amigo.

- Não funcionou com você e a... - Blás não esperou que ele completasse.

- Eu sei, mas ali o problema é outro. Ela é perdidamente apaixonada por outro cara. - disse o negro amargurado.

- A Granger também me parece completamente apaixonada pelo pobretão idiota.

- Não cara, você não está entendendo... - disse Blás com raiva.

Draco se arrependeu de ter tocado no assunto. Seu amigo lhe dissera tantas vezes que nunca se apaixonaria, mas o que era apenas uma desconfiança pelos olhares que ele, ultimamente, dispensava **a ela**, acabara de se tornar uma constatação pela forma que ele estava lhe respondendo.

- **E****la** ama um mito. Uma representação de pessoa. – continuou o rapaz – Independente se esse cara a xinga, a maltrata, a escorraça. Nada disso adianta, ela sempre vai idolatrá-lo, você não acha? - Blás olhou com raiva para Draco. Este apenas abaixou a cabeça e balbuciou um pedido de desculpas.

- Mas pensa nisso que eu te falei - disse o rapaz negro saindo e deixando Draco pensativo para trás.

- Não consigo entender, Hermione - disse Ron cabisbaixo - O que eu fiz de errado?

Hermione olhou-o espantada e o ruivo percebeu que tinha falado besteira. Tentou consertar.

- Eu sei o que fiz de errado, - disse olhando para o chão - mas achava que havia me perdoado. Você nunca conseguiu me perdoar, não é?

- Pensei que fosse fácil te perdoar... - disse Hermione triste - Por tudo o que já vivemos juntos, mas...

- Mas não foi - Rony completou.

- E a forma como tem se comportado ultimamente. Vigiando-me, como se **eu tivesse te traído** e não você a mim.

Rony olhou para o chão. Hermione tinha razão.

- Mas nós vivemos tantas coisas juntos, Rony. Eu não queria que terminasse assim com mágoas, rancores. Você sempre será especial pra mim – disse Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos – Será que poderíamos continuar sendo amigos?

-Amigos? - Perguntou Rony ofendido - Eu não quero ser seu amigo, Mione. Quero continuar sendo seu namorado.

E sem esperar puxou a Castanha para um beijo.

Draco ao assistir a cena de Rony e Hermione se beijando resolveu sair do pátio. Sua decisão havia sido tomada. **Até** tentaria fazer ciúmes à Castanha, mas prometera a si mesmo que se ela continuasse sem notá-lo, desistiria de conquistá-la, aliás, desistiria de tudo, até de **rever seus conceitos.**

Hermione empurrou, lentamente, o rapaz ruivo.

- Você não sentiu nada com esse beijo – afirmou o rapaz.

-Não – a menina confirmou triste – Não tem porque nos machucarmos mais, Rony. Não precisamos disso.

- Então acabou? Assim, desse jeito?

- Nós ainda pod...- Hermione tentou falar

- Não podemos nada Hermione – disse Rony bravo se levantando – Não vem com essa historinha de amigo pra mim. Já que você não quer ser mais minha namorada, eu não tenho mais nada para conversar com você.

E saiu deixando a Castanha chorando no gramado.

Quando Hermione chegou à sala dos monitores, seu rosto ainda estava vermelho de tanto que a Castanha chorara. Draco estava sentado lendo um livro de cabeça baixa. Ao ouvir o barulho de movimentação da sala, levantou o rosto.

- Pensei que ia passar à tarde com seu namoradinho e esqueceria do nosso compromisso, Granger – disse Malfoy ainda mordido pela cena que vira minutos antes.

- Desculpa a demora, Malfoy – disse Hermione enxugando as últimas lágrimas que teimavam em descer.

- O que houve? – perguntou Draco se levantando ao ver que a menina chorara - Aquele imbecil te machucou? O que ele te fez? – disse se aproximando e agachando para ficar próximo à Hermione que já estava sentada.

- Não é nada, Malfoy – Hermione respondeu séria – Podemos começar? Acho que temos muito a discutir pela frente.

- Eu estive pensando em algumas estratégias. Você gostaria de ouvi-las? – perguntou Draco voltando a se sentar em seu lugar, mas ainda preocupado com a Castanha.

- Claro que gostaria – Hermione sorriu como forma de encorajar o rapaz. E para Draco, embora fosse um sorriso triste, foi o suficiente para iluminar sua tarde.

- Ótimo! – respondeu Draco alegremente – Ficará um pouco puxado para gente, mas acho que poderemos contornar essa situação. – e então passou a narrar sua idéia que consistia em fazer com que **ele e Hermione** formassem duplas com os outros monitores para que dessa forma, o tempo entre as monitorias deles aumentasse.

- É, realmente vai ficar um pouco puxado para a gente, – concordou Hermione – mas não está muito diferente do que eu havia pensado.

- Mas acho que não nos afetará tanto quanto afetaria a eles. Eu acho que não foi à toa que escolheram os dois melhores alunos de Hogwarts para serem Monitores-Chefe. Acho que esperavam isso da gente.

- Melhores alunos de Hogwarts – Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha, traço tão característico de Draco e que Hermione não sabia, mas que se tornaria seu toda vez que a Castanha desafiasse o loiro. – Isso significa que Draco Malfoy está elogiando Hermione Granger?

- Não vejo problema nenhum em elogiá-la – respondeu Draco olhando nos olhos da menina – Aliás, também não é segredo para ninguém o quanto você é brilhante, Granger!

Hermione ficou completamente vermelha, tanto pelo olhar que Draco lhe lançava quanto ao elogio do garoto. Desconversou.

- Ah, eu poderia te pedir um favor?

- Claro, Granger.

- No dia em que for minha monitoria com a Chang você poderia me substituir?

- Claro, Granger! E eu poderia te pedir um também? – ele perguntou e Hermione assentiu com a cabeça – Você poderia me substituir quando a minha monitoria for com o idiota do seu namorado? Eu acho que se monitorarmos juntos, acabaremos nos matando.

- Não chame o Ron de idiota, por favor – disse Hermione séria, a Castanha ponderou se falava ou não com o loiro que Ron não era mais seu namorado. Preferiu deixar que ele acreditasse que ainda namoravam – Posso fazer isso sim.

- Claro! – respondeu Draco com raiva ao ver a Castanha defender o namorado – Aliás, não será nenhum sacrifício para você!

- Acho que já está na hora de encontrarmos com a Diretora, não acha? – desconversou a garota mais uma vez.

Os dois jovens se encaminharam então para a sala da Diretora. Lá, descreveram para ela a estratégia que iriam seguir. Assim como eles a Diretora achou que a rotina ficaria pesada, mas que acreditava que dariam conta.

- Não foi à toa que os dois melhores alunos foram escolhidos como Monitores-Chefe – Draco olhou de soslaio para Hermione. A garota sufocou um sorriso – Bem, o que eu posso fazer para ajudar é diminuir a quantidade de relatórios que eu solicito a vocês. Peço que usem o bom senso e só me relatem por escrito o que for grave ou que precise, de alguma forma, ficar registrado.

Os alunos concordaram com a cabeça.

- E tem mais uma novidade - McGonagall disse demonstrando um breve sorriso – No próximo sábado, deixarei os alunos do 6º ano em diante irem à Hogsmeade. Dessa primeira vez irão apenas os alunos mais velhos. Providenciarei autorização junto aos pais dos alunos mais novos poderem ir à próxima visita ao vilarejo. Agora podem ir.

Hermione e Draco se dirigiram diretamente para o grande salão, já que estava na hora do jantar. Após este, foi realizada a reunião com os monitores. Hermione solicitou a Draco que este conduzisse a reunião e o loiro estava tão ansioso em relação ao seu desempenho que nem notou o quanto Hermione e Rony estavam afastados.

- E tem mais uma necessidade que eu gostaria que avisasse em suas casas – disse Malfoy entregando um pergaminho a cada representante das quatro casas – Sábado tem passeio para Hogsmeade para os alunos do 6 º ano em diante. – os estudantes vibraram – Então, é somente isso. Gostaria de completar alguma coisa, Granger?

- Não Malfoy.

- Então a reunião está encerrada.

Os monitores saíram lentamente, Rony lançou um último olhar magoado à Hermione antes de sair. Draco observava os dois quando sentiu ser abraçado por trás.

- Draquinhoooooo, você foi ótimo, meu amor!

- Pansy – Draco fechou os olhos para poder controlar a raiva, quando falou sua voz era baixa e perigosa – Quantas vezes eu já falei com você que não precisa me agarrar para falar comigo?

De onde Hermione estava, não conseguia ouvir a voz de Draco, só via a cena e notava que o rapaz parecia sussurrar. A Castanha não soube explicar para si mesma o porquê, mas aquela cena a incomodou demais e ela preferiu sair da sala, deixando Draco e Pansy à sós.

Quando Hermione chegou ao seu quarto, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Era muita informação, mesmo para ela, em único dia. Estava deitada em sua cama quando ouviu batidas em sua porta, que dava para Grifinória. Perguntou quem era e, com alívio, abriu a porta ao descobrir que era Gina.

- Acabei de saber – disse Gina de forma simples.

- É amiga... terminou! Não foi da forma como eu queria, mas enfim não tinha muito que fazer.

- O Rony está achando que tem dedo do Malfoy no fim do namoro de vocês. - disse a ruiva com cuidado, olhando para a castanha com o objetivo de ver se ela tinha alguma reação.

- Pro seu irmão é mais fácil atribuir a culpa aos outros do que assumir os seus próprios erros.

- É verdade – concordou Gina ao ver que Hermione estava sendo sincera – mas e o Malfoy? Ele já sabe que vocês terminaram?

- O que é que tem o Malfoy, Gina? – perguntou Hermione impaciente – Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara para você: Terminei com seu irmão porque o nosso namoro estava insustentável e ponto final. E o Malfoy não sabe que eu terminei e se depender de mim, não vai saber. Não quero que ele confunda as coisas mais uma vez.

- Desculpa – respondeu Gina sincera – Vou voltar para o meu quarto.

- Espera – gritou Hermione ao ver que a ruiva se dirigia para a saída. Hermione estava arrependida pelo tom que falara com a amiga – Dorme aqui. Vamos conversar.

Gina abriu um sorriso e correu para a cama da amiga...

Para os alunos, a primeira semana praticamente voou. Logo era sexta-feira.

**Aula de Poções – Grifinória e Sonserina**

Hermione agradeceu a Merlin por Slurghorn ter dado um intervalo entre as aulas. A sala estava demasiadamente quente e úmida, resultado dos inúmeros caldeirões fervilhando por toda a sala.

A Castanha aproveitou o intervalo para ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto e se refrescar. Viu quando Pansy fez cara de nojo para ela e saiu do banheiro deixando duas outras sonserinas por lá. Hermione foi até a torneira e começou a lavar o rosto.

- Deixa eu aproveitar que essa sonsa saiu e te falar – disse Greengras à sua colega. Hermione queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, não tinha paciência para sonserinos, pois para a Castanha eles eram falsos demais – Adivinha quem me chamou para ir à Hogsmeade.

- Quem? - respondeu a outra com animação.

- Draco! - a outra respondeu mais animada ainda.

- O Malfoy? – a menina morena perguntou com espanto.

- Tem outro Draco na escola? - perguntou a menina loira impaciente. - É óbvio que é o Draco Malfoy!

Hermione parou o que estava fazendo para prestar atenção na conversa das duas amigas.

- A Pansy vai te matar – disse a sonserina morena.

- Me matar por quê? O Draco nunca foi e nunca será nada dela. Só ela que não percebe que ele apenas a usa. Quando ele quer e da forma que convém a ele – respondeu a loira desdenhosa.

- Ahh e você acha que com você será diferente? – respondeu a outra fazendo pouco caso.

- Bem... Foi ele quem me convidou, não foi? – disse a outra sorridente sem se importar com a inveja da "amiga" – Aliás, foi ele quem veio sentar ao meu lado durante a aula.

De repente as meninas pararam de falar e olharam para Hermione que observava toda a conversa. Greengrass cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para ela. A Castanha ficou da cor dos cabelos da família Weasley e saiu do banheiro deixando as duas sonserinas para trás.

- Porque você olha tanto para a mesa do Malfoy, Mione?

- Impressão sua Gina. Não estou olhando para lugar algum – respondeu Hermione, olhando para a mesa de Draco que sorria e conversava com uma colega de classe, a mesma que estava no banheiro contando glórias, constatou Hermione irritada.

- É claro que está – disse Gina virando o rosto da castanha – Tem alguma coisa que queira me dizer – sussurrou Gina para amiga.

- Deixe de bobeira Gina. Vamos prestar atenção à poção, vem...

Gina ainda ficou olhando um tempo para amiga e para o Malfoy, o que foi interrompida por Hermione que pediu atenção na poção que faziam juntas, pois Gina sentou ao seu lado para fazer companhia, uma vez que seu companheiro de poções era sempre Rony, mas com a briga dos dois, ele preferiu sentar longe dela.

- Mi, você ainda está **assim**? - perguntou a ruiva espantada ao entrar no quarto da amiga e encontrá-la em roupa de dormir – Desse jeito, você vai se atrasar para a visita à Hogsmeade.

- Eu não vou – respondeu Hermione de forma simples

- POR QUÊ? – gritou a ruiva – É a primeira visita ao vilarejo deste ano, só com os alunos mais velhos, sem pirralhos enchendo a paciência.

- Você já respondeu – disse Hermione com um sorriso e se dirigindo à sua estante para pegar o livro que Draco lhe dera – É o **primeiro** passeio do ano, não último ou único. Prefiro ficar no castelo, adiantando meus relatórios, lendo um livro. Além do mais, o clima vai ser horrível. Imagina a gente sentando em uma mesa lá no Três Vassouras, eu muda de um lado e o Rony do outro com raiva de mim, você e o Harry no meio. Vai ser horrível, não acha?

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso – disse Gina pensativa – mas não acho justo você sair da nossa convivência só porque terminou com o Ron.

Hermione sorriu. Como amava aquela ruiva. Foi até a amiga e deu um beijo na testa.

- Não se preocupe, não estou saindo da convivência de vocês. Só quero evitar constrangimentos, ok?

-Certo – respondeu Gina com um sorriso – na volta eu te conto como foi, tá bom?

Hermione nem desceu para o café da manhã. Optou em comer algumas frutas que tinha guardado. Passou a manhã lendo o livro que Draco lhe dera. Almoçou rapidamente no grande salão e subiu para finalizar alguns relatórios e revisar os exercícios dados na semana. A tarefa estava tão agradável para a Castanha que ela nem viu o tempo passar. Estava entretida com a tarefa quando ouviu vozes e risadas que aumentavam.

- Então você quer conhecer o meu quarto - Hermione ouviu a voz arrastada de Draco. Percebia-se que estava alcoolizado – Você não tem medo do que pode encontrar por lá?

- É claro que não! Cada vez fico mais curiosa! – respondeu a menina que Hermione reconheceu: Greengrass!

Eles viam se abraçando e beijando pelos corredores do salão comunal dos monitores-chefe. Pararam ao ver Hermione.

- Ahhh, oi Granger – disse Draco. Hermione sentiu raiva – O que faz por aqui? Não foi à Hogsmeade?

- Se você não sabe, Malfoy, - disse Hermione irritada – aqui é o espaço reservado aos monitores-chefe e eu estava aqui adiantando os relatórios que precisam ser entregues enquanto você se diverte por aí.

- Mas eles só serão entregues semana que vem – Draco parece recuperar a sobriedade – eu poderia fazê-los durante a semana.

Hermione ia responder alguma coisa quando foi interrompida por Greengrass.

- Draco, você ia me mostrar seu quarto, lembra-se? – disse a loira sedutoramente – vocês não poderiam discutir isso em outra hora?

- Claro – disse o loiro dando um beijo na garota. Hermione revirou os olhos – Granger, conversamos sobre isso depois.

Três semanas se passaram desde o passeio à Hogsmeade.

Hermione ainda tentava a todo custo esconder de Draco que ela e Ron haviam terminado, embora o loiro parecesse desconfiar às vezes.

- Você e o pobretão brigaram? – perguntou o loiro enquanto faziam um relatório.

- Não - respondeu Hermione sem levantar o rosto. Para a Castanha aquilo era meia verdade, afinal não haviam brigado e sim terminado. - Por quê?

- Nada não. – respondeu o loiro desconfiado.

Três semanas se passaram e em duas delas Draco havia levado duas garotas diferentes no fim de semana para o seu quarto e sempre alcoolizado. Aquilo incomodava profundamente a Castanha e prometera a si mesmo que se acontecesse novamente, chamaria o rapaz para conversar, "afinal ali não era um local adequado para isso" como a menina costumava repetir várias vezes para si mesmo, toda vez que via Draco com uma garota no quarto de monitoria. Mas o que mais irritava Hermione era o fato que em uma mesma tarde o rapaz parecia demonstrar interesse por ela e ficava com uma qualquer à noite.

Logo chegou a temporada de quadribol. O primeiro jogo da temporada era Sonserina x Corvinal. Os sonserinos precisavam vencer e torcer para Grifinória perder no próximo jogo para continuar na disputa do título. Draco treinou com sua equipe exaustivamente durante três semanas a fio. Embora nesse período o loiro pouco tenha ajudado Hermione nas tarefas de Monitoria, a Castanha gostou. O rapaz chegava tão exausto que nem tinha cabeça para sair com nenhuma garota.

Finalmente o dia do jogo chegou e a vitória de Sonserina sobre Corvinal foi esmagadora. Hermione não viu o rapaz chegar, pois o loiro foi diretamente para o salão comunal de sua casa comemorar. Apenas o viu de manhã quando ele se despedia de duas colegas: uma Sonserina e uma Lufa-lufa.

- Malfoy, precisamos conversar – disse a Castanha irritada

- Acabei de acordar, Granger – disse o loiro com a voz arrastada de sono. Sua cabeça doía. Não tinha noção de quanta cerveja amanteigada e de whisky de fogo que bebera na noite anterior. – Podemos conversar mais tarde?

- É claro que não! – respondeu Hermione irritada

- Ok Granger! Mas fale baixo, por favor! Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. - o loiro pôs as mãos nas têmporas.

- Serei breve – respondeu a Castanha – Eu não acho correto o que você tem feito!

O loiro a olhou com estranheza. O que ele tinha feito?

- Não acho correto você trazer diversas garotas para dormir no seu quarto! – continuou a Castanha. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha - Afinal aqui não é um local adequado para isso o que tem feito.

Draco deu uma gargalhada, o que irritou mais ainda a Castanha.

- Você está brincando, não é?

- Não estou brincando. Você não tem se comportado como um monitor-chefe. Esse entra e sai de garotas daqui é um absurdo, Malfoy!

- Você é uma hipócrita, Granger!- disse Draco debochado. O loiro estava bastante irritado – Porque você acha que só você pode trazer seu namorado para o seu quarto de monitora? Porque você é uma sabe-tudo ou por que seu namorado é um idiota?

- Hipócrita é você, Malfoy! – gritou Hermione. Se a castanha pudesse, pularia no pescoço do rapaz de tanta raiva que sentia – Você é um maldito hipócrita.

- Você está louca ou que? – Gritou Draco com raiva se aproximando da Castanha – Eu hipócrita? Você pode até me chamar de covarde, Granger, mas hipócrita é a única coisa que eu não sou.

- Você é hipócrita sim!- Hermione continuou gritando. Seu dedo estava na cara do rapaz. – Ficou aí se insinuando para mim, todo solícito, todo amável. Chegou a dizer que gostava de mim e agora traz todas as vagabundas de Hogwarts para sua cama.

Hermione só se deu conta do que falou quando sentiu as mãos de Draco agarrarem sua cintura e a puxarem mais pra perto do rapaz.

- Diz para mim que está com ciúmes. Diz – sussurrou o rapaz no ouvido de Hermione. – Eu preciso ouvir isso.

- Você está confund...

- Para de mentir para si mesma, Hermione – Draco olhava dentro dos olhos da Castanha – Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você não sente nada por mim. Que você não gosta da minha voz, da minha presença, do meu cheiro.

- Draco, você não está entend... - a Castanha não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois nesse momento Draco venceu a mínima distância que os separava e a beijou docemente.  
- Por favor, Hermione - Draco levantou suavemente o rosto de Hermione - Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não gostou desse beijo. Eu mudei, Hermione. Mudei por você. Fica comigo!

- Você não deveria ter mudado por mim. E sim porque é o certo! Deveria ter mudado por você.

-Eu não teria forças para mudar por mim. - Draco baixou a cabeça - é muito difícil.

Draco levantou a cabeça lentamente e Hermione percebeu que seus olhos estavam marejados.

O rapaz ficou sem jeito. Nunca, em toda sua vida, havia se mostrado tão frágil para alguém. Pelo menos para alguém vivo. Já que em seu sexto ano havia chorado na frente da Murta-que-Geme.

- Preciso de você, Hermione. Como nunca precisei de alguém em minha vida. - Draco sorriu.

Hermione o olhou. Seu sorriso era... irônico?

- Não pense que está sendo fácil pra mim. – continuou o rapaz – É tudo muito novo pra mim também. - disse Draco suspirando - às vezes penso que é mais fácil eu seguir o fluxo e ser o que fui criado para ser.

- Não – Hermione falou baixinho encostando sua cabeça no peito de Draco – Não siga o caminho mais fácil. Ele não é o melhor.

- Sozinho é difícil – disse o rapaz levantando o rosto de Hermione mais uma vez – Fica comigo.

Hermione ficou parada por um tempo. Seu corpo e sua mente lhe mandavam uma única mensagem. Decidiu seguir sua mente e seu coração.

- Eu percebi que também gosto de você – disse em um sorriso tímido – Morri de ciúmes de todas essas idiotas que passaram pelo seu quarto.

Draco a beijou. E dessa vez foi completamente correspondido.

- Elas não representaram nada para mim. Aliás, não se percebeu, mas só consegui ficar com elas quando estava bêbado. – Draco riu – E o pobretão? Eu não vou dividir você com ele.

Mesmo não gostando da forma como Draco chamara Ron, Hermione sorriu.

- Eu não namoro mais com o Ron já tem algum tempo.

- Você me enganou todo esse tempo? - Draco riu e beijou a castanha mais uma vez.

- Hum-hum – Hermione retribuiu o beijo – você estava mais preocupado em me fazer ciúmes do que em perceber o que estava acontecendo em sua volta.

- Mas isso não importa. O que importa agora é que você é minha. Só minha – e puxou Hermione para um beijo arrebatador.

Hermione não soube precisar por quanto tempo ficaram se beijando. Só sabia que aquele beijo era bom demais e suas pernas bambeavam e seu coração havia disparado.

- Mas para ficarmos juntos, eu tenho uma condição! – disse a Castanha quando recuperou o fôlego.

- Qual? – perguntou o loiro espantado.

**N/A: ** como a autora para nesse pontoooooooooooo! Ela é doida?

Ain gente...Queria dar mais emoção à fic. Gostaram?

Eu ia fazer uma n/a engraçadinha, mas o cap ia demorar mais... Deixa para o próximo.

Próximo cap é totalmente Dramione. Pena que a fic tá acabando. Mas e aí, qual será a condição da Mione hein, hein? Acho que o leitor que descobrir vai ganhar o next cap, totalmente Dramione primeiro.

Outra coisa. Queria agradecer imensamente os comentários. Vocês não têm dimensão de quanto me incentivam a escrever cada vez que vejo um comentário novo. Agora se não fosse muito abuso, vocês poderiam votar também neh? O que acham?

Bjocas e até o próx cap.

Maris

**N/B: **Por favor, não me matem! Sei que demorei para betar o capítulo, mas foi por motivos justificáveis ok? Tive uns dias meio corridos, daí não consegui betar x.x

Mas agora está tudo aí e espero que vcs sejam bem legais e comentem bastante, afinal, a Maris se esforçou né? Ela merece muito *_*

Vejo vcs no próximo capítulo!

Xoxo,

Mily.


	16. Romance

- Eu percebi que também gosto de você – disse em um sorriso tímido – Morri de ciúmes de todas essas idiotas que passaram pelo seu quarto.

Draco a beijou. E dessa vez foi completamente correspondido.

- Elas não representaram nada para mim. Aliás, não sei se percebeu, mas só consegui ficar com elas quando estava bêbado. – Draco riu – E o pobretão? Eu não vou dividir você com ele.

Mesmo não gostando da forma como Draco chamara Ron, Hermione sorriu.

- Eu não namoro mais com o Ron já tem algum tempo.

- Você me enganou todo esse tempo? - Draco riu e beijou a castanha mais uma vez.

- Hum-hum – Hermione retribuiu o beijo – você estava mais preocupado em me fazer ciúmes do que em perceber o que estava acontecendo a sua volta.

- Mas isso não importa. O que importa agora é que você é minha. Só minha – e puxou Hermione para um beijo arrebatador.

Hermione não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficaram se beijando. Só sabia que aquele beijo era bom demais, suas pernas bambeavam e seu coração havia disparado.

- Mas para ficarmos juntos, eu tenho uma condição! – disse a Castanha quando recuperou o fôlego. (**N/B:** lá vem a Hermione estragar o momento com suas condições u.ú tá beijando o loiro e ainda quer exigir? Ah vá u.u ok, calei meus dedos).

- Qual? – perguntou o loiro espantado.

- Eu não quero que ninguém fique sabendo que estamos juntos. **Principalmente** os meus amigos!

Draco suspirou. Desde quando havia mudado tanto assim? Era ele quem deveria ditar as regras naquele relacionamento improvável. Ele era o menino mimado. Não ela. No entanto, faria tudo que a Castanha lhe ordenasse desde que pudesse tê-la para si.

Concordou com a cabeça e lhe puxou para um beijo. No fundo estava aliviado com a condição de Hermione, seria muito mais difícil se a menina lhe exigisse o contrário.

Ao sentir mais uma vez os lábios de Draco sobre os seus, Hermione soltou um leve suspiro. Não tinha tanta experiência com beijos, pois só havia beijado Vitor Krum, um menino trouxa de sua rua e Rony - seu ex-namorado, mas de longe o beijo de Draco era o melhor que já tinha provado em sua vida.

Draco sorriu ao perceber o poder de seu beijo em Hermione.

O loiro, por sua vez, já havia beijado centenas de meninas. Mas nunca havia tido a sensação que estava experimentando naquele momento, simplesmente porque nunca havia beijado alguém que gostasse. O rapaz aprofundou o beijo, puxando a Castanha mais ainda para si. Ao vê-la completamente entregue começou a caminhar, levando consigo Hermione, que estava alheia ao que se passava ao seu redor. Com um leve chute abriu a porta de seu quarto.

Entraram no quarto se beijando e Hermione só se deu conta de onde estava quando tropeçaram na cama. A garota arregalou os olhos em espanto; como ele havia conseguido levá-la para ali sem que ela se desse conta? Hermione deu um sorriso e delicadamente empurrou Draco.

-Você não acha que estamos indo rápido demais? - perguntou dando um selinho em seus lábios e sorrindo carinhosamente.

- Não – ele respondeu com a voz rouca sedutora e depositou um beijo no pescoço da Castanha. Hermione suspirou - Não somos mais crianças, Hermione. Nenhum de nós dois.

- Eu acho que estamos sim. Vamos com calma, certo? - Hermione lhe deu mais um beijo carinhoso – Além do mais, o seu quarto – Hermione olhou o quarto com nojo, era evidente a movimentação da noite anterior – está com o cheiro **delas**, meu estômago está revirando. – a última frase dita com raiva.

Draco sorriu. Já era bom demais ter sua Castanha nos braços. Ela com ciúmes era melhor ainda.

- Não tem problema – Draco sorriu sedutoramente – podemos ir para o seu quarto. - disse puxando a mão de Hermione.

- Draco espera! – Hermione puxou o loiro. Seus braços envolveram seu pescoço. As mãos de Draco foram imediatamente para a cintura da Castanha puxando-a mais próximo de si possível. Hermione beijou Draco mais uma vez. Dessa vez um beijo possessivo e demorado. Draco sorriu quando o beijo acabou.

-Viu? - perguntou Hermione sorrindo – Eu não vou fugir de você. Agora não tem mais como – ela sorriu e Draco a acompanhou – Já está na hora do almoço e eu vou descer. Depois do almoço eu vou subir e podemos namorar – Draco abriu um grande sorriso – com calma e sem a promessa de que vamos parar na cama – Draco fechou o sorriso. Porque Hermione precisava ser tão difícil? – Tudo bem para você?

Draco puxou Hermione para mais um beijo. Nunca imaginou experimentar sensações tão boas. Nunca imaginou que uma garota que sentisse desejo por ele, pudesse simplesmente recusar transar. Mas ele sabia que Hermione era diferente de tudo que já tinha tido em sua vida. Resolveu aceitar.

-Tudo bem, **minha **castanha. Nos vemos após o almoço.

- O que acham de irmos até a casa de Hagrid após o almoço? –perguntou Harry quebrando o silêncio. Ele, Gina e Rony estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória. Desde que Ron terminara com Hermione, passara a ficar junto do casal. Sempre com a mesma cara.

- Eu acho muito legal - respondeu Gina animada. – ainda não fomos à casa do Hagrid desde o natal.

- Por mim. – Rony deu de ombros.

- Ótimo – respondeu Harry animado – Na hora do almoço, chamamos a Mi. E não faça essa cara, Rony. – Harry disse ao ver a cara de espanto do amigo – Já está mais do que na hora de você parar com essa palhaçada de não falar com a Hermione. Você fez sua escolha de trair a confiança dela, ela fez a escolha de terminar o namoro.

- Você está certo! – disse Rony arrancando olhares de surpresa dos namorados – Percebi que fui imaturo parando de falar com a Mione. – disse se levantando – Até porque, como vou reconquistá-la sem falar com ela? - perguntou animado.

- Claro! – Harry compartilhou a animação do amigo – É assim que se fala, Rony!

Gina apenas balançou a cabeça pensando "isso não vai dar certo!"

Hermione preferiu descer para o almoço antes de Draco. Sentou de costas para a mesa de Sonserina. Sabia que se sentasse de frente ficaria olhando, a toda hora, para Draco e o pior: era capaz de ir até lá e arrancar os olhos das vadias sonserinas que insistiam em se insinuar para **seu namorado.** Seu namorado. Hermione sorriu ao pensar nisso e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Definitivamente só podia estar louca: Ela, Hermione Jane Granger, namorada de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Foi dessa forma que Gina a encontrou Hermione. Sorrindo de cabeça baixa e a balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Mione – Gina sorriu ao ver a expressão da amiga. Mas Hermione sequer notou a presença da ruiva – Hermione? - sentou em frente à amiga. – HERMIONE! Por Merlin, estou te chamando há séculos.

- Ahh, oi Gina - Hermione sorriu – Porque está tão afobada?

- Eu afobada? Você é que está estranha! O que é que tem de tão engraçado nesse prato de sopa? - Gina puxou o prato de Hermione para ver se tinha algo.

- Deixa de ser boba, Gi – Hermione respondeu sorrindo e puxando o prato de volta.

Gina ficou durante um tempo observando a amiga. Se não a conhecesse bem, diria que estava bêbada. Sorriu sentindo-se observada. Levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver Draco Malfoy a olhando intensamente, pois ao perceber que Gina o olhava, o loiro abaixou a cabeça rapidamente. Gina olhou de Draco para Hermione. Ia perguntar algo quando Harry sentou ao seu lado e lhe deu um beijo. Rony por sua vez, sentou-se ao lado de Hermione que despertou de seu devaneio ao perceber que o ruivo sentara ao seu lado.

- Nós vamos à casa de Hagrid após o almoço. Quer ir conosco? – perguntou Harry animado.

- Humm, ahnnn. Eu tinha um compromisso agora depois do almoço – respondeu Hermione sem jeito. Rony ficou completamente vermelho.

- Compromisso com alguém? – perguntou Harry

- Nãoooooo – Hermione se apressou em dizer – com livros. Digo, eu iria estudar um pouco agora. Vocês sabem, os NIEM's estão chegando.

Draco tentava a todo custo entender o que os amigos conversavam, uma vez que estava bastante distante da mesa de Grifinória.

- Você pode disfarçar, sabia? - perguntou Blás baixo, só para o loiro ouvir.

- Não sei do que está falando. – Draco disse sério, empertigando-se.

- Draco, Draco – Blaise sorriu e continuou no tom baixo de voz – Você ainda não se convenceu de que não consegue me enganar? Qual é o lance? Por que olha tanto para a mesa de Grifinória? Pensei que depois das suas últimas saidinhas havia se desapegado da Granger.

Draco considerou se contava ou não ao seu amigo a novidade. Lembrou-se das palavras de Hermione. Optou por voltar a prestar atenção aos quatro e descobrir porque diabos o ruivo estava sentado ao lado de **sua namorada. **

- Ahhh Hermione – continuou Harry – Eu não acredito nisso. Estudar para os NIEM's? Falta tanto tempo!

- Se você não quiser ir porque eu vou – disse Ron tímido – não se preocupe. Eu posso ficar no castelo. – E calou-se completamente vermelho.

Hermione apenas sorriu. _"Será que o cabeça dura finalmente percebera que podiam continuar amigos, mesmo não sendo mais namorados? E que ele sempre será especial por tudo o que passamos juntos?"_ pensou a Castanha. Resolveu aceitar a proposta dos amigos. Afinal, havia tanto tempo que os quatro não faziam algo juntos.

Hermione olhou para os amigos e disse sorrindo:

- Certo. Eu vou com vocês. – os amigos comemoraram - E Rony – Hermione olhou para o ruivo – Eu não vejo problema algum em você ir.

Os quatro amigos se abraçaram. Gina notou que no mesmo instante, Draco levantou da mesa parecendo estar aborrecido.

- Então vamos? – chamou Harry.

-V ocês podem ir à frente. Preciso passar no meu quarto para verificar uma coisa – disse Hermione meio que constrangida. Detestava mentir para seus amigos, mas apenas Gina percebeu seu constrangimento.

Hermione subiu para o seu quarto pelo salão comunal de Grifinória. Assustou-se ao encontrar Draco em seu quarto lhe esperando.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou espantada – Você está louco? E se eu tivesse subido com a Gina?

- Eu teria me escondido. – disse se aproximando da castanha - O que aqueles idiotas queriam com você? - perguntou enquanto acariciava os cabelos da Castanha.

- Não gosto da forma como você se refere aos meus amigos, Draco – disse Hermione séria e se afastando um pouco - Eles não são idiotas.

- É – Draco respondeu pensativo e puxando Hermione para perto de novo – talvez a Weasley fêmea não. Ela inclusive parece ser muito esperta. Mas os outros dois são dois babacas. Principalmente o cenoura ambulante, que, aliás, não é seu amigo. É seu ex-namorado. – Draco levantou a cabeça de Hermione e olhou em seus olhos. - O que eles queriam com você?

Hermione revirou os olhos. Não adiantava discutir. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

- Eles me convidaram para ir até a casa do Hagrid.- disse Hermione.

- E você recusou não é mesmo? É óbvio. Você tem um compromisso comigo! - disse Draco beijando a Castanha.

- Ahhh Draco – Hermione o empurrou delicadamente – Tem tanto tempo que eu não faço nada com eles. Eu não vou demorar lá.

- Não acredito que vai me trocar por aqueles idiotas – disse Draco cruzando os braços, emburrado.

- Não acredito que você está levando as coisas por esse lado, Draco! – disse Hermione horrorizada – Eu não estou te trocando por ninguém. Mas entenda bem, se eu recusasse para ficar "sozinha" no castelo, eles poderiam desconfiar.

- Você não ficaria sozinha – disse Draco abraçando Hermione mais uma vez – ficaria comigo.

- É, mas eles não sabem. Você queria que eu virasse para eles e dissesse: "Ah não posso porque já tenho um compromisso com meu namorado Draco Malfoy.

- Quem quer que fique tudo às escondidas é você e não eu – Draco respondeu chateado.

- Não fique chateado. – Hermione disse levantando os pés e dando um selinho em Draco - Prometo tentar não demorar por lá. E depois – a castanha piscou – teremos o fim de noite inteiro para namorar.

- Podemos namorar a noite inteira? – Draco perguntou enquanto beijava Hermione. Draco a pegou no colo e a depositou em cima da cama.

- Eu não disse isso, disse que...

- Shhhhhhh – Draco foi se aproximando lentamente da Castanha até ficar completamente sobre ela. Os primeiros beijos foram rápidos, pequenos selinhos. Entretanto, ambos ansiavam por mais e Hermione até esqueceu que seus amigos esperavam por ela.

- HERMIONE! – Gina gritou ao se deparar com a cena.

Hermione levantou assustada empurrando Draco que caiu no chão.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Gina perguntou espantada. A ruiva estava com a boca aberta.

- Humm, é que... - Hermione começou. A castanha estava da cor dos cabelos de sua amiga.

- Calma Mi. – Gina havia se recuperado do susto - Você não me deve satisfações de sua vida. – Gina olhou para a amiga - Desculpem-me pela minha reação. Hummm. Eu bem que senti que estava rolando alguma coisa entre vocês dois. – A ruiva olhou para Draco que levantou a sobrancelha. – Até que enfim, Srta. Granger!

Hermione suspirou. Sabia que poderia sempre contar com a ruiva.

- Mas vocês bem que poderiam ser mais discretos! A porta estava apenas encostada. Se fosse o Harry que entrasse? Ele primeiro te estuporaria – Gina olhou sapeca para Draco que ergueu mais uma vez a sobrancelha – e perguntaria depois. – Gina riu imaginando a cena.

- E você acha que eu não sei me defender do Potter, Weasley? – Draco respondeu ofendido.

- Eu acho que na posição em que encontrei vocês dois, dificilmente você conseguiria se defender de qualquer pessoa, Malfoy – Gina respondeu rindo. - Precisamos ir, Mi. Eu subi porque você estava demorando demais. Agora nós duas precisaremos de desculpas.

- É verdade – se espantou – Preciso ir, Draco – foi até o namorado e deu um selinho – A gente se vê mais tarde.

Draco ficou olhando as duas amigas se dirigirem à porta que dava para o salão de Grifinória. Mesmo ainda sem entender a reação da ruiva, se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

- Você vai contar para o Harry? – Gina perguntou olhando para Hermione.

- Não. Pelo menos não por enquanto – Hermione respondeu séria.

- Você vai ficar namorando o Malfoy às escondidas? Se vocês continuarem sendo discretos como foram hoje, não dou duas semanas para a escola inteira ficar sabendo. – Gina riu. – Bem, é sua vida. Você é quem sabe! Olha, já estão esperando a gente. É melhor mudar de assunto.

O resto da tarde transcorreu de forma normal, exceto por Gina e Hermione que de vez em quando se olhavam e caiam na risada. Hagrid, Rony e Harry até tentaram saber do que as amigas tanto riam, mas sempre recebiam mais gargalhadas em vez de respostas.

- Até que enfim! – Hermione ouviu Draco protestar assim que entrara pela porta.

- Você está de novo no meu quarto, Draco? – Hermione perguntou sorrindo – Esqueceu do susto que levamos hoje mais cedo?

Draco foi até Hermione e a beijou. Hermione sorriu mais uma vez.

- Você não tem jeito. – disse enquanto beijava o namorado.

Aprofundaram o beijo. A sensação que ambos tinham era que já se conheciam há séculos, tal era o encaixe perfeito de seus rostos enquanto beijavam. Draco enlaçou a cintura de Hermione e caminhou com a castanha até sua cama. Deitou-a carinhosamente. Delicadamente, começou a beijar o seu colo. Uma mão na barriga dela. A outra acariciava carinhosamente os longos cachos da garota.

A mão que estava na barriga começou a subir à medida que o beijo se aprofundava. Quando chegou aos seios de Hermione, ela abriu os olhos e gentilmente afastou o rapaz.

- Ah Hermione! – Draco rolou na cama – O que foi dessa vez? – o rapaz sentou e olhou para a garota que acabava de sentar também.

- Ai, Draco. Eu não estou à vontade! - Hermione disse envergonhada.

- Não estou te entendendo. – Draco levantou chateado – Você não tinha esse problema com o pobretão, não é mesmo? Foi assim também com ele?

- Eu e Rony somos amigos desde que tínhamos 11 anos de idade, Draco – Hermione respondeu triste. - Conhecíamos muito bem um ao outro quando decidimos dar um passo à frente no nosso relacionamento.

- Ahh claro, então é isso! – Draco disse se dirigindo à porta – Em relação a isso eu não tenho como competir com ele, não é mesmo? Eu não tenho história nenhuma com você. Pelo contrário.

- Draco espera – Hermione se levantou para ir atrás do garoto, sem êxito, pois o loiro saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Droga! – Hermione grunhiu – Hermione sua burra! – E deitou em sua cama, abraçando sua almofada.

- Me conta tudo agora – Hermione se assustou ao ver que Gina estava ao seu lado. Nem vira a amiga se aproximar – ou melhor, depois das aulas da manhã nós vamos direto para o seu quarto e eu vou querer saber de tudo e com todos os detalhes. – Gina sorriu.

- Contar o que? - Hermione perguntou triste. Não havia conseguido falar com Draco desde sua briga da noite anterior.

- Nossa, que cara é essa? – Gina se aproximou de Hermione e sussurrou – Vocês mal começaram a namorar e já brigaram?

- Eu queria saber por que vocês duas andam aos risos e sussurros desde ontem – Harry sentou ao lado de Gina. Rony que estava junto a Harry, sentou ao lado de Hermione, que corou ao imaginar Draco vendo o ruivo sentando próximo de si.

- Eu e Hermione somos amigas, Harry. Risos e sussurros entre amigas é super normal. – Gina sorriu.

- É, mas vocês nunca ficaram de segredinhos assim antes. Se eu não soubesse que sou seu melhor amigo, Hermione, e que você me contaria caso estivesse acontecendo, eu diria que você está namorando. – Rony e Hermione engasgaram com o suco.

- Porque está dizendo isso? - perguntou Hermione constrangida. A castanha não era de responder uma pergunta com outra.

Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar, ambos percebendo o constrangimento da amiga.

- Vocês mulheres sempre ficam com sorrisos e sussurros quando contam coisas sobre namorados, não?

Gina foi ao socorro da amiga:

- Nossa, Harry! Que comentário machista! Nós não pensamos apenas em namoros não, viu? – Gina respondeu aborrecida – E vamos que as aulas já vão começar.

- Será que o Harry está desconfiado de alguma coisa – Hermione perguntou assim que ela e Gina chegaram ao quarto da castanha.

- Não, não se preocupe – Gina respondeu sentando – Ele falou por falar. Ai Merlin. – Gina pôs as mãos no rosto – O Harry vai me matar quando souber que eu sabia do seu namoro com o Malfoy desde o início. – Gina olhou séria para Hermione – Então, é namoro ou só estão se pegando?

- Eu sempre me surpreendo com você, sabia? – Hermione disse também se sentando – Ai Gi, sabe que eu não sei?

- Como que não sabe? Você não está muito feliz para quem está namorando recente. Inclusive te achei bem triste no café da manhã. O que aconteceu?

- Draco e eu brigamos. – Hermione respondeu simples.

- Mas já? - Gina perguntou espantada – Vocês não têm nem um final de semana inteiro de namoro. Qual foi o problema?

Hermione enrubesceu.

- Ahhh, não acredito, Mi. – Gina olhou, compadecida, para a amiga.

- Eu não me sinto preparada ainda, Gina! – Hermione respondeu irritada – Isso pode ser normal para você, mas não é para mim. – Hermione cruzou os braços, aborrecida.

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou, mas é diferente do que se fosse a sua primeira vez, entende? - Gina respondeu humilde.

Hermione se jogou na cama

- Ai, é justamente a justificativa dele. Mas foi diferente de quando foi com o Rony ou de sua primeira vez com o Harry. Eu e Malfoy éramos inimigos até pouco tempo. Eu me sinto atraída por ele, mas não quero ir para a cama com ele agora. Consegue me entender?

-Claro que consigo – Gina foi até a amiga e beijou o topo de sua cabeça – Agora você só precisa de uma estratégia para amansar a fera. O que as meninas dizem pelos corredores é que o Malfoy é insaciável. Vamos? Precisamos voltar para as aulas da tarde.

- Continua com raiva de mim? – perguntou Hermione tocando Draco. Estavam na sala onde, em geral, faziam as reuniões com os monitores.

Draco a olhou. Hermione estava com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas. O loiro não conseguiu segurar o sorriso sincero.

- Não consigo ficar com raiva de você. Vem cá – E puxou a castanha para um beijo.

- Draco!- Hermione empurrou delicadamente o loiro – A reunião daq...

- Oi Hermione – Rony acabara de entrar na sala - Tudo bem com você? – o ruivo perguntou ao ver a ex-namorada com a mão no coração.

- Cla-Claro! Você che-che-chegou agora?- Hermione disse indo em direção ao ruivo. Draco fechou a cara, o que não passou despercebido por Rony.

- Cheguei sim! Tem certeza que está tudo bem com você? – perguntou enquanto alisava o rosto da castanha. Draco se mexeu, incomodado. – Parece tão assustada! Ele te fez algo? – perguntou baixando a voz para que só Hermione ouvisse.

- Nãaao – a voz de Hermione saiu mais alta do que ela desejava – Não. O Dra... digo, o Malfoy – Hermione baixou a voz ao falar o sobrenome do loiro – Fica tranquilo que ele não me fez nada.

- Acho que precisamos terminar o relatório que estávamos discutindo há pouco, Granger! – Draco disse mal humorado – O que você quer, Weasley?

Rony ignorou o loiro. Pegou um cacho do cabelo de Hermione. A castanha ficou da cor dos cabelos do ruivo. Sabia o quanto o loiro era possessivo, e a Castanha refletiu se a idéia do namoro às escondidas fora uma boa idéia.

- Ontem foi muito legal, há muito tempo não nos divertíamos daquele jeito.

- Qual o seu problema, Weasley? - Draco levantou de onde estava sentado – Eu te fiz uma pergunta! Você é surdo ou o quê?

Quando Rony virou para responder sua varinha já estava em riste.

- Se alguém tem algum problema aqui, sua doninha ambulante, esse alguém é você!

Draco também empunhou a varinha. Hermione ia intervir, mas foi interrompida pela entrada dos dois monitores da Corvinal.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Cho ao ver Draco e Rony com as varinhas empunhadas.

- Nada – respondeu Hermione irritada – Eles já estavam guardando suas varinhas, não é Weasley e Malfoy?

Ambos baixaram a varinha e logo a sala ficou completa com o restante de monitores de cada casa para a reunião.

- Eu acho que você estava certo, Harry – disse Rony diminuindo os passos, obrigando o amigo a diminuir também. Ambos saiam do campo de quadribol em direção ao vestiário.

- Certo em relação ao quê, Rony? - Harry perguntou realmente curioso.

- Hermione – respondeu vermelho – Acho que ela está namorando – disse em voz baixa.

- HERMIONE NAMORANDO? – Harry gritou espantado. Rony fez sinal para que falasse baixo, olhou em direção de Gina, mas esta estava bem mais à frente deles, entretida em sua conversa com outra jogadora do time. – Impossível! Eu saberia. Ela me contaria, com certeza. Porque você acha isso? - Harry falou mais baixo

- Não se realmente for com a pessoa com que estou desconfiando – Rony continuou a falar baixo.

- E quem seria essa pessoa, Rony? – Harry manteve o mesmo tom de voz do amigo. Percebeu que o amigo estava praticamente roxo – Então, Rony, quem seria essa pessoa? – perguntou mais uma vez ao ver que o amigo travara.

- Malfoy !- Rony falou tão baixo que Harry não entendeu o que o amigo falara.

- Quem? Fale mais alto!

- Com o Malfoy!

- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA - Harry gargalhou - Ainda impressionado com o pesadelo, cara? Tira essa obsessão da sua cabeça, Ron! O Malfoy seria o último cara dessa escola que Hermione namoraria. E se tivesse coragem de namorá-lo, mesmo sendo o último.

Mesmo parecendo impossível, Ron ficou ainda mais vermelho. Detestava parecer idiota. Harry percebeu.

- Desculpa – Harry disse dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do amigo .- Mas esqueça isso, Ron! Isso é praticamente impossível.

- Hermione? Te atrapalho? – Draco perguntou ainda sem graça pelo que acontecera na noite anterior.

- Claro que não, Draco! Eu estava estudando, mas pode entrar. – disse simpática deixando seu livro na cama.

- Me desculpa por ontem. Quase estraguei tudo.

- Sem problemas – a castanha já estava cansada de tantas brigas – O Rony provocou.

Draco puxou a namorada e lhe deu um beijo que foi prontamente retribuído.

- O que estava estudando? – perguntou sentando-se e puxando Hermione para se sentar em seu colo.

- Não é o que. É para que! Estava estudando para os NIEMs – disse sorrindo.

- Mas ainda faltam uns dois meses! – Draco exclamou assustado.

- Só faltam dois meses. Foi isso o que você quis dizer, não é? – Draco revirou os olhos – E você? Hermione sorriu -Já decidiu em que vai trabalhar quando sair daqui? Os NIEMs estão chegando e logo, precisaremos optar pelo nosso caminho. – A castanha acariciava os cabelos do namorado enquanto falava. Draco fechou os olhos.

- Sei. - respondeu Draco de olhos fechados. O carinho estava tão bom. Não queria conversar sobre coisas "sérias".

- E então? Você já pensou em ser auror? – Hermione perguntou animada - É bem legal!

- Eu? Auror? – Draco abriu os olhos – Eu? Auror? - perguntou mais uma vez. – Você se esqueceu que eu quase me tornei um Comensal da Morte? A sua inocência, às vezes, me surpreende. - disse dando um selinho na castanha.

- É, seu sarcasmo também. - Hermione olhou nos olhos do rapaz. - Estou falando sério, Draco! No ano dos NOM's eu lembro que aquela horrorosa da Umbridge não queria deixar o Harry pôr como escolha ser auror, só porque ele já havia sido julgado. Mas a diretora Minerva disse que não havia problema algum porque o Harry havia sido inocentado. Você também foi julgado e declarado inocente.

Draco sorriu mais uma vez, abraçou a Castanha

- Mione – o loiro começou a falar como se falasse para uma criança de 11 anos - o testa rachada é o herói da história. Minha casa serviu de quartel general para Voldemort, minha tia e meu pai foram comensais até o último fio de cabelo. **Quem**, você acha, permitiria o meu acesso em meio aos aurores?

- Mas Draco ...

- Nada de "mas"... Além de tudo, eu não tenho nenhuma vocação para herói, deixo isso pro menino que sobreviveu e pro idiota do seu ex-namorado. – disse sério.

- Tá bom! Não vamos brigar por conta disso – Hermione sorriu e beijou o namorado – mas não tem nada que você goste e pense fazer?

- Eu gosto de quadribol – Hermione revirou os olhos. Draco sorriu – Também gosto de poções.

- Acho que deveria investir em uma carreira em que fizesse uso do preparo de poções. O que você acha de medibruxaria? Você também é ótimo em feitiços!

- Hum – considerou Draco – é de se pensar. Mas vem aqui, pois não vim aqui para ficar falando de profissões.- e puxou a castanha para um beijo.

**Três semanas depois – Véspera do jogo Grifinória x Lufa Lufa**

Hermione estava concentrada, na sala onde era realizada as reuniões de monitoria, lendo um dos relatórios entregue pelos monitores quando sentiu uma mão em sua cintura e a boca de Draco em seu pescoço.

- Louco – Hermione sorriu – estamos em uma sala pública.

- A reunião já acabou há dez minutos, Hermione. – disse enquanto tirava o relatório das mãos da castanha e a colocava em cima da mesa.- A porta está fechada. Relaxa.

- Mas se alguém voltar? Vai nos pegar aqui, seu louco – disse Hermione quase sem fôlego. Mexeu a cabeça em negativa. Draco era um louco, mas amava suas loucuras, a castanha pensou. Desde que haviam conversado e Draco havia aceitado em respeitar seus limites, o namoro do dois estava mais leve, mais descontraído.

- Teriam que primeiro fazer um feitiço para abrir a porta. A gente vai ouvir, mas se você quiser, posso te levar para um lugar mais agradável – disse beijando o colo da castanha. Hermione soltou um gemido.

- Eu acho que... - Hermione parou de falar ao ouvir a sala da monitoria bater com toda força – Tinha alguém aqui dentro, Draco – Hermione falou assustada.

- Claro que não, Hermione. Você está impressionada – disse o loiro recomeçando os beijos.

- Tinha sim, Draco. – Hermione empurrou carinhosamente o loiro – Você mesmo fechou a porta, lembra-se?

- Vai ver é alguém pregando uma peça. Não se preocupe com isso.

Mas Hermione não conseguia não se preocupar. Seu pensamento indo direto para uma certa capa.

A escola estava em polvorosa. Teoricamente era o último jogo: Grifinória versus Lufa Lufa. Se a casa dos leões ganhasse, por conta da mudança das regras do campeonato, levaria o troféu de quadribol.

- O que aconteceu com o Rony? – perguntou Gina ao namorado. – Ele está estranho.

Harry virou e encontrou o amigo se vestindo de forma letárgica.

- Deve ser nervosismo. Você sabe que o seu irmão fica assim.

- Não. Ele está estranho _demais_. Eu não o vi ontem à hora de dormir.

- Também não. – Mas Harry estava tão eufórico com a possibilidade da taça de quadribol que não estava realmente preocupado com o estado de Rony – A última vez que eu o vi foi antes da reunião de monitoria, ele me pediu a capa emprestada. Disse que depois sairia com alguém e não gostaria de entrar em detenção na véspera do jogo. Venha, estão chamando os jogadores. Ei, Rony, venha!

"_E é gol da Lufa-Lufa"_

Hermione estava pasma. O jogo havia começado há 5 minutos e era a oitava vez que ouvia essa mesma frase narrada por Luna Lovegood

- Merlin, o que está acontecendo com o Ron? – Hermione roia as unhas.

Do outro lado da arquibancada, Draco e Blaise comemoravam.

- O que é que houve com o pobretão? – perguntou Blás rindo – Ele não pegou nenhuma goles até agora.

- Sei lá – Draco vibrava pelo nono gol que Rony perdera – Você sabe o que isso significa?

- Ainda estamos na disputa – Blás gritou.

- Harry – Gina se aproximou - Por Merlin- Pegue logo esse pomo. O time está desestabilizado, vamos levar a maior derrota de todos os séculos.

- E o que você pensa que eu estou fazendo – Harry respondeu irritado – eu estou procurando esse maldito pomo desde que o Rony levou o primeiro gol.

- O Harry achou o pomo – Dino gritou. Todos olharam para onde ele apontava. – Não, não, não. – Dino gemeu ao ver que Rony levara seu décimo sexto gol. – Ai, agora não, Harry!

"_E Harry Potter pega o pomo de ouro. O jogo foi encerrado. Grifinória 150. Lufa Lufa 160. E Lufa Lufa ganha o jogo."_

Do outro lado da arquibancada Draco e os jogadores da Sonserina vibravam. O loiro fechou o sorriso ao perceber que Hermione se encaminhava para onde os jogadores de Grifinória se lamentavam pela derrota, revoltado viu Hermione ir em direção ao ruivo que estava cercado por outros alunos de Grifinória. Quase enfeitiçou o ruivo, de onde estava mesmo, quando o viu se recusar a falar com a castanha e lhe dar um esbarrão que quase a levou ao chão.

- O que houve com o Ron, Gi? - Hermione perguntou chorosa pela forma que fora tratada pelo amigo.

- Não sei, Mi – Gina respondeu preocupada. Olhando na direção por onde o irmão fora – A única coisa que eu sei é que ele está assim desde manhã cedo. Harry disse que a última vez que o viu foi ontem, antes da reunião da monitoria, quando ele pediu sua capa da invisibilidade emprestada.

Hermione pôs a mão na boca. As duas amigas sabiam o que havia acontecido.

**N/B:** Hey gente! Não me xinguem, betei o mais rápido que eu pude.

Olha só, eu no lugar da Hermione andava logo com uma faixa escrita: 'O DONINHA É MEU' e acabava logo com essa palhaçada de fingir que não tá pegando o Malfoy na calada da noite, viu? KKKKKKKKKKKKK td que é bonito é pra se mostrar, e tem coisa mais bonita que um loiro alto, forte e olhos azuis? Huh? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Vou parar por aqui, minha gente! Até a próxima.

Xoxo,

Mily.


	17. Baile de Formatura

Hermione correu para seu quarto. Estava nervosa. Embora Rony não houvesse agido corretamente com ela, ainda gostava do ruivo como amigo e não queria que ele descobrisse seu relacionamento, principalmente daquela forma. E se ele contasse para Harry? Qual seria a reação do moreno?

Draco encontrou a castanha andando de um lado a o outro no quarto, resmungando sozinha, e a abraçou.

- Ei - deu um beijo na testa da castanha – o que houve?

- Ele descobriu, Draco – Hermione se agarrou mais ao peito do loiro. – E agora?

- Quem descobriu o que? - Draco perguntou confuso.

- Ron. Ele, ele descobriu nosso namoro.

- Por que esse desespero, Hermione? – perguntou Draco incomodado – Ele é seu dono, por acaso? – Draco começou a se irritar. Não conseguia entender por que o fato do pobretão ter descoberto o seu relacionamento a afetava tanto.

- Claro que não, Draco! – Hermione respondeu chateada – Mas, se ele contar pro Harry?

- O Potter é o seu dono, então? - Draco já não conseguia mais conter a irritação.

- Não acredito que você vai ser sarcástico em uma hora como essa, Draco! – Hermione já estava irritada. – Talvez você não consiga entender o quanto os meus amigos são importantes para mim. O que eles pensam é importante para mim – completou quase sussurrando.

- É, talvez eu realmente não consiga entender o valor que seus amigos têm para você, Hermione! - Draco disse sério – Mas, mesmo na minha cabeça de sonserino, amigos de verdade se importam com a felicidade dos outros, e se você está bem e feliz comigo, por que eles iriam reclamar?

Hermione não soube responder. Pensou em dizer que era porque haviam sido inimigos a vida inteira, ou então porque seu relacionamento era improvável, ou simplesmente porque deveriam ter **destinos opostos**, mas se calou. No fundo, sabia que ele tinha razão.

- Gina! – Hermione exclamou assim que sua amiga entrou em seu quarto – Pensei que não viesse nunca. E o Rony? – Hermione perguntou aflita.

- Está voltando ao normal... aos poucos. Acho que percebeu a aflição do Harry. Nossa derrota significa um último jogo, já na semana que vem – Gina olhou séria para Hermione. – Contra Sonserina. Acha que ele viu você e o Malfoy juntos? – a ruiva perguntou preocupada.

- Depois que me contou que ele estava com a capa do Harry, eu tenho certeza! Eu já desconfiava que alguém havia estado por aqui ontem. Então, ele não contou nada para o Harry?

- **Ainda** não. Acho que eu saberia. – Gina respondeu de forma simples.

**- **Vocês poderiam, de uma vez por todas, me dizer o que está acontecendo entre vocês? – Harry perguntou para Hermione e Rony após a última aula do dia na sexta feira. Ele havia pedido para que os amigos esperassem, e assim que todos os alunos saíram, fechou e lacrou a sala. Na sala, apenas ele, Gina, Rony e Hermione, que gelou assim que o moreno pediu que esperasse.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Harry? – Hermione perguntou em um fio de voz. Rony apenas olhara para a castanha com raiva. Vermelho, como sempre.

- Vocês andam agressivos um com outro. Ou melhor, o Rony anda agressivo com você e você parece sempre fugir dele. - Harry disse passando a mão nos cabelos. Gina assistia a cena, apavorada. – O Rony fez alguma coisa contra você, Hermione?

Hermione se calou. Estava entre mentir ou se entregar. Preferiu o silêncio.

- E agora isso! Você **nunca** fica calada, Hermione! – Harry se exaltou – Você! – virou irritado para Rony – O que fez a ela? Por que ela está tão assustada?

- O que **EU** fiz a ela? - Rony perguntou irônico – Nada. – disse de forma simples e ainda olhando a castanha com ódio.

- Como nada? Sempre a olhando com esse olhar de ódio e das poucas vezes que Hermione teve coragem de se aproximar de você, você a tratou mal. - andou em direção ao amigo, pegou-lhe pelos colarinhos – Por que anda tão agressivo com ela?

- Me solte! - Rony, que era maior de Harry, o afastou com um safanão. Harry empunhou a varinha, definitivamente seu melhor amigo não estava bem.

Rony olhou para Hermione.

- Já parou para pensar, Harry, no que ELA me fez para eu agir assim? - Nesse momento Hermione conseguiu perceber toda mágoa que Ron carregara por toda a semana. E se culpou por isso. Deveria ter sido mais discreta, Gina havia a advertido sobre isso.

- Ron - Hermione falou baixo se aproximando do amigo. Tocou-lhe no rosto.

- Tira essas suas mãos de mim – Rony empurrou Hermione que caiu sentada no chão.

Harry avançou em Rony, definitivamente, acreditava o moreno, nada que Hermione pudesse ter lhe feito, lhe daria o direito de tratá-la dessa forma. Harry agarrou Rony mais uma vez pelo colarinho e já estava pronto para lhe dar um soco quando Hermione interviu.

- Não Harry! Para - foi até o amigo e tirou Rony de suas mãos – para Harry, por favor! – Então Hermione começou a chorar e se virou para Rony que estava ao seu lado – Me desculpa, Rony! Eu não queria que você tivesse descoberto dessa forma.

Rony não respondera, Harry decidiu intervir, intrigado.

- Descoberto o que? – perguntou calmo, como medo do que viria pela frente. Medo de que essa descoberta de Ron abalasse tudo o que os três haviam vivido **juntos** até hoje. Hermione calou-se – descoberto o que, Hermione? – Harry olhou para Gina, que se encolheu.

- Conta para ele, Hermione! –Rony gritou com a castanha – Conta para ele que eu vi você aos beijos com o filho da puta do Malfoy!

- Como? - Harry perguntou.

-Vamos Hermione, eu não tenho estômago para descrever o que eu vi, nem o que anda acontecendo entre você e aquele projeto mal sucedido de comensal. Se acovardou igual ao seu namorado?

- Namorado? - Harry perguntou mais uma vez. Olhou para Hermione- Não estou entendendo.

- É claro que você está entendendo, Harry – Rony disse furioso – A sua melhor amiga, sua irmã, como você fez questão de ressaltar mais de uma vez, está namorando às escondidas com o Draco Malfoy. Éeeeee, aquele mesmo Malfoy que permitiu que Comensais entrassem em Hogwarts, aquele mesmo que a tia dele a torturou, aquele mesmo que a chamava de sangue ruim – as últimas palavras cuspidas na cara de Hermione, que chorava.

Harry ficou estático. Hermione viu o olhar de decepção que o moreno dera para si.

- Harry! – Hermione se aproximou do amigo. Harry recuou.

- Eu não quero brigar com você – Harry disse calmo, uma calma inesperada. Na verdade, o moreno não queria acreditar no que ouvira. Rony e sua maldita obsessão pelo Malfoy. – Não se aproxime, por favor.

- Mas, Harry...

- Sério, Hermione – Harry fechou os olhos – Não piore as coisas. Eu preciso, eu preciso – passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os – Deixa eu digerir, a gente conversa depois. – e, sem dar espaço para que a amiga explicasse algo, saiu da sala sendo seguido por uma Gina calada.

Harry foi com Gina para a parte mais afastada do salão de Grifinória. Estava chateado e confuso. Se, por um lado, não queria conversar com Hermione, tampouco estava com vontade de conversar com Ron, pois acreditava que o ruivo tinha uma parcela muito grande de culpa em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Se não houvesse traído Hermione, se não tivesse a maldita obsessão pelo Malfoy. Harry estava deitado de olhos fechados sobre a perna da ruiva que mantinha silêncio e acariciava seus cabelos.

- Você sabia, não é mesmo? – Harry perguntou de repente, abrindo os olhos e olhando seriamente para Gina.

- Sim, sabia! - a ruiva manteve o seu olhar.

- Por que não me contou? – Harry perguntou cansado.

- Porque não cabia a mim lhe contar. – Gina disse simples.

- E por que **ela** não me contou? – perguntou Harry se exaltando.

- Acho que ela tinha receio de como você iria reagir!

- Mas eu sou amigo dela! Ela... ela deveria ter me contado – Harry disse exasperado se sentando.

- Então se comporte como tal, Harry – Gina disse carinhosamente- Há essa hora, pelo que eu conheço da Mi, ela deve estar ansiosa, achando que você a odeia. Vocês devem conversar, e uma coisa eu te garanto: ela lutou contra esse sentimento o máximo que pode.

- Então é sério? – perguntou Harry preocupado – A relação entre ela e o Malfoy é séria?

- Não sei, Harry. Por que você não pergunta isso a ela? – Gina respondeu acariciando o rosto do namorado que fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas.

- Hoje não Gi, ainda não consegui digerir isso muito bem. Quem sabe amanhã após o jogo?

- Ok. Você é quem sabe.

- Não adianta agora ficar chorando – disse Ron com raiva se aproximando de Hermione – Deveria ter pensado melhor antes de ficar por aí se esfregando com o Malfoy.

Hermione se assustou. Acreditava que estava sozinha na sala. Não percebeu que Rony entrara de novo. Com raiva no olhar se levantou de onde estava: as palavras de Rony a irritaram profundamente.

- E quem você acha que é para me dar alguma lição de moral, Ronald? – Rony recuou. Não esperava essa reação de Hermione – Se me lembro bem, eu tinha um relacionamento estável, com uma pessoa que eu supunha conhecer e que me traiu da forma mais vil possível. Você consegue se lembrar disso, Ron?

- Eu, eu... – Rony tentou.

- Você o quê? – Hermione dizia irritada - Vai dizer que sente muito? Faça-me um favor: deixe de ser hipócrita pelo menos uma vez em sua vida! – E dizendo isso saiu, deixando um Rony com cara de bobo para trás.

- Você não vai ao jogo? – Hermione levantou os olhos e encontrou uma Luna com olhar sonhador a encarando. Hermione estava praticamente só no grande salão tomando seu café. Propositalmente descera um pouco mais tarde. A castanha estava desanimada, havia brigado com seus amigos e logo em seguida com Draco, que não conseguia entender porque estava triste com toda a discussão com seus amigos. Assistir uma batalha entre Sonserina e Grifinória era a última coisa que queria.

- Vou sim, Luna – Hermione sorriu triste – E você? Já não deveria estar lá? Você não vai narrar o jogo?

- A diretora Mcgonagall me proibiu – Luna sorriu – disse que era um jogo muito tenso e que meus comentários poderiam...

- Ah entendi! Vamos então?

Hermione se dirigiu junto com Luna para a torcida de Grifinória. Os jogadores já estavam no campo. Hermione, tensa, viu o momento em que Draco e Harry apertaram as mãos para dar início ao jogo. De onde estava não conseguia ver seus rostos. Mas tinha certeza que ambos trocaram olhares de ódio mútuo. Cada um com seu motivo. Madame Hooch apitou, dando início à partida.

Hermione roía as unhas, a partida estava tensa e equilibrada. Mesmo número de gols para ambos os lado. Rony surpreendera a todos, se na partida anterior ele não conseguira pegar um único gol, agora ele praticamente blindara o gol de Grifinória.

- Essa partida vai ser decidida entre o Harry e o Malfoy – disse Lino Jordan vibrando – Quem pegar o pomo, leva!

Hermione torceu as mãos. _"No mínimo, Merlin está de palhaçada com minha cara",_ pensou. Em quem torcer para ganhar? Seu namorado ou seu melhor amigo? Na concepção de Hermione, todos perderiam, inclusive ela.

- Olha lá – Lino gritou, despertando Hermione de seus devaneios – Acho que o Malfoy encontrou o pomo! – Hermione olhou para a direção onde o menino de dreads apontava e viu Malfoy se lançar ao chão feito uma águia. Logo atrás vinha Harry. – Vamos Harry – gritou o rapaz – você é melhor que esse merda do Malfoy.

Hermione fechou os olhos com força e tampou o rosto com as mãos. Como estava cansada. Escutou um apito. Sem muita coragem abriu os olhos. Um mar de verde e branco cobria o campo de quadribol. Sonserina vencera!

O coração de Hermione parou uma batida. Viu quando Harry, Gina e Ron saiam do campo, desolados. Correu em seu auxílio. Conseguiu alcançar Harry e Gina.

- Ué, não vai comemorar com seu namoradinho? - Harry perguntou assim que Hermione chegou correndo perto de si, cheio de sarcasmo na voz.

- Harry, eu sinto muito e... - Hermione começou a falar.

- Ahhh você sente muito... Pensei que estivesse feliz. Afinal, o seu namorado ganhou não é mesmo? - Harry foi para cima de Hermione.

Mãos jogavam Draco para cima repetidamente, entretanto, a única coisa que Draco se preocupava naquele momento era com Hermione. De longe a viu se aproximando de seus amigos e a amaldiçoou por isso. _"Chega ser patética essa maldita devoção pelo Potter, ela não percebe que vai se machucar?"_ Draco pensou angustiado. Queria descer dali, levaria a **sua **castanha para uma comemoração em particular. Blás, que já sabia do relacionamento de Draco e Hermione, inclusive de seu desentendimento do dia anterior, percebeu toda angústia do amigo.

- Bem galera, vamos deixar o Draco. Vamos para a Sonserina comemorar! - Blás falou alto, recebendo aplausos dos companheiros do time – Vai lá – disse baixo apenas para o amigo ouvir.

Draco chegou a tempo de ouvir o que Harry falara para Hermione. O moreno lhe lançou um olhar de ódio quando se aproximou.

- Hermione – Draco falou tentando transparecer uma calma que não estava sentindo. Estava irritado pela forma que Harry falava com Hermione. Estendeu a mão para castanha – Venha comigo.

Hermione travou.

- Vai confraternizar com inimigo, Hermione. Ops, me esqueci... - Harry cuspia as palavras na cara de Hermione – ele não é seu inimigo. É **seu namorado. **

**- **Você não precisa passar por isso, Hermione. Venha comigo – Draco estava sério. _Sério demais_, pensou a castanha. - por favor – o loiro acrescentou. O loiro começava a se sentir humilhado.

Hermione estava confusa. Por um lado ali, Draco a pressionava para que saísse de perto de seus amigos e por outro, Harry. Ahhh, Harry! A castanha nunca vira antes o olhar que Harry lhe lançava naquele momento: ódio? Asco? Não sabia dizer.

-Eu não vou implorar para que venha comigo, Hermione. E não vou pedir de novo. - Draco se continha o máximo que podia. E a castanha tinha a total noção do que se passava com ele.

Hermione deu um passo na direção de Draco.

- Então é isso? – Hermione ouviu a voz de Harry e fechou os olhos. Lágrimas começavam a brotar ali e ela não conseguia conter – Vai nos abandonar, por **ele**?

- Harry – Gina brigou. Harry fingiu que não ouviu.

- Você realmente pretende estragar tudo o que construímos até agora, toda a nossa amizade, por causa **dele?**

Hermione suspirou. Será que Harry tinha razão? Eles haviam sido amigos a vida inteira. Já seu relacionamento com Draco não chegava a um mês. E com o cara que sempre a humilhara, que a tia a torturara sem que ele movesse uma palha para ajudá-la. Quando se deu conta do ciclone de emoções que estava sua mente, Hermione olhou para Draco. O loiro a encarava com mágoa no olhar. Ele havia lido sua mente.

- Desculpa – Hermione disse se aproximando lentamente do loiro. Este recuou – mas...

- Não precisa ser explicar – Draco disse sério. Estava sendo desprezado e tinha consciência disso – Espero que esteja consciente de sua escolha, pois eu estava consciente da minha ao decidir ficar com você. Mas eu ainda tenho o meu orgulho, por isso não a contestarei a sua escolha. – O rapaz parecia que havia envelhecido dez anos. E virando, seguiu o caminho para onde o time de Sonserina caminhava para o salão, fazendo festa.

- Draco – Hermione sussurrou vendo o loiro seguir com passos duros em direção aos colegas de time. Olhou em volta. Gina havia lançado um _Confundos_ nos curiosos de plantão. Apenas ela, Harry, Hermione e Draco sabiam o que havia realmente se passado ali. Os outros acreditavam que Draco havia ido até o grifinório apenas para perturbá-lo.

- Fez a coisa certa. - Hermione olhou para Harry. Viu o amigo com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Ela não tinha a mesma certeza do moreno.

Semanas se passaram e Hermione e Draco mal se viam. Com a aproximação do NIEM's, as reuniões foram ficando cada vez mais raras e os dois monitores-chefes acabavam atendendo aos monitores individualmente e nunca se encontravam. O coração de Hermione sempre parava nas poucas vezes em que conseguia ver Draco, mas este agia como se nunca tivessem tido algo em comum.

Harry e Ron voltaram a agir normalmente com a castanha. Este último, inclusive, lhe mandando diversas indiretas que a castanha fazia questão de fingir que não entendia. Entretanto, mesmo estando próxima a seus amigos, a sensação de incompletude a deixava extremamente angustiada.

Finalmente os NIEMs chegaram e apenas após o seu final, os alunos do sétimo ano puderam relaxar e começar a pensar em seu baile de formatura que iria acontecer em uma semana.

- Hermione? - Rony abordou Hermione após a última reunião de monitoria. Fez questão de ser ouvido por Draco que estava perto orientando alguns monitores em seus últimos relatórios.

- Oi Ronald – Hermione suspirou triste – Diga – olhou para o rapaz.

- Gostaria de ir ao baile de formatura comigo? Se não tiver nenhum par, é claro! - acrescentou mais baixo e completamente constrangido.

- Desculpa, Ronald. Eu não tenho par, mas acho que nem vou a esse baile – respondeu triste.

- Mas é a nossa formatura! – Rony falou mais alto que pretendia, chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive a de Draco que estava próximo.

- Eu sei – Hermione continuou em seu tom baixo de voz – Caso eu vá, eu irei sozinha. E agora se me der licença, eu preciso ajudar os monitores que estão em dificuldade em finalizar seus relatórios.

- Ai se anima, Mi. O baile já é amanhã! – Gina se jogou na cama da amiga. – Odeio te ver assim! Você tem visto ele? – perguntou séria.

- Depois dos NIEMs, sim- a castanha respondeu desanimada- mas ele age como se eu não existisse, Gi! – Hermione respondeu desesperada.

- Mi, se você gosta tanto do Malfoy assim, por que você não vai até ele, pede desculpas e reata o namoro?

- Mas e o Harry? O Ron?

- Mi, o Harry não manda em seu coração! Se você realmente gosta tanto assim do Malfoy, ele **vai ter** que entender.

- Além disso – Hermione continuou como Gina não houvesse falado – O Draco está com o orgulho ferido. Eu sei disso. Percebo que ele tem me evitado.

- E você vai ficar parada sem fazer nada?

Hermione não conseguiu responder.

Hermione se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. Esboçou um sorriso triste. Estava muito bonita. Mas para que? Ou melhor, para quem?

Vestia um vestido preto tomara-que-caia que mesclava tons de grafite com preto, dando-lhe um ar perigoso e sensual. O tecido parecia brilhar ao menor feixe de luz. Um corpete justíssimo delimitava bem sua silhueta esguia e o modelo do vestido, valorizava seu busto. Tal vestido seguia bem justo até a altura dos joelhos, marcando seus quadris a cada passada, mas a partir dali ele se alargava, permitindo que as pernas se movimentassem sem maiores problemas. Na altura do busto, a cor que predominava era o grafite, entrando em contraste com o preto do restante do corpete. Logo abaixo dos quadris, suas únicas cores se alternavam novamente, dando destaque às estampas negras que davam o toque final na saia.

Suspirou mais uma vez ao se olhar no espelho e foi em direção ao salão principal onde acontecia o baile.

- Olha lá sua garota! – Blás apontou na direção que Hermione vinha. Draco sufocou um suspiro. Havia prometido para si mesmo que não correria atrás de Hermione. Ela havia feito suas escolhas e tinha total consciência do que estava fazendo. Ele já havia se **despido de seus preconceitos e** **revisto seus conceitos** para que pudessem ficar juntos e ela preferira ficar com os amigos. Não, não se rebaixaria mais. Mas, naquela noite, em especial, ela parecia não querer lhe facilitar as coisas. Em sua opinião, Hermione era a garota mais linda de toda Hogwarts. Seu sorriso, triste e tímido, acabava por lhe emoldurar a face, tornando-a ainda mais bela. Percebeu que a castanha estava sozinha. Não conteve o suspiro.

- Ela já não é mais a minha garota, Blás – disse triste – E você sabe muito bem disso – disse ainda olhando para Hermione.

- Você gosta dela, cara! – Blás deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo – E pela tristeza dela, tão aparente, tá na cara que ela está sofrendo com o término do namoro de vocês!

Draco olhou para o amigo. _Será que valeria à pena ir até, lá?_, pensou o loiro.

- E eu acho que você precisa se decidir logo, porque tem outro cara querendo chegar na **sua** garota.

Draco olhou para a direção em que Blás apontava e viu que Rony começava a ir, com seu olhar fixo, em direção à Hermione.

- Ahhh, mas não mesmo, seu ruivo idiota – Blás sorriu ao ouvir o amigo falar.

Draco apertou seu passo, chegaria antes do ruivo.

Rony viu quando Draco parou próximo à Hermione. Parou para observá-los.

Draco parou atrás da castanha. O coração descompassado. Chegou perto de seu ouvido.

- Você está incrivelmente linda essa noite – Draco sussurrou no ouvido da castanha. Hermione fechou os olhos.

Como que por encanto, a música mais agitada deu lugar a uma canção mais lenta. Hermione abriu os olhos e pode ver vários casais indo para o meio da pista.

- Dança comigo? - Draco perguntou ainda no ouvido da castanha. Hermione virou para vê-lo. Um sorriso sincero e feliz iluminou seu rosto. Draco já sabia da resposta.

_Close your eyes, make a wish_

**Feche os olhos, faça um pedido**

_And blow out the candlelight_

**E apague as velas**

_For tonight is just your night_

**Para que esta noite seja nossa noite**

_We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night_

**Vamos celebrar, a noite toda**

Draco conduziu Hermione para o meio do salão, a meia luz do ambiente ajudava-os a manter o anonimato. Embora nada disso importasse. Não naquela noite.

- Senti sua falta – Draco falou levantando o queixo de Hermione para que ela olhasse em seus olhos.

Hermione fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro triste.

- Eu também – disse logo em seguida. Abriu os olhos – Draco, eu ...

Draco pôs seu dedo na boca da castanha.

- Shhhhhh. Nós não vamos falar sobre isso – sorriu. Hermione sentiu um calafrio passar pela sua espinha pela forma que Draco a olhava. - Posso? – o loiro perguntou aproximando seus lábios de Hermione. Hermione fechou os olhos e entreabriu sua boca. Era a resposta que Draco esperava.

_Pour the wine, light the fire_

**Ponha o vinho, acenda a lareira**

_Girl your wish is my command_

**Garota seu pedido é uma ordem**

_I submit to your demands_

**Eu me submeto aos teus caprichos**

_I will do anything, girl you need only ask_

**Farei tudo, garota você só precisa pedir**

O beijo que se seguiu foi leve, apenas para ver se as bocas ainda se encaixavam, apesar do tempo em que ficaram distantes. À medida que se encaixavam, o beijo ia se aprofundando, Draco puxando a castanha ainda mais para perto de si. Ouviram ao longe o som de uma garrafa se quebrando. Nada mais importava. Estavam juntos outra vez.

Rony reparou em Hermione assim que a castanha descera para a festa. Se, de alguma forma fosse possível, estava mais linda do que nunca. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver o sorriso triste que dava às pessoas que a cumprimentavam. Era culpa dele. Hermione o amava e por um capricho adolescente, ele a perdera. E agora, por mais que ele não gostasse desse fato, ela sofria **por outro.** E pior. Por seu inimigo de infância e adolescência. A quantidade de cerveja amanteigada que bebera, agora lhe conferia uma coragem sem igual. Decidira. Iria até à castanha. Pediria o seu perdão e lhe mostraria que o seu lugar era ao lado dele. **Era assim que tinha que ser. **

Estancou ao ver o loiro se aproximar de **sua **Hermione. Por hora, apenas observaria. Viu quando ele falou algo em seu ouvido e ela fechou os olhos, segurando a respiração. Percebeu, irritado, que a música mudara e agora era uma balada lenta. Soltou um "_filho da puta_" quando Draco puxou Hermione para uma dança. Mas nada o chocara mais do aquele beijo. Um beijo cúmplice de quem já haviam se beijado muitas vezes. A garrafa de cerveja que estava em suas mãos caiu, chamando atenção para si e logo depois para o casal o qual ele olhava abobalhado.

Draco finalizou o beijo dando uma pequena mordida nos lábios inferior de Hermione. A castanha não conseguiu segurar um gemido. Hermione e Draco sorriram um para o outro assim que afastaram seus rostos. Não sabiam precisar quanto tempo ficaram se beijando. Dez minutos? Uma hora? A vida inteira? Perceberam um _"clima estranho no ar"_ e olharam para os lados. Os casais próximos haviam parado de dançar e os olhavam como se Voldemort estive entre eles. Rony os olhava abobado, a mão no ar, como se ainda segurasse sua garrafa que já havia caído há algum tempo. Harry os olhava irritado, podiam perceber que o moreno era contido por Gina.

- Me tira daqui – Hermione sorriu cúmplice para Draco.

_I'll make love to you_

**Farei amor com você**

_Like you want me to_

**Como você quiser**

_And I'll hold you tight_

**E te abraçarei forte**

_Baby all through the night_

**Baby, a noite toda**

Draco e Hermione sorriam enquanto corriam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, parando de vez em quando para trocarem um beijo. Finalmente chegaram ao salão comunal dos monitores chefes. A primeira parede que apareceu serviu de apoio. As mãos ágeis de Draco iam do colo ao quadril de Hermione. A castanha puxava-lhe os fios loiros dos cabelos.

- Em seu quarto ou no meu? – Draco perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Quem se importa? - Hermione respondeu em meio a suspiros.

- Eu me importo – Draco falou em seu ouvido. Hermione estremeceu. – Vamos para o meu quarto.

_I'll make love to you_

**Farei amor com você**

_When you want me to_

**Quando você quiser**

_And I will not let go_

**E não te deixarei ir**

_Till you tell me to_

**Até você me dizer**

_(...)_

_Baby tonight is your night_

**Baby, esta noite é nossa**

_And I will do you right_

**E farei tudo certo**

_Just make a wish on your night_

**Só faça seu pedido**

_Anything that you ask_

**Qualquer coisa**

_I will give you the love of your life_

**Darei o amor que você procura a vida toda**

Draco demorou a se acostumar com a claridade que invadia seu quarto. A noite havia sito tão maravilhosa. Sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos de Hermione sorriu. Não se lembrava de tê-la soltado na cama. Decidiu abraçá-la mais uma vez.

- Droga! - Draco socou a cama – Não acredito que tenha sido um sonho. - o loiro continuava de olhos fechados – mas me pareceu tão real. – lamentou.

Então ouviu uma risadinha. Abriu os olhos.

- Você sempre fala sozinho quando acorda? - Hermione perguntou divertida. Draco olhou em sua direção e segurou um gemido. Era a imagem mais linda que já havia visto. Hermione estava apenas de calcinha e com sua camisa da festa. Estava sentada com pés para cima na poltrona próxima a mesinha em que às vezes fazia sua refeição. – Pedi ao Monstro para trazer café da manhã para a gente! – só então o loiro percebeu que a mesa estava repleta de frutas, bolos e suco.

Hermione sorriu mais uma vez.

- Você está bem, Draco? – perguntou realmente preocupada.

- Sim – disse o loiro com olhar malicioso se levantando lentamente da cama – Mas não é sempre que tenho o prazer de acordar com uma visão tão maravilhosa como essa- Draco olhou a castanha lascivamente. Hermione corou. - Você tímida fica ainda mais linda – Deu um beijo na castanha.

Hermione sorriu ao final do beijo.

- Não vai comer? – disse tomando ela própria um copo de suco.

- Uhum – disse Draco lascivamente a puxando para a cama.

- Draco! Você é impossível! – disse sorrindo - Você não vai tomar café da manhã?

- Na verdade eu queria fazer outra coisa.

Hermione corou

- Hoje é o nosso último dia em Hogwarts – disse sonhadora – queria andar pelos terrenos da escola, me despedir de tudo. Vem comigo? – sorriu para Draco. O loiro se perdeu em seu sorriso.

- Só se você me prometer que depois voltaremos pra cá.

- Combinado então. – Hermione sorriu. – Vou me trocar e já volto.

Encontraram-se no salão comunal dos monitores.

- Vamos? – perguntou Hermione sorrindo. Há tempos não se sentia tão feliz.

- Vamos – Draco começou a caminhar, parou ao perceber que a castanha estava parada. Olhou-a com curiosidade. Ela lhe estendia a mão.

- Não vai me dar a mão? - perguntou sapeca.

- Você quer? - Draco começou a falar espantado.

- Quero! – Hermione sorriu mais uma vez. – Por quê? Você não quer andar em Hogwarts de mãos dadas comigo?

Draco sorriu e beijou sua **namorada. ** Sim, agora tinha uma namorada.

- Venha Hermione, quero te apresentar a uma pessoa. - Disse Draco conduzindo Hermione assim que chegaram do lado de fora do castelo. Por onde passavam, cabeças os acompanhavam estranhando o porquê de inimigos de longa data estarem andando de mãos dadas. Foram até perto do lago, onde um rapaz negro acenava para Draco.

- Mas esse é o Zabini, Draco – Hermione falou no ouvido do loiro. – Eu o conheço.

- Não, não o conhece. Blás - Draco disse parando em frente ao rapaz negro que se levantara – Essa é Hermione Granger, **minha namorada** – disse enfatizando as últimas palavras. Blás sorriu sincero pela animação do amigo. Estendeu a mão em direção à Hermione. – Hermione, esse é Blásio Zabini, meu melhor amigo. – Hermione devolveu o sorriso e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o rapaz. Disseram prazer ao mesmo tempo.

- Bravo – Hermione ouviu a voz de Harry. Virou, e viu que o rapaz vinha em sua direção batendo palmas. Gina vinha logo atrás e Hermione percebeu que ela tentava conter o namorado.

- Se não bastasse a vergonha que nos fez passar ontem, agora isso. - Harry olhava Hermione com nojo - Agora vai se tornar amiga de todos os sonserinos?

- Harry – Hermione começou a falar. Sentiu que Draco apertara sua mão como uma forma de lhe dar apoio, mas a castanha não conseguiu falar, pois o moreno a interrompera.

- Nunca pensei que você pudesse me decepcionar tanto quanto você está fazendo agora, Granger – Harry agora a olhava com tristeza. Balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Hermione não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

- Harry – Hermione que já chorava abertamente disse andando em direção ao rapaz. Pegou em sua mão, o rapaz puxou com força. – Você não precisa me tratar dessa forma. Vamos conversar, por favor - A castanha acrescentou.

- Não me toque, Granger. Eu tenho nojo de você – Harry disse frio. Sabia o quanto estava ferindo a amiga, mas não tinha controle sobre a raiva que estava em seu peito. – E eu não tenho nada para conversar com você.

Draco decidiu intervir. Puxou a castanha para si e deu um passo em direção à Harry que o olhou ameaçadoramente.

- É impressionante como você é egoísta, Potter. Sempre preocupado com **as suas** verdades, não é mesmo? - Draco disse friamente, olhando Harry como se ele fosse um bicho gosmento – Apenas as verdades do menino que sobreviveu prevalecem, não é Potter?

- Não me venha lidar lição de moral, Malfoy - Harry empunhou sua varinha sendo imitado por Draco. Hermione agradeceu a Merlin por estarem em um ponto afastado do colégio, senão a essa hora já haveria uma rodinha de curiosos. - Não lhe devo satisfações sobre a minha vida. Nada em minha vida é de seu interesse.

- E aí que você se engana. - Draco disse. Ódio no olhar - Essa mulher que você está humilhando, é a mulher que obliviou os pais para te seguir sem pensar duas vezes, e que daria à vida por você sem pestanejar, é a mulher que eu amo. – Hermione olhou para Draco. Seu coração falhou uma batida. - O que diz respeito à Hermione Granger, Potter, diz respeito a mim também. E eu não admito que você a trate dessa forma.

Hermione olhava para Draco espantada, ou ela estava louca ou havia acabado de ouvi-lo dizer para Harry que a amava? Sorriu tímida. Draco continuou a falar, se virando agora para Hermione.

- Acho que ainda temos muito lugares para nos despedir, não? – Hermione balançou a cabeça, confirmando. Não conseguia olhar para mais nada além de Draco. Até esquecera que Harry estava ali ao seu lado, presenciando tudo. O rapaz loiro limpou seus olhos – Que tal a biblioteca, hein sabe tudo?

Hermione sorriu. Olhou para Harry e encontrou olhos de mágoa sobre si. Sorriu para o amigo. Um sorriso triste. Um sorriso de despedida, pois já havia se decidido. Acenou com a cabeça para o amigo e se virou para Draco.

- Vamos?

Harry olhou magoado na direção de Hermione. Uma lembrança se formou em sua mente.

_Flash-Back_

_Harry estava sentado em frente ao Lago Negro jogando pedrinhas na água. Sem fazer barulho, a castanha sentou ao lado do amigo e passou a mão pelo seu ombro. Percebeu que o amigo chorava._

_- Ei, você não vai ficar desta forma por conta daquele idiota do Malfoy ,vai? – perguntou Mione enquanto encostava a cabeça no ombro do amigo – Aquele ali não presta Harry, não vale à pena!_

_- Não tô assim por conta do Malfoy, de repente bateu uma saudades dos meus pais... Ele tá certo! Meu pai está morto! – respondeu Harry triste._

_- Sim está morto! Mas morreu por você, Harry! Morreu por amor a você! E está perto de você... O pai daquele idiota pode tá vivo, mas não vale nada. É mau, é cruel! – Hermione tentava consolar o amigo – E quem disse que seu pai não está vivo? – ela perguntou enquanto deitava a cabeça de seu amigo em suas pernas._

_Harry apenas olhou para a amiga que prosseguiu:_

_- Ele está bem vivo... Aqui – e pôs sua mão no coração do Harry. – E aqui. – pôs a outra em sua cabeça. - E é isso que importa!_

_Mione agora bagunçava o cabelo de seu amigo, que já começava a sorrir._

_- Além do mais, Sr. Potter, o senhor tem algo que é muito valioso! É claro que não compensa a falta de seus pais, mas ainda sim, é muito valioso._

_Harry a olhou com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Adorava Hermione. A castanha era como uma irmã para o moreno. Continuou a olhando como se pedisse para prosseguir._

_- O senhor tem a mim! – Hermione deu um beijo na testa do amigo – Sua irmã. Ou senhor acha que eu não sei que fica tirando satisfações do Rony fazendo o papel de irmão mais velho?_

_Harry soltou uma gargalhada, Hermione sabia como fazê-lo sentir melhor. Sentou no gramado em frente à castanha:_

_- O Ron te contou? – perguntou divertido_

_- Sim, quando fomos para a Austrália, e vocês demoraram n'A Toca. Eu quis saber o que conversaram. E ele me contou, e disse que não era a primeira vez que você se referia a mim como sua irmã. Fiquei tão feliz! – deu um abraço no amigo._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Hipócrita! Falsa!

- Harry! – Gina protestou – Que absurdo você falar isso da Hermione – A ruiva já estava começando a ficar irritada com a atitude de seu namorado.

- Você não entende, Gina! Ela mentiu para mim! – Harry falava revoltado.

- Hã? – Gina perguntou confusa – Do que está falando, Harry?

- Ela disse que eu a tinha, aqui mesmo nesse lago. – Harry falou sem dar conta do que falava - Esse era o meu diferencial do filha da puta do Malfoy.

Olhou para a namorada. Gina segurava uma lágrima e lhe estendia a mão.

- Tome – disse a ruiva abrindo a mão. Harry viu, assustado, que ela lhe devolvia o anel de noivado.

- Mas o que...

Gina riu pelo nariz. Olhou magoada para Harry.

- Não vou ficar com um cara que apaixonada por outra.

- Gina, você entendeu tudo errado! – Harry tentou explicar.

- Eu sei o que eu ouvi, Harry. Passar bem – E saiu decidida pelos terrenos da escola.

- A diretora McGonagall quer falar com vocês dois – um aluno do 4º ano de Corvinal se aproximou de Draco e Hermione enquanto ambos se dirigiam à biblioteca.

Hermione e Draco se entreolharam.

O casal de namorados entrou de mãos dadas na sala da diretora. Agora estavam juntos e nem a diretora de Hogwarts poderia separá-los. Minerva sorriu ao ver seus alunos entrarem, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa ao vê-los de mãos dadas.

- Agora entendo porque a parceria de vocês deu tão certo. – disse sorrindo satisfeitas. Os alunos sorriram, relaxados. – Vejo que **reviram seus conceitos**. Um com o outro. Não vou prendê-los na diretoria em seu último dia em Hogwarts, queria apenas agradecê-los. O trabalho e o empenho de vocês com os alunos foram fundamentais para que Hogwarts voltasse ao normal. Queria dar a vocês essa condecoração. - disse entregando-lhes duas caixas.

Hermione e Draco abriram suas caixas juntas. Lá puderam ler _"Condecoração pelo serviço prestado à Hogwarts"._

- Por que a pressa, Draco? O vagão dos monitores está reservado para a gente.

- O que você tanto olha, Hermione? – Draco perguntou sorrindo – Não andamos essa escola inteira ontem?

- Me deixa dar um últ... – e Hermione parara de falar, pois Gina passara por ela em passos rápidos e com um olhar magoado. - Espere um momento, Draco! Já volto

- Gina – Hermione correu atrás da ruiva. Tocou o seu ombro. Gina lhe lançou um olhar triste voltou a olhar para o chão. – Também está com raiva de mim? – perguntou Hermione chateada.

Gina olhou para a amiga. Definitivamente, ela não tinha culpa alguma.

- Desculpa Mi. É que , é que – Gina não conseguiu falar.

- É que... – Hermione repetiu pacientemente, dando força para amiga prosseguir.

- Eu terminei com o Harry – Gina disse rápido.

Hermione sufocou uma exclamação.

- Mas por quê?- perguntou preocupada – Foi por minha causa? Você tentou me defender e o Harry ficou chateado?

- Sim e não – respondeu a ruiva – Foi por sua causa sim – Gina respondeu suspirando – Eu acho que o Harry é apaixonado por você – Gina se sentiu completamente estúpida ao declarar essa frase em voz alta.

- Hã?- Hermione perguntou espantada – Você enlouqueceu, Gi? O Harry é completamente apaixonado por você. Por que está dizendo isso?

Gina resolveu desabafar. Já estava se sentindo uma completa idiota, uma besteira a mais ou a menos não faria mais diferenças.

- Ontem. Ele me disse o porquê de estar tão chateada com seu namoro com o Malfoy.

- E?

- Ele disse que ter você era o diferencial dele em relação ao Malfoy. E que você disse isso a ele.

Hermione ficou olhando a ruiva boquiaberta.

- Como assim? - Hermione perguntou finalmente. – Você poderia repetir as palavras do Harry?

Gina bufou

- Ele disse – Gina fechou os olhos, em um esforço para lembrar as palavras certas. – _"Ela disse que eu a tinha, aqui mesmo nesse lago. Esse era o meu diferencial do filha da puta do Malfoy". – _Gina repetiuo que o ex-namorado lhe dissera.

Hermione ficou parada durante algum tempo, tentando lembrar quando falara que pertencia a Harry ou algo do tipo, quando deu um estalo em sua mente. Bateu na testa.

- Ahhh claro! Tome – Com sua varinha pegou uma lembrança de sua memória – assim que puder, veja! Era sobre isso que ele se referia. Ai meu Merlin – Hermione ficou triste – ele deve estar me odiando, não?

- Acho que sim – Gina continuava triste.

- Gi – Hermione segurou nos ombros da ruiva – o Harry te ama. Tenha certeza disso. Agora preciso ir. Tem um loiro me esperando – Gina sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Hermione correu para a cabine dos monitores onde marcara com Draco. **Seu **loiro já a esperava. Beijaram-se e se acomodaram. A viagem era longa. Hermione olhou para fora para ver Hogwarts uma última vez. Seu coração se apertou. Voltava para casa e nada mais seria como era antes.

**N/B:** AHHHHHHHH como eu quis dar na cara do Harry, da Hermione e do Rony u.ú Harry por ser um amigo incompreensivo, Rony por ser um fdp que trai e exige satisfação, e Hermione por demorar a assumir o relacionamento u.u KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Façam um favor pra Maris e para mim e comentem muuuuuuuuuuito ok?

Xoxo,

Mily.


	18. Decepção

**N/A: ** Oi xuxus! Minhas notas sempre são ao final, mas essa precisava ser no início. Esse capítulo teve muitas passagens do tempo. Era preciso fazê-lo dessa forma... Revendo está para acabar, não dava mais para prolongar. Sinceramente, não estou com mais saco para escrevê-la. Estou louca para terminá-la e começar RC2. Inclusive já tenho muito dela escrita. Se vocês tiverem dúvidas ao longo do texto comentem, tentarei esclarecer no próximo capítulo. Que é o último. Beijos e divirtam-se.

Especialmente para Bruna Kenjin

Hermione correu para a cabine dos monitores onde marcara com Draco. **Seu **loiro já a esperava. Beijaram-se e se acomodaram. Hermione olhou para fora para ver Hogwarts uma última vez. Seu coração se apertou. Voltava para casa e nada mais seria como havia sido antes.

Faltava pouco para chegarem a King's Cross quando Draco reparou que Hermione parecia triste.

- Ei, Hermione – Draco virou delicadamente o rosto da menina, que estava colado à janela já algum tempo, para si – O que aconteceu?

- Nada - Hermione respondeu, mas não conseguiu convencer nem a si própria.

- Como nada? – Draco perguntou paciente – Tem mais ou menos uma hora que você está com o rosto colado na janela, parece que está evitando conversar comigo. – completou triste – Está sentindo falta de seus amigos? – perguntou tentando controlar seu sarcasmo.

- Não, Draco – Hermione se apressou em dizer – Até estou, mas não é sobre isso que estou pensando.

- É sobre o que então? – Draco perguntou mais aliviado, odiaria ser trocado pelos amigos dela, outra vez.

- É que, é que – Hermione abaixou os olhos, envergonhada. Não queria exigir nada dele. Draco ergueu a cabeça dela com carinho, olhando-a firme para que prosseguisse. – O que será de nós dois agora? – A castanha perguntou triste.

- Como assim? – Draco perguntou espantado.

- O mundo lá fora não é Hogwarts, Draco! Mesmo não havendo mais guerra, sempre haverá um louco que se achará superior a outros bruxos pelo simples fato de ser "sangue- puro". E eu, uma nascida trouxa, sempre serei objeto de ódio por parte deles. – Hermione bufou.

A castanha olhou para Draco. Este a olhava profundamente, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Do que está rindo? – Hermione perguntou estressada.

- Você fica linda revoltada, sabia?

- Estou falando sério, Draco e além do... - mas a castanha não conseguiu completar, pois Draco a beijou como nunca a beijara antes. Além de todo carinho, passou segurança. No final, encostou sua testa à de Hermione (_N.A: Desculpem-me, mas preciso fazer essa piada infame. Nem é tão difícil ele encostar sua testa em algum lugar. – N/B: Com aquela testa gigante, não é difícil MESMO. Tom, eu te amo, mas o que tamanho do seu carisma é o tamanho da sua testa. Tem que ver isso aí, produção! Ok, parei. Ignorem a beta, pelo amor de Merlin)._

- Eu gosto muito de você – disse pausadamente – Eu... – Draco olhou mais uma vez nos olhos da castanha – Eu amo você, Hermione, como nunca achei que fosse possível fazê-lo. Eu nunca permitiria que fizessem algum mal a você!

Hermione sorriu

- Então significa que continuamos namorando lá fora? – Hermione apontou para janela feliz.

- Eu não acredito que você possa ter pensado diferente, Hermione – Draco respondeu rindo. – Namorando com direito à visita na sua casa, tudo bem para você?

Hermione não respondeu, apenas o beijou.

Finalmente o Expresso de Hogwarts chegou à estação, trazendo consigo não apenas alunos satisfeitos por terem finalizado mais um ano, como também pessoas que tiveram suas vidas completamente transformadas por e em Hogwarts.

Hermione e Draco saíram de sua cabine de mãos dadas, despertando olhares curiosos e um zunzum sobre si.

- Bando de alcoviteiros. - Draco resmungou enquanto ajudava Hermione a descer do vagão. O rapaz sorriu ao ver que sua mãe já estava na estação. – Venha Hermione, quero apresentá-la à minha mãe.

- Não Draco! -Hermione estancou – Não aqui!

- Você tem vergonha de estar comigo? - Draco perguntou aborrecido.

-Não, não é isso – Hermione já estava se estressando de toda hora precisar mostrar para Draco o quanto gostava dele. - não é por mim. É por sua mãe. Não tem porque constrangê-la, afinal de contas, eu sou uma nascida trouxa.

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum quanto a isso, Hermione – Draco olhou sério para a castanha.

- Eu sei – disse Hermione beijando o rapaz – mas vamos deixar as apresentações para um lugar reservado? Eu acho que já fomos atração demais por hoje – Hermione sorriu e olhou para os lados, sendo acompanhada por Draco que sorriu também, afinal todos viravam o rosto para poder olhar um pouco mais do casal mais improvável de Hogwarts.

- Eu te mando uma coruja ainda hoje - a castanha disse enquanto se afastava do loiro com um sorriso indo em direção dos pais que acabavam de chegar.

_**Um mês depois...**_

Hermione estava em seu quarto, organizava pela quinta vez, sem magia, sua estante de livros. Na verdade estava ansiosa porque, conforme programado, hoje sairia o resultado dos tão esperados NIEM's.

Decidia onde colocaria o "História da Magia" quando ouviu um estampido em seu quarto. Sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente ao reconhecer o cheiro. Dele.

- Você é louco em aparatar assim em meu quarto **em****plena luz do dia**, Draco! – Hermione virou e beijou o namorado, o que foi prontamente correspondido pelo loiro.

- Como se eu nunca aparatasse aqui – Draco riu e mordiscou os lábios de Hermione. A castanha gemeu. – E é por um bom motivo – o sorriso de Draco iluminou o ambiente – Os resultados dos NIEM's saíram. Adivinha?

Hermione sufocou um grito.

- Me chamaram do Saint Mungus!

Hermione não conseguiu conter o grito e pulou no pescoço do namorado.

- Hermione! – Hermione e Draco se olharam – Tudo bem filha?

- Vai embora, Draco – Hermione sussurrou – Se o meu pai te pega aqui no meu quarto, você vai ter uma morte trouxa bem lenta – a castanha sorriu e foi acompanhada pelo namorado. Draco aparatou no mesmo instante em que o pai de Hermione abria a porta.

- Tudo bem por aqui? – perguntou Sr. Granger olhando o quarto da castanha.

- Tudo! – respondeu Hermione sorrindo.

- Ouvi um grito – disse desconfiado – foi você?

Hermione sorriu sem graça. Ia responder quando sua mãe a chamou.

- Hermione querida, seu namorado acabou de chegar.

- O senhor poderia dizer que já estou indo? – Hermione sorriu inocentemente para o pai – Vou pentear o cabelo e já desço.

- Pode deixar – respondeu o Sr. Granger, ainda desconfiado, saindo de seu quarto. (N/B: coitado do Sr. Granger, nem imagina o que acontece naquele quarto na calada da noite...)

Hermione suspirou. Ela e Draco precisavam ser mais discretos, até porque seu pai não era nem um pouco simpático a ele e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder. Ao contrário de sua mãe que era encantada pelo loiro. Hermione sorriu ao lembrar-se do dia em que apresentou Draco a seus pais como seu namorado, havia sido no mesmo dia em que tivera seu encontro com Narcisa em Hogsmeade.

_Flash Back_

_Hermione e Draco aparatam perto do restaurante que Hermione marcara com os pais. Seus pais já sabiam que não namorava mais com o Rony e estavam loucos para conhecer o seu novo namorado. _

_-Veja – Hermione disse para Draco apontando uma mesa com um casal e um bebê – São meus pais._

_-Mãe, pai – Hermione disse com um sorriso ao chegar à mesa em que os pais estavam sentados – Esse é Draco Malfoy, meu namorado._

_A despeito de toda a hostilidade que tinha para com os trouxas, Draco abriu seu maior sorriso e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o pai de Hermione e logo em seguida beijar a mão de sua mãe._

_Hermione percebeu que seu pai se manteve sério em grande parte do jantar, muitas vezes estreitando os olhos e direção ao loiro como se quisesse lembrar algo._

_- Estava tentando me lembrar de onde eu o conhecia, meu rapaz. - Disse o Sr. Granger sério._

_- Pois não, senhor – Draco respondeu de forma simpática. Definitivamente não estava em seus planos se indispor com o pai de sua namorada. _

_- Eu tive pouquíssimas vezes em seu mundo, mas tem uma que eu me lembro muito bem, pois foi uma das vezes que mais me senti humilhado em seu mundo._

_Hermione se mexeu incomodamente na cadeira. Ela já sabia o que o pai ia falar. Olhou apreensiva para sua mãe. Draco continuou prestando atenção no senhor._

_- E esse dia foi naquela livraria. Qual mesmo o nome filha? – Olhou para Hermione que estava corada._

_- Floreios e Borrões – Hermione respondeu tímida._

_- E eu me lembro de você pirralho, me olhando com nojo, e de seu pai, falando impropérios para mim e para o senhor Weasley! _

_Draco engoliu em seco, não havia imaginado que o Sr. Granger pudesse lembrar-se desse episódio. Havia realmente se comportado mal, mas principalmente àquela época, acreditava que bruxos sangue puro eram melhores que mestiços, e que nascidos trouxas deveriam morrer. Precisava se retratar. Olhou envergonhado para Hermione que lhe sorriu sem graça. Abaixou a cabeça e sorriu sarcástico para si mesmo. Se alguém um dia lhe dissesse, que em algum momento de sua vida se desculparia com um trouxa, era capaz de estuporar essa pessoa. Que ironia da vida. Levantou a cabeça._

_- Como o senhor mesmo disse, eu não passava de um pirralho naquela época. E acreditava no que diziam que eu deveria acreditar. Hoje eu sou um homem – Draco olhou de maneira desafiadora para John Granger – E penso a partir de mim mesmo. E a maior prova que eu mudei é o fato de eu estar aqui hoje, com vocês. _

_- Mas e seu... – continuou o Sr. Granger, insatisfeito._

_- John, deixe o rapaz – a mãe de Hermione interviu - É um prazer que esteja aqui conosco, Sr. Malfoy._

_Draco lançou um sorriso sedutor (N/A: de genro, meu pessoal; N/B: de genro mesmo, pq se o Draco tentasse seduzir a senhora Granger, isso aqui ia ficar parecendo novela da globo ~le eu lembrando de Laços de Família~ ) a Sra. Granger, que sorriu ainda mais, feliz pelo fato de sua filha tivesse trocado o antigo namorado sem modos por um verdadeiro _gentleman.

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Hermione desceu sorrindo às escadas, quando se tornara tão boa atriz?

- Draco – a garota fingiu surpresa – O que faz aqui? – Hermione foi até o namorado e lhe deu um selinho.

- Vim te dar uma boa notícia. Consegui os NIEM's necessários para medibruxaria e fui chamado para estagiar no St. Mungus. – Draco disse, exultante, mostrando um pergaminho para Hermione. – E sua coruja?

- Ainda não che... – mal Hermione acabara de falar, uma enorme coruja das torres entrou voando pela sala depositando vários pergaminhos em cima da mesa – Ai meu Merlin – Hermione gritou atraindo a atenção de todos na sala – fui chamada para estagiar no Departamento dos Mistérios no Ministério.

- Uma Inominável? – Draco perguntou realmente surpreso.

- Sim – Hermione balançou a cabeça feliz. Draco a abraçou.

- Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que seja, mas deve ser muito bom pela sua cara de felicidade, filha – disse Jane Granger – E esses outros pergaminhos?

- São vagas de estágio, emprego – Hermione sorriu mais uma vez – e o resultado dos NIEM's.

- Precisamos comemorar. Que tal um sorvete na Florean&Fortscue? Ou um chá da tarde na Madame Puddifoot?

- Madame Puddifoot – Hermione respondeu feliz - Vocês se importam? – Hermione perguntou olhando para os pais.

- Claro que não, minha filha – Jane Granger tomou a iniciativa antes que o marido recusasse – podem ir.

Draco e Hermione deram as mãos e aparataram.

- Eu não sei o que você viu nesse rapaz para ser tão simpática a ele – disse John Granger emburrado.

- E eu não sei o que você não viu – respondeu a mulher – Um rapaz tão bonito, educado e fino. (N/B: e gostoso, lindo, perfeito, forte, inteligente e etc). Tão diferente do outro.

John Granger apenas fechou a cara.

- Draco – Hermione disse beijando o namorado. Estavam em uma mesa afastada dentro do café da Madame Puddifoot – Precisamos ser mais discretos. Você não pode entrar quando quer no meu quarto.

- Como se eu nunca entrasse lá. - Hermione e Draco riram.

- Sim, mas sempre à noite, quando meus pais estão dormindo e com feitiços anti ruídos. Hoje meu pai quase nos pega e se ele te pega, ele te mata.

- Seu pai não gosta de mim. - Draco então ficou sério - Ele tratava o pobretão dessa forma?

- Ai Draco, não vamos começar com isso. – Hermione acariciou a mão do rapaz.

- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta – Draco continuou sério – E o que você fazia quando namorava o idiota do Weasley? Também pedia discrição a ele?

Hermione respirou fundo.

- Se você não se lembra, Draco, quando eu namorava o Ronald, estávamos em Hogwarts e discrição em relação aos meus pais não era um problema. – Hermione bufou. - Não viemos aqui para falar do Rony.

- Desculpa – pediu sincero – Não viemos aqui para isso.

- Além do mais, não tem sentido esse seu ciúmes bobo em relação ao Rony. Eu estou **com você** e não com ele.

Draco não disse nada. Apenas beijou sua namorada.

_**Duas semanas depois**_

Hermione estava exultante, o estágio estava sendo maravilhoso. O Departamento de Mistérios era cheio de enigmas e mistérios que desafiavam sua inteligência. Seu pai aos poucos ia se acostumando com Draco, embora resmungasse, às vezes, que preferia o filho do sr. Weasley, _"o bruxo mais distinto que conhecera"_. Não tinha nenhuma relação de amizade com Narcisa Malfoy, mas das poucas vezes que encontraram- se, sempre fora da Mansão Malfoy - uma vez que Hermione tinha calafrios só de pensar em pisar lá mais uma vez -, ela sempre demonstrara educação e simpatia em relação à castanha. Sua vida parecia perfeita, mas sentia falta dos amigos, principalmente de Gina. Tinha tanta coisa para lhe contar. Estava imersa em seus pensamentos quando seu pai bateu em sua porta.

- Hermione querida, visita para você!

Hermione sorriu, Draco havia passado no Ministério e haviam tomado chá juntos, só se veriam após o fim de semana, pois o loiro havia viajado com a mãe para resolver algumas questões. _"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"_ pensou Hermione se levantando.

- Tomei a liberdade e pedi que subisse – disse John Granger sorrindo saindo do quarto e revelando uma figura ruiva.

- Gina – disse Hermione correndo para abraçar a amiga, no que foi prontamente retribuído. – Merlin! Eu estava pensando em você nesse exato momento.

- Espero que bem – respondeu a ruiva sapeca – Ai Mi! Não me mate! Sei que deveria ter vindo antes, mas a minha vida está uma loucura.

- Sem problemas Gi, eu também deveria ter te procurado, mas fiquei com medo de que estivesse com raiva de mim ou algo nesse sentido. – Hermione disse enquanto sentava em sua cama e puxava Gina para fazer o mesmo. Com um floreio da varinha pôs um feitiço em sua porta, impossibilitando que a conversa das duas passasse para o outro lado. – E você e o Harry? Voltaram?

Gina sorriu. O sorriso iluminou o ambiente.

- Nem precisa me responder com esse sorrisão aí. Que bom. – Disse abraçando a amiga.

- E você e o Malfoy?

- Estamos ótimos – Hermione sorriu.

- E já... – Gina olhou profundamente para a castanha – E já rolou ... entre vocês?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Ahh eu sabia que ia perguntar isso, sua ruiva tarada. – sorriu – já rolou sim. Em Hogwarts, aqui, em um hotel trouxa, em Hogsmeade. (N/B: ela diz que liberou a periquita em todos esses lugares, e a Gina é que é a tarada por fazer uma pergunta inocente?)

- Parabéns, Hermione! Fico feliz por você.

As amigas gargalharam.

- Mas você e o Harry estão bem, né? – Hermione perguntou – Tipo, não voltaram apenas por voltar.

- Estamos tão bem que vamos nos casar em breve – Gina respondeu com um sorriso

- Jura? – perguntou Hermione – Quando?

- Daqui a seis meses!

- Ahhhh – Hermione abriu a boca surpresa – Gina, você está grávida?

- Claro que não, Mi! É que o fato de eu terminar o namoro, deu uma abalada no Harry – Gina riu – quando voltamos, após eu ver suas memórias, ele veio com o papo de que eu era a mulher da vida dele e pediu para casarmos. Ele queria casar antes dos resultados dos NIEM's. Disse que estava doido para constituir uma família. Você sabe – Gina olhou séria para a amiga – ele nunca teve uma família de verdade. Então aceitei.

- Fico feliz por vocês – Hermione disse sincera.

- E nós queremos que você seja a nossa madrinha.

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

- O Harry sabe disso?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? **Nós **queremos! Aliás, foi sugestão dele.

- E por que ele mesmo não veio me convidar? – Hermione perguntou triste.

- Porque o bobo acha que você está magoada e com raiva dele. Pediu que eu viesse sondar o terreno – disse Gina brincalhona – E que te convidasse para jantar no Largo Grimauld conosco amanhã.

- O Rony estará?- Hermione perguntou cautelosa – É que eu prefiro evitar constrangimentos.

- Não, não estará! Apenas nós três!

- Então eu topo! – Hermione sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

Harry estava na sala de jantar organizando os últimos detalhes para o reencontro com sua amiga quando a campinha tocou. Uma, duas, três vezes.

- Harry – Gina gritou da cozinha – atenda a porta. Deve ser a Hermione.

Harry foi até a porta apreensivo. Embora Gina houvesse garantido que Hermione não estava magoada, estava ansioso para saber a reação da castanha. Abriu a porta.

- Oi Harry – disse Hermione sem jeito – Boa noite, trouxe um hidromel para vocês.

- Errr... obrigado Hermione – Harry também estava sem jeito – Não precisava se preocupar.

Os amigos pararam de falar e se olharam. Sem mágoas. Harry foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Eu fui um estúpido, Hermione – disse rápido em um fio de voz, abaixando os olhos – Me perdoe!

- Harry!

Hermione correu e abraçou o amigo. Como sentia falta do amigo que aprendeu a amar como irmão.

- Você consegue me perdoar? – Harry perguntou, ainda abraçado, no ouvido da castanha.

- É claro seu bobo! – a castanha respondeu da mesma forma – Senti sua falta! Eu te amo sabia?

- Também te amo, Mi! Fiquei com medo de ter estragado nossa amizade.

- Ei vocês dois – Gina apareceu na porta. Sorrindo. Em seus olhos lágrimas brincavam – Se vocês continuarem agarrados desse jeito, eu vou morrer de ciúmes.

Hermione e Harry riram e se soltaram. A castanha limpou uma lágrima que rolava em seu rosto.

- Chegou bem na hora Mi - Gina foi até a amiga e a abraçou – O jantar acabou de ficar pronto.

- Então quer dizer que vocês dois se casam em seis meses? – Hermione perguntou a Harry enquanto se serviam – Vocês são loucos!

- Por mim eu teria me casado no próximo fim de semana. Mas acho que a Sra. Weasley me mataria se não pudesse organizar o casamento da única filha.

- Eu tenho certeza disso! Gina disse que não queria nem esperar o resultado dos NIEM's, aliás, o que estão fazendo? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

- Auror! Você tinha alguma dúvida? – Harry perguntou rindo – Eu e Rony, mas ele se balançou por uma proposta de um time de quadribol na Irlanda. Aliás, nós três recebemos propostas.

- Mas eu optei pela medibruxaria. – Gina sorriu. Lembrou-se de algo – Eu não sabia que o Malfoy também havia optado em ser medibruxo. Ele vai ser da minha equipe de estágio. Quando eu cheguei ontem da sua casa, eu vi a listagem.

- Sério? Ele ainda não sabe! Viajou sexta e só volta na segunda de manhã.

- Então o namoro de vocês é sério mesmo? – Harry perguntou tentando parecer casual.

- Sim, Harry. É sério – Hermione tentou parecer simpática.

- Eu não quero parecer grosseiro nem nada, Mi – Harry olhou nos olhos da amiga – Mas... é o Malfoy. Isso é tão improvável.

- Eu sei, Harry – Hermione respondeu sincera – Mas o Draco mudou tanto e ele tem tantos motivos para mudar, para ser uma pessoa melhor. É um desafio para ele, mas acho que ele tem conseguido – finalizou orgulhosa.

- Mas... como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? Os Malfoy sempre odiaram os trouxas e os nascidos também...

- Harry – Gina tentou intervir, mas o moreno continuou.

- ...como garantir que ele não está te enganando, Mi? – Harry finalizou exaltado.

- Porque ele precisou rever todos os seus conceitos quando descobriu que Lucius Malfoy não era seu pai e que o pai verdadeiro dele lutou tanto quanto nós para que Voldemort não tivesse poder – Hermione respondeu no mesmo tom do amigo – E você, Harry – Hermione baixou o tom de sua voz – por mais que não queira, tem muito mais coisa em comum com o Draco do que imagina.

Harry e Gina estavam boquiabertos. Hermione prosseguiu.

- Eu não **podia** ter falado essas coisas a vocês. É um assunto pessoal do Draco e eu não tinha o direito de ter revelado. Eu descobri isso ainda em Hogwarts e não podia ter contado, mas não tinha como explicar melhor porque eu confio tanto no Draco, na mudança dele. – Hermione parou de falar e olhou para os amigos. Estavam estupefatos – Peço discrição a vocês em relação a esse assunto. Eu gostaria que não contasse nem ao Ronald, Harry!

- Claro Mi – Gina se pronunciou – não contaremos nada para ninguém e Harry – Gina cutucou o noivo que ainda estava abismado - principalmente para o Rony. Mas afinal de contas, quem é o pai do Malfoy?

Hermione estava deitada sobre o peito de Draco. O loiro brincava com os cachos de cabelo da namorada.

- Estava com saudades - Hermione disse sorrindo enquanto acariciava o peito de Draco.

- Eu também! Nunca mais fico tanto tempo longe – Draco sorriu também – Só hoje que eu descobri que as turmas de estágio foram divididas em equipes. Acredita que a Weasley fêmea está na minha equipe de trabalho?

- Não gosto quando fala dessa forma dos meus amigos, Draco – Hermione pôs o queixo no peito de Draco de forma que olhasse em seus olhos – Ainda mais a Gina, que sempre foi simpática com você.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É, vivia me questionando porque eu ainda não estava com você quando terminei com o Rony. E você se lembra bem que ela descobriu o nosso namoro ainda no início e não contou nada para ninguém. E o pior. Ela incentivava que eu... que eu... – Hermione corou. Draco ergueu a cabeça para olhar melhor para a namorada – que eu transasse com você. Me enchia a paciência, falando de sua "fama pelos corredores de Hogwarts" – Hermione imitou a voz da amiga e revirou os olhos.

- T'aí – Draco emitiu uma gargalhada sonora – acho que estou começando a gostar dessa ruiva.

- Seu bobo – Hermione continuou a olhar para o namorado, agora vinha a parte mais difícil – Eu sabia que você e a Gina eram da mesma equipe.

- Sabia? – Draco perguntou desconfiado – como?

- Gina me contou. Eu jantei com ela e com o Harry no Largo Grimauld no sábado.

Draco empurrou delicadamente a namorada e se sentou, Hermione fez o mesmo e se sentou de frente para o loiro.

- Então quer dizer que é só eu me afastar por uns dias, que você vai correndo que nem um cachorrinho atrás daqueles idiotas? - Draco perguntou com raiva. Hermione olhou-o.

- Eu poderia lhe explicar o que aconteceu, mas já que quer colocar a conversa nesses termos, eu acho melhor que vá embora. – Hermione disse séria.

- Desculpa – o rapaz disse sincero, embora também estivesse bastante sério. Cruzou os braços – E eu estou, **realmente**, esperando sua explicação.

Hermione suspirou.

- Gina esteve aqui em casa na sexta-feira.

- Depois de todo esse tempo?

- Sim, Draco. Depois de todo esse tempo – Hermione disse pausadamente. Estava começando a ficar irritada. – E me convidou, a pedido do Harry, para ir ao Largo Grimauld jantar com eles.

- E você aceitou, é óbvio. Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez. – Draco continuava sério. Hermione virou os olhos.

- Aceitei e ele me pediu desculpas e...

- O filho da puta do Weasley também estava lá? – Draco perguntou com raiva.

- Não, Draco. Não estava, me assegurei que ele não estaria antes d'eu ir até lá. Você vai me deixar falar ou não? – Hermione respondeu irritada.

- Fale! – Draco ordenou sério. Hermione se espantou, depois de namorados, Draco nunca havia usado um tom de ordem com ela. Draco percebeu que a hesitação da castanha havia sido pelo seu tom.

-F ui à casa do Harry – Hermione prosseguiu – ele me pediu desculpas, eu aceitei e ele me convidou para ser madrinha do seu casamento. – Hermione ergueu a mão para que Draco não a interrompesse – Ele e Gina se casam em seis meses. E sim, eu aceitei ser madrinha dos dois. E sim, Draco – Hermione fechou os olhos. Sabia a confusão que viria em seguida – serei madrinha junto com Ronald.

Draco levantou da cama, foi até a janela tentar se controlar, respirou fundo, voltou à castanha e segurou em seu braço, com força.

- Eu não acredito que... - mas parou ao olhar para Hermione, a castanha tinha uma cara de dor e olhava assustada sua mão que apertava com força demasiada o braço dela. Soltou-a imediatamente.

O rapaz loiro foi até a janela mais uma vez, suspirou com força e passou as mãos nos cabelos jogando-os todo para trás. Seguiu mais uma vez em direção à Hermione, que recuou assustada, foi até suas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão e começou a se vestir sem olhar uma única vez para castanha.

- Você tem razão – disse envergonhado quando terminou de se vestir e olhando, finalmente, para Hermione – É melhor que eu vá embora. Desculpe-me por isso – apontou com a cabeça a marca de sua mão na pele alva de Hermione – Quer que eu faça um feitiço para...

- Não, não precisa – Hermione respondeu triste sentando em sua cama e abraçando suas pernas – eu mesma faço.

- A gente se vê por aí então – foi até Hermione e lhe deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça – Desculpas mais uma vez.

E aparatou sem ver que Hermione chorava baixinho.

_**No outro dia**_

- Então Harry – Rony e Harry almoçavam em seu intervalo de treinamento – Acabou que o dia de ontem foi corrido e não lhe perguntei. E Hermione? Fizeram as pazes?

- Fizemos sim – disse Harry tomando seu suco de abóbora.

- E ela aceitou ser sua madrinha de casamento?

- Sim – Harry sorriu sendo acompanhado por Rony. – Aceitou!

- Ela sabe que eu estarei junto com ela no altar?- Rony perguntou esperançoso.

- Sabe sim – disse Harry olhando para o amigo já imaginando onde ele queria chegar.

-Você acha que...

- Rony...

- ...pode rolar um clima...

- Rony...

- ...você sabe, não é? Clima de casamento...

- Rony – Harry pôs a mão no ombro do amigo – Esqueça – disse triste – Ela está com o Malfoy. E é sério. Conversei com ela no sábado.

- Eu nunca vou me conformar com isso, Harry – disse Rony com raiva.

- Mas eu acho que **vai** ter que se conformar. Ela está apaixonada por ele.

_**Dois dias depois**_

- Ei, Malfoy! -Draco olhou para trás. Estava no corredor do quarto andar do St Mungus. Continuou a andar quando viu a figura ruiva que o chamava.

-Era só o que me faltava – disse baixinho para si.

-Ei, Malfoy, me espera – Gina correu até Draco e parou em sua frente, obrigando o rapaz loiro parar.

-O que quer comigo, Weasley?– perguntou ríspido.

-Nada demais, Malfoy. Não precisa ficar desconfiado – Gina sorriu. Draco continuou olhando-a sério. – Só queria te agradecer por cuidar tão bem da Mi! Estive com ela na semana passada e ela estava tão feliz...

Draco olhou para Gina. Ela parecia sincera. Lembrou-se de Hermione falando que a pequena ruiva sempre havia torcido por ele. Quase entendeu porque Hermione gostava tanto dela, a ruivinha era uma figura carismática, fácil de simpatizar. Tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas logo lembrou que na verdade não "havia cuidado tão bem assim de Hermione". Em um momento de raiva se descontrolou e a machucou. Olhou para Gina mais uma vez.

- Preciso ir, Weasley! Vemos-nos por aí.

- Claro, Malfoy – disse Gina dando passagem para o loiro.

Hermione suspirou. Finalmente chegara em casa. O treinamento no Departamento de Mistérios estava exaustivo. A quantidade de informação passada e cobrada era de enlouquecer qualquer um. Só nessa semana, duas pessoas haviam desistido da vaga. A castanha achava que isso iria acontecer mais ainda, quando passariam uma semana em treinamento com aurores.

Agradeceu por seus pais não estarem em casa. Evitaria dar explicações sobre o "paradeiro de Draco", pois não via o loiro desde a briga no início da semana.

Ouviu batidas na porta. O coração falhou uma batida ao abri-la e vê-lo. Parecia tão abatido quanto ela.

- Oi, vim te ver – Draco disse baixinho – mas você parece cansada, se quiser eu volto outra hora.

Hermione olhou em seus olhos. Ele não conseguiu encará-la.

- Você consegue me perdoar pelo o que eu te fiz? – perguntou apoiando o braço no beiral da porta e levantando os olhos para encará-la – Eu nunca a machucaria propositadamente, Hermione.

- Entre – Hermione disse séria– vamos conversar aqui dentro.

- Me perdoe, Hermione – Draco pediu sincero, abaixou a cabeça e balançou-a negativamente – É que basta eu pensar você próxima àquele idiota do Weasley, que já perco a cabeça.

Hermione se aproximou do loiro e o abraçou. Draco retribuiu o abraço. Hermione se soltou do abraço e olhou Draco nos olhos.

- Poxa Draco, você **ainda** vai acabar com nosso relacionamento por conta desse seu ciúme doentio pelo Ronald. Eu estou com você. A minha história é com você.

- É, mas ele já teve uma história com você, já abraçou, já a beijou, já..- os olhos de Draco estavam cinzas como um dia nublado.

- Sim, Draco. – Hermione disse serena - Como você já teve esses momentos com outras garotas. Com várias, inclusive – Hermione fez uma cara de brava, Draco, pela primeira vez naquela semana, sorriu abertamente, puxando a namorada para um abraço. - Eu estou com você. Não se esqueça disso.

_**Dois meses depois**_

- Ei, Malfoy – Gina chamou. O rapaz reduziu a velocidade do passo, sem, no entanto, parar completamente.

- O que quer, Weasley? - Draco perguntou ainda andando.

- Você viu que o professor de Doenças por Acidentes Mágicos quer que criemos duplas de trabalho para o estágio monitorado?

- E? - Draco parou e cruzou os braços. – Ainda não entendi o que você quer comigo, Weasley.

- Ora, Malfoy, não é óbvio? Quero te propor uma dupla de trabalho – Gina sorriu simpática. Draco fechou a cara.

- E por qual motivo eu formaria uma dupla com você, Weasley? -Draco perguntou irônico

- Porque eu sou a melhor amiga da sua namorada!- Gina disse sorridente – Não é um bom motivo?

- Disse bem, – Draco voltou a andar – é amiga da minha namorada, não minha. Passar bem, Weasley!

- Nossa, você é chato hein? Como a Hermione te aguenta? – Gina perguntou enquanto andava ao lado do Draco – E vai fazer com quem? Com a Simpson? Eu vejo como ela te olha... - Gina riu, era engraçado a forma como Draco fugia da colega de estágio. Draco parou abruptamente.

- Você está me chantageando, Weasley? – a raiva contida na voz.

- É óbvio que não, Malfoy, até porque pelo o que eu saiba, não há nada para ser chantageado. Gina disse séria - Quis apenas quebrar o gelo, mas eu desisto. Uma boa tarde, Malfoy! – Gina ia começar a andar quando ouviu a voz de Draco.

- Ok, Weasley, você me convenceu. Vamos fazer essa maldita dupla juntos. Mas não esqueça, você é amiga da Hermione, não minha.

Gina sorriu e apertou a mão de Draco.

_Mais dois meses depois_

- Nossa, faltam apenas dois meses para o casamento da Gina. Como passou rápido! – Hermione disse enquanto acariciava o peito do namorado.

- E eu não sei? A Weasley não para de falar nesse casamento. Maldita hora que eu aceitei ser seu par naquela disciplina. – Draco falou mal humorado. Hermione riu.

- Obrigada – Hermione disse sincera.

- Pelo que? – Draco perguntou curioso

- Por pelo menos tentar se aproximar dos meus amigos.

- Não confunda, Hermione, – Draco disse irônico – **não estou tentando **me aproximar de seus amigos. Apenas estou fazendo um trabalho do estágio com a Weasley e somente porque ela parece simpática, o que a difere muito daquela família estranha que ela tem. Eu nunca faria uma dupla com o Potter e nem permaneceria no mesmo ambiente que o idiota do Weasley.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Ele nunca mudaria.

_**Um mês depois**_

Draco e Gina atendiam um paciente no andar de acidentes mágicos. Não se podia dizer que os dois haviam se tornado amigos, mas Gina havia conseguido "quebrar o gelo" inicial. Fazia por Hermione e, principalmente, após ter descoberto quem era o verdadeiro pai de Draco, pois ele e seu futuro marido precisariam, em alguma momento, se encontrar. E era melhor que a relação estivesse mais amena entre todos.

- Você vai ao meu casamento, Malfoy? – Gina perguntou logo após terminar de verificar a temperatura do paciente.

- Não vou aonde não sou chamado, Weasley – Draco cortou a Gina na esperança de interromper aquela conversa. Já a tivera tido inúmeras vezes com Hermione e o loiro tinha a sensação que a namorada havia apelado para a amiga.

- Como não foi chamado, Malfoy? Você já sabe desse casamento há um tempão. A sua namorada vai ser madrinha.

- O fato da minha namorada ser madrinha de qualquer coisa que seja, não assegura a minha presença, Weasley. – Gina revirou os olhos e saiu da sala. Draco sorriu, não achou que a ruiva desistiria tão fácil. Saiu da sala em direção a outro quarto.

- Tome – Gina o parou no corredor e lhe entregou um pergaminho.

- O que é isso, Weasley? - Draco perguntou curioso abrindo-o.

- Não pode mais falar que não vai ao meu casamento porque não foi convidado. É o meu convite de casamento. – Gina respondeu sarcástica entrando no quarto onde outro paciente os esperava.

_**Véspera do casamento de Gina e Harry**_

- Não estou gostando disso, Hermione – Draco disse sério.

- Draco! – Hermione disse exasperada – Eu estou lhe falando a uma semana que o Rony **não **estará lá. Gina e Harry marcaram suas despedidas no mesmo dia. O Rony **vai estar** na casa do Harry. Vai dormir lá.

- E você precisa dormir naquele buraco? E se o Weasley de madrugada resolver ir para lá?

- Ok, Draco. Nós **não **vamos brigar. – Hermione pôs a mão no rosto e suspirou. À medida que o casamento de Gina se aproximava, mais o loiro ficava tenso - Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou para a despedida da Gina e na hora de dormir eu te envio uma coruja e marcamos de dormir juntos. Tudo bem assim? – Hermione se aproximou do namorado e o beijou, que foi prontamente retribuído.

Finalmente o grande dia chegara revelando um turbilhão de mulheres histéricas. Hermione, que dormira com Draco, aparatara logo cedo n'A Toca para ajudar a Sra. Weasley, Fleur, Gina e Luna a organizarem tudo.

Se os convidados havia achado grandioso o casamento de Fleur e Gui, o de Gina poderia ser considerado como esplendoroso. Logo na entrada havia um toldo onde os convidados eram recepcionados e convidados a sentar em uma das inúmeras fileiras de cadeiras douradas. Flores lilases diversas as circundavam separando-as do grande tapete vermelho que levava até o altar. Este estava decorado com flores douradas e lilases. De tempo em tempos uma chuva delicada de pequenas pétalas caía no local onde seria celebrado o matrimônio.

- Você não vai ao casamento da Weasley com o Potter? - Narcisa Malfoy entrou no quarto de seu filho que olhava distraidamente para fora.

- Não. Não tem porque eu ir. – Draco respondeu saindo da janela e se jogando na cama.

- Ser convidado já é um grande motivo. Além do mais, sua namorada vai ter um papel de destaque. É tão raro casamento com madrinhas e padrinhos. Talvez ela gostasse que você a visse.

- Eu não vou gostar nenhum pouco vê-la entrar e ficar de braços dados com aquele idiota, mãe – os olhos de Draco ficaram acinzentados. – Prefiro ficar em casa.

- Eu fui convidada, sabia? – Draco olhou para mãe com espanto. – O neto da minha irmã é afilhado do Potter, já nos encontramos diversas vezes na casa da minha irmã e acho que por educação ele me convidou.

- E você vai?

- Não sei ainda. Mas eu acho que você deveria ir. Pela Granger.

- Eu não tenho roupa. - Disse sério.

- Eu tomei a liberdade e encomendei uma roupa para você. Está no seu armário. Espero que goste. - Narcisa disse sorrindo.

Draco ficou pensativo. Hermione lhe pedira por diversas vezes que fosse, e ainda contou com a ajuda de Gina Weasley para engrossar o coro. Poderia ir, ao menos, no final. Não precisava ver o ruivo filho da puta de braços dados com sua namorada e agradaria Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Está certo! Eu vou!

Rony estava na sala de sua casa. Estava ansioso. Em breve, ele e Hermione entrariam na cerimônia. Viu Hermione descer as escadas de sua casa e prendeu a respiração. A castanha estava simplesmente linda. Vestia um vestido lilás esvoaçante e seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança de lado com pequenas flores lilás e douradas entre ela.

- Você está linda – Rony disse abobalhado.

- Obrigada Ronald, você também está muito bonito.

- Você parece um anjo. Engraçado... – Hermione olhou para o amigo – no casamento do Gui você também estava de lilás. E linda do mesmo jeito.

Hermione espantou-se. Nunca imaginaria que Rony pudesse lembrar-se da cor de um vestido que usara há tanto tempo. Ele costumava ser sempre tão trasgo. Sorriu.

- Hermione, eu ainda... - mas Rony não pode completar. Uma senhora Weasley completamente histérica entrou na sala.

-Merlin, o que estão fazendo aqui ainda? O casamento vai começar **agora**. Vamos, os dois, para fora!

Gina estava linda! Usava a tradicional tiara da tia Muriel (o que quase causou um estresse entre a tia e ela) e um vestido branco esvoaçante que a deixava com uma aparência de fada. Os dois tiveram uma cerimônia rápida, porém muito emocionante. E logo após a cerimônia religiosa o local foi alterado para receber a festa.

Após as valsas iniciais, o salão deu lugar para um grande globo luminoso onde os convidados dançavam ao som "ao vivo" da banda "As Esquisitonas".

- Está tudo tão lindo, Harry! – Gina sorriu e beijou o marido. Olhou-o nos olhos. – Mas por que essa cara de preocupação?

- Seu irmão – Harry apontou Rony com a cabeça. – A forma como olha para Hermione. E o quanto já bebeu. Estou achando essa mistura perigosa.

- Ainda bem que a festa já está terminando. – Gina disse preocupada – Vou tentar manter a Hermione longe dos olhos dele.

- E eu vou lá conversar com ele.

- Ei amigão! – Harry se aproximou de Rony tirando o copo de _firewhiskey_ de sua mão e tomando um generoso gole. – Você não acha que já bebeu demais por hoje, não?

- É claro que não! – Rony disse animado, pegando o copo da mão de Harry e o bebendo em seu gole – É o casamento da minha irmãzinha e do meu melhor amigo. Quer um motivo melhor para comemorar?

Rony ficou observando Hermione e Gina passarem de longe.

- Ela está linda, não é mesmo? – Rony perguntou com cara de bobo.

- Quem? A Gina? – Harry tentou disfarçar – Ela está lindíssima.

Rony gargalhou.

- Gina é _"au concour"_. Hoje é o dia dela. Estou falando da Hermione.

- Rony... – Harry começou, mas foi logo interrompido.

- Shhhhhh, Harry – Rony disse levantando a mão - Eu já conheço esse seu blá blá blá, Harry!

- Mi, preciso de sua ajuda – Gina puxou amiga para o canto. Não ia lhe dizer que estava preocupada, iria ficar com ela próxima a si – Queria que me ajudasse a organizar as minhas coisas. Daqui a pouco sai minha chave do portal e não tem nada organizado.

- Ah sua ruiva doida. Eu ia te perguntar isso mesmo – Hermione sorriu – E já sabendo que estaria louca com o casamento, já trouxe minha bolsinha mágica. A gente organiza tudo aqui dentro. – Hermione mostrou a bolsinha e sorriu. Foram para o quarto da Gina.

- Me mostra o que precisa guardar que eu faço para você. Vá curtir sua festa! - Hermione disse simpática.

- Não, eu te chamei para me ajudar, não para fazer por mim!

- É sua festa, querida. Eu faço super rápido e já desço.

- Tem certeza? - Gina perguntou preocupada.

- Claro. São essas coisas aqui?

- Mas Rony... – Harry tentou.

- Já chega, Harry. Olhe tem um convidado querendo falar com você – mostrando a Harry um convidado que se aproximava dos dois – Não se preocupe cara. **Eu estou bem.**

Conforme havia anunciado a Gina, Hermione organizara as coisas da amiga em uma velocidade incrível. Fazia a conferência quando ouviu a porta abrir. E fechar.

- Calma ruiva. Acabei de terminar. – Hermione parou ao ouvir a porta trancar. Virou. - Errr, oi Rony!

Rony apenas a olhou e Hermione ficou assustada da forma que o ruivo a olhou. Buscou por sua varinha, mas estava longe de seu alcance. Rony percebeu que Hermione procurava por sua varinha e a pegou, já que estava próximo a ele.

- Você não vai precisar da varinha agora – disse guardando-a no cós de sua calça. Hermione recuou.

- Eu já estava descendo. Terminei de organizar as coisas da Gina – Hermione disse querendo ganhar tempo.

- Sei... - Rony começou a se aproximar de Hermione, e ela recuou um pouco mais – Você está muito linda hoje, sabia? Eu acho que você quer me provocar – Rony sorriu – Igual na nossa formatura. Você estava encantadora. – Rony parou ao lembrar-se do dia – Eu iria até você, quem sabe para se despedir, nós não tivemos uma despedida, mas o filho da puta do Malfoy chegou primeiro.

- Rony, eu acho que podemos conversar sobre isso outro dia. O que acha? – Hermione tentou parecer simpática.

- Outro dia? Você sumiu da nossa convivência. O que foi? O Malfoy não deixa você se aproximar de seus amigos? Ele manda em você? Sabe a qual conclusão que eu cheguei? – Rony voltou a andar – De que você gosta de homens assim... rudes, filhos da puta... Primeiro o Krum... agora o Malfoy. Mas me diz uma coisa, o que você viu naquele cara? O que ele tem que eu não tenho? – Rony perguntou finalmente eliminando a distância entre os dois. (N/B: respondendo a pergunta do Rony, ele tem cabelo loiro, olhos acinzentados, é lindo, irônico, gostoso, enfim, vou parar por aqui antes que o ruivo entre em depressão.)

- Olhe, o meu genro chegou! - Todos na mesa olharam para onde a senhora Granger apontava. A essa altura, haviam poucos convidados na festa: a família Weasley, os pais de Hermione que iriam para casa via chave de portal com a filha e alguns amigos mais íntimos da família – Eu acho que a minha filha vai ficar feliz. Gina sorriu e foi em direção ao loiro.

- Oi – Draco sorriu e entregou um presente à Gina - Parabéns pelo casamento Weasley, minha mãe quem escolheu! Eu vim buscar a Hermione.- sorriu sem graça. Foi até os sogros para cumprimentarem-nos e ficou extremamente envergonhado com a manifestação carinhosa em público de sua sogra. Cumprimentou os outros convidados com a cabeça.

- Ahh, obrigada Malfoy. - Gina sorriu com o desconcerto do loiro - Ela está lá dentro no meu quarto organizando as minhas coisas da viagem - Abaixou o tom de voz – Você conhece a Mi, me expulsou do quarto e quis organizar sozinha. – Ambos riram. Gina aumentou o tom de voz – Mas eu te levo lá, ela vai adorar a surpresa. Ahhh e agora é Gina Potter, Malfoy!

Harry se aproximou dos dois.

- Hum... Gina? Deixa que eu levo o Malfoy. Comece a se despedir das pessoas, está quase na hora da nossa chave de portal. –disse Harry

- Parabéns pelo casamento Potter. – Draco tentou parecer simpático assim que os dois homens ficaram sozinhos.

- Não precisa parecer simpático, Malfoy. A Hermione não está aqui! – Harry falou sério.

- Como quiser – ele disse e deu de ombros.

- Para com isso Rony, não faz isso. Por favor! Por favor, Rony. – Hermione pedia. Rony tentava beijar a garota à força.

- Vamos Hermione é só um beijinho.

- Rony você está me machucando. Pare, por favor!

- Você não gosta de caras mau-caráter? – Hermione se assustou com a postura do ex-namorado. - Está reclamando de que?

Draco e Harry estancaram ao ouvir o diálogo no interior do quarto.

- Abra logo essa porta, Potter! - Draco falou exasperado

- Está trancada, você ainda não percebeu? – Harry respondeu nervoso.

- Por Merlin, Potter. Sai da minha frente. – Draco apontou sua varinha para a porta- _Alohomora_!

A porta abriu em um estrondo assustando Rony e Hermione. Hermione já ia soltar um suspiro quando olhou para os olhos de seu namorado. Estavam cinzas. Como em um dia tempestuoso.

A mão da varinha de Draco tremia e Hermione temeu por Rony.

- Seu desgraçado! – Draco disse as palavras pausadamente - Largue ela agora.

Hermione se pôs na frente de Rony.

- Não Draco, não!

Draco já não ouvia, só conseguia ver que Hermione havia se colocado à frente do ruivo como forma de defendê-lo. Então era isso, chegara ao final. Ela nunca o amara de verdade. Mesmo o ruivo tendo feito o que acabara de fazer, mesmo assim ela o defendia. Harry estava atônito. Sua vontade era matar Rony, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia deixar que Draco lhe fizesse mal algum.

Hermione olhou nos olhos de Draco. Ele simplesmente não a ouvia, não a olhava, mas a castanha sabia que uma maldição imperdoável brincava em sua boca. Provavelmente um _crucio_. Draco sempre havia sido um bom oclumente, mas como estava fora de si, Hermione conseguiu ler sua mente. Era isso. Ele achava que ela estava defendendo Rony. Foi se aproximando lentamente do namorado.

-D raco, olha para mim. Me ouve, por favor – Hermione chorava – Eu te amo – Draco finalmente a olhou. Hermione continuou – Não faça nada, por favor. **Ele** **não vale à pena**.

Draco finalmente despertou. Abaixou a varinha e puxou a castanha para um abraço. Hermione chorou alto.

- Ouça bem seu ruivo maldito – Draco falou com ódio - porque eu só vou falar uma vez: a próxima vez que você **ousar** pensar em tocar na Hermione de novo, eu te mato.

- Vem Draco, por favor! – Hermione puxou o rapaz. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível – Harry, minha varinha está com ele. Pegue-a para mim, por favor.

Harry foi até o amigo, pegou a varinha e entregou a Hermione.

- Hermione! – a castanha parou ao ouvir Rony chamando, grossas lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. - Você ainda não me respondeu! O que você viu nesse cara?

Hermione virou e olhou para Rony. Ferida e magoada.

- Ele tem o que eu sempre desconfiei que você não tivesse por mim. Desde o primeiro ano, ao falar de mim de forma desdenhosa, nem no quarto ano no baile em que fui convidada pelo Krum ou no sexto ano quando começou a namorar a Lilá. E que essa noite só se confirmou: respeito.

Draco pegou Hermione no colo.

- Me tira daqui.

- Vou liberar para que aparatem aqui mesmo – Harry disse sério – Eu explico aos pais dela o que aconteceu e informo que cuidará dela.

- Obrigado, Potter – Draco disse sério olhando nos olhos do moreno.

Draco colocou a castanha delicadamente na cama.

- Já volto – beijou o topo da cabeça da castanha e saiu do quarto.

Hermione mal teve tempo de reparar no quarto e Draco já voltava com uma xícara fumegante.

- É um chá com um pouco de poção de dormir sem sonhos. Vai te ajudar a relaxar.

Hermione tomou e logo estava dormindo. Acordou com o sol batendo levemente em seu rosto. Espreguiçou-se. Sorriu ao ver que Draco havia transfigurado seu vestido de festa em uma camisola.

Levantou e olhou na janela e não reconheceu onde estava. Só sentia que era uma casa imponente. _"Ele deve ter me trazido para a Mansão Malfoy. Bem, por mais que eu não goste daqui, ele queria me deixar o mais confortável possível"_.

A castanha desceu as escadas, em nada aquela mansão lembrava a mansão Malfoy. Encontrou Draco organizando a mesa do café da manhã na sala de jantar.

- Já acordou? Eu queria acordá-la – sorriu e beijou a namorada.

- Você preparou isso sozinho? – Hermione se espantou, embora mesa estivesse simples estava farta e varada.

- Não – Draco gargalhou – contei com a ajuda do Monstro.

O pequeno elfo apareceu na sala.

- Senhora – disse fazendo uma referência. Hermione sorriu. O elfo voltou para cozinha.

- Onde estamos, Draco? – Hermione perguntou sentando-se. – Aqui não é a Mansão Malfoy, não é?

- É uma das mansões Malfoy, mas não a que você teve o desprazer de conhecer. Eu comprei essa com o dinheiro que meu pai me deixou de herança – Hermione abriu a boca – Eu descobri naquela semana que viajei com a minha mãe. Quis lhe fazer uma surpresa – Draco fez um floreio com a varinha. Uma caixinha veio voando e parou em sua mãos – Se você quiser, ela pode ser chamada de Mansão Granger Malfoy. Casa comigo, Hermione? Draco disse lhe entregando uma aliança.

**N/B:** VEM GENTE QUE HOJE EU QUIS MATAR O RONY! E olha que eu simpatizo com o ruivo, hein?

E, de novo, VEM GENTE, PORQUE A MARIS NÃO REVELOU QUEM É O PAI DO DRACO! Isso tá pior do que aqueles mistérios de novela, sabe? Bora fazer uma aposta, minha gente. (se a autora concordar, claro HAUHAUA) Quem acertar quem é o pai do Draco, ganha o direito de ler o 1º capítulo de RC 2 antes que todo mundo (novamente, isso se a Maris concordar. A fic nem é minha e eu to parecendo vendedora de feira, oferecendo os produtos na cara de pau).

Não vou ficar enrolando com a nota, porque não tenho mesmo muito a dizer. O capítulo foi ótimo e a Maris merece que vocês comentem e votem bastante, certo?

Até mais, amores.

Xoxo,

Mily.


	19. Fim ou Início?

Passaram-se seis meses desde o casamento de Gina e Harry.

Gina e Draco estreitavam a cada dia mais a sua amizade. Seu estágio no hospital acabaria em mais seis meses e ambos já poderiam clinicar e ir para a segunda etapa que era se especializar em algum ramo da medibruxaria.

Com todo conhecimento que tivera para sobreviver durante dezessete anos, Harry conseguiu terminar sua academia de aurores seis meses antes do prazo e já se "aventurava" como auror.

Rony após acordar do feitiço lançado por Harry e ter descoberto, já sóbrio, o que fizera com Hermione, decidiu aceitar a proposta de trabalho como goleiro em um time da Irlanda.

Hermione ainda precisaria fazer mais um ano de estudos no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia. Entretanto, por ser uma aluna brilhante, já havia conseguido o cargo de "Inominável Assistente".

- Eu não acredito que ainda está assim, Draco. Nem banho tomou ainda – Hermione disse ao entrar no laboratório que Draco construía em sua futura casa. O estudo de Poções era a paixão do loiro e ele decidiu montar um laboratório para ele em casa. – Vamos nos atrasar para o jantar com a Gina e Harry.

- Calma, Mi – Draco sorriu e Hermione o acompanhou. Draco parecia uma criança montando um grande brinquedo. - Você não quer me dar um banho? Assim terá a certeza de que não irei me atrasar.

Hermione sorriu mais ainda.

- Assim **certamente** iremos nos atrasar. Vai tomar banho que eu te espero. Não está ansioso para ir ao Largo Grimauld? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não sei – o loiro respondeu enigmático saindo do laboratório.

- Que bom que chegaram! - Gina disse assim que abriu a porta – Entrem.

A ruiva abraçou a amiga e deu um beijo na bochecha de Draco, que lhe entregou uma garrafa de vinho.

- Por pouco não nos atrasamos, sabe? Tudo culpa de um certo menino que anda maravilhado por um certo laboratório. – Hermione sorriu e olhou para o noivo.

- Ele só fala desse laboratório, Mi – Gina disse sorridente. Draco e Hermione riram. A ruiva, embora também medibruxa, não era tão apaixonada por poções, preferia feitiços curatórios. – Mas não se preocupem, Harry teve um imprevisto e vai demorar ainda uns vinte minutos para chegar em casa. Estou terminando de por a mesa. Por que você não mostra a casa ao Draco, Mi? Você já tinha vindo aqui, Malfoy?

- Não, Ginevra – Draco respondeu apreensivo.

- Então venha, Draco – Hermione pegou na mão do noivo – vou lhe mostrar – e saiu levando o rapaz pelas escadas.

- Não sei se eu lhe disse – começou Hermione ao entrar no corredor dos quartos –mas esta casa nos serviu de abrigo quando estávamos à caça das horcruxes. Lembro que a única coisa que tínhamos era um medalhão falso com um bilhete para Voldemort e uma assinatura completamente sem sentido: RAB. – Hermione então parou e olhou para a porta em frente – E ele nos ajudou, Draco. **Seu pai**, nos ajudou. E descobrimos o que ninguém da família Black, exceto sua mãe, sabia desde então: que **Regulo Arturo Black, **seu pai, lutou contra Voldemort tanto quanto nós. – Hermione abriu a porta do quarto. - Vou lhe deixar a sós com a memória de seu pai. – Hermione deu um selinho no loiro e saiu do quarto, deixando-o sozinho.

- Então, Mi? – Gina perguntou curiosa – Como foi lá?

- O deixei sozinho no quarto. Ele precisa desse tempo. Vocês foram maravilhosos em terem deixado as caixas com as memórias do pai dele acessíveis.

- Achei que ele não ficaria revirando o quarto. Mas que história mais louca.

Hermione sorriu.

- E como está a casa de vocês? Eu não acredito que você ainda quer esperar tanto tempo para casar, Hermione! – Gina continuou.

- Não somos apressadinhos como você e o Harry! Vamos esperar o fim do meu estágio no Ministério.

- Sim, mas pelo Draco vocês já estariam casados. É o segundo assunto dele, depois do laboratório. – as amigas riram. Hermione ficou séria de repente.

- Tem tido notícia do Ronald? – perguntou triste.

- Mandou uma coruja para o Harry na semana passada. Parece que ele está se adaptando bem à Irlanda e que já começa como titular na próxima temporada. – Gina olhou para a amiga – Ele praticamente só escreve para o Harry! Também depois do que ele fez no meu casamento, minha mãe quase o matou. Nunca passou tanta vergonha na vida. E o Harry explicando a todos nós, aos seus pais o que havia acontecido...

Ouviram um som na lareira. Harry saia limpando as vestes. Deu um beijo na esposa e abraçou sua amiga.

- E o Malfoy? Não veio com você? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- Ele está lá em cima, no quarto do pai – Hermione disse se levantando – Vou lá chamá-lo.

- Espere - Hermione parou e olhou para o amigo – Eu vou. – disse sério.

- Deixe-o ir, Hermione – Gina disse a amiga enquanto olhavam Harry subir as escadas – Um dia eles teriam que se entender.

Draco estava sentando no chão do quarto de seu pai e se permitiu chorar ao ler as cartas que seu pai deixara para ele. Uma declaração de amor à sua mãe e a ele. Nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse dar a vida para salvá-lo. E se lamentou, lamentou por não ter tido o pai perto, talvez não fosse tão difícil mudar se ele tivesse sido criado por seu verdadeiro pai. Mas se lamentou mesmo por ter sido criado por um homem tão asqueroso como Lucius Malfoy, que o impregnou de preconceito, ódio e mágoa. (**N/B:** eu curto o Lucius dos livros, mas confesso que peguei um super ódio do Lucius dessa fic u.u)

Ao ouvir a porta se abrir, nem se deu o trabalho de virar. Apenas disse, com a voz ainda embargada:

- Já estou descendo, Mi. Acredita que meu pai me deixou cartas e trechos de seu diário? Apareceram para mim...

- Desculpe-me invadir sua privacidade, Malfoy – Harry se sentiu mal ao penetrar em um momento tão íntimo de seu antigo inimigo. Draco se levantou às pressas e se pôs de costa para Harry, limpando rapidamente as lágrimas.

- Você já sabe, não é Potter? – Draco perguntou ainda de costas.

- Sim. – Disse o moreno sério - Hermione achou que seria importante você conhecer a história de seu pai e pediu permissão para te trazer aqui. Não fique bravo com ela! – completou.

Draco riu baixinho e se virou para Harry. Olhos e mente indecifráveis.

- Eu não sou um monstro, Potter! Não tem porque eu ficar bravo com a Hermione. Ela fez o que achou que fosse melhor para mim. – o rapaz suspirou para logo depois continuar – Fiz algumas escolhas erradas, fiz muito mal a vocês, à própria Hermione, mas hoje consigo perceber as merdas que fiz. E é por isso que estamos juntos hoje.

- Você gosta dela de verdade, não é Malfoy?- Harry perguntou olhando nos azuis acinzentados do rapaz loiro à sua frente.

Draco riu pelo nariz.

- Eu a amo como nunca imaginei que fosse possível amar alguém em minha vida, Potter!

- Escute, Malfoy, a Hermione é como uma irmã para mim. – ele começou, a raiva ainda no olhar – A irmã que eu não tive. Se você a fizer sofrer, eu o mato!

- Você ainda não entendeu, não é, Potter? – Draco respondeu no mesmo tom. A íris cinza brilhando – Eu prefiro morrer a fazer Hermione sofrer.

Os dois homens ficaram se estudando durante algum tempo. Harry foi o primeiro a estender a mão.

Draco observou a mão estendida por um segundo e então a apertou. Era melhor acabar com todo aquele clima de uma vez.

- Acho que precisamos descer. – disse o rapaz moreno, bagunçando os cabelos - Elas devem imaginar que estamos nos matando aqui em cima.

_**Seis meses depois**_

Hermione dormia deitada sobre o peito de Draco. A castanha e o loiro passavam mais tempo em sua futura casa do que na casa de seus pais.

- Hermione, querida – Draco deu um beijo no alto da cabeça da castanha que se aninhou mais ainda no peito do loiro. – Mi, tem algo tocando. Não é aquele seu artefato trouxa? (**N/B:** a partir de agora chamarei o meu celular de 'artefato trouxa' pq é mais chique).

- Ãhn? - Hermione abriu os olhos e os esfregou. Seu telefone tocava incessantemente. A castanha o pegou – Ãnh? Alô... Oi mãe... O quê? Hiorrana? Espera que em um minuto estou aí.

- Calma, o que houve, Hermione? – Draco perguntou ao ver a jovem se levantar em um pulo, e vestir rapidamente as roupas, que antes estavam jogadas pelo chão. Sem saber a razão, o loiro começou a se vestir também.

- Minha mãe disse que Hiorrana se acidentou. Parece que caiu da escada.

- Deixe que eu aparato nós dois, você está nervosa demais.

Hermione e Draco aparataram na casa dos pais de Hermione e encontraram seus pais em volta de uma menina linda de cachos castanhos que lhes sorria. Draco e Hermione se olharam confusos.

- Oi Mimi – disse a pequena Hiorrana.

Hermione correu até a irmã e a pegou no colo. Olhou interrogativa para mãe.

- Ela estava chorando muito, fiquei assustada. - Disse a sra. Granger nervosa.

- Mas ela não está machucada, está? – disse Hermione observando a irmã. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu desci para preparar o café da manhã. Não sei como a Hiorrana conseguiu passar pelo portão lá de cima. Eu juro que havia trancado. Ouvi um barulho e vim ver. Ela, quando me viu, se jogou, começou a cair e de repente começou a flutuar e praticamente pousou deitada no chão. – Draco e Hermione se entreolharam. – Ela se assustou e começou a chorar muito, eu achei que ela tivesse se machucado.

- Hermione, posso examinar sua irmã? – Draco perguntou sério.

- Claro – Hermione respondeu sabendo o que se passava pela cabeça do loiro.

Draco percorreu com a varinha todo o corpo da menina, às vezes parando e sorrindo.

- Sua irmã emana magia, Hermione. Para mim está muito claro que ela é bruxa! – Os pais de Hermione se entreolharam – E hoje foi a primeira vez que a magia se manifestou nela.

Draco entregou o bebê aos pais de Hermione e falou perto do ouvido da Castanha.

- Sabe o que isso significa?

Hermione o olhou interrogativa.

- Se sua irmã **também **é bruxa, você tem grandes chances de ser filha biológica de seu pai.

- Não, Draco! Já falei diversas vezes que não! – Hermione respondia irritada enquanto guardava, com a varinha, seus livros na biblioteca de sua futura casa.

- Hermione... -Draco rolou os olhos. Como ela podia ser tão... teimosa? – Eu tive três meses de medicina trouxa. Esse exame é indolor, super rápido e você pode ter a certeza que John Granger é seu pai!

- Mas John Granger **é meu pai**, Draco! – Hermione disse irritada, fazendo que os livros batessem com força na prateleira.

- Mi – Draco olhou carinhoso para a futura esposa. Aproximou-se e segurou delicadamente seu pulso fazendo-a parar. – Olhe para mim – pediu carinhoso – É rápido! E a chance dele ser seu pai biológico é grande, a Hiorrana também é uma bruxa!

Hermione olhou aflita para o noivo e assentiu com a cabeça.

Hermione estava na sala de estar junto com seus pais. Aguardava Draco chegar com o resultado do exame. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar no namorado. Como ele mudara. Esteve com ela na clínica trouxa para fazer o exame, se prontificou ir até lá para buscá-lo, se despindo de preconceitos que para ele eram dogmas incontestáveis. O único problema era que se tornava mais possessivo a cada dia, mas de qualquer forma, sua maior fonte de ciúmes partira: Rony!

Ah, Rony! O rosto de Hermione se entristeceu. Não sentia raiva do ex-namorado. Aliás, quase nunca havia conseguido sentir realmente raiva daquele ruivo insensível. Apenas duas vezes ele realmente a tirara do sério. A primeira quando ele começou a namorar a insuportável da Brown. Ela ficara com tanta raiva que conjurou uma horda de passarinhos contra ele. Hermione sorriu ao se lembrar da cena. E a segunda foi quando ele sumiu quando estavam à caça das horcruxes. Haviam vivido muita coisa juntos para que sentisse raiva ou mágoa do ruivo. Hermione suspirou triste. Ele e Harry a completavam como amigos... Só que Rony era cabeça dura demais para entender isso.

A castanha foi despertada do devaneio por um som de aparatação. Draco havia chegado. E com um envelope branco entre as mãos.

- Tome Sr. Granger. Não o abri – disse Draco entregando o envelope nas mãos do pai de Hermione e se aproximando da castanha para beijá-la.

- Não, meu filho – Hermione e sua mãe se entreolharam, curiosas. John Granger havia chamado Draco carinhosamente de filho? - Você já buscou. Abra-o para mim, por favor!

- Certo – Draco pegou o envelope das mãos do sr. Granger. Abriu-o e leu o conteúdo sem modificar uma linha de expressão do rosto. Hermione e sua mãe se abraçavam, aflitas. Draco pigarreou – Sr. Granger – olhou sério para o senhor – O senhor acaba de ganhar uma filha.

- O que? – perguntou John Granger sem entender.

- O senhor ganhou uma filha. Hermione é, biologicamente, sua filha!

- Ahhh meu rapaz – E John Granger sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra puxou Draco para um grande abraço. O rapaz ainda ficou uns 15 segundos com os braços abertos sem saber o que fazer. Seu pai nunca havia lhe dado um abraço. Começou dando umas palmadas carinhosas nas costas do sogro até finalmente abraçá-lo na mesa intensidade que estava sendo abraçado.

Hermione sorriu da cena, limpou uma lágrima que teimava a rolar de seu rosto e encostou a cabeça em sua mãe.

- Você está linda, Mi! – Gina abriu a porta e se deparou com a amiga se olhando no espelho.

Hermione usava um vestido tomara-que-caia drapeado que alongava e valorizava sua silhueta. Na cabeça, uma tiara de diamantes, com um véu feito de tecido élfico. Hermione lhe sorriu exibindo o sorriso mais feliz de sua vida.

- Vou descer – completou Gina – daqui a pouco sua mãe ou a senhora Malfoy vem reclamar que saí da minha formação. – As amigas riram. Assim como Gina e Harry, Draco e Hermione optaram apenas por um casal de padrinhos. Hermione escolheu Gina como sua madrinha e Draco escolheu Blaise como seu padrinho, para o total descontentamento de Harry.

O casamento foi realizado sob o olhar da lua cheia, na praia particular da família de Blaise Zabini (**N.A: **Vindicta s2).

- Mi, está dormindo? – Draco perguntou enquanto alisava os longos cachos de sua esposa.

- Não – Hermione ficou de lado, de forma a ficar de frente para Draco. – O que foi? – deu um selinho no marido.

- Nada. – Draco riu.

- O que foi? - Hermione perguntou realmente curiosa acompanhando o sorriso do marido.

- Sabe, é que às vezes parece um sonho. Estou receoso em acordar e descobrir que nada disso aconteceu, de que não estamos casados, de que Lucius Malfoy é meu pai e... AI! – o loiro gritou enquanto olhava a marca que Hermione deixava em seu tórax – por que me mordeu? – perguntou alisando o local.

- Se você estivesse sonhando, não teria sentindo essa mordida.

Ambos riram. Draco se posicionou em cima da castanha.

- _Eu vou estar aqui para sempre_ – Hermione olhou dentro dos olhos do marido. Imensidão de cinza com tons de azul.

- _Promete nunca me abandonar?_ – Draco beijou o pescoço de Hermione.

- _Prometo. Nunca vou te abandonar_ – Hermione já estava ofegante.

- _Eu nunca vou te fazer sofrer, Hermione. Eu te amo!_

- _Eu também não. Te amo demais, Draco._

_Promessas._

* * *

**N.A:**Estou aqui entre fazer uma nota tipo testamento cheia de emoção ou uma coisa engraçada. Vou tentar mesclar os dois.

*Maris dá uma tossidinha para limpar a garganta*

É meu povo, Revendo Conceitos finalmente chegou ao fim. Um pedaço de mim queria fazê-la eterna, tipo malhação rsrsrrs...Mas outro pedaço de mim começou a não ter mais paciência de escrever **essa parte** da fic. Sim, essa parte porque RC terá continuação. Será um novo período da vida dos nossos protagonistas e, por isso, também mudará a classificação.

Quero agradecer todos vocês, que tiveram paciência de me acompanhar até aqui. Revendo Conceitos foi minha primeira fic e a partir dela conheci pessoas muito legais e que hoje compartilho muito mais do que estórias. Não vou dirigir agradecimentos particulares, porque corro o risco de esquecer alguém e isso é grosseiro demais! Mas não posso deixar de agradecer à Mily – a beta louca, que comprou a ideia dessa fic e ajudou que ela saísse da minha cabeça e fosse para o papel. Te amo, sua doidinha! E à Artemis Granger que teve um puta papel em me fazer voltar a escrever, se hoje RC chega ao fim, agradeçam a ela! Te amo, irmã de alma.

No mais, não me abandonem, leiam minhas outras fics .

Bjos

*Maris limpa uma lágrima solitária que teimou em descer de seu olho.

-Ahh, Maris, não fica assim, vai – Draco fala ao sentar ao lado da autora e lhe dá um abraço apertado.

-Tô legal – é a única coisa que a autora consegue responder.

-Nós vamos para uma outra fase, Maris – diz Hermione carinhosa – Vai ser muito legal também. E tenho certeza que vai fazer novos amigos.

-Obrigada, Mi – Maris sorri e olha em volta. Draco, Mione, Gina, Harry, Blás e Rony lhe sorriem de volta – você é muito legal.

-E estou super empolgada para que RC 2 comece logo. – Maris estreita os olhos e olha na direção de onde vem a voz.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Ju Fernandes? Maris pergunta estupefata.

-Qual é o problema? –Ju cruza os braços e pergunta, abusada como ela é.

-Que porra que você está fazendo dentro da minha estória, Ju?- Maris refaz a pergunta, irritada.

-Ué, eu não vou ser uma personagem na próxima edição? Estou aqui te dando uma força, caralho.

-Mas você é real! – a autora diz exasperada.

-Ahhh é, é? – Ju faz um sinal com a cabeça e Maris olha na direção em que aponta.

Draco, Mione, Gina, Harry, Blás e Rony olhavam estupefatos para Maris.

-Mas nós também somos, Maris – Draco consegue responder.

-Desculpem-me – Maris abaixa a cabeça envergonhada – vocês também são reais.

-E enquanto tiver leitores e ficwritters, estaremos aqui para sempre. – Hermione sorri.

-Para sempre – Maris responde emocionada.

**N/B:** Cara, eu nem sei o que falar. E olha que eu sempre tenho o que falar O.O kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Quando a Maris começou a escrever essa fic, nossa, eu super me empolguei. Ela é uma das maiores fãs de Dramione que conheço e eu tinha certeza que essa fic ia ser demais. Então agradeço a todas (os) que leram a fic até aqui, comentaram e apoiaram a autora. Comentários cheios de incentivam ajudam bastante o autor, por isso que vivo enchendo o saco de vcs para deixarem comentários por aqui +_+

Acompanhem as outras fics e aguardem, pq em breve RC 2 chegará pra vcs.

Xoxo,

Mily.


End file.
